Double Trouble
by Clairisant2000
Summary: One woman in your life can cause all kinds of trouble, but when it is two women, and they happen to be twins...well you need to be glad you have a good friend to take one of them off your hands!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Double Trouble

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION: AJ/Other, Tom Boone/Other

RATING: NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive. and 

CREDITS: A special thanks to our beta readers, Qupeydoll and Nancy.

Chapter 1

Tuesday, June 22, 2004

1030 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Krista Kennex walked into the bullpen with her visitors badge on the front of her blouse, she was so very nervous; she had no idea that the man she was looking for was in the military. She looked around for someone to show her where to go.

Bud looked up and noticed the young woman wandering around and walked over to her, "Hello, can I help you find something?"

"Um, yes I am looking for a Mr. Albert Ceggwiggen," Krista said checking the slip of paper in her hand...

"Ma'am that would be Admiral AJ Chegwidden. I'm pretty sure you have the name spelled wrong, but the Admiral's comes the closest here to fitting that name. His first name is Albert, but no one calls him that. Would you like for me to announce you, since the Petty Officer is not at her desk right now?" smiled Bud. When she nodded he led her to the Admiral's office.

"Yes, please, I guess so...an Admiral? Wow I had no idea..." she hesitated to follow him, even more unsure of her reason for being here now...

"Yes, Ma'am, Admiral Chegwidden is the Judge Advocate General, didn't you know?" asked Bud knocking on AJ's door.

"Enter!" came an aggravated voice from within.

Opening the door and escorting Ms. Kennex inside, Bud walk up to the Admiral's desk, then standing at attention, waited to be acknowledged, "Sir?"

"What is it Lieutenant? I'm busy at the moment," came a gruff reply from the seated man who never looked up.

"Sir, you have a visitor," replied Bud.

"Do they have an appointment?" asked AJ looking up this time seeing the woman standing behind Bud. "All right dismissed, Lieutenant. Ma'am, have a seat please," AJ said, standing until his visitor was seated.

Krista sat down slowly, staring at the angry man behind the desk, 'this was a mistake!' she thought. She should never have come! Getting up again she started to turn towards the door...

"Excuse me, Ma'am, you evidentially had a reason to come and see me. You've made it into my office, why don't you have a seat, and tell me why you're here. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit upset, but things have been a little hectic here lately and we're short handed. So please sit down and tell me what is wrong," smiled AJ.

"I shouldn't have come here, I didn't realize what an important person you were, please, forget I was ever here," she pleaded still eyeing the door.

"Ma'am, the title on my door may read 'Admiral', but I am just a man like any other. Now my name is AJ, what's yours?" 

"Krista, and I doubt you're like very many men at all, you wouldn't be where you are today if you were," she gave him a half smile.

"I'm please to meet you, Krista, and I have paid my dues in several battles, but am alive to tell about them so I am a lucky man. So, what can I do for you today?" smiled AJ leaning back in his chair studying the beautiful young woman.

"This is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. You're being so nice...I...um..." her hands went to cover the slight bulge in her cream colored dress, it was clear that she was a few months pregnant, once you looked at her...

"If you will pardon the intrusion, I notice that you are expecting, Krista. Is there a problem with your husband? Is he in the military, do you need some kind of additional help now that the baby is coming along?" questioned AJ.

"I'm not married, but yes the father is in the military. I came here today to tell him, he doesn't know yet..." she looked down at her clenched hands in her lap.

"I see." Leaning forward and pushing the intercom..."Coates, have Rabb come to my office, ASAP." Leaning back in his chair, and staring at the woman, AJ thought this woman didn't look like Rabb's type, but then with Rabb one never knew. "Don't worry, we'll have this straightened out in no time, I assure you. You just sit back and relax while the Commander and I have a little discussion," frowned AJ.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please stop! I don't know who this Rabb person is, but he's not the father of my baby!" Krista exclaimed.

Frowning, AJ reached for the intercom, "Coates, cancel Rabb and I don't want to be disturbed. Now young lady you have a story to tell and I have very little time, so why don't you just start and not stop until you have finished."

"I should probably start at the beginning. You see I have never met the father of my baby, and that is how I wanted it, until...well um...you see there was a terrible mix up at the sperm bank and I got some that shouldn't have been used, but now that it has happened...oh this is much harder than I thought it would be..." she sighed and looked up into his eyes for the first time. She saw the deep chocolate brown eyes that she hoped her son or daughter would have.

"So you used a sperm bank to become pregnant and are now looking for the father and he is a military man. I think those records are supposed to be kept a secret, unless they sign a paper allowing the mother to know who they are, and how to get in touch with them. That is how the law used to be, unless it has changed over the years. What can I possibility do to help you find the father of your baby?"

"Sir, I know his name, and I have found him. You're right about the donor's name being kept secret, but this was a special circumstance, you see, Sir...you're the father..." she couldn't look at him when she said this, so she didn't see his reaction.

"That's impossible!" declared AJ standing from his chair and walking to the window. He stared out with his hands clasped behind his back. "There is no way possible I could be the father of your baby, Krista. I am sorry, but the sperm bank has made a mistake."

"Yes, Sir, they did. The mistake was when the records were transferred into the new computer system, and your instructions that your donation was not to be used by anyone, but you or someone you authorized, was not transferred. When I filled out the forms as to what I was looking for in a father for my child your description matched so perfectly that you were the only one that came up. I was inseminated, and when I needed to find out who the father was, it was only then, that the mistake was found. Here is the paperwork from the sperm bank saying what happened, and that you're...um...you're the biological father of this child," she had just kept talking faster and faster trying to get the explanation out that by the time she finished she was almost hyperventilating.

Walking over and taking a seat next to Krista, AJ said, "You have to calm down or you're going to faint on me. I can handle delivering a baby, but I don't like it when a woman faints at my feet." AJ smiled. "You leave the paper work with me, and I'll check with the sperm bank just to make sure that they didn't feed you a bunch of bologna. In the mean time do you have a place to stay and money for food?" asked AJ.

Krista jumped to her feet, "I'm not going to faint or deliver the baby either, I am only four months along. And I didn't come here for your charity! I don't need or want your money, that's not why I came!" Tears slid down her cheeks again, "I'm sorry they made that mistake and used your sperm on me, but they told me that there was still enough left if you ever wanted to use it...I mean if there was a woman you wanted to use it on...oh this isn't coming out right..."

"No, it's coming out just fine, so don't worry. I'm not married nor do I intend to be. I'm too set in my ways and no one would have me now anyway."

"Then they are stupid! I really am sorry I bothered you, Sir, but I can't imagine an unmarried man wanting this child. I'll just go with my second option and put it up for adoption." She got up once again and managed to get out of the office while AJ recovered from the shock of her wanting to give the child up for adoption.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"STOP, right where you are young lady!" demanded AJ in his best Admiral's voice. "You come into my office and tell me I am about to become a father, and I still have no idea what you want from me. Get back here and sit down and tell me what it is you expect from me."

"I am NOT in the military and you CAN'T order me around!" she shouted back at him as she hurried through the bullpen.

"Wait, Krista!"

She managed to move quickly even around all the desks and people in the bullpen. She looked at the closed elevator doors and didn't want to wait for them since he was following her, she headed for the stairs.

AJ was in excellent shape, but he was not counting on Bud kneeling behind the halfwall picking up files that he had dropped when Krista came rushing past and accidentally knocked from his hands. AJ tripped right over him and Krista managed to get away.

Getting to his feet AJ ran to the elevator. Not waiting for it to come up, he ran down the stairs.

Stopping at the guard by the door. He questioned him, "Did you see a pregnant woman with long brown hair in a beige dress?"

"Yes, Sir, she just left." AJ, all but tore the clipboard out of the man's hand, so he could get a look at her signature and finally learn her last name. But the page was badly smeared…it looked like rain drops, but the day was bright and sunny. It must have been tears! Nonetheless the name was unreadable.

Running over to the gate he asked the guard, "Did you see a young pregnant woman in beige leave here in the last fifteen minutes?"

"The only vehicle with a young woman in it was an old beat up Volkswagen."

"Did you get the license plate?" AJ requested.

"No, Sir, I'm sorry I didn't know it was needed. Is something wrong?"

"No, thank you, Sergeant." AJ walked slowly back inside the building. This time he took the elevator up and walked to his office. Shutting the door he slumped at his desk. Where was she? Where did she go with his baby? 

Tuesday, June 22, 2004

1400 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ was hot under the collar! They had used his sperm without his permission. He'd see someone paid for this, and paid dearly. "Hazzen Laboratories."

"Laboratories? When I was there, you were a sperm bank. I should know, I made a deposit,"

"We accept sperm donations, Sir."

"Yes, and mine was to be marked 'for use with donor's permission only'," he informed him. "You still do that?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. I'm sure your sperm is in tact and ready for use."

"NO! My sperm is not in tact, it's already been used without my permission!"

"That's impossible, Sir."

"Well, tell that to the pregnant lady that just left my office," he bellowed. "Let me speak to your supervisor immediately."

"Of course, Sir, that would be Doctor Charles Rabb."

"Rabb!" AJ exclaimed.

"Charles Rabb, how may I help you?"

"You wouldn't be related to a Harmon Rabb would you?"

"No, Sir, not to my knowledge, was that why you called?"

"No, it is not! Someone there used my sperm, without my permission."

"That's highly unlikely. Ah, Mr..."

"Admiral AJ. Chegwidden, US Navy."

"Admiral, that just doesn't happen. We're extremely careful here."

"Well, then that young lady that was four months pregnant in my office must have lied," he sneered. "Check your records while I hold. That would be under Albert Chegwidden."

"Hold just a moment, Sir. Yes, here is Albert Chegwidden, sperm donated with order not to use without permission. Oh dear!"

"Why do I not like that, 'Oh dear', Rabb?"

"I'm afraid, Admiral, that due to the overhaul of our offices and with our new computer system there was an error. Your sperm was donated by mistake!"

"I want that ladies name!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, that is confidential."

"Hell man! You gave her my sperm without my permission, I want her name!"

"I'm sorry, Admiral, but I cannot give you that information."

AJ slammed the received down.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday, July 16, 2004

1500 EST

JAG Headquarters

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

Krystal Kennex was working as an attorney at JAG office in Pearl Harbor for just over a year now. But she just wasn't happy. She had applied for a transfer to Falls Church. Her main reason for the switch was Admiral Tom Boone. She hoped that being close to him again would give her a chance to get over her feelings for him. 'Yeah right!' she told herself. She had been in love with him for ten years, what made her think that she could get over him now? Maybe she was really hoping that they would meet on the street and he would confess his undying love for her and sweep her up into his arms and carry her off to… Oh yeah like that was going to happen! He probably didn't even remember her! But today was her last day at Pearl; she was headed back to the mainland.

"Commander Kennex, the transport leaves in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Martin." Without looking back she touched her gold wings and headed to the transport and Virginia.

Krystal had spent most of the day unpacking her belongings and was hot and tired. What had she been thinking not to get a place with air conditioning? Oh well, this place was only temporary until she could find better anyway. At least she had gotten the utilities and phone turned on before she got into town yesterday. She had just stepped out of the shower when the phone rang. "Hello."

"Is this Krystal Kennex? Newest member of the JAG staff here in Falls Church Virginia?" a familiar voiced asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, Sir, starting Monday. CAG, it's you? How did you know I was here?" she asked ginning from ear to ear. "I haven't heard from you since you left the Kitty Hawk, Sir."

"I have my sources young lady! I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight? Kind of a welcome to town thing with an old...dare I call myself friend?"

"You can call yourself anything, as long as it's not old. I won't have that. And as to dinner, well I'm still unpacking, so would a sundress be fancy enough?" she asked keeping her fingers crossed. "My place is a mess, but its only temporary while I look for a house to buy. So don't run off if a roach looks like it's going to carry you away."

"That would be some roach! And yes a sundress would be fine, what part of town are you looking for a house in?"

"Slow down, I haven't even unpacked enough to go to work yet. I'd like a small place with a yard. Maybe get a dog if I have room for one," she smiled. " What time will you be here so I can dig out a sun dress?"

"What ever time is good for you, Krystal, and I might have an idea for a place. Let me tell you when I see you, just give me a time." 

"Can you give me an hour? That should give me plenty of time," she said glancing at her watch. "CAG, I can't tell you how wonderful it is just to hear your voice again."

"Any chance I could get you to call me Tom, instead of CAG? Remember you are not in my chain of command any longer, Krystal."

'Mmmm, sounded wonderful the way he called me Krystal,' she thought. "I think I can be forced to call you Tom if you're going to feed me."

'Hummm and I wonder what I could get her to call me if I found her a place to live?' "That sounds like a deal to me!" he laughed and asked for directions to her place.

Giving him the direction she frowned, "I know it's not the best place in town, but I was in a hurry to get started. I'm not planning on unpacking all the way until I fine the perfect place to live. So, don't think I'm destitute, but you might want to bring along your glock."

"I will just give the roaches my 'I'm the Admiral' glare!" he laughed and promised to be there in an hour.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It wasn't the roaches I was worried about. It was the humans. But the 'Admiral glare' might work on them too," Krystal laughed.

"I'll turn on the high powered version! See you in an hour, Krystal," Tom told her. 

"Alright, I'm in apartment G6, I don't think you can miss it. It's right by the garbage dumpster."

"Oh you have the good view!"

"The best view and smell, in the apartments. People just flock to visit me," laughed Krystal. "Just wait till you get here and see for yourself. But really, Tom, be careful there are some thugs that hang around."

"I'll be fine and your hour is getting eaten up talking young lady!"

"I'm gone, see you soon, bye."

He chuckled and hung up hoping that there might be a chance that he could finally tell her how he had felt about her all these years.

Tom arrived right on time. He was wearing a suit and tie instead of his uniform, but looked just as handsome. Opening the door Krystal felt underdressed in her green sundress and sandals. She had braided her long hair in a single braid down her back after her shower and it was still damp. Just seeing him took her breath away. He hadn't changed a bit except maybe to become better looking. And, oh, that twinkle in his eyes, still made her weak at the knees at thirty two.

"Hello, Tom. Did you want to come in just a minute or are you ready to go," she asked not knowing what to do. "I don't have anything but soda to drink inside or tea. No alcohol, I'm afraid."

"Who needs alcohol, when my date is as intoxicating as you are, Krystal? But no I'm ready to go if you are. You might want a sweater in case the evening gets cool. Our reservations are in fifteen minutes."

"Sweater? Dang, where did I pack them? Come on in and get out of the smell of the garbage while I find one," she frowned heading toward the bedroom and digging through the boxes until she found a beige sweater. "Will this do?"

"I think that would be fine. So, Krystal, how have you been all these years? I heard that your transfer had come through quickly, its impressive that you were moved here after such a short time as a lawyer."

"Tom, I was a damn fine pilot, so why shouldn't I be just as good an attorney?" she teased. "I wanted this position and have for a long time so when it became available I put in for it. The SECNAV agreed to my transfer as long as the JAG will accept me."

"That old sea dog had better, if he knows what's good for him! You let me deal with him, if AJ gives you any trouble!" Tom laughed as he led her down to his Lincoln town car; it was of course navy blue.

"Nice car, that's something else I'll have to pick up. It was cheaper to sell mine than transport it here from Hawaii," explained Krystal. "I suppose you've been to Hawaii. Probably been just about everywhere at one time or another, right?"

"Well, not everywhere, I hadn't been to this apartment building before tonight!" he helped her into the car and waited to make sure she fastened her seatbelt before starting the car. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look this evening Krystal?"

"No, you neglected to do that, but since you have told me now, I forgive you," she laughed. "You look awfully handsome yourself there, Admiral."

"Tom, please, Krystal, unless you think I am to old for you to call me by my first name."

"There you go with that 'old' business again," smiled Krystal. "I was going to tease you, Tom. From the twinkle in your eyes I would think you would love to be teased and tease back."

"I don't know about that, but I do enjoy seeing you again! It has been way too long, Krystal. I hope you like Italian food, I made reservations at Callisto's"

"As long as I don't have to cook it and clean up afterward, I'll love it," she laughed. "Do you eat  
>there a lot?"<p>

"AJ showed me this place when I got to town, it's become one of my favorites." He led her into the restaurant and they were shown to a table right away.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tom, you promised I wouldn't be underdressed. Everyone looks so nice. I feel awful," Krystal  
>whispered hanging her head. "Could we get boxes to go, or something? You don't want to be seen with me looking like this."<p>

"Krystal, you're the most beautiful woman in the room, and you are dressed perfectly! Anyway, I want to show you off on my arm, gives an old man like me a boost to be seen with an amazing looking woman like yourself!" hoping that calling himself old again would get her mind off her dress and on to giving him hell again.

"Tom, if you call yourself an old man one more time, I'm going home if I have to walk! Have I made myself clear?" she snapped. "You're not old, you're mature, and handsome, and extremely sexy!"

"What?" he exclaimed, totally startled by her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Sir! That was totally out of line! It just slipped out. I'll try to be more careful next time," she whispered mortified with embarrassment. "If you want to take me home I'll understand, or I can get a taxi."

"Krystal..." he gulped before going on, "I have never been happier to hear anything before in my life. Is that really how you think of me?" maybe there was hope for him with her after all!

"Tom, you must have been told hundreds of times what a handsome man you are, can't you see it for yourself?" asked Krystal, just as the waiter came to the table. "I really think you should take me home. I don't feel right, being here dressed as I am."

"Please stay, Krystal, you're beautiful! I promise you that!"

Looking up at him, and seeing that he did indeed think she was beautiful, dressed in her plain green sundress, she decided to stay. "Alright, we'll eat and then leave."

"Sounds like a plan, what do you like best?" he smiled at her

Glancing up at him, she didn't dare tell him that he was the best looking thing she had seen so far. Quickly looking back at the menu she asked, "What would you recommend?"

"Well, so far there's nothing here that I have tried, that hasn't been wonderful. I personally like the catatonia and the shrimp Alfredo."

"Then that's what I'll have. It sounds delicious. Are you going to have it to, Tom?" she asked. "Or are you trying something new tonight. Then we could share."

"Okay, you pick one and I'll order the other. I'd be glad to share with you."

"I don't know everything looks so delicious. How about the shrimp parmigiana, how does that sound?" she smiled up at him. "If you don't think you'd like it I can change it to something else."

"That sounds fine, I haven't tried it, so that can be our experiment, and what about the catatonia for our other choice?"

"Tom Boone, are you trying to fatten me up for the kill?" she asked grinning. "You know we have to maintain our weight and if I eat like this very often, I'll be booted right out of the Navy."

"You look like you could use a few pounds young lady! You're skin and bones!" he chuckled, "and I only meant for you to eat half of each order...did I forget to mention that their antipasto salads are to die for, and that they bring a never ending supply of fresh garlic bread sticks?"

"Oh, your making my mouth water just thinking about them. I am getting so sick of chicken and turkey TV dinners that even the meatloaf is starting to look good," she laughed. "I'm a miserable cook, thanks to the Navy, and as for laundry, well they always did it for you aboard ship."

"Well, this place is wonderful and there are a few others in town too that I would be glad to show you, if you aren't ashamed to be seen with an ol...seasoned war horse like me!" he stopped himself from saying old since she didn't seem to like it. The waiter brought a basket of bread just then and fresh Parmesan and Romano cheese to dip them in as well as marinara sauce.

"Tom, this is wonderful. It tastes delicious, it actually melts in your mouth, mmmm I think I have died and gone to heaven," she smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the bread and cheese to the fullest. "I can't wait until the main course gets here."

He groaned, and wondered if that was the same look she had on her face when a man was pleasing her, and then wondered if he would ever be lucky enough to find out!

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I am glad you like it," Tom gulped hardly able to get the words out.

"I don't like it, I absolutely love it! I think I could make a meal out of these alone," she reached for more bread and the same moment he did. Their hands touched and it was like jolts of electricity shot up her arm. Looking briefly into his warm brown eyes she shyly dropped her head and moved her hand back to her lap. "Maybe I had better wait for the main course, I  
>wouldn't want to make a pig out of myself."<p>

He smiled at her, as affected by the touch of her hand, as she had been, "How about we share this one and then both wait for our main course?" he asked and broke the bread stick in half, handing her one half of it.

Smiling she timidly reached for her half of the bread stick, "Thank you, it really is good. How do you like your new job, Tom?"

"As well as I expected, of a paper pushing job, but it feels good to be serving actively again. Are you looking forward to starting your new job on Monday?"

"Yes, I am. I think I'll like it here this close to Washington. So many interesting things to see and do," she explained. "I guess you've already seen all the sights."

"No, not really, it's odd, if you live in a place, you never seem to see the sights around you, unless someone new comes to town, and they ask you to show them around..." he looked at her hoping she would take the hint.

"Then I don't suppose you'd be interested in seeing the sights with me, would you, Admiral?" she grinned. "What would you suggest we see first?"

"Well, I don't know if it's much of a sight, but you were talking about somewhere other than that apartment to live, and I just happen to have a wonderful apartment above my garage, would you like to see it and see if it might suit your needs? It's just far enough out of town that you could have that dog you were talking about."

"Tom, that sounds wonderful! How soon can I move in, and out of the city dump? Oh, I need furniture and everything else! And I can have a puppy too? I feel like a kid at Christmas!"

He laughed at her delight, and said, "You can move in anytime you want, and we could go shopping for anything that you need, once you see the place to be sure that you'll like it!"

"Does it have roaches, a dumpster out front, and thugs hanging around?" she asked propping her elbows on the table.

"No...but if that's what it would take to get you to move in, then I suppose I could make those changes..." he laughed. 

"Tom Boone! If you make those changes then you can live there and I will move in your house!" she leaned over the table to make her point giving him a good view of her ample breasts.

"Now that sounds like the best thing I've heard all night!" he said and gave her a very warm smile.

"Have any idea where I can get a good vehicle to travel on these snowy roads," she asked, frowning. "Oh, and I'm going to pay you rent. I won't live there unless you let me pay rent. We'll figure that out later."

"Car shopping goes on the list with the furniture hunt too huh?" he smiled and knew that he would never take rent from her.

"I guess we'll have to wait until next weekend to do anything, what with me starting to work Monday. Damn, I hate to wait. If something has to be done, I want to go ahead and do it," she pouted. "I guess it can't be helped."

"What about tomorrow? We could get you the bare essentials to get you through till the next weekend, and if you have no furniture then you can't have much to move!"

"That's true, but I'll need everything. Bed, nightstand, dresser, couch, chair, TV, dining room table and chairs, stove, and fridge, washer and dryer. Have I missed anything that is essential?"

"Well, the apartment has a stove, dishwasher and fridge, and you could use my washer and dryer since the house is so close. So really the only thing that you would need is a bed until you could do the rest of the shopping."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"WOW! That means I'm half way there. If I had the bed I could go ahead and move in," Krystal said almost jumping up and down in the chair. "Oops, I forgot the vehicle."

"You could use one of mine, till you get yourself one, or I could drop you at JAG on my way to the Pentagon every morning, it is right on the way!" Tom told her.

"That would work unless I was called out on an investigation. Then I would need to get a hold of you to say I was going to be out of town, the state, or even the country," she sighed. "It would be nice to stay put for a while, I'm getting tried of traveling and seeing the world. Might be different if I could take my time and enjoy it. Also, pick the places I was going."

"But even if you are sent out on investigations, you wouldn't be gone for long periods at a time, and would always be coming home," he smiled at that thought

"Home, such a wonderful thought. I haven't had a real home since I was twelve years old. I like the sound of that," she said thoughtfully, looking over at him. "And someone to come home to."

"I'll always be there...well I mean just across the way in the house, if you should need me I mean."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on a date or anything. I promise to be careful and not make a nuisance of myself," she promised him faithfully. "I will only come when invited."

"I don't date, Krystal, the woman I love doesn't have a clue I have feelings for her." 

"Tom! Why don't you go out and sweep her off her feet? Tell her how you feel!" she demanded  
>wondering why she was giving him this advice, when if he did what she suggested, she would lose him forever. "You never know how she feels until you take that leap of faith."<p>

"Because I'm ol...seasoned, and bald and she is young, and beautiful!" he sighed. 

"Don't you realize that true love knows no age?" she reached and gently touched his hand. "Tell her Tom. Who knows she may feel the same way and is too shy to tell you. All women aren't free with their love, nor do they confess it that easily. Some are just too afraid of losing their hearts to rejection."

"So I should just do what? Take her to dinner? Send her flowers? Just come out and tell her? How would you want a man to tell you something like that?" he pleaded.

"I would just love to hear the words coming from his mouth right before he kissed me," she signed. "But I know I'll never get married so don't go by me."

"So, you would just want him to say, Krystal Kennex, I love you and have for ten years now...and then kiss you? That would be all you would need, to love him back?"

"Tom, all any woman wants to hear is the truth...what did you just say?" she asked in shock. "You were just practicing on me right?"

He took a deep breath, and asked as he stared intently into her eyes, "And if I wasn't?"

"Don't play with my feelings please Tom. This is something too important and special to a woman, then just to be thrown out over bread and cheese," she whispered, dropping her head so he couldn't see the tears shinning in her eyes. "If you would point out the restroom, I'd appreciate it."

He looked at her and with hope in his heart, he went down on one knee next to her at the table, "I love you Krystal Kennex and I have for ten years!" then he took her face gently in his hands and kissed her as he had wanted to do so many times in the past.

His kiss left her trembling and with more than tears shining in her eyes. "Tom! You really mean you love me! Oh, my darling, I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you," she said caressing his cheek. "Why, didn't you say something? Give me some idea that you cared?"

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Because I'm old and bald and you are young and beautiful," he sighed. "Are you sure you're not just being kind to me, Krystal?"

Leaning down she kissed him as passionately as she knew how. Then pulling back, she smiled and asked, "Did that feel like I was just being kind, Tom Boone?"

"How can you love me? How can all my dreams be coming true at once?" he was dazed.

"You didn't listen to me, when I said I'd loved you since the first moment I'd laid eyes on you. You never seemed to notice. I wanted so badly to tell you," she said. "Why didn't you say something to let me know, Tom? Just some gesture!"

"Every time I looked at you my heart was in my eyes, how could you not see that? The day I pinned your wings on you I thought you saw it, I had to look away because you were under my command and I couldn't jeopardize your career."

"How was I to know?" she whispered sadly.

"You couldn't see the look in my eyes?" he reached into his back pocket and handed her his wallet, "Look behind the drivers license, Krystal."

When she did she pulled out a dog-eared picture of Admiral Tom Boone pinning golden wings onto the chest of Krystal Kennex. "I have a large one on my bedsi...at home, does that surprise you?" 

"Yes, it does. You never gave me any clue as to how you felt. Oh, Tom, if only you had. I would have not spent all these years alone," she cried reaching for his hand. "Why, Tom, why didn't you let me know how you felt?"

"You were under my command, Krystal, I couldn't, and then there is the fact of our age difference. Even though you don't want me to call myself old, I am much older than you are, and I couldn't see any chance that you could care for me." 

"What about when I wasn't under your chain of command any longer? What was the reason then, or did you have one?" she asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm not hungry anymore, so maybe you'd better just take me home. I wanted a relationship with you, and damn it, no you're not too old!"

"Krystal! There's nothing more that I could want than to have a relationship with you! I've wanted that for so very long, but I didn't think I had a hope that you could love me like I love you!"

"You love me, you really love me?" she asked. "I've been so lonely. I only have a sister and she ran away right after high school. Loving you has been an ache that drove me one minute and the next made me wish I had the strength to end it all," she confessed. "But you gave me too much guts, too much determination for that, so I lived in misery all this time."

"No, Krystal, you were a strong and determined woman when I met you. That was some of the first things I noticed about you, well other than your amazing beauty that is," his fingers intertwined with hers as his heart took wings. "My life has been lonely as well, you know I was married before? Since Maggie's death I've loved only one other and that's you, my dear."

Not even realizing he was still on one knee in a public restaurant, he did what everyone there thought he was doing anyway..."Krystal if that is true and you really do love me..." he gulped, "Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

"Tom, my love, nothing in this world would make me happier. But are you sure? I'm not like your first wife. I'm pretty inept at anything regarding the house," she whispered caressing his lips and running a finger over his mustache. Something she had longed to do for such a very long time. "I'm so far from perfect like she was."

"No one is perfect, darling, Maggie wasn't either. All I ask is that you love me and I'll be the happiest man in the world." Just then the waiter arrived with their food.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Tom, I'd be the happiest woman in the world to be your wife. I've waited over ten years to hear you say 'I love you,' but never expected it. Now you've asked me to be Mrs. Tom Boone, just let me know how soon and I'll be ready," she replied grinning as the waiter placed the food on the table smiling at the couple. "We can get married and I won't have to move into the apartment above the garage."

"That's true, you could move in with me right away! And we can get married as soon as you want! The sooner the better!" he said finally returning to his seat, but keeping hold of her hand.

"Tom, I've paid my apartment in advance so I really should stay there until my time is up. We could plan the wedding and be married before that happens," she explained. "Then I could come into your home as a new bride."

"If that's what you want, Krystal, but I thought you were planning on moving into the apartment sight unseen tomorrow, I just don't understand why you want to wait now?" he said disappointed in her answer, but trying to hide it.

"My love, I want you and I want to be in your arms so badly. But let's do it right. Let me come into your home as a new bride so it will feel more like my home too. Please?" she begged. "Can you understand what I'm asking?"

"Yes, darling, anything that you want. Now maybe we should eat all this food that we ordered?" he smiled at her

"You're not too disappointed in me and what I wish to do, my love?" she asked, too scared to explain. "If you are, just let me know."

"Krystal, if you love me, then anything else is bearable! That's all I have ever wanted!" He kissed the hand that he held, and asked, "What kind of ring do you want?"

"Tom, your love is all that matters," she laughed holding up her hand with only her academy ring on it. "As you can see I'm not big on jewelry."

He smiled and held up his own hand, he only wore is Academy ring too, "You'll let me put a ring on your hand won't you Krystal? I want everyone to know that you are my fiancée, and then my wife!"

"Oh, yes, Tom, you can put any ring on you wish. Surprise me, my darling," she smiled. The food lay on the table getting cold, for the two had forgotten all about their stomachs more concerned with their hearts. "You'll let me put a wedding band on your hand so everyone will know that you are taken and no longer available too, won't you, my love?"

"Well I don't know...there are just so many women chasing after me that would be so disappointed..."

"Tom Boone, there will be no running around and cheating on me! We need to get that clear here and now. I watched my father have too many one night stands and mistresses to allow that to happen to me," she demanded. "That, and a lying drunk, are the things I will not put up with. We might as well put our cards on the table now."

"Darling, there's no one that would have me! I still can't believe that you will! But there's no way that I would ever be unfaithful to you!"

"You are a handsome, sexy and virile man, any woman would be happy to have you. I just want to make sure that you understand that I will remain faithful to you and I expect the same," replied Krystal picking up his hand and kissing it. "I don't want to be lied to, nor do I want a man who stays drunk all the time. I saw enough of that as a teen."

"Darling, I will honor our vows, just as I honor you. I rarely drink, and will give it up completely if you want me too! I will NEVER lie to you!"

"I would never ask you to give up drinking. I was wondering why we didn't have a glass of wine with dinner," she smiled. "It is just important to me that you know I'll be faithful and never lie to you. If you want to know anything just ask."

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't call what I do drinking, it's just not that important to me. I will be faithful to you as well my love!"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Oh dear, the chef is going to think we didn't like his food. I haven't had a bite have you?" she asked  
>looking at him and giggling. "Maybe we should ask for a doggie bag and take it back and warm it up."<p>

"That's a good thought. Why don't we take them back to my place and we can talk, make plans, and eat if we're hungry later?"

"Then you would have to bring me all the way back into town. After that you'd have that long drive back home. Wouldn't it make more sense to just go back to my apartment and eat and talk there?"

"You could stay..." when he saw the look on her face he said, "I have a guest room! You could sleep there!"

"Tom, would it bother you to wait until we were married, before we made love?" she asked staring him deeply into his eyes. "If so please let me know."

"Not if that's what you want, Krystal, I've waited for you for ten years, what's a few more weeks or months till we're married?"

"I don't want to wait months. How about a week or two, making it a small wedding."

"What ever you like! I only have a couple of people that I can think of inviting, and one would be your new boss!"

"I hear the Admiral is a nice man. I think I'll enjoy working for him," she smiled, entwining their  
>fingers together. "Have you been friends long?"<p>

"Yes quite some time now. I'd like him to be my best man. Do you think we could find your sister in time, so she could be there for you?"

"I've searched for her until I'm just about ready to give up. If she wanted to be found then I would have found her by now, if she were still alive. I wonder sometimes if she isn't dead. But I just don't feel it," she said placing her had over her heart. "I just don't feel it, in here."

"Why don't you let me see what I can find? Let me help you find her, darling!"

"I'd appreciate it, but I don't want to put off our wedding. I don't want to put my life on hold any  
>longer. I want to marry you and be your wife in every way," she blushed. "Please, lets just have a quick, short wedding and then plan on a longer honeymoon."<p>

"You set a date, and we won't change it, whether we find her or not, okay?"

"How about a week from today?" she asked without looking up. "I think that would be romantic. Where are we getting married? And I'll need a dress."

"A week? Can you be ready in that short of time?" he was stunned, as much as he wanted to marry her as soon as possible he wanted her to have a wedding she would remember.

"Tom, it's only a wedding, and a small one at that. How long can it take? I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It's been too long a wait now, lets just get married, and start our life at last," she begged with her eyes.

"Well, the weather has been really nice lately, would you like an outdoor wedding? I'm not sure we can get a chapel that quick."

"Outdoors is perfect! Under the blue sky and the sun, what more could any girl want, with you beside her?" she asked taking his hand and leaning her cheek against it. "Yes, I can see an outdoor wedding."

"You haven't seen my place yet, but I have a huge yard and the roses are in bloom right now...it would be a perfect backdrop for your beauty!"

"Oh, Tom, I can't believe you really love me, and I'm soon to be Mrs. Tom Boone. Maybe we should just run off and elope tonight," she sighed. "That way nothing can go wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong, my love, I promise you!" he laughed happier now than he had been in ten years. The years seemed to fall away as he looked at the lovely woman across from him and he could only think that in one week she would be his wife!

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Can we get some boxes and get this food to go. I am starting to get hungry, and we have a lifetime to plan, my darling Tom."

"You bet!" he motioned for the waiter to come to the table, and told him what they wanted. He paid with his credit card and they left, "So your place or mine? Did we decide?"

"Do you mind me sleeping in your guestroom?" she asked shyly. "I would just like our first time to be special."

He smiled at her, "I would be lying if I said I didn't mind, but I understand, darling, and that is fine."

"Tom, we didn't go by my apartment and get me anything to sleep in," she whispered. "Could I sleep in one of your t-shirts and maybe a pair of your shorts?"

"Hummm you in my clothes...let me think about that!" He closed his eyes for just a moment dreaming of that picture and then with a smile said, "I think I'll have to find a way to make you pay to borrow them..."

"I'm sure we can agree on something," she smiled, laying her hand on his thigh. "But please feed me, I'm starving!"

"Just as soon as we get there!" He covered her hand with his and they were at his place twenty minutes later. Opening the car door for her he led her up the front steps.

As Tom helped Krystal out of the car she could see in the twilight his home was huge. "Tom, darling, do you live here alone?" she asked stopping and looking toward, what would soon be, her home. "It's so big!"

"Not really, just stand there while I turn on the outside lights," he smiled. "It won't give you the  
>full affect. You'll have to wait until morning for that. But at least you'll have an idea what your new home will look like, darling."<p>

Inside Tom flipped on the switch flooding the outside with light. Krystal's head turned in every direction trying to take it all in. Hedges surrounded the beautiful one story red brick home with black shutters. There were flowers on both sides of the walkway. She was no gardener, but they were beautiful, one side purple and the other snow white. Tom, had promised roses, and there were rose bushes everywhere held up by some kind of white tall fences. Returning to the front porch he took her in his arms, "Do you like my little garden?"

"You did all this?" she asked turning to look up at him. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you approve, it's become a hobby with me. One of several, really, but I've found that I like to make things grow!" he whispered in her ear. "Would you like to have children, Krystal?"

"With you, my love maybe four or five," she said giggling at the stunned look on his face. "Maybe we should start off one at a time."

"Good idea. Now let's go around back for another surprise," he smiled, leading her so she didn't fall. "I think you're going to like this one." Around back there was a swimming pool.

"A pool?" she exclaimed. "It's wonderful. Why a pool? The squid couldn't be away from water?"

"No, I use it for exercise as well as pleasure. Some days I don't jog, I swim. Want to go skinny-dipping, darling?" he grinned and drew her close. "I own all this land and no one would be able to see us."

"Maybe after we're married. Do you own those woods back there too?" she asked pointed way in the back of Tom's house.

"Yes, darling, I use them for hunting," he replied as he watched the look on her face. "I never take a gun, I use my camera, I'm tired of killing, I just want to observe and record them enjoying their life. Want to come with me sometime?"

"Yes, I'd love to, that is such a wonderful way to hunt, my love," she replied, kissing his cheek. "Now I want to see the inside the house."

"No skinny-dipping, shot down again. But not for long, my sweet Krystal. Soon you'll be my wife and I'll get to taste all your sweets, honey," he whispered, following behind her, anxious to see what she thought of his home.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The foyer had solid oak floors and paneling to match. The kitchen was every women's dream, well almost. Stopping, Krystal looked around. There was only one problem, it was done in avocado green. "Tom, have you ever thought of changing the color of your kitchen?" Krystal asked casually. "It's nice, but a little outdated don't you think?"

"Haven't been in my home five minutes and already making changes," laughed Tom. "What color would you change it to, darling?"

"I didn't mean to suggest anything was wrong, Tom. I just think yellow would make it so much more bright and cheery," replied Krystal looking around the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"I think it's going to be your home too and if you want yellow then yellow you'll have," he grinned wanting her to make this her home. Opening a door she found the washer and dryer in a small dark room.

"Tom, why is this shut off from the rest of the room? It makes it look so dark," she frowned. "Why not use one of those doors with the slats that you pull open. That would give it light."

"You mean folding doors, darling," Tom chuckled. "That's a good idea. We'll add that to the list of changes."

Going into a room that looked like it was used as a family room. It had a well-used recliner and a table with a light next to it. Another recliner was sitting next to it. A couch with a floral pattern was in the middle of the room, but the centerpiece of the room was a red brick gas fireplace that you could see through to another room. On the mantel was a picture of a beautiful woman. She was looking at something other than the camera and tenderly smiling. Krystal picked up the photo, "Maggie, was a beautiful woman, I can see why you fell in love with her," she sadly remarked placing the photo back on the mantel. "I'm sure she loved you very much."

"Maggie is in the past, Krystal," Tom replied taking down the photo. "You're the future, I'll put away this picture. You'll be my wife and this will be your home, our home." Krystal was so moved she couldn't speak but simply smiled and nodded.

There was a formal living room and looked as though it had never been used. That along with the dining room seemed like two rooms that were only show places. "Tom, these rooms are beautiful, but when we have children they won't stay this untouched," warned Krystal. "Children have a way of making their presences known in a home."

"That's fine honey, we'll change these rooms to make them look like a family lives here," he pulled her to him, "I like the way your mind works, sweetheart." Walking side by side he showed her the two guest bedrooms with a bathroom across the hall. Then saving his bathroom for last, it too had hardwood floors and a huge king size bed. Everything was masculine, but Krystal didn't care. There on the bedside table was an 8Xl0 of Tom pining her gold wings on her. Her eyes filled with tears, "Tom, I can't believe you have this picture of us sitting next to your bed."

"I needed to see your face the last thing at night before I went to sleep. Then I had to look at that beautiful face every morning so I could go on with another day," he whispered just before he kissed her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her body close. He loved her. Tom gently laid her on the bed as he kissed her passionately. Running her hands up and down his muscular back. He kissed and nipped his way down her neck. His lips closed over her collarbone and his tongue caressed her skin. He cupped her breasts and she moaned softly when his thumb caressed her nipple. Realizing she had nothing on under her sundress he lowered his mouth and cover her nipple. Laving it with his tongue until her dress was wet he sucked her hardened nipple into his mouth. Holding his head to her breasts she cried out his name, "Tom!" Encouraged he started to pull her dress slowly up her body. Suddenly Krystal realized she was too close to losing control. "Tom, wait! Your bathroom! I haven't seen your bathroom, yet," she said her voice was panic-filled. "We need to stop before we can't, my love."

Rolling over on his back Tom felt frustration like he'd never felt it before. "The bathroom is over there," he replied pointing. "Flip on the light and check it out."

"Tom, I'm sorry!" she whispered climbing off the bed. "Forgive me?"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"There's nothing to forgive, Krystal," he replied. Tom got up so he could take her hand and kissed her palm, "I'll have to be more careful and not get carried away."

The bathroom had double sinks and a huge tub with a whirlpool. The shower had several sprays from different angles in the shower. "I take it you've redone the bathroom," she grinned. "At least one room in the house is totally modern."

"Couldn't help myself," he laughed. "I'm a man who enjoys his creature comforts."

"We'll work on a list later," smiled Krystal. "Lets just concentrate on getting married now."

"Sounds good to me," Tom nodded. "Are you still hungry?"

"Starved! Lets eat and we can make a few plans," she suggested. "Look out kitchen here we come."

Smiling Tom and Krystal walked arm and arm back through the house until they reach the avocado green kitchen and food. "It's like waking up and finding that the dream was really true. Can you understand what I'm saying?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Never mind, don't answer just kiss me again."

"Yes I can my love!" and he did kiss her...food once again forgotten for a time.

Everything was forgotten, being in his arms with his lips locked to hers, was all she could focus on. Krystal forgot she wanted to wait until after they were married. She answered kiss for kiss and as the kisses deepened she moaned, wanting to feel so much more. "You taste like heaven my love!" Tom told her as he moved his lips to her neck and nibbled her collarbone as he moved the strap of her dress aside.

"Tom, I can't believe this feeling. I always knew it would be this way with you. I always knew that it would be special with you," she gasped when his sucked on her neck catching her by surprise. "Oh, Tom, darling."

"Oh Krystal I want to taste all of you..." he caressed her back pressing her close to him so she could feel the effect that she was having on him. 

Krystal realized how quickly things were getting out of hand and although she wanted Tom, she wanted to wait. "Tom, I hate to say anything but I'm really starving. I've been unpacking all day without anything to eat and that food looks good enough to eat cold."

He felt as if cold water had been thrown on him. Backing up a step, then two, he shook off the heat boiling in his blood...was Krystal a tease? But the look in her eyes was desire; he just couldn't understand why she pulled away. "Alright why don't you get things going and I'll make sure the guest room is ready for you...he needed a moment alone to get himself under control.

"Thanks! I promise I'll make it all up to you soon," she looked at him as though she was going to throw herself in his arms while biting her lower lip. "I'll have the food ready when you get back. Oh, Tom, I really do love you with all my heart. Please believe me."

"I do Krystal," he said as he walked off.

She knew that she had hurt him. How could she make it up to him without actually sleeping  
>with him? Shaking her head she went about fixing the meal, hoping he would forgive her someday soon.<p>

Tom just didn't understand what had happened she was heating up nicely and then all of a sudden she backed off like she was a skittish virgin! He made sure the bed was made and left her a T-shirt and a pair of boxers that women seemed to like to wear, then after he had time to calm down he rejoined her in the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink, but the food is ready. I hope it's alright the way I've divided it," she asked without looking at him. "If you let me know what you want to drink, I'll get it for you."

"Whatever's in the fridge is fine Krystal." He took the plates and carried them to the table and got out the silverware.

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"There's some white wine, is that all right with you?" she asked standing in the door holding the bottle of wine.

"That's fine, darling."

Sitting the bottle on the table and going back for two glasses, she looked at the table to see if there was something she had forgotten. "Tom, have I left something off?"

"No just come and sit down and eat," he said holding her chair out for her.

"Thank you sweetheart. Should I call a taxi to take me home tonight? The tension in here is awfully thick and I would hate for something to happen to keep us from getting married."

"No! Why would you think that? I was just worried that I had done something to upset you?" Tom asked tenderly.

"No! I just found myself getting carried away and thought I had better stop before it was too late," she explained. "I want you badly, Tom, but I would like to wait until we're married. However, if you had rather go ahead before then, I will honor your wish."

"Krystal I don't know why it means so much to you but it obviously does, so that's fine with me darling! Now lets eat this great food and talk about the wedding!"

"Wedding, I can't believe we're getting married in a week. What would you like to see me wear?" she gushed like a young schoolgirl.

"Nothing at all!" he said with a heated grin just as she said...

"I think I would like to wear white, do you think that would be alright?"

"Ooops guess my idea is out then!"

"Well I guess I could wear your suggestion on our wedding night," she smiled shyly. "Would that make you happy?"

"Yes, very happy, darling!" he took her hand and kissed it. 

"Then you think I should wear white for the wedding or maybe beige. Or I could wear yellow or green," she said near tears. He had thrown her off with his suggestion that she wear nothing. "What do you think I should wear, Sweetheart?"

"Anything that you like darling, I just want to marry you, what you wear is not as important as you being there and us loving each other! You might have trouble finding a dress on such short notice so anything that you find that you like is great with me." 

"So, if I find a pretty white dress you would like to see me in that?" she asked feeling much better. "I  
>think I saw one today if only it will fit."<p>

"As long as you like it I will love it!" 

"Good, then I'll go by and see if it'll fit and if not they have plenty of time to make adjustments," she smiled at him and lay her hand over his. "Thank you, Tom, I appreciate your patience."

"I've waited for you for ten years darling this is nothing, ready for bed now? It's getting late and we have a lot of planning to do tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am worn out from unpacking today. That bed will feel good, I am so tired. What time do you want to get up tomorrow?" she asked yawning. "I need to clean this mess up to before I go to bed."

"Let me get the mess I haven't been unpacking all day. I'll wake you at 0900 ok?" he smiled and showed her to the guestroom with a tender kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight, my love. I'll see you at 0900. If I'm not so sore from unpacking that you can roll me out of bed." she yawned again. "I love you, Tom so very much. Sweet dreams, my handsome sailor."

"Good night, darling." Shutting the door and turning the light out, Krystal climbed into bed. She lay there listening as Tom cleaned up the mess they had made while eating. Soon he was finished and she heard him take a shower and get into bed. The house was quite and not long after that Krystal, fell asleep holding the pillow next to her wishing with all her heart it were Tom.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sunday, July 18, 2004

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

"Chegwidden."

"AJ, you old sea dog!" Tom laughed when his friend answered the phone. "Don't you ever just say hello? Even at home?"

"Why should I, old buddy? It's the Chegwidden home. What's up?"

"I need you in dress uniform next weekend!" Tom told him cheerfully

"Hey, old buddy, you work at the Pentagon, not me. Just because you have a dress affair don't get me involved. I intend to watch the baseball game," he laughed. "You won't be seeing me in no damned dress uniform next weekend."

"Well, I didn't want to get married without you by my side, buddy, but I guess I will just have to if a ball game is more important!"

"Married? Who would be marrying you, you old devil?" he laughed so loud that Dammit jumped up. "Do I know this old battle axe?"

"Not yet, but you will soon, and there is nothing old about her except for the guy she is going to marry. Damn, AJ, she's young enough to be my daughter, but I love her!"

"Tom, you're robbing the cradle? Anyone's baby I know?" he asked, turning off the TV his friend now  
>having his full attention. "Not that Admiral's cross-eyed daughter that's been chasing you for two<br>years now!"

"No, it's not her, this one is more beautiful than the day is long, and I'm keeping her to myself till she is safely married, she might find that you are passable too, and I can't have that!" Tom laughed. "So, could you tape the game buddy and show up for me?"

"Hell, I wouldn't miss this for anything, not even a baseball game. I'll tape it or have Dammit tell me about it when I get home," laughed AJ thinking about his friend finally finding someone that would love him like he deserved. "So, when is it, and what time do I show up?"

"Saturday at my place, it is just going to be a small wedding, but it wouldn't be right without you there, buddy."

"I'll be there dressed like I was going to visit the President, himself. I can't wait to see this bride of yours," he replied. "I don't suppose you're going to give me any clues as to who she is?"

"Her name is Krystal and she's as lovely as her name, she used to be in my command years ago, that's when I fell for her, but never could do anything about it. Then last night, I met up with her again and found out that she loved me too all these years and I proposed! I was stunned when she said yes, but I am not giving her any time to change her mind now!"

"You proposed last night, and the wedding is next week? No, I don't suppose you're giving her a chance to change her mind. I'm surprised you didn't just run off to the nearest justice of the peace last night," said AJ shaking his head at his friend's swiftness to marry. "I wish you well, my friend, but hope you're not moving to fast in this one."

"Not at all, I've loved her for ten years and I'm not waiting one minute longer to make her mine!"

"If you've loved her for so long, then why haven't I heard you mention her name before now? It just seems strange, my friend," questioned AJ. "I hate to see you get yourself caught up in something that could cause you a world of hurt. She isn't pulling a scam on you is she? And before you answer, remember I only have your best interest at heart."

"She was under my chain of command! I couldn't say anything to her during that time, and then she went off to law school. Just yesterday I found out that she was being transferred to town. I called her, we went to dinner and the rest is history!"

"I wish you luck my old friend, but marry in haste and repent in leisure," replied AJ. "I only hope that saying isn't true for you."

"AJ I wouldn't call ten years haste! Just be there for me my friend!"

"You got it old buddy. Like I said, wouldn't miss it for anything. You going to be dressed up like a monkey, too?"

"You bet. Have to do my lady proud!"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I suppose you've thought of the cake and a photographer for her too, right?" AJ asked.

"No, not yet, any suggestions? We're putting this together in a hurry, as you can tell," Tom replied.

"Rings, cake, photographer, music, dress, flowers, minister, and punch, spiked of course. You will need a lovely bridal gift to be given to her on the wedding night. A honeymoon that she will never forget, think you got that one covered? Oh, yeah, guests would be nice," he laughed, scratching Dammit's ear. "Yeah, you better have a marriage license. Did you want a prenup? Other than that can't think of anything else right off hand. Course I'm not a wedding planner."

"You sound like you are! Good lord, how do you know all...ah shit, sorry, old man, I forgot you just broke off your engagement..."

"No problem, old buddy. I didn't learn this from Meredith. I helped Harriett with her and Bud's wedding, but if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," he snapped. "I would only do this for a friend. You won't need food since it is a small wedding so a cake should be plenty. However, if you want a prenup, I will be glad to write up one for you."

"No, I don't think that is necessary, she is welcome to all I have!" Tom confessed to his friend.

"Are you sure? Sometimes it's better to have a prenup on hand just in case. Take my advice it can come in handy. Just talk to her about it."

"No, there's nothing that I wouldn't let her have. You don't know her, AJ, she's as sweet and as uncomplicated as they come!"

"It's your life and your money," AJ shrugged. "I'll be here if you change your mind. But you can bet your bottom dollar I'll be at the wedding."

"Thanks, AJ, that means a lot to me, I'll have to get on all those things you mentioned! See you Saturday, if not before!" 

Monday, July 19, 2004

0845 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

For the past four weeks, AJ searched for Krista. He went around to several clinics and described what she looked like, but no one recognized her. He checked with the OBGYN's and again with no luck, no one had heard of her. Finally, going to some adoption agencies, he explained what had happened and while they were sorry, they could be of no help. They had seen no one that fit Krista's description. AJ even went to the local police department, but they laughed at him. She was a grown woman and had left of her own accord so there was nothing they could do for him. He'd ever gone so far as to take out an ad in the personals. Nothing! He couldn't sleep, or eat. He could tell he was slipping at work. What else could he do to find Krista and his baby?

Then out of the blue, that Monday morning, he heard her voice in the bullpen, he had been looking for her for weeks and all of a sudden there she was, right in the other room. AJ was going to find out where she had been and why she had run out on him like she had. He stormed into the bullpen and saw her, even though her back was to him he knew her right away, that amazing hair even though it was up in some kind of bun, but the thing that had halted him in his tracks was the uniform she was wearing. If he had known she was in the Navy, she would have been easier to find, even with only a first name to go on. He was going to find out why she had lied about that too!

Ignoring the call of "attention on deck", he took Krista by the arm and started to drag her into his office saying, "It's a damn good thing you didn't wait any longer to get here!"

"Sir, if you treat all your new attorney's like this I wonder why they even show up at all."

He spun on his heel and looked her in the face, "Don't try and play that game young lady!" he exclaimed, and then noticed the way her uniform fit...she was no longer pregnant! "What have you done to my child?" he snarled.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Sir, I haven't seen your child. You'll need to ask someone here who knows what the little tike looks like," she glared. "Do you treat all your first day attorney's this way, Admiral?"

"DO NOT pretend with me young woman! Come into my office and explain what you did with our child!" he still had a hold of her arm and started to move the two of them into his office.

"Sir, unless you want to be charged with conduct unbecoming, in which case there are several witnesses to support how you are handling me, then drop my arm now," ordered Krystal. "I don't have your child or our child. So back off, Admiral, Sir."

AJ dropped her arm and looked at her sadly. "How could you abort our child? I know you had decided you didn't want it, but I told you that I was willing to raise it! How could you?" 

"Admiral, Sir. I am not, nor have I ever been pregnant. And I think you owe me an apology for embarrassing me in front of these people," she stated. "If not, I will be forced to file charges and I may file them anyway. I've never been treated so rudely nor had anyone accuse me of something so outrageous in my entire career."

"Are you seriously going to try and tell me that you weren't in this office just four weeks ago accusing me of being the father of your child and offering to give it to me?"

"Sir, if I may?" Lieutenant Bud Roberts stepped forward, "Ma'am, I was here when you came in. In fact, I was the one that showed you to the Admiral's office. And you were pregnant then, but we might want to take this somewhere more private? Why don't we go into the Admiral's office and talk it over if that is okay with you, Sir?"

"I was not nor never have been pregnant! And four weeks ago I was in Hawaii! In fact I was there until the middle of last week!"

"Sir, Ma'am, I really think we should continue this in a more private forum," Bud suggested.

"I want a female officer present. I won't be ganged up on and harassed. It is my right to request one, and I want one, or you can have me arrested right now."

"Would my wife be acceptable, Ma'am?" Bud asked, motioning to Harriett who had come out of the break room when the commotion started.

The new arrival turned to Harriett and asked, "Ma'am, will you stand up against these men if they are found to be in the wrong?"

"Yes, Commander. It would be hard, but yes I would," replied Harriett.

"Then she'll do. Lets get this over with."

Once they were in his office, and AJ had had a minute to calm down, he turned to Krista as the door closed and softly asked, "Why? I told you that day that I would take the child if it proved to be mine, why did you destroy it?"

"I have never been pregnant, nor do I condone abortion, so whoever you talked to wasn't me."

AJ turned away to stare out his window; he didn't know how to handle this woman. Was she really in that much of denial as to what she had done to their child?

Bud looked from the man he admired so much, to the woman who he knew was lying, "Ma'am, I saw you that day too, you knocked files out of my hands as you rushed past. You were pregnant."

"Damn it! I couldn't have been pregnant that day or any day for that matter! I'm a virgin! Do you want a doctor's written statement?" she asked embarrassed she had to admit something so personal. "I don't know what is wrong with you people. But I want a transfer immediately to anywhere but here."

AJ turned around slowly, finally believing that this woman was telling the truth, or at least she believed that she was. "Alright, if that is what you want, I'm just sorry that you felt you had to do what you did instead of coming to me and letting me help you. I'll sign your transfer papers as soon as they can be written Krista."

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Krista! Did you say Krista? Would that be Krista Kennex?" she asked excited. "Look at my transfer papers, my name is Krystal Kennex, Krista is my identical twin sister. I think we've solved the problem, gentlemen. And I believe I am owed an apology from the two men in this room! A very public apology."

"Your twin? Krista Kennex and you're Krystal Kennex?" AJ looked stunned, he never imagined that there could be two of them even though he was a twin himself. "Then do you know where your sister is? She's having my baby and I need to find her!"

"Sorry, Admiral, but she ran away from home right after high school. I've been looking for her and I've had no luck. Hearing she's here in town is the closest I've come to finding her," she replied. "When did you say she was here in your office?"

"She was here four weeks ago, your sister is pregnant with my child and she was trying to give the baby away to me or she mentioned adoption...that's why when I saw you I thought that it was you and that you had an abortion. I am sorry about that, but I hope you can understand the confusion since you are identical. Bud, now that we have a last name for Krista is there anything that you can do to find her on your amazing computer?" AJ asked the younger man.

"I'll try, Sir!" he exclaimed and hurried from the room.

"You had a relationship with my sister and don't know anything about her? Not even her last name or where she lives?" asked Krystal in shock. "You got her pregnant and still thought I was her."

"You have to admit it's an honest mistake if the two of you are identical!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we are, but you were beyond reason. My first day here and you announced to all your staff that I had aborted your child. I demand a public apology," replied Krystal with her head held high. "It's the least you can do, to make it possible for me to work with your staff, Sir."

"Yes it is, and I am truly sorry Commander Kennex, I hope that you'll accept my personal apology also."

"I can understand why you'd confuse me for my twin, but before long, Sir, I would like to hear how you two met," nodded Krystal. "She's all the family I have left and I've been searching for her for years. Anything you can tell me about her I would appreciate."

He was about to answer when Bud hurried back into the room waving a piece of paper in his hand, "Sir! I found her!" he handed AJ the paper. AJ looked at it quickly and grabbing his cover started out of the room.

"Sir, wait!" exclaimed Krystal running to the elevator to go with him.

"I need to talk with her alone first, Commander! Bud, keep her here!" AJ ordered as the doors closed.

"Damn! Lieutenant Roberts, I need to know where the Admiral went ASAP!"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am, but I can't tell you that till the Admiral tells me I can." 

"Is working around here always this much fun?" Krystal asked, shaking off Bud's hands. "I haven't been grabbed this much since I was a teenager. Where is the break room? I need some coffee. I assume you do have one, Lieutenant."

"This way, Commander," he said as both he and Harriett walked out with her to show her to the break room.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, and may I use the Admiral's office for privacy when I get my coffee. I need to make a phone call, and don't want everyone to hear," she asked pouring her coffee. "I'm sure you can understand after this morning, everyone is looking at me and listening to everything I say. The Admiral is going to make that public apology, or wish he had."

"How about using one of the offices that are not in use right now. One that will more than likely end up as yours, Commander?" Bud asked the angry woman. "You can pull the blinds and shut the door and it will be private."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"That will be fine, just lead the way Lieutenant," she picked up her coffee and followed the strange little man. Then she noticed he had a limp.

"Here you go, Commander. If there's anything you need, just let someone know. The Admiral hasn't been himself lately," explained Bud. "He's been worried about your sister."

"Thank you, at least he was worried about someone's feeling," replied Krystal. "You may go now."

Shutting and locking the door and pulling the blinds she sat down at her desk. All she wanted to do was cry. She had never been so humiliated in her life. And she had admitted to being a virgin to a roomful of strangers. Now to have found Krista after all these years and the Admiral wouldn't let her go with him to her. Tom, she needed to hear his voice. Wiping the tears from her face she dialed his cell phone.

"Boone here," Tom said as he read through the file on his desk.

"Tom, darling, I'm putting in for a transfer. I hate it here. And I hate Admiral Chegwidden!" she spat out. "He is a tyrant and I may have the man brought up on charges."

"Sweetheart! Are we talking about AJ Chegwidden? He is the most honorable man I know...what the hell happened today?" 

"The man grabbed me, and tried to drag me into his office, while announcing to all his staff that I shouldn't have aborted his child," sniffed Krystal. "It was good in a way since he meant Krista. But he humiliated me in front of the whole staff. Then in the office, it wasn't much better. If the man had only taken time to read my transfer he would've known he had the wrong sister."

"I'm sorry that happened, darling. I'm sure AJ had no idea that there was a mix up like that. Did you say your sister aborted his child? I had no idea he was seeing anyone after his engagement was broken off!"

"Tom, the man didn't know her last name let alone where she lived until that Lieutenant with the limp checked it out on his computer a few minutes ago. Why, didn't I think of using a computer?" she berated herself. "I've been grabbed and screamed at for aborting his baby. I would never do that. He didn't know anything about Krista, except for her first name. Fine upstanding Admiral you got for a friend, Tom."

"Darling, I am sure that you wouldn't! I believe what you are saying, but I find it hard to equate that to the man that I know! Something is very wrong here. Do you want me to try and talk to him for you?" 

"No, he's gone to talk to Krista, and he wouldn't let me go. He didn't even know her address until a few minutes ago, while I've been looking for her for years and he wouldn't let me go," she sobbed. "I don't think I'll ever be able to work here. I'll have to find another opening and put in a transfer. I'm sorry, Tom. I'm so sorry."

"Krystal, please calm down, darling. Can we meet for lunch? Let me see what I can find out before you go and transfer. AJ really is a wonderful man. I'm sure that you just got off on the wrong foot with him but give him a chance...for me?"

"Only if he apologizes in public will I even consider staying," she said wiping her tears. "Think how you would feel Tom, coming into a new place and having all those things said about you. No one will look me in the eye and they're all talking about me."

"I'm sure he will, Krystal, he's a fair man and willing to admit when he is wrong. Darling, please don't cry. I wish I could be there to hold you! Please say that you will meet me for lunch? Let me comfort you..."

"I don't have a car and I'm not even sure that Lieutenant Roberts will even let me leave. It appears that I'm being watched," she announced. "If it weren't for being with you again, I'd be better off back at Pearl."

"Darling, you out rank Roberts and I can come and pick you up. Tell you what, I'll come into the office and if he has any problems with you leaving he can tell me about it!" Tom offered.

"I'm be waiting. Please hurry. Just promise me you won't announce to the whole staff that I'm carrying your child," she pleaded nervously.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Well, last night I couldn't even get you to move in with me! It would be a little hard for you to be carrying my child! Not that the idea isn't a wonderful one!"

"I'm not ready to be a mother yet, Tom. When I am you'll be the first to know. And if something happened and I got pregnant I would never abort a child so that's something you also should know," said Krystal defensively. "I'm just not ready to move in with anyone yet, Tom. I've been on my own too long."

"I understand all that Krystal, but I've been alone a long time too and I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I love you!"

"We'll talk about it later, now are you coming to get me or am I going to jump ship?" Krystal sighed not wanting to discuss her reasons for not living with the man she loved.

"Darling it's only 1030 a bit early for lunch wouldn't you say?

"Fine, it was your idea to come and get me. Don't bother then. I'll just tell the Lieutenant I'm sick and go home. I'll talk to you later Tom, when I've had more time to sort this out. Goodbye."

"Krystal! I'm on my way!" he hung up and left the building at a run, he had no idea that it had been THAT bad.

Krystal, not hearing Tom since she had already hung up, walked out of the office and up to the young Lieutenant with all eyes upon her. "Lieutenant uh…Roberts, I'm not feeling well so I'm going home for the rest of the day. If the Admiral has any questions he can get me by phone at my apartment. I would also appreciate hearing from my sister," she announced for all to hear. "Do you know what taxi service is the swiftest around here?"

"Commander Kennex, good morning. My name's, Commander Harmon Rabb, could I help you?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"I doubt that Commander, I'm looking for a taxi, not a date," she said turning back to Bud. "But thanks anyway."

"I have to leave on an investigation and I could swing by your way and let you off at your place," he offered again. "It would be no problem."

"Ma'am, if I might be so bold, I don't think the Admiral will like it if he finds you gone when he  
>returns," advised Bud. "It would be better for all of us if you stayed."<p>

"Really, I don't feel well, so I think I need to go home and lay down," replied Krystal. "I think I'm coming down with the flu." Krystal called the local taxi company and promised them double the fee if they got there in the next fifteen minutes. She walked back into her office and slammed the door and paced the floor until the guard called up and advised that a taxi was waiting downstairs for her.

Grabbing her purse she stormed out the door, past the bullpen and to the elevator. She stood there and pushed the button three times before the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside she pushed the button for them to close and stood there, arms crossed and toes tapping waiting for the doors to open so she could get off. Once off, she passed the guard without so much as a nod and walked into the parking lot where she found the taxi waiting. Heading to the taxi she heard her named called.

Tom jumped out of his car as he saw Krystal hurrying from the building and the cab that was waiting. "Krystal! Wait!" he called.

"You didn't have to come, I called a taxi!" she turned and shouted. She was mad at the world right now and Tom just happened to be caught in the middle. "You can leave if I'm a bother, I have a ride."

"You are NOT a bother! I love you!" he paid off the taxi and taking her arm led Krystal to his car. "Now tell me again what all happened darling maybe we can get to the bottom of this."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"The bottom line is that Krista is pregnant by the Admiral and may have had an abortion and he accused me of being her in front of the whole staff," she cried. "Then he went to see her and wouldn't let me go with him or even tell me where she was."

"Krystal, I will get to the bottom of this, as soon as you're calm enough, I'll call him, but my first concern is for you! Darling, please know that I will fix this!"

"He promised to make an apology before the entire staff, but that won't make the stares go away. And where the hell is Kris? I want to see her. She's my sister, not just his lover," she sobbed. "How dare he treat me the way he did!"

"I will get him to tell me what is going on, darling, I promise you that. Let's get you home and then I'll call him and find out what is going on."

"Promise me Tom, you'll find out where he has Kris hidden. I'll be fine at the apartment until you get back, if you want to leave me there."

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you when you are this upset..." 

"Tom, I've waited all these years to find her and that man knows where she is. I'll be fine if you'll  
>just get that information from him for me," she replied clutching at him. "I'll be waiting here for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes just come back with Kris's address."<p>

"Alright darling, please try and stay calm, I'll find out what's going on for you!"

Krista had spent the last month torn about what to do about the baby. She really felt that the natural father should have first chance at it but after the way Albert Chegwidden had treated her she couldn't see giving him the child. She had just about decided on signing the adoption papers, but at the last minute couldn't. Glad she still had some time to deal with it she hoped that something would guide her to the right path.

AJ got out of the Escalade and looked down at the piece of paper Bud had given him. It was a store. There must be some mistake; she couldn't live in a store. Deciding to ask if the lady, he could see moving inside knew Krista, he opened the door and when he walked into the store his senses were overwhelmed. He could hear some erotic music that reminded him of the time he'd seen some belly dancers. The woman he had seen was Krista and she took his breath away as he watched her. From the back you couldn't tell she was pregnant. She was swaying to the music as she worked. Her firm hips rolling and dipping completely lost in the music. AJ, realizing his pants were getting tight so he shut his eyes to block out the intoxicating view. Then his nose twitched.

Amazing, he'd been all over the world yet there were some odor's he couldn't identify. Some reminded him of home and growing up while others reminded him of exotic places he'd been. Opening his eyes and looking around at the shelves filled with glass bottles of all sizes and colors bottles and little tin containers. Krista seemed busy grinding up something from what little he could see. The store reminded him of an old fashioned pharmacy; only its smell was nothing like medicine. It was light and airy and with Krista and her music it had a magical feeling.

She was humming to the music that played softly in the store. Her back was to him; she wore a loose fitting dress of broomstick lace and ropey sandals on her feet. Her hair swayed with her body as she moved to the music.

It was then he spoke her name. "Krista?" asked AJ softly afraid he'd scare her away again.

Startled, she spun around and faced the man that had been filling her thoughts for the last month, "How did you find me!" she gasped.

"I've been searching for you," he replied, moving closer. "By the way, I met your sister Krystal  
>today. I'm afraid I mistook her for you and she's pretty upset with me right now."<p>

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Krystal? I haven't seen her since high school...why would you be searching for me?" standing behind the counter it was hard for him to get a good look at her.

"I am interested in raising my child. I also couldn't get its mother out of my mind. You're an intriguing woman, Krista," AJ told her. "We need to discuss our child."

"Do you want the baby is that what you're saying? You can say that without all the other stuff you know! You don't have to flatter me, it's not a great idea if you want something from me."

"Well, I've just batted out two in a row with the Kennex twins. I would like to raise our child. Can't we take things one step at a time?"

"If you want the baby, then I'd like to know that you will love and care for it, before I sign it over to you. How will you take care of it and work?"

"I would love any child of mine. It would be well provided for and taken care of, lacking nothing  
>physically or financially. It would know that it was loved and wanted. I can retire soon, if I want to, so I can do most of the caring myself, and hire a nanny until then."<p>

"So you have money? That's good and I think that you should spend time the baby not a nanny! If you were going to do that, I should probably adopt it out!" she walked over to the stool behind the counter and sat down, looking weary all of a sudden.

"You look tired Krista, have you eaten today? Let me take you out for something to eat for lunch. We can discuss the baby. Nothing more, I promise," he said reaching out his hand to her. "Please, Krista."

"I can't leave the store, I'm the only one here, and I had breakfast, but I could use a cup of tea. I could make one for you too if you like," she offered

"That would be fine, do you need any help with that? I make a mean cup of tea," he teased. "You're careful going up and down those stairs, aren't you? They look pretty steep to me."

"I don't have to go upstairs to make tea, I have everything here behind the counter," she said quietly and began to boil the water. "What kind of tea would you like?"

"I grew up with Earl Gray, but surprise me. You sound like you know a lot about teas. How long have you worked here?" he asked looking around. "What kind of store is this anyway?"

"I do know a lot about teas, and I've worked here since it opened. It is an aromatherapy shop. Let me think you could probably use some mentally alert tea..." she began to add drops from bottles to the hot water in one mug and then stirred in some honey, "How sweet do you like your tea?"

"I don't take any sugar or honey in my tea or coffee. Mentally alert tea? That was a joke right? They don't really make any tea like that?" he asked, taking a sip of the strange smelling tea.

"No, I made it, do you see anyone else here? If you don't want it sweet let me make you another cup, I put some honey in that one..." she said as he started to drink the tea.

"This tastes quite nice, actually. What do you call it?" he took another drink and looked at her. "I might be interested in buying some."

"It's peppermint and rosemary. It's mind clearing, and should help you think clearly for several hours," she said, as she made something different for herself.

"You're not drinking the same tea, are you? What kind are you drinking, maybe I'll like it better," he glanced at her cup. "It even smells different."

"It's um...rosemary, eucalyptus, and ginger, and honey also," she said not telling him what it was for.

"You know all about these different spices, then what else are in those bottles on the shelves?" he asked finishing his tea and getting up walking around.

"Pretty much everything you could imagine. If you have a problem, then I probably have a cure for it here."

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What if I told you I was wounded in Vietnam? The wound still bothers me, especially on rainy days. Could you fix me up something to help with that?" AJ asked curiously.

"Sure, are you a bath or shower person?" Krista asked starting to move out from behind the counter. When she came around the counter, AJ saw she was much larger than when he had seen her in his office. If he knew anything about women and babies. Krista was carrying twins! Clearing his throat, "Well, I'm more of a shower man, myself. Just doesn't seem to make sense to sit in a bath, when I can be in and out of a shower in no time."

"Well then, I would suggest massage oil, rather than bath salts if the problem is on the surface. If it is internal then I would suggest tea..." she waited for his answer not knowing that he was staring at her tummy as she wandered over to the shelf.

"I really don't know. How can you tell? All I really know is it hurts like hell. Want to take a look at it, and give me a guess?" he offered.

"You don't know if the pain is internal or on the surface?" she questioned looking at him oddly.

"Krista, I have so many wounds that when they start hurting, I really don't know what's causing the pain. The big one just throbs. I lay awake at night eating aspirin, hoping the pain will ease," he confessed. "Look - if you don't want to, I understand. I should have gone to a doctor about it years ago, but I'm stubborn."

"Hummm that is not a good quality in a parent, Albert!" she muttered as she took bottles from the shelf and began to mix them together at the counter. She made him something that smelled exactly like the tea she had been drinking. "This is a massage oil, rub it on like this," and she showed him how, "And this is a bottle of the mix that you put in hot water for tea, you only need three to six drops per cup depending on your pain level at the time, I added some chamomile to the tea also to help you sleep."

"You think this will work? It would really be wonderful after all these years of suffering with the  
>pain," he said. "How did you learn about all these oils, and homemade medicines?"<p>

"I studied, I'm a licensed aromatherapist. I'm sure that it will work."

"You drank this in your tea a little while ago. Are you in pain? Is it the childr…child?" he questioned. "I don't mean to pry, but if something is wrong with the child or you, I think I deserve to know."

"There's nothing wrong with the baby. I am sure of that. Now, would you like me to rub a bit of this on for you so you can see if it helps?" she offered hoping to distract him.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it, Krista," he replied unbutton his shirt and pulling off his  
>undershirt. His upper body was covered with tiny scars, but there was a large one under his breastbone near his ribs. "Here, this is the one that is forever keeping me up nights."<p>

She gulped at the sexy chest before her, she could tell that he kept in shape with his uniform on, but once his shirt was off she could see all the muscles that the cloth had hidden. Placing a fragrant drop in her hands she warmed her hands and the oil by rubbing them together quickly and then massaged it into the scar he indicated. Slowly and carefully allowing the warmth from her hands to penetrate his skin. Looking up at him she asked, "Would you want something that would help the scars to fade also?"

"Now why would I want that? Nobody's interested in what this old chest looks like," he laughed. "Krista, what's wrong with you?"

"All the women you know are crazy then! Nothing, why?" she hedged.

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"I'm a trained attorney, and I know when someone is not telling the truth, and Krista you're lying to me," he whispered. "Don't shoulder whatever this is by yourself, tell me and maybe I can help."

"No, you can't, but since you're a lawyer, you could handle all the baby transfer stuff right?" she asked, just as one of the babies kicked so hard he could feel it because she had been standing so close massaging his wound.

"May I," he asked his hand hovering over the place the baby kicked.

"Sure they're going to be yours," she said and then covered her mouth quickly when she realized what she had just said.

"I knew, Krista. After all, I am a twin myself," he smiled placing, his hand over the place on her stomach his child had kicked.

"You are? No wonder there are two! With both of us being twins!"

Moments later came another strong thump to his hand. He smiled and rubbed the place on her stomach. "It feels pretty busy in there. Probably keeps Mommie awake a lot at night."

She was amazed at the feelings that jolted thru her body at his touch. "Not really, I drink calming tea at night and they go right to sleep."

"Won't you please tell me what is wrong with you, Krista? There might be someway I could help," he tried again. "You never know until you try. Believe me, I learned to live by that many years ago. Besides, I don't give up easy, and I can always sick that fireball of a sister on you."

"Um, no, there's nothing you or anyone else can do. That's why I have to find a home for these guys," she said rubbing her tummy.

Watching her closely he took the plunge, "Krista, you're dying aren't you? That's the only reason you'd give up your children."

She nodded sadly, turning away and going back to pick up her tea mug.

Coming up behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders he asked, "What is it? What's taking you away from us?"

"Cancer," she answered softly.

Pulling her back against him and placing his big hands on her stomach, "What type cancer?"

"Don't worry it's not effecting the babies!" she said, and tried to pull away, it felt way too good to be in his arms. "It's bone marrow cancer and the doctor assured me the babies were safe!"

"Darlin', I had a friend that had bone cancer and he took chemo treatments and that was ten years ago and he is alive today," he explained excitedly. "Have you checked into that?"

"Chemo treatments would kill the babies!" she exclaimed pulling away from him. "I won't do that!"

"Damn, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Is there nothing that can be done to save you, Krista?" he asked.

"Not really, or at least not anything that has a hope of happening."

"There must be something! There might be some hope. What is it, Krista? Please tell me," he begged. "Never give up on life if there is a ray of hope."

"Well, I am on a list for a bone marrow transplant, but since it has to be an exact match there's very little chance of it happening in time."

"Krista, aren't identical twins exact matches?" he turned her around to face him. "Krystal is wild with worry for you and I'm sure she would be more than glad to go through a transplant rather than lose you."

"No, my sister hates me, and we haven't seen each other in years. Please don't go getting your hopes up, just be happy about the babies...do you still want them now that you know there are two instead of one?" she asked anxiously.

"I want them both very much, and already love them. However, I want their mother to be healthy and happy. I just left your sister who's working for me at JAG. She had to be detained to keep her from following me here to see you. She's been searching for you for years. Give her a chance, Krista. It's her choice, not yours," he argued. "She said she loved you and missed you. Don't put this guilt on her shoulders."

"I can't believe that. We parted on such bad terms, and then years later at dad's funeral I couldn't even talk to her, she was so distant. It's a dangerous procedure and I couldn't ask that of her when she hates me like she does. Please don't say anything to her."

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Hates you Krista? I don't think so, not the way she was fighting to get to you," he laughed. "She said she had been looking for you for years. That doesn't sound like someone with hate in their heart. More like love. Just give her a chance, Krista."

"I can't, it hur...please, I need some more tea," she pleaded not wanting him to know how much she wanted to know her sister did care. Afraid to hope that there could be a chance for them to be friends again, to hope for herself and her babies.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to turn that little hellcat loose with your address. She should prove to you how much she cares," he smiled. "I had to order her detained today to keep her from coming with me. I felt we needed to discuss our children and now I know how much else we had to talk about today."

"Your children," she said quietly.

"They're our children, Krista. And if you'd stop being so stubborn and talk to Krystal we could raise them together," he argued.

"If I wasn't dying you wouldn't know anything about them! Why would you think that we would raise them together?"

"Because you're not the type of person that would keep my children from me. You're by far too tender hearted to do that to a father of the children."

"But I would have raised them on my own without ever knowing the father. Don't you have work today? You can't lose your job if you have babies to support!"

"I think I can take a little time off, after all I am an Admiral," he smiled. "If the SECNAV or the President were expected, someone from the office would call me here."

"How do they know you're here?" she demanded.

"One of my Lieutenant's found you on the internet. Wonderful thing the computer. I'm going to have to learn to use mine instead of having someone look up things for me," he explained. "Bud is very good with his computer and searching the Internet and found you for me. I don't know why I didn't think of asking him before today."

She looked away, still so confused, she had promised him the babies what more did he want from her. "If you have the papers drawn up for the babies, I'll sign them, you don't have to worry about that."

"Don't misunderstand me, Krista, I want the babies. However, I think I can speak for Krystal; we both want you to live. Now what do you want?"

"Of course I would want to live! But don't you know that if I weren't dying you would never have known about the babies?" tears slid down her cheeks. "It is killing me to know that I won't see them grow up..."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks he tenderly said, "Krista, you have the hope of life if only you'll take it. Talk to Krystal, give her the chance to tell you how she feels."

She was very confused. Just then a customer came in and AJ was still standing there without his shirt on, the lady looked at him in his uniform pants with no shirt and turned and left the store.

Looking down at himself, AJ quickly got dressed. "I guess I owe you another apology, I just cost you a customer. I seem to be doing an awful lot of apologizing today," he said thoughtfully. "I hope you'll let me make it up to you in some small way. What does that lady usually buy when she comes in? Whatever it is, I'll give you that amount for any inconvenience."

"She'll be back, don't worry, and if not then it's her loss. You don't have to apologize because I was helping you with a pain you had...how does it feel now by the way?"

"It's so much better, just a dull ache actually. I haven't felt this pain free in years. I don't know  
>what you mixed, but I definitely want some. See, you have to live! You have a healer touch. People need you to help them," he said taking her hand. "To ease their pain, to heal their aches, and ease their troubled minds."<p>

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"That is what the shop is all about," she whispered looking into his wonderful eyes, hardly able to concentrate on what she was saying. Shaking her head she put the massage oil and tea in a bag and handed it to him. "Here you go, if you use them regularly the pain should be less and less as time goes by till it is gone completely."

"Amazing, and you would give up helping people when your sister would willing help you," he said shaking his head. "I just don't understand someone that won't give hope a chance."

"You don't know that! You don't know either of us really!" she was in tears again.

"I've spent time with both of you and have a pretty fair idea of what you both stand for. I know that she loves you and I think you love her too. I know you love the twins and would like to live to raise them," he said wiping her tears away. "Correct me if I am wrong, but I think you're afraid to hope, afraid that hope will be dashed at your feet."

"How do you do that? Read my heart that way?" she continued to cry even more so at his gentle touch.

"I have no idea, Krista. It's just so clear that I'm surprised that everyone can't see it. Will you talk to Krystal and give her the opportunity to at least turn you down on the transplant before you give up hope?" he asked pulling her to hold her next to his chest so she could hear his heart beat. "Do this for me, for the father of your children. Do this for our children growing beneath your heart."

"Okay, if you think it will do any good, but don't say I didn't warn you when she says no," she sighed.

"Do something else for me if you will," he smiled. "You are so beautiful; I have yet to see you smile. Please smile for me."

She tried, she really tried, but the smile wouldn't come, "I can't," she whispered as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Wiping away her tear he smiled sadly, "Someday. Someday you'll smile for me and it will be so beautiful it will out shine the sun." Rubbing his hands up and down her arms he asked, "Would you like to go back and visit with your sister now?"

"No, I can't leave the store," she said in a rush. Looking for any excuse to put off more hurt.

"She'll be here the moment I get back to work. It was all they could do to restraint her while I left to come and talk to you in private," he warned. "Are you sure you don't want to come back with me for moral support?"

"All those medals on your chest and you're afraid of someone my size? Well almost my size I guess from what you said earlier that she is not pregnant. Do you have to tell her where I am?"

"No, but I accused her of being you. I have been looking everywhere for you since you left my  
>office. This morning she started work at JAG and I'm afraid I was horrible to her and she took me to task for it," he replied rubbing his head. "Now I must go back to work and face what remains of her wrath. Since I wouldn't let her come with me, I'm afraid it's going to be terrible to behold."<p>

"What is so bad about being me?" she demanded hurt.

"Nothing's wrong with being you. I just thought you had disappeared into thin air and when  
>Krystal came in this morning imagine my surprise. Then when I saw she wasn't pregnant, I thought she had an abortion and the fur flew," he explained. "I should have known that the mother's heart in you could never have done nothing like that, but I was so scared."<p>

"You thought I aborted the babies?" she gasped clutching her tummy with both her hands protectively and backing away from him.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Krista, I have been frantically looking for you since you left the office. And you were not in the  
>best emotional shape when you left. Then this morning Krystal walks in and you have to admit you look exactly alike. I went into shock. I thought that you were in the Navy and were about to go to work for me and decided to abort the baby. It was as though someone ripped out my heart. I become so angry that poor Krystal had to suffer through it. I owe her a public apology," he explained as he hung his head in shame. "I guess I owe you another apology too. Like I said I should have known that your mother's heart would never let you do anything like that. I'm sincerely sorry, Krista."<p>

"I would never do anything to hurt the babies! That's why I wouldn't have chemo! That's why I only have a month..." she once again slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Krista! That's not even enough time to give birth to the babies. Come back with me and lets get a hold of Krystal. Let me call a doctor. I have a friend who is a doctor and he can check up on bone marrow transplants. Please, Krista, for the babies, please!"

"Please, I need time...I can't go now...please!" she was backing towards the stairs.

"Krista, when you die you'll take the babies with you. There's no need to fill any forms out for  
>adoption because they will be dead. Do you want that? Come back with me and lets try the bone marrow before it's too late," he begged.<p>

"I don't have a month to live, just to get a transplant! I'll live to give birth to them!"

"Then don't wait, come back with me to see Krystal. If you deny her this opportunity then she  
>could be filled with regret for the rest of her life. She may even hate herself for not finding you sooner since she has been looking. Do you want her to live with that the rest of her life?" he asked taking her hand trying to lead her toward the door with his body as much as his words. "Please, Krista, don't do this to any of us. Don't do it to yourself."<p>

"I TOLD you I need time to think! Please go now...I can't talk anymore…go now...please..." she was pleading with him as if for her life...she looked terrified.

"Come here, Krista. It's not good for the children for you to be so scared," he whispered trying to calm her down. She was a skittish as a young colt yet to be roped.

"Go away! Everything's changed since I met you!"

"Alright, Krista, but you know where to find me if you need me. Let me pay you for the tea and the massage oil. I really appreciate you mixing it up for me. I feel better than I have in years," he smiled. "How much do I owe you?"

"No just take them and go please..." she was trembling as she handed him the sack. 

"Thank you, for everything," he said as he slipped a $50.00 under the cup he was drinking tea from. "I hope to see you soon to go over the papers. I also hope you change your mind."

She couldn't answer, she just stared at the money knowing that she should have given him $45 change. Seeing she wasn't going to answer him he turned and walked out the door. Stopping and turning to look inside at her for a moment he felt an ache began. One he was sure the oils and tea would not stop or even slow down. Shutting his eyes to block her from his view he finally walked to his Escalade and climbed in and headed back to JAG.

Tom left Krystal at the apartment and on the way back to his car to track down his best friend he flipped open his cell phone to call AJ.

"Chegwidden."

"Damn it to hell, AJ! What have you done!" Tom growled into the phone.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Tom, what bug crawled up your ass?" he demanded. "Don't start with me - this hasn't been my day. I have managed to piss off everyone I know and some I don't. I wouldn't go back to work if I didn't owe my new attorney a public apology. I'd call in and take the rest of the day off and go have a drink."

"Your new attorney isn't there! I just took her home in tears because of what you did to her! How could you have treated Krystal that way!"

"Krystal! Tom, she's not your Krystal is she?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck and pulling over on the side of the road. "Tell me she is not the one and same Krystal!"

"She sure as hell IS! Now where are you? I have an urge to punch you in the nose old buddy! And what the hell is this about you getting her sister pregnant?"

"Tom, remember when we were young bucks and went into that sperm bank? I made a deposit on a bet. Well Krista got it, even though it was marked 'to be used on donor's permission only'," he replied weary from all the excitement from the day. "The new computers screwed up. They gave Krista my sperm and now she is carrying my twins. And, Tom, she's dying! Feel like a drink old buddy?"

"Good god! Hell yes, where should I meet you?"

"McMurphy's is closest to me, how about you?" he asked pulling back on the road.

"Ten minutes!" Tom snapped and closed the phone to concentrate on driving. 

Pulling his Escalade in and getting out he walked in and sat at the bar. Looking at the bartender he  
>ordered, "Kentucky Bourbon, and leave the bottle."<p>

"Yes, Sir," the bartender said, surprised that an Admiral was ordering a bottle while in uniform.

Seven minutes later Tom arrived, "Another glass over here bartender!"

"I guess Krystal isn't too happy with me," said AJ taking a sip of his drink.

"You're lucky I know you like I do, or you'd be bleeding right now! Now how about an explanation that doesn't sound like something out of a soap opera!"

"Hell, Tom, they look identical, and I didn't look at the transfer so it was my fault. I made a fool out of both of us. I owe her an apology and she'll get it. But Krista is dying from bone cancer and won't ask Krystal for help."

"Krystal is a lawyer not a doctor, how can she help?"

"Krista only has a month to have a bone marrow transplant or she'll die. If you know anything about medicine then you know a transplant like that has to be an identical match and twins would. She's afraid that Krystal hates her for running away and won't ask her…that and the fact that it would be dangerous for Krystal," replied AJ draining his glass and reaching for the bottle. "Tom, did I mention that she is carrying my twins. Yeah, with me a twin, and her a twin, what are the odds, right?"

"God, AJ, and I thought I was having an exciting week. We need to get these two together and get this all straightened out...your twin can have the transplant while she's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she can't have the chemo, or it would kill the babies and she refuses to do that. She would rather die than harm the babies. She's amazing, Tom, if only you could meet her. She's a healer. You know that wound I have in my side that bothers me all the time? She stopped the pain almost immediately. It's a shame she can't heal herself," wished AJ taking another sip and looking at Tom.

"She does sound amazing, and why wouldn't I meet her? I mean after all Krystal wants to see her more than anything...it will just kill her to know that she is dying!"

"I assume you have talked to Krystal."

"About what? My head is swimming there is so much going on here..."

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Well you wanted to kick my ass, so I figured you had talked to her and she had explained what happened at the office this morning. Hey, buddy I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding and will make it up to her."

"You better, Krystal is going to be my wife in a few days! That is if she'll still marry me after finding out my taste in friends!" 

"I'll leave it up to you to explain my sterling character. Just tell her I was having a terrible day  
>and hell, she looks just like her sister except that her sister is five months pregnant. How was I to know, Krista came into my office and told me she was pregnant. She explained how it happened and then ran off," he leaned on the bar looking at Tom. "How was I to know she wasn't a lunatic?"<p>

"I have no clue old man, but I know I have one upset fiancée on my hands!"

"I'm really sorry, Tom. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked his friend. "I wish I could wipe out all the bad and start everything new and make Krista well and Krystal happy with me."

"Well, an apology would be a good start both a private one and one in front of the staff she'll have to work with. Then we need to find a way to get those two together!" 

"Yes, I think if they could talk, then maybe Krista would agree to the transplant. That's her only hope," said AJ. "I think I'm going to get good and shit-faced Tom. Don't let me drive home, please."

"I think you should stop now, and let me take you over to Krystal's. Let's start clearing up this mess!" Tom said moving the bottle out of his friends reach 

"I'm not sure I'm ready to face that little Hellcat. Man, I hope you don't ever make her good and mad. She has one hell of a temper, buddy," smiled AJ remembering her response to his accusation. "You might want to make out a will before you marry that one, Tom, my friend."

"I've seen her temper a few times on ship, but she has me baffled now! I had her sleeping at the house Saturday night, but she stayed in the guest room!" 

"Didn't let you get anywhere with her did you Tom, old buddy?" he chuckled. "I bet she slept in that bed all alone."

"Yeah she did, and I can tell you it was NOT my idea!" he grumbled and poured himself another drink 

"Probably didn't let you much more than kiss her goodnight either, did she," grinned AJ. "Was really  
>frustrating huh, Tom?"<p>

"How the hell did you know? Are you spying on us at night now? Nothing better to do?"

"Nope, just something she said in the office today when I accused her of aborting my child," he laughed. "It just now came back to me when you mentioned your problem."

"WHAT?" Tom snapped.

"She said that she couldn't abort a child of mine or anyone else's since she never been pregnant," he laughed. "I believe her next words were 'I have never been pregnant at all, since I'm a virgin', so I just assumed that you didn't make it to first base."

"Damn! Why didn't she tell me? I would have understood that instead of wondering if she really didn't want me!"

"She's what, thirty-two or thirty-four years old? Maybe she was embarrassed to tell you she was still a virgin," AJ wondered. "Hell, maybe she has been saving herself for you all these years."

"Just wish she had told me! Now let's get over there so we can start to fix this mess!"

"I really don't think she'll want to see me today. But if you want me to go I'll ride with you. I don't think I'm in any shape to drive," he admitted. "Let's get this over with. These twins are going to be the death of me."

"And you claim that Krista is expecting twins? You're up shit creek without a pitchfork my friend!"

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Tom, what am I going to do if she dies? I already love the babies and will retire to care for them. But I would be happier to share them with their mother," he sighed. "Actually, I would be happier to have the whole damn family."

"We'll work it out AJ." 

"I'll settle for Krista's life. If I can have that then I won't ask for anything else. As much as I want  
>the babies, I'd let them go. If only she can live and raise our babies, I'll be happy," he replied<br>sadly. "Well, I'll be satisfied, I don't think I'll ever be truly happy again."

"Does she know that you feel that way about her AJ? You sound like you're in love?" Tom questioned his friend.

"She won't even talk to me, Tom. What can I say to her?" he stood up. "With life as short as hers we may never have time for a dinner together."

"Well then, we'll just have to find a way to make her life longer...the first step in that is going to talk to Krystal. Come on..." Tom stood and waited for AJ to leave the bar with him.

Paying for the bourbon AJ followed Tom from the bar to Tom's vehicle. "If you've talked to Krystal then you know I'm the last person in the world she wants to see. I hope you know what you're doing old buddy. This could cost you your wedding."

"I'm trying to decide if I should call her and warn her we're coming or just show up."

"Women just love surprises, Tom. If it's the right kind of surprise you spring on them. Like flowers and candy or maybe jewelry not the man they hate."

"Yeah, well, if we just show up she won't have time to run away either!" he told his friend.

"You think that yours is a runner too, huh?" AJ laughed. "Then they are identical in everyway."

"What have we gotten ourselves into, my friend?" Tom shook his head. 

"Well, I thought you were in love?" AJ replied, climbing into the vehicle. "Me, I'm about to become a  
>father."<p>

Tom drove them to Krystal's apartment and getting out of the car, showed AJ up to the door. He knocked and waited for Krystal to answer.

Krystal, who had lain down and cried herself to sleep, was awakened by the knock. Slowly stretching she rose and went to the door looking out the peephole to see Tom and right behind him was THAT MAN! How could Tom bring the Admiral here knowing how she felt about him? Jerking open the door she hissed, "Why did you bring him here, Tom? You were only supposed to find out where Kris was not bring that man to my home."

"Darling, AJ and you need to talk. He was wrong and knows it, but there are more important things that need to be discussed too. Please hear him out? For me?"

"All right, Tom, but only for you!" she snapped. "Come in and sit down. It's not much, but it's home for right now."

Tom led the way into the living room and sat down on the couch hoping that Krystal would sit next to him. He looked as AJ and waited for him to apologize.

Walking to the end of the couch by Tom, AJ looked at Krystal. He was still stunned at how much the two girls looked alike. If Krista hadn't been five months pregnant then you'd never be able to tell the  
>difference. "Krystal, I owe you an apology. I'm very sorry for the way I acted and the things I said<br>this morning. I will apologize before the staff too and let them know it was all a mistake.

"I only hope the people that work under your command will understand the mistake," she answered looking sad. "If they don't, then it will make it impossible to work at JAG," said Krystal walking over and sitting beside Tom. She took his hand in hers and he could feel her whole body trembling with anger.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"If that's the case, then I will personally arrange for a transfer for you, but they're a pretty understanding bunch if you give them a chance. I'll make it clear that this was all my fault."

"In that case I'd really like to work there, I want to stay near Tom now that we're getting married."

AJ nodded and then in the hopes of changing the subject he said, "I saw Krista today and would like to ask you a question."

"I could have seen her today too, if only you hadn't had your young Lieutenant detain me," Krystal cried softly. "What is your question, Admiral?"

"Do you love your sister, Krystal?"

"Love her! Of course I love her, I've spent years looking for her. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question, Admiral?"

"Because, Krista thinks you hate her and doesn't want to see her," quietly replied AJ. 

"But I love her! What could have possibility have given her the idea that I could ever hate her and not want her in my life?"

"I'm afraid she wouldn't tell me. I was hoping you would go and talk to her. I think there are a lot of unanswered questions the two of you need time to just sit and talk about," he said looking her in the eyes, which reminded him so of Krista's. "I think you need to go and talk to her soon and resolve these differences immediately."

"Who are you to tell me what to do? You've gotten my sister pregnant without even knowing her last name," she yelled. "How dare you come into my home and give me advice on how to handle my family problems when you've caused enough trouble lately to last a lifetime!"

"I can't argue with you Krystal and I won't. Just go see Krista and soon. She needs her family near her now. She won't let me help her, but maybe she'll break down and accept help from you," he replied rubbing his now throbbing head. "If there was anything I could do for her believe me I would do it, I care for her a great deal."

"Yes, I can tell, you've gotten her pregnant and now sending me in to pick up the pieces," sneered Krystal.

"You can check with Krista, and she'll tell you that she and I have never made love, Krystal. She went to a sperm bank and received my sperm by mistake. That's why she is carrying my children," he said shocking her long enough to get her attention. "I placed a deposit in a sperm bank that was never suppose to be used, but there was a mix up due to a computer error and Krista is now carrying my twins. Now will you go talk to her?"

"Give me her address and I'll go see if she needs anything and I'll do what I can," replied Krystal stunned. "Tom, will you go with me?"

"Yes, of course I'll go with you. I just can't imagine another woman as beautiful as you Krystal, but AJ tells me you are identical!" he smiled trying to ease the situation.

"Krystal, here's the address, and she does need something from you. If she doesn't talk to you about it then come to me and I'll explain then. She should have the opportunity to tell you if she wishes first, but if not it's too important to let go, come to me."

"Admiral, I appreciate you finding Krista for me after all these years. I'm also looking forward to that apology tomorrow. Tom assures me that you are a man of honor, and Tom has never lied to me before. I hope we can sort out our disagreements and work well together," replied Krystal very shaky, "Tom, can we leave now, I'm anxious to see Kris after all these years."

"If I might use your phone Krystal? I need to call a cab to take me back to my vehicle since I rode over with Tom."

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"We can give you a ride, it can't be that far out of the way," Tom told his friend.

"Actually it's right on the way, if it's alright with Krystal?" AJ asked. 

"That's fine with me. Just give me time to change out of these clothes. Kris never did like anything  
>military, don't know if it had something to do with Dad or just the rules that went with it," smiled<br>Krystal. "It won't take me ten minutes."

"Great! No wonder she reacted so badly to me, both times she's seen me, I've been in uniform!" AJ muttered. 

"Yes, she would react badly to that, Admiral. Our father was in the military and she hates anything to do with it," replied Krystal hearing AJ comment. "I bet she's really thrilled to find the father of her twins is an Admiral in the Navy."

"I got that impression. How come one of you is in the Navy and one of you hates the military?" he frowned trying to get a better overall view of the twins. "Evidentially you have no dislike of the military or it's strict rules."

"We may be identical twins, but I guess there are just some ways we're different. I enjoy what I do and she has always been a little on the wild side. Maybe a better term would be free spirited," shrugged Krystal. "Now if you'll excuse me, I really have to change so I can see Kris. It's been much too long as it is."

Ten minutes later Krystal came back in with a yellow sundress on and a pair of sandals. She had taken down her hair and it was swinging loose. "Alright, gentlemen, I'm ready. Take me to see Kris before she decides to disappear again."

"You're so beautiful my darling!" Tom told her as hugged her.

"I'm glad you think so, my love," she snuggled next to him whispering, "As soon as we get rid of your friend can I have a kiss?"

"Let him be jealous!" Tom laughed and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

No doubt about it, his friend was a happy man. Krystal looked so much like Krista that it almost hurt him to look at her. If only Krista would let him kiss her the way Krystal was kissing Tom. Time was so short, too short. They needed to be going. They needed to be talking some sense into Krista so she would have the transplant and live. "Hey, you two, don't you have someplace you need to be, or was I just dreaming about someone wanting to see her sister?"

Tom lifted his head from Krystal's and smiled at his friend. Wouldn't it be amazing if the two of them ended up with twin sisters? "He's right, darling. Lets go."

Blushing at the thought of kissing Tom as she had in front of someone, and that someone being her boss, "Yes, we had better go. I guess we're riding in your car, Tom? Do I ride shotgun or in the back. Which would you gentlemen prefer?"

"Krystal, you can ride in front. We'll be dropping AJ off first anyway, that way you won't have to switch."

"Alright, I just didn't want to pull rank on either one of you guys," she grinned now happy that she was  
>going to see Krista. "How far is it to Krista's, Admiral?"<p>

"Her place is downtown and you won't have any trouble finding it. Her apartment is above the place she works," he explained. "She is some kind of healer, don't ask me how it works, but she was great."

"Healer, Krista? I don't understand?" asked Krystal confused. "Is she a doctor?"

"She stopped the pain in my side that I've suffered with since Vietnam. Gave me some oils to  
>massage in it and some tea to drink. Just listen to her and don't judge her."<p>

"I'd never judge Krista, she's my sister. I would hope she wouldn't judge me for my career in the military. I want us to just be sisters again and love each other," she turned and answered AJ. "She didn't say anything about hating me did she?"

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"No, Krystal, she never once gave me any indication that she had any feeling for you other than love," he smiled. "She also worries about you, and was at your father's memorial service, but was afraid to speak to you."

"That doesn't make sense, why would she be afraid to come and talk to me?"

"Did you have your uniform on that day?" asked AJ with concern in his voice.

"Yes, I wore it in honor of Dad," she nodded.

"There you go, you said that she wasn't thrilled with anything military," AJ shook his head.

"Tom, there's my Escalade. If you don't mind just pull in beside it," pointed AJ. "I wish you both more luck than I had. Tom, call me and let me know how things go."

"I will, AJ, and keep the faith!"

"At this point, Tom, that is all I have…that and hope," he said climbing out of the car. "Be careful and get her to talk about this last year of her life if you can."

"Why? What's going on? There's something you're not telling me," she replied looking him right in the eyes. "Admiral, I have a right to know."

"Yes, you do, and she'll tell you if she wants you to know. But Krystal, don't give up easy," he advised as he shut the door and waved the away.

"Tom, do you know what he's talking about? It's almost like he's foretelling someone's death," shivered Krystal leaning into Tom. "I'm scared now, Tom."

"He told me in confidence, Krystal, you really do need to hear this from your sister. But remember if she won't tell you, then AJ has said he will. Lets go and see her now."

"How far is it from here? How long will it take us to get there?" Krystal asked. "You have to remember I'm new to this town."

"About five minutes, from what AJ told me." Just minutes later they pulled up to a small store with the sign out front that said, LilacRose's Aromatherapy.

"So this is where Krista works," Krystal said climbing out of the car. "What if she doesn't want to see me Tom? What if she tells me to leave and never come back?"

"She won't, from what AJ said, she's afraid that you hate her. Since you don't, I'm pretty sure she'll be happy to see you." 

"I don't know why she would think I hated her," replied Krystal holding tight to Tom's hand. "I'm  
>afraid she'll turn us away, Tom. Help me to convince her that I love her. You know I've been searching for her, tell her."<p>

"Just tell her that darling. She'll hear the love in your voice and know it comes from your heart."

"You're right, I'll make her understand that I love her and want my sister back," Krystal said looking at  
>Tom. "Come on, let's go and let me show her that I love her and need her back in my life." <p>

"I am with you darling. Just hold onto my hand if you need the support." He gave her a quick hug and then pushed open the door to the shop so she could go in ahead of him.

Krista was sitting on a stool behind the cash register and drinking tea. Their eyes met instantly. On shaky legs Krystal walked over to her sister while Tom held her with his arm wrapped around her for support. Both sisters just stood looking at the other as though the years had faded away.

"Hello, Kris. I've missed you, and searched for you everywhere. I hope you know that I love you and  
>need you in my life since you're my only family," she said reaching for Krista's hand. "Please don't turn me away."<p>

Tears slowly appeared and slid down her cheeks as she put her tea mug down on the counter. "You don't hate me?" she whispered.

Bringing her hand up and touching Krista's cheek, she said through the tears, "No, Kris, I could never hate you. It would be like hating myself. You're my other half, my twin sister. I love you and want you back in my life. Please, Kris, I need you to be whole again."

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I've missed you too, but I thought you hated me for running away, and not being like you and dad." 

"I'm not like dad. Sure I'm in the military, but dad was a pig. I don't know if you remember the women he had in and out all the time or not," cried Krystal. "They cooked and cleaned and then crawled in bed with him. I hope to hell I'm not like dad!"

"But you joined the military to be just like him!" Krista exclaimed.

"Not to be like dad, Kris, but to make a difference with my life," explained Krystal. "I wanted to make my life mean something. I hope like hell it has. Oh, Kris, this is my fiancée, Tom Boone. Tom, I am so happy to introduce you to my beautiful sister, Krista Kennex, it is still Kennex isn't it sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm not married. Hello, Tom."

"Hello, Krista, I'm pleased to meet you," he said holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Would you stand up with me at our wedding, Kris?" asked Krystal. "I'd like it very much if you would, sis."

"Umm, you haven't seen me standing..." she came out from behind the counter so Krystal could see that she was pregnant. She didn't know that Krystal knew already.

"Great, you can be mother bountiful," laughed Krystal. "Now do I get your answer or not."

"You're sure you want me in a wedding in this condition?" she asked hesitantly.

"You can have the baby AT my wedding and I'd still want you there, dufus," said Krystal hugging her. "I love you silly, when is it going to soak in?"

Tears flowing down her cheeks, Krista whispered, "I don't know, I've thought you hated me for so long."

"Krystal? What did you just call your sister?" Tom asked with a frown.

"Dufus, why?" asked Krystal looking shocked.

"Is that a nice way to talk to her?" he asked.

"Oh, I forgot you don't know, sweetheart. It's our way of saying we love each other," laughed Krystal hugging him. "Dufus, come and join our family."

"I'm not sure that I like being called a dufus!" Tom laughed.

Krystal told her sister, "You thought wrong, then. If you had notified me you would have known the truth. It's easy to get a hold of someone through the Navy," replied Krystal wiped her sister tears from her face. "Why didn't you try to find me, Kris? I have been searching for you for years."

"Because I thought you HATED me you dufus!" Krista said hugging her sister.

"Well, now you know you were wrong, as always," grinned Krystal. "I am always right, dufus. How about some coffee or tea for your special guest?"

"I don't have coffee, what kind of tea do you like?"

"What was that tea, mom use to make for us when we had tea parties?" Krystal asked looking at Kris hoping she would remember. "I can't think of the name."

"The invisible kind?" Krista smirked, as she put the pot on to boil. "Ummm, Krystal when is the wedding going to be? I don't really want to be having the baby at the wedding you know..."

"The tea was orange something, I know it was," frowned Krystal. "And the wedding is next week. We couldn't wait any longer. Not after ten years of loving each other a week is long enough," she smiled taking Tom's hand. "Sometimes I think it's too long."

"Well, orange has 'wake up' qualities, do you need that? Or maybe a romantic blend for both of you, something to get the sensual juices flowing?" Krista winked at them.

"Uh, no I don't think we need that just yet," replied Krystal giving her sister the once over. "Kris, you're pale and your mouth is clenched as though in pain. What is wrong with you? Tell me the truth, I know you're hurting, I feel it too."

"What did Albert tell you? He had no right! I asked him not to!" she sank down onto a stool that was meant for standing on not sitting on. Burying her head in her hands as the tears started.

"You call him Albert? I bet he loves that!" Tom exclaimed with a laugh

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Albert? Who's Albert? No one has told me anything except where to find you. Now, I know I'm right, so tell me the truth. What is going on?" demanded Krystal. "Don't leave anything out because I will know and you understand that to be the truth, right sis?"

"Well, that's his name. I'm fine Krys, I just need some tea," she said wiping her eyes and getting up to pour the hot water into mugs. "What kind would you like, Tom?"

"Anything is fine with me, Krista. Are you sure that you don't want to talk over this problem with your sister?" he asked gently.

"I want to know what's going on or I'll go to Albert and find out what's going on," demanded Krystal. "Tom, who's Albert?"

"You're new boss, darling, AJ Chegwidden."

Krista kept her head down making tea for everyone. She looked up to hand Tom a mug and then set the honey on the counter and said, "I don't have sugar, but honey is better for you anyway." She added a spoonful to hers and then sat on her stool drinking it.

"Krista, tell me the truth now, or I'm leaving here and going to Alb...AJ and find out for myself," Krystal announced. "I love you Kris and if something is wrong I need to know. Please, tell me and don't make me run to a virtual stranger."

"Krystal, we are strangers! We haven't seen each other in years!"

"Kris, we're sisters, twins, the other half of a whole. Don't do this to me if you love me!" cried Krystal. "If you're sick tell me, let me help, let me be there for you."

"I'm not sick..." she hesitated and then in a whisper almost so low that Krys couldn't hear her she said, "I'm dying."

Krystal knees gave out from under her and Tom had to catch her, "Dying! No, you can't be Kris. I won't have it! Not my baby sister. What do the doctors say, is there no hope? No hope at all."

"Please, Krys, I don't want to talk about it now. We have just found each other again, can't we be happy in that?"

"Tell me Kris, I need to know if there's a way to save you," Krystal cried. "I need to find an answer if possible."

"No! Why will no one listen to me! I don't want to talk about it! Now if you can't accept that then you can go!" Krista looked lost, but her determination was firm.

"Kris, if the situation were reversed would you try your best to help me?" Krystal asked with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Krista looked up with tears in her eyes, but wouldn't speak.

Tom wrapped his arms around Krystal and said, "Maybe we should go for now, darling. The two of you can talk over things later."

"I love you, Kris and I'm not giving up. I won't lose you again without a fight, and I know how to fight just ask Tom. Flying Tomcats in the Gulf War was nothing compared to bombing whatever is wrong with you. Goodbye for now Kris, but I'll be back."

Leading her of the store, Tom already had his cell phone in his hand. "AJ?"

"Tom, did it do any good for Krystal to talk to her?"

"Krista wouldn't tell Krystal what was going on, so we're on our way over."

Grabbing the phone from Tom, Krystal sobbed, "What's wrong with my sister and why won't she tell me, ALBERT?"

"Krystal, it might be better if you wait till you get here for that. I will tell you, since she wouldn't, but I think it would be better if you weren't on the road at the time."

"You've known all along and kept it from me. You wouldn't tell me where she lived and now she's dying and no one will tell me from what. I want it all when I get there! Boss or no boss!" Krystal sobbed handing the phone back to Tom and climbing in his vehicle.

Tom drove as quickly as he could out to AJ's place and still keep them safely on the road, his hand was on Krystal's leg the entire time trying to give her what comfort he could. Thirty minutes later, in what was usually a forty-five minute trip, they pulled up in front of AJ's ranch style house.

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Tom, will he lie to me? If he does can you tell since you've known him for a long time?" Krystal asked wiping her eyes and getting ready to face the lion in his den.

"As I told you before Krys, AJ is the most honorable man I know. He said he would tell you so why do you think he would lie now?"

"He hasn't been very friendly to me up to now. Why should I trust him with my sister's life?" she asked, as Tom helped her up the walkway.

Before Tom could answer, the door opened and there stood her Commanding Officer in tight black jeans and a navy T-shirt, "Tom," he nodded at his friend, "Krystal, please come in, can I get either of you a drink?" he asked as he led them into the living room.

"Coffee for me please AJ," Tom answered looking at Krystal to see if she wanted anything.

"Nothing for me. I just want to know everything you do about Kris," Krystal replied. "Once I have all the information maybe I can get her to open up to me and we can get her help."

AJ brought two mugs of coffee into the living room and asked them to sit down. Tom sat on the couch and held out his arm for Krystal to sit next to him. AJ took his recliner and leaned forward with his hands folded between his knees facing the two on the couch. "She told you she was dying? Anything else?"

"That's it, I'm dying! Talk about a surprise, and then nothing else. Well she did say that she thought Albert sent us." Krystal looked him in the eyes. "Since I didn't know who Albert was I didn't have any problem denying that one. Tom had to tell me what your full name was."

"I should probably start at the beginning…or at least the beginning of my relationship with your sister. She came into my office, as you know, offering to give me the baby she was carrying. I didn't find out until today the reason she wanted to do that was because she is dying. She has bone marrow cancer, Krystal," he paused to take a sip of coffee.

"That's great, she can have chemo and that will kill the cancer cells. Why didn't she just tell me this?" Krystal sighed a breath of relief.

"She was told that chemo would kill the babies, so she's against it."

"Well, at least she'd still be alive and could have more children," Krystal replied angrily. "Didn't you tell her that?"

"She went out of her way to get pregnant, Krystal. She chose their lives over that of her own."

"Went out of her way to get pregnant? Are you saying she deliberately got herself pregnant in an attempt to get you to marry her?" Krystal was angry that her sister was being painted to be a manipulative conniving woman in this manner!

"No, Krystal that's not what I'm saying! She wanted a child, but she didn't have any plans to be married. Krista didn't even meet me until she found out she was dying and then came to offer me the babies."

"Babies?"

"Yes, she carrying twins."

"She's carrying your twins? And she didn't meet you till a month ago!"

"Yes, she went to a sperm bank to get pregnant and then when she found out she wouldn't live to raise the babies, she came looking for the biological father...me."

"Isn't there any other thing that can be done that won't hurt the twins?" Krystal cried. "Something that will save Kris and let the twins live?"

"Yes, there is a way to save her, but I think she's afraid to ask you.

"Afraid to ask me what?"

"That's for her to tell you. I'm afraid that's one confidence that I won't break," AJ stated firmly.

"But why would she be afraid to ask me anything?"

"Up until today she was under the impression that you hated her. That might have something to do with her reluctance."

"We worked all that out today and she knows I love her," Krystal cried. "She understood that when we left didn't she, Tom?"

"Darling, like she said, the two of you have been apart for so long, she might be afraid to ask something of you right after meeting you again for the first time in years."

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"But I'd do anything for her. How can I make her understand that?" sobbed Krystal.

"I don't know, Krystal, maybe if all three of us went to talk to her about this?" Tom offered. 

"I've got to do something! Should we go now, or wait until tomorrow and go?" Krystal asked looking from one man to the other.

"I would think it might be better to give her some time, but I'm betting AJ doesn't feel the same way about that. Am I right, old buddy?" Tom asked.

"She doesn't have a lot of time to wait, Tom. Also, I'm afraid she could runaway again. I could be wrong, but I'd say the sooner the procedure was done the safer and better Krista's chances were."

"I agree with AJ, Kris could run even if she loves where she is. I've lost her once, and after being pushed so hard today, she could take off tonight," Krystal answered, worried and gripping Tom's hand.

"Well, then should we all go at once or just let Krystal try and talk to her alone?" Tom asked looking from one to the other, even though he knew what AJ's desire would be. 

"She might feel like we were ganging up on her if we all went," Krystal said looking to the men.

"I think a power talk is what's needed here Krystal. You didn't convince her and neither did I when I went to talk to her. Maybe if we all go then we can show her how much we care for her health. Tom, do you have anything you want to say?" AJ looked to his friend to back him up.

"No, I'll leave this up to the two of you." 

"Look, she's been hit by both of us. Why not wait until tomorrow and try again? Give her time to rest and rethink all she's heard today?" Krystal suggested.

"Why don't we just take dinner with us and go and try and have a pleasant evening. No talk of delicate subjects, just show her that we all care and we want what's best for her?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Just let her know we love her and want to be there. That might help her make up her mind if she sees we are all truly care for her," smiled Krystal reaching for Tom's hand. 

"Do you have any idea what kind of food she likes? We could pick up take out on the way over there," Tom suggested.

"We've been separated for so long, but I love Chinese food so maybe she'll eat it too." Krystal suggested. "We used to loved the same foods, so it's worth a shot."

"That sounds like a good idea, we could get a large variety and then there would be more of a chance there would be something she would like."

"Sounds good to me. Are we all going together in one vehicle or two? It's a long drive back out here for Tom since he has to drop me off in town," Krystal reminded him. "Unless we want tea someone will need to get something to drink."

"Her tea was very good. I don't usually drink tea, but I liked what she served me when I was there today," AJ said.

"Well, I wouldn't take anything alcoholic with her being pregnant," Tom offered. "Maybe we should just stick with letting her give us tea?"

"Well coffee would have been nice, but I guess tea it is, gentlemen," smiled Krystal. "Lets go and get the most delicious Chinese food we can find."

"There is a great place near here that I know of, and they have a wonderful selection," Tom told them.

"Great, darling, then we'll lead the way and AJ can follow," suggested Krystal. "Lets hurry just in case she gets itchy feet again."

"Make sure you get some vegetarian dishes too. She seems to really be into healthy things. One of my staff is a vegetarian, that's why I thought of it," AJ added as they headed out the door.

"Alright, are we going to meet you there?" Krystal asked suspiciously.

"Yes," he answered with a smile.

"Don't scare her off, Admiral. She's vulnerable right now so don't do anything to hurt her," warned Krystal.

"Actually I was thinking that Tom might want to change out of his uniform before we go. Do you want to borrow something to change into?"

"How about just a sports shirt? The pants are fine."

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

AJ pulled out several casual shirts and let Tom choose one. He changed quickly and was soon ready to leave. AJ headed for Krista's, while Tom and Krystal went on the food run. Seeing a flower shop, on the way to Krista's, AJ stopped and went inside. He bought a dozen white roses for Krista then made his way to the shop where she worked. Tom and Krystal stopped at the Chinese restaurant and bought a little of everything on the menu.

Tom said, "I insist on paying for it all, darling. It's the least I can do."

Krystal felt bad, but she loved Tom all the more for his gesture.

AJ arrived at the little shop and everything was dark. Getting out of his Escalade with the roses in  
>hand, he walked to the door and read the sign. "Damn, closed at 1530 hours!" He had just missed her by five minutes. Wondering if her car was still parked around back, he hurried around the side of the building. "Krystal is going to kill me," AJ muttered. Seeing a light on the second floor he walked up the steps and saw Krista's name on the mailbox. Knocking, he waited anxiously for her to open the door.<p>

Krista tired from a long day at the shop and drained from her encounter with AJ and her sister, she opened the door. Standing there in civilian clothes was AJ carrying a huge bunch of beautiful white roses.

"Krista, these are for you, kind of a peace offering if you will. May I come in for a little while,  
>please?" he asked sincerely.<p>

"Albert, what is the use of going over the same thing a dozen more times? You sent my sister to see me hoping she would change my mind, didn't you?" asked Krista with a frown marring her face.

"No, I told your sister where to find you because she loves you and has been searching for you. I thought she had a right to know where you were if you had only a little while left to live," AJ explained sadly.

"Come in, but only for a while. I'm tired and still need to fix me a bite to eat," she replied tiredly.

"That's been taken care of too, if you'll accept our offering," he smiled laying the roses on the table.  
>"Tom and Krystal have gone to pick up some food and should be here any minute. Before you get all excited, we've only come to visit and not to pressure you to do anything. We just wanted to spend some time with you."<p>

"Are you sure that's the only reason, Albert?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm positive, Krista. No strings attached, just good food and lively conversation," he smiled. Just then there came a knock at the door.

"Are you going to turn them away, Krista? It will break Krystal's heart. She just wants to spend time with you," AJ said going to the door. He held the door knob waiting for an answer.

"No, I'll not turn anyone away if no one jumps my case about my illness. If you start though - you're all out of here," she warned.

Opening the door, AJ let Tom and Krystal inside, "Welcome to the home of Ms. Krista Kennex, hurry up Tom, the woman's hungry." 

"Krista, do you still like Chinese food?" asked Krystal keeping her fingers crossed behind her back.

"I don't eat meat," Krista said, looking at the sacks of food.

"That's fine we got some vegetarian meals. That was AJ's idea, he works with a man who won't eat meat," grinned Krystal. "So will you share a meal with us and some small talk?"

"As long as no one talks about health issues," Krista told her. Going to the cupboard and getting out plates and silverware, she set the table and put on a pot of hot water for tea.

"Can I be of help in some way, Kris?" she asked looking over her sister's shoulder.

"Tell me what kind of tea everyone wants," she said.

"I'll take Earl Grey, if you have it," smiled AJ watching Krista working so well in the kitchen. No move that wasn't needed.

"That sounds good to me. I'll have what he is," grinned Tom.

"I'll have what you're having, Kris," replied Krystal leaning her head on Krista's shoulder.

"Albert, I told you earlier that I don't have Earl Grey, but I can make you something like it." She opened a drawer that was filled with tiny little bottles and began putting drops into cups, until the room was filled with pleasant aromas. "Krystal, you don't need to have what I am having, mine is a special blend just for pa...me."

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Are you hurting Kris? Where are your pain pills, I'll get them for you?" Krystal said looking at Krista, waiting for the information she asked for.

Krista looked over at AJ, he had promised that no one would talk about her health and here Krystal was already doing it. She started to the door to open it to show them all out.

"Krista, she was only worried about you. She loves you, give her another chance, please," AJ begged for the bunch of them.

"Ok, but no more talk about my health please!" 

"We promise!" AJ looked around at the others.

Tom looked at Krista and he also said, "Yes, I promise that I'll not say a word about it, Krista." Then he waited for Krystal to answer.

"I'm sorry Kris, I'll keep my mouth shut, promise," Krystal hung her head and blinked back the tears.

"It's okay, Krys, I just can't talk about it anymore today!" Krista told her and then as she was reaching into the upper cupboard grabbed her tummy and gasped.

The three looked at each other not know what to do. Finally AJ asked, "Are the twins moving Krista or did you pull a muscle?"

"I think they're trying to decide between tap dancing lessons and football!" she griped as she sat down glaring at her tummy where if anyone cared to look they could see movement under her skin.

"Can I feel Kris? Just to see what it will be like for me someday?" grinned Krystal glancing at Tom.

"I too would like to feel my children moving if permitted," AJ said, in a quite awed voice behind Krystal.

"Sure they're kicking enough for all of you to get a feel!" she looked up at Tom who was hanging back and said, "Come on, no reason I shouldn't have two handsome men's hands on me!" and grinned at him.

Tom stood there in shock for just a minute and then laughed. Two identical women both telling him he was handsome in the space of two days! How did he get so lucky! He stepped forward and placed his hand on her tummy. 

Placing her hand on Kris's tummy Krystal giggled, "WOW! Its amazing to think there are two little babies inside moving like that, Kris."

AJ reached over, and laid his hand on Krista's stomach and a hard kick almost knocked it off. Smiling he looked at Krista, "Strong little babies, aren't they?"

"Ha! Don't go thinking that this is not all your fault Albert! I'm sure that those are not sweet little girl kicks! Have to come from their father's side of the family!"

"If I remember correctly my mother said my twin sister did just as much damage, kicking as I did," he laughed still feeling his children move.

Placing her hand over his she looked into his eyes, "Are you sure you don't mind that there are two of them?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"Why would I mind? That's just an extra one to love. Really, Krista, I'm thrilled that it's twins," smiled AJ taking her hand in his.

"It'll be extra work for you if..." she stopped talking and got up to go back to making tea. Trying not to let her tears show.

"I've never been afraid of hard work. I don't consider loving babies hard work, but a joy," he smiled wishing he could talk to her about her health.

"Will someone get that food on the table? I don't know about anyone else, but I'm eating for three these days and I'm starved!" Krista said without turning around. She was trying to get the tears under control before they found out how truly fragile she was right then. 

AJ, seeing that Krista was upset, wanted to say something, but he had promised so he kept his mouth shut.

As the three of them worked to get the food onto the table, Tom looked to the other two and whispered to them, "So, we're just going to ignore the fact that she's over there crying?"

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

AJ walked over and took her in his arms, "Krista, what's wrong? We're here to help, let us."

She turned in his arms and smiled brightly, too brightly, and said, "Nothing at all, lets eat!"

"If you're sure, then everybody let's eat. Is the tea ready, Krystal?" AJ asked helping Krista up and to the table.

Looking at Tom, Krystal replied, "I'm not sure, how can you tell?"

He shrugged, he had seen what Krista was doing to the mugs and he had never seen tea made that way before, he had no clue how to tell.

"It's ready," Krista said, "just bring it to the table and the honey is here for anyone that wants it sweet." 

"Alright, I think I can do that," smiled Krystal bringing over the mugs.

"Thank you all for bringing dinner," Krista said as she looked through the boxes for the vegetarian selections.

"It's been awhile since we picked them up, do they need to be warmed up?" Krystal asked setting down the mugs.

"I hope not! I don't own a microwave thingy," Krista informed them. 

"Someone check, quick and we can warm it up in the oven," replied AJ.

Krista had found a veggie only dish and held it to her as if he would steal it away, "You are not getting this Albert! I am hungry enough to eat it cold!"

Tom laughed at the fierce look on her face and announced that the box that he opened was still hot.

"Boy this is good," laughed Krystal with sauce dipping down her chin. Wiping her mouth. "We have to eat there again, Tom I love it."

"Tom's a pretty good cook himself, Krystal. Have him cook for you sometime," smiled AJ taking another bite.

"Hey! What about me? Will you cook for me too Tom?" Krista asked batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

Stunned Tom didn't know what to say.

"Sure he will. We'll have dinner together tomorrow night - the four of us. How does that sound to everybody?" asked Krystal looking at Tom with pleading eyes.

"Sounds great to me, Tom. What are we having? Remember Krista doesn't eat meat," grinned AJ.

"Or anything cooked in animal fat!" she said clearly.

"Um, sure…we'll have you both over and we can grill out, that way there'll be no worries about anything," Tom assured them.

"See why I love him so, Kris? He is so wonderful and handsome and giving. He is definitely a keeper," grinned Krystal kissing Tom on the cheek.

"I don't know, I think Albert is better looking..." Krista said and then blushed.

"Well, thank you, Krista. It's been a long time since a beautiful woman said I was better looking than anyone," he smiled gently. "See Tom? There are women left in the world with great taste."

Krista just blushed all the more. Tom looked from his friend of several decades and his fiancée's sister. Would things ever work out for those two? They had so many strikes against them at the start. "She has to say that, old buddy, she has your buns in the oven!" Tom teased. "And since I'm already taken she has wisely decided to settle for second best!" he added.

"Tom! Will you say things like that when I carry your baby?" Krystal asked pouting. "Carrying a baby is a beautiful thing, you eat buns, mister."

"Well, I don't know. If you'll look anything as beautiful as your sister does when you're carrying our baby, then you can bet I'll think you look good enough to eat!"

AJ had just taken a sip of his tea when Tom said that and sprayed it across the table as he laughed at the double entendre that he was sure his friend had not meant!

"What's so funny?" asked Krystal looking at AJ with a frown on her face. "And the ring is not on my finger yet, Tom. Care to switch twins? Beside carrying a baby is supposed to be a beautiful thing, not something that sounds like you're going to take out and eat," pouted Krystal. "Are you going to say such awful things when I carry your child."

"Dufus! He was giving us both a compliment! Geesh, sometimes you can be so dense sis!" Krista said as she reached for seconds.

To be continued…


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Krystal dropped her head and reached for her tea to take a drink. Hoping it would push the lump out of her throat. First, the Admiral had accused her of aborting his baby. Then she found Kris, only to learn she's dying and now she wasn't even allowed to talk about it. Now Tom comes off with something I don't feel is appropriate, and then Kris calls me down like a small child. How much worse can the day get?

Realizing that Krystal was really upset, Tom turned to her and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Darling, I am so sorry if you thought what I said was offensive. I didn't mean anything like that by it. Please forgive me?" he brushed away the tear with his thumb.

"I'm just tired, I guess. It has been a long day. A lot has happened and it hit me harder than I first thought," she smiled sadly. "I'll be alright, go ahead and eat."

Reaching across the table, AJ covered her hand with his, "You'll have that public apology tomorrow in the office, Krystal! I swear that to you!"

"Thanks, I really appreciate it, Admiral. Now everyone eat and I'll drink my tea for now," she smiled at everyone.

"You deserve it Krystal, I really am sorry for the things I accused you of, the only excuse that I have is that I was so very worried about Krista..." he said looking over at her twin sitting there carrying his children.

"It's alright, Admiral, I understand how you made the mistake, now. An apology will do fine so that everyone will understand that we've had nothing between us. I want a happy working relationship with the others there, they all seem nice," smiled Krystal picking up her tea.

"When we're off duty, please feel free to call me AJ, Krystal."

"Thank you, AJ. Tom says you and he are best friends. How long have the two of you known each other?" she asked looking from Tom to AJ.

"I hate to admit it, but longer than you girls have been alive!" AJ told her.

"I've loved Tom for a little over ten years, so time doesn't mean a thing," Krystal smiled. "Today has been a dream, I have Tom and found my sister."

"For me as well, I have found the mother of my children!" AJ smiled gently at Krista, wondering if she could ever look at him the way her sister was looking at Tom.

Tom smiled as he watched AJ. He knew that his friend had fallen for Krista; he just hoped that AJ would not be hurt in love again. He had really been through some rough times lately with the women in his life! And this was not looking like it would be a smooth road either.

"Then we are two very lucky people. How about you two, are you happy about anything?" Krystal asked looking at her sister through lower eyes.

"Well, I am pretty happy that the woman I love more than life itself has agreed to be my wife!" Tom told her taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss where he would place a ring as soon as he could.

Krista looked at AJ and said, "I'm happy that my babies have such a nice father."

"There's always blessings to be counted if we just look for them," smiled Krystal looking at Tom. "Krista, you never did tell me if you'd stand up with me at my wedding."

"If you still want me to, then I would be glad to, Krys."

"I want you, Kris, I have always wanted you in my life because I love you," Krystal smiled through her tears. "I'd do anything for you, Kris, anything."

"Will you help Albert raise the babies if..." Krista couldn't go on.

"That would be up to AJ, Kris, not us," she replied sadly. "Who's your doctor, Kris?"

"Dr. Cook, but what has that got to do with whether Albert will let you help with raising the babies? Albert, you will let Krys be a part of their lives won't you?"

"In time, I'm sure I would, but it would be hard to see Krystal since she looks so much like you," AJ said honestly. "I would never keep her from them, but it would take me some time to get used to your loss."

"Kris, has Dr. Cook given you any hope at all other than the chemo?" Krystal asked. "Any other way to live and raise your children."

Krista didn't look at her sister as she answered. Her eyes were locked with AJ's, she clearly said, "No, there was nothing."

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Did you ask him if there was another way or just turn down the chemo?" questioned Krystal. "I need to help you Kris. I need to find a way to keep you alive, please understand."

Her eyes still locked with AJ's as if she was daring him to contradict her, she said, "There is nothing that can be done, Krys."

"Do you mind if I call your doctor and talk with him, please?" she asked. "Maybe he's just been too busy to answer all your questions."

"Yes, I do mind!" Krista finally turned to look at her sister. As she did, Tom caught AJ's eye and raised an eyebrow asking if he should say something. He knew that Krista had just silently ordered him not to, but she didn't know that Tom knew the truth too.

AJ shook his head 'no'. He hoped Tom would understand and trust him to know what was best for now.

"I'm sorry Kris, I only want what's best for you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with my only sister and friend," replied Krystal dropping her head afraid to say more.

Trying to change the subject, Krista asked, "Did anyone bring desert?"

"That's what we forgot. I knew there was something. If anyone wants I'll make a trip to the ice cream store down the street," AJ offered standing. "Does anyone have a favorite flavor?"

"I have some homemade caramel corn if you don't want to go out, Albert," Krista offered.

"Did you say homemade? Well that does it for me; I'll take the caramel corn. If anyone wants ice cream they're on their own," grinned AJ. "Do you need any help Krista?"

"I'll take some too, Kris. Lord, I hope it tastes as good as it did when we were children," Krystal said shutting her eyes and remembering days long gone.

Krista smiled at AJ and nodded that he could help her. She moved into the kitchen and showed him where to find bowls and napkins, then she reached into the oven and pulled out the still warm caramel corn, it had pecans and almonds tossed in with the candy glaze and popcorn. She spooned it off of the tray into the bowls and then put on another pot of water for more tea.

"Krista, don't be too upset with your sister, she's had a really bad day today. You have to admit that it hurt her terribly to find you only to learn that you're dying," he whispered rubbing her back. "I know it's hard for you too, but you've had sometime to deal with it and Krystal is still in shock."

"I know, and I want to thank you for not telling her about the transplant, Albert." She relaxed into his hands as they rubbed her back, it felt so good, he seemed to know just the spot that was hurting.

"Why won't you let her help you, Krista? She's going to be so hurt when she finds out the truth," he replied as he started to rub her shoulders. "She's your sister and would do anything for you."

"You don't understand the risks, Albert! She could die from the procedure or possibly be disabled for life, it is not worth the possibility of loosing her for the slim chance that it would work." She was so relaxed from what he was doing that she had given away more information than she had intended to.

"You don't understand, Krista, the choice is hers to make, not yours. If she finds out, she'll live with the guilt for the rest of her life. She'll think you didn't love or trust her enough to ask," he said laying his head on hers. "Just give her that option, that's all I'm asking, Krista."

"It is MY choice to make, Albert!" she snapped pulling away from him. "I will not put another life in danger!"

"All right, I'm sorry for sticking my nose in where it doesn't belong. I would just like to find a way to help my children's mother live a nice long life," he said, sadly taking the caramel corn in to the others.

She sighed in defeat; she had made this wonderful man hate her. Krista wished she could make him understand. She brought in the napkins and the pot of water in case anyone wanted more tea.

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"This tastes just like Mom used to make, Kris," smiled Krystal. "I wish I could cook. Boiling water would be nice at this point."

"Mom didn't put nuts in hers. If you want, I could teach you how to cook, I love to and it's easy really," Krista offered.

"Can you do laundry and clean house too?" asked Krystal in awe. "I can fly a Tomcat and argue a case in court, but I can't cook or keep house. Tom said he'd teach me, but I kind of feel inadequate."

"Well, with both of us teaching you, you should be fine," Krista smiled.

"Tom, I have an early day tomorrow, so we really should leave now," Krystal smiled. "Thanks, Kris, and don't forget, we eat at Tom's tomorrow night."

"If you don't mind, Krista, I'll stop and pick you up and take you there and bring you back. It's a long drive and with the twins kicking, it might be uncomfortable for you to drive," replied AJ. "Let me walk you two out, then I'll come back and help Krista clean up."

Once they were outside the building, AJ stopped Tom for just a minute and simply said, "Tell her, she needs to know."

Tom looked at his friend and said, "Krista is going to be very upset with you when Krys confronts her with this, isn't she? She thinks you're the only one that knows!"

"I'll just deny that I told her. She'll either believe me or not," AJ shrugged. "Krystal has to know if there's any chance of saving Krista's life. Lets just hope Krystal can talk her into going ahead with the transplant."

"Don't lie to her, AJ, just tell her you told me and that I told Krys." Tom said laying a hand on his friends arm. "I should get back to Krys now, have a good evening, AJ."

"You're too good buddy, and remember that conversation we had about Krystal. I hope you two discuss that little surprise too," grinned AJ heading back inside.

"I think that's for her to tell me, don't you?" Tom told AJ sternly.

"What if she doesn't, what are you going to do?" frowned AJ. "I don't know many thirty-two year old virgins, do you?"

"Now that I know I can be very careful the first time we are together. Even if she doesn't tell me."

"I'm sorry Tom, this thing with Krista has me torn up and I should have just kept my mouth shut. I just want to shake some sense into her. Wonder if I could have her committed long enough to get her treated," replied AJ tired and weary from all the stress and worry from the past weeks.

"You love her don't you?" Tom asked with sympathy in his voice.

"It shows that much does it, ole buddy? Do you think she can see it?" he asked. "She seems to be running everyone that loves her off, so I'm trying really hard not to let it show."

"I think she's afraid to love anyone right now, AJ. If she doesn't love then she can't be hurt. Loving the babies that she'll never get to hold and raise? Loving her sister after all this time apart only to lose that again? I think she's running scared, and just needs someone to hold her and make her see that she can't live without love."

"She is so skittish that if you touch her she runs. I'm willing to try anything if it means she'll give life a chance," sighed AJ. "If Krystal takes this badly, have her come in late tomorrow, or not at all, okay?"

"I will," he said and giving his friend a nod walked over to where Krystal waited for him by his car.

"What was that all about? Deciding the menu for tomorrow night?" grinned Krystal leaning on Tom's shoulder.

"No, darling, AJ was giving me permission to tell you what he knows about Krista's problem," Tom told her as he helped her into the car.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The solemn look on Tom's face stopped anything she might have said. He quietly started the engine and drove her to her apartment, where he helped her out of the car and walked with her past the thugs on the street and to her door, "Invite me in Krystal and I'll tell you everything."

"You know too, Tom? You've known all along and didn't tell me?" she couldn't believe this from her Tom, but from the look on his face, it was true. Turning and unlocking the door she walked inside leaving the open for him to follow.

He followed her into the room and closed the door behind him. "It wasn't my secret to tell Krystal, and it still isn't, but since your sister wouldn't tell you, AJ thought you should know, and I agree. He's risking the fact that he's supposed to be the only one that knows and if you go to her with this then she'll know that he was the one who told. He loves her, and is risking that so you can know the truth."

"He loves her, since when?" she asked. "I don't see him trying to help."

"Trust me on this Krystal, he loves her as much as I love you, and this is killing him that she won't allow you to help her. You should sit down, darling."

"Me? How can I help save Kris's life? How Tom? What do I have to do? I'll tell her I'm here for her and lets go for broke," replied Krystal excitedly.

"She needs a bone marrow transplant, and if it has any chance of working it has to be an exact match."

"Tom, it would be an exact match since we're identical twins. How long would it take to set it up? Could we do it in the next couple days?" she asked eagerly.

"I don't know darling, I'm not a doctor. You will have to talk to Krista about it. I am sure she will know all of that, but you have to remember there is some reason she doesn't want to ask this of you...there is a chance that she could be protecting you from something."

"Protecting me from what? She's the one dying! How can I make her understand I want to do this for her?" asked Krystal jumping up and walking the floor. "There must be a way!"

"All I can suggest is that you go to her and talk this out, Krystal. Find out her reasons for not telling you."

"Great, lets get in the car and go now," Krystal headed for the door. "I don't intend to waste another minute."

"Krystal it's after 2200 hours. The two of you have both had a very dramatic and traumatic day. Leave it until tomorrow, darling."

"Tom, how long does she have for the bone marrow transplant? I have to work tomorrow and I have a terrible feeling that every second counts," she cried. "You know don't you Tom? AJ told you if the transplant were to work when it had to be done."

"No, darling, I don't know. But after the day the two of you have had I just think it would be better to give her some time. Remember AJ might still be there helping her clean up. He did say that if you wanted to talk to her in the morning you could take off till lunch or the entire day if you needed it."

"Just when I think I hate that man, he goes and does something so sweet that I have to change my mind," she said going into Tom's arms. "I guess he must have some good in him if he's your friend."

"I taught him everything I know!" Tom grinned as he held her in his arms.

"Can you stay awhile or do you have to go now?" she asked looking him in his beautiful eyes. "I'll understand if you have to leave. You probably have a early day at the Pentagon."

"Darling, to be with you I would go days without sleep!"

"I don't want you to go without sleep, sweetheart. I just don't want you to get in trouble by showing up late for work. I have permission and you don't," she smiled caressing his cheek. "Would you like something?"

To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"I am the boss, darling, I'll be fine. And to that last, the answer is, just you!" his eyes locked with hers, trying to tell her all the feelings he had not been able to share for so many years. 'Was this the time to bring up what AJ had told him?' he wondered.

Blushing she smiled up at him, "You have me, Tom. You always have, and soon I'll be your wife."

"I love you so very much, Krystal. May I ask you a very personal question?"

"Tom, we're going to be married, I don't know how much more personal that can get," she laughed. "Ask your question."

"AJ said you blurted out something in the heat of the moment today when he accused you of aborting his baby. Darling, are you a virgin?" Tom asked gently holding her close.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would never have acted the way I did when I took you to the house that night!"

"Tom, I'm thirty-two years old and I know nothing about making love. One more thing I can't do for you, I couldn't tell you. What if you didn't want me?" she cried hugging him for all she was worth. "I'm sorry I kept it a secret, but I thought if I waited until after we were married it would be too late for you to change your mind."

"Krystal, I have loved you for ten years, NOTHING could change that. I am honored that you have kept that part of yourself for our marriage bed. You have nothing to be ashamed of, and I will love teaching you about making love. You already have the first part down, you are a loving and giving person!"

"You're not mad at me for not telling you?" she asked looking up at him. "You're not ashamed you'll have to teach your wife to make love along with everything else? Tom, I really do love you."

"Mad at you? Why would I be? Krystal, I'm honored that you will be my virgin bride! We'll learn what pleases you together, okay?"

"I want to please you, Tom. I want to make you happy," she pressed herself next to him. "Since you know the truth there's no reason to wait any longer. Lets make love now, show me all the things that give you pleasure."

"No, Krystal, you have kept yourself this long, we can wait until we are married. You should have the honor of wearing white as you walk down the aisle to me!" he held her close but tried to keep her from pressing into his erection so she wouldn't know how hard...how very hard it was to turn down her offer.

"You want to wait? Why, my darling? It's no secret now and I can still wear white. Only the two of us know I'm a virgin and only the two of us will know that you took my maidenhead." Wrapping her arms around him she felt his erection. The thought of that being inside her scared her, and now she didn't know what to do or say.

"Darling more than the two of us know! You announced it to the entire staff at JAG remember? We can wait a few more days, what are a few hundred cold showers between now and then?" he smiled at her, seeing the look of fear in her eyes and wondering if she still thought he was upset with her for not telling him.

"Oh, no, what will my co-workers think of me? They'll think I'm a freak, that's what!" she put her face in her hands and began to cry. "Tom, I'm scared. What if we don't fit? You're so big and I don't think it will fit inside me."

"Krystal, I'm not that big, just average, believe me I've showered with enough men in my time to know that. And we will fit, I will make sure you are very ready before we even try, my darling!" he pulled her hands from her face and kissed the tears from her cheeks.

"If you say it's true then I believe you, Tom Boone, because I know you wouldn't lie to me," she smiled reaching up to nip his chin. "I love you so much I couldn't bear to lose you, my love."

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I love you too, Krystal, you will never lose me. Before I can no longer say no, I'd better get home," he sighed and kissed her starting to move to the door.

"Watch out for the thugs, they're getting braver. Be sure you have your door unlocked before you get there," she advised seeming scared of the group of young men hanging around the apartment building. "Someone raped an old women last night and they're sure it was them, but have no proof."

He spun on his heel when she said that and said, "Then get me a sheet and extra pillow if you have one. I'm sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"I'm sure they won't bother you being a man and all. Just take the precaution of being able to get inside the car quickly," she said going to the door and peeking outside to see if any of them were out. "I think it's safe now."

"Krystal! That is not why I'm staying here! I'm staying to protect you! Either you move into my house tonight, or I'll be on this couch every night until you do!"

"Tom, that couch is not comfortable. You could sleep with me," she suggested walking over to him and laying her head on his chest. "It would be much cozier than the couch. What do you think, sweetheart?"

"Not without dishonoring you, Krystal. I want you so badly my body is aching now. Being next to you all night long would be more than I could stand!"

"Then let's go back to your place, I would feel more comfortable there. Your guest bedroom was very warm and welcome. That is, if it's alright with you?"

"Tomorrow night, darling, it's so late now. Let me just sleep here on the couch tonight, believe me I have slept in worse places in Viet Nam."

"Very well, I don't have anything for you to sleep in like you did me. I'm sorry, sweetheart, but you're on your own," smiled Krystal imaging what he would sleep in that night. "Let me get you a pillow and a blanket. Will you need anything else, sweetheart?"

"Just a kiss from the most beautiful woman in the world!" he smiled at her.

"I'll have to go and see if I can find her for you. Will you wait until I get back?" she asked heading for the door. Being able to tease him was so much fun.

"Woman! Have you no mirrors in your life? You are the most beautiful woman in the world! Come and kiss me good night."

"Just one kiss is all I get? You are cheap on your kisses, Admiral Boone."

"Any more than that, my love, and you'll not sleep alone!"

Suddenly the window broke and the thugs started yelling for Krystal to come out and play. "Come on pretty lady or had you rather we come in and play with you?"

Krystal ran to the bedroom and grabbed her Glock handing it to Tom. "Never let it be said I'm not always prepared," she whispered to Tom.

"Dial 911 and stay back, darling!" Tom crouched before the window just barely glancing out. "We've called the cops and your pretty lady is not alone!"

Krystal grabbed the phone to call the police. You could hear the running feet outside and one thug screamed, "Bitch!" Then all became quiet and calm outside.

"Tom, the police should be here soon," Krystal ran to him and gripped his arm. "I think they've gone for now."

Putting his arm around her yet keeping his eye on the door and broken window. "Krystal, have they bothered you before?" he asked his attention fully trained on the door.

"Just knocking on the door and yelling names," she replied looking up at him. "Why do you think I had my glock ready?"

Just then the police arrived. Tom met them at the door explaining the situation. Since no one had seen either boy, and there were no fingerprints, there was nothing to be done. The police promised to check the area regularly, but could offer no more.

After they left Krystal swept up the broken glass. Tom found some plywood stacked next to the dumpster and nailed it over the window. Finally, tired from the day and stress both were soon asleep, Krystal in her bedroom, and Tom on the couch. He had taken Krystal's glock with him and slept with it under his pillow. Tomorrow she was moving into his guest bedroom where it was safe!

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

AJ and Krista worked together in silence, cleaning up the mess left behind. "Krista, is there anything I can do for you and the twins?" he asked watching her slow down to almost a crawl. He was so worried about her, he wanted to insist she lay down, but knew better.

"I just need to take a hot bath with some of my oils, it helps to relieve the pain. But I like spending time with you, Albert, so I can wait until you have to leave. Would you like some more tea?" she asked with a strained smile.

"If you're in pain, I can go now, Krista, or I can sit in the living room while you take a bath. Will that make you feel uncomfortable?" AJ offered. He wanted to do anything he could to help her relieve the terrible pain she must be in. "The choice is yours, Krista. I promise, on my code of honor, not to come in and bother you."

"Oh, Albert! If I weren't in this condition I would want you to bother me!" she said and then blushed at what she had just admitted to him. Quickly turning away, hoping that he wouldn't understand what she meant, she busied herself making more tea.

"Yes, Darlin', I'd want that too, but this isn't what I would call a normal situation for us, and I don't want my heart broken anymore than can be helped. If only...but then life is full of those, isn't it."

"I'm sorry, Albert, I didn't think about that. I wouldn't want you to be hurt." Tears fell into her tea mug; she was glad that her back was to him so he wouldn't know she was crying. God how stupid she was! He was such a good man and she was just wanting to have a good roll in the hay with someone as sexy as him!

"Krista, I would give anything to be able to make love to you," he said walking up behind her and pulling her back against him. "If only you would take the chance and live. Think of the life we could have together. You, me, and our beautiful twins. Please, Darlin', at least talk to Krystal for our sake."

"Oh Albert! Why would you want me? I'm a basket case, throwing your life into turmoil!"

"Krista, I think I'm falling in love with you. No let me rephrase that, I have fallen in love with you. I want you to live and share my life along with our children," he whispered softly in her ear as he held her gently. Leaning down he kissed her tenderly to let her know he meant every word he said. "Give our love a chance, please I beg you, Darlin'."

"Oh, Albert, please don't love me! I won't see you hurt like that!" she pulled away and walked to the other side of the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'm afraid it's too late to ask me that, Krista. I happen to love the mother of my children and want them all to live and live with me," he followed her and wrapping his arms around her kissed the nape of her neck. "Call me old fashioned, or sappy, but I can't help the way I feel and it's not going to disappear because you want it to, sweetheart."

"Oh god, why did I have to meet you now!" she exclaimed turning in his arms and placing a hand on his dear sweet face. "Why couldn't I have met you years ago! When we had time!"

"We have time, Krista, if only you will take it. Do you love me?" he asked catching his finger in her long beautiful hair. "Tell me the truth, I'll know if you lie."

"I only met you today, Albert...how could I love you so fast?" she avoided answering.

"The heart knows no time or bounds, my love, so if you don't love me, I'll try to understand," he replied sadly, turning to leave. "I'll leave you to your bath, since I know you're in pain. I know you want to be alone and not have people around you, loving you and trying to change your mind. So I'll see you tomorrow night."

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Krista couldn't bear to let him leave like that! "Don't go, Albert! I do love you!"

"Oh, Krista, my Krista," he rushed back to take her in his arms and smother her with kisses. "How I love you, my Darlin'! I beg you, with all that's in me, please give us more time. Talk to Krystal. I can't bear to live without you, now that I've finally found you."

"But you don't understand the risks, she could die doing this and it only has a 50/50 chance of success! How can I put her through that?" It was heaven to be in his arms, but she wished they had met long ago.

"I'm sure the risks are small for Krystal and 50% is better than none at all, my love. Please, try it and live. I promise to love you with all my heart and we could see our babies grow to be strong, healthy adults. Just ask Krystal - and give her a choice, give her the risks, and give her a chance to refuse you if she wants to." Kissing her, he thought that of all the women in his life, she was the one he was meant to spend the rest his life with. So much time wasted, so much love lost.

"I will think about it, Albert, I promise you that." She snuggled into his arms hoping he wouldn't see her wince in pain.

"My love, please take a bath if it will ease the pain," he begged, worried that she would suffer if he stayed, yet not wanting to leave. "I promise I'll wait right here for you until you get out. Will that make you feel better, sweetheart?"

"Will you join me?" she asked shyly.

"If you're sure, Krista, then I'd be honored," he gently smiled holding out his hand.

"I want you, Albert, I just don't want you to be turned off by my body in the shape it is in right now," she said running her hands over her tummy where the babies grew.

"Why would I be turned off by your body, Krista? You're carrying my children and I think you look beautiful. I don't think I've ever met a woman that looked any more desirable in my eyes than you do right this minute!" He took her into his arms and kissed her until she was breathless. With a smile at him, she took his hand and led him into her bathroom.

"Krista, I love your tub, it's big enough for three," he laughed leaning over and turning the water on. "Nice whirlpool too. I may just move in and lay in this with you, Darlin'."

"I love my tub too, I had the bathroom remodeled right after I found out I was pregnant. Let me put some oils in the water. They help the pain and smell wonderful," she said moving AJ aside and putting a few drops into the tub. The amazing scent filled her bathroom. Both quickly undressed and AJ helped her into the tub, so she wouldn't slip. Then he climbed in behind her, pulling her back against him so she could rest her back against his chest. Krista reached over to turn on the whirlpool on, stirring up the wonderful smell of her oils again. Picking up a sponge he started to gently rub her body hoping he was helping to ease her pain. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, the pain is going away, once again. Thank you, Albert."

"Anything else I can do for you, Krista?" he asked knowing she could feel his erection pressing against her back. It made him feel like a heel with her in pain. He couldn't control his desire for this woman.

"Would you mind laying down and holding me, Albert? I need to feel your strong arms wrapped around me tonight," she turned and stared in his wonderful chocolate brown eyes, pleading.

"It doesn't just have to be one night, Krista. I know we've fought about your health. It's your choice to keep Krystal in the dark. But she is the key to giving you hope for a long and healthy life."

"Can we not talk about it please, Albert. Tonight, can we just pretend I'm healthy and everything's normal?" she pleaded for him to accept this dream.

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"For tonight, Krista, but tomorrow we go back to the battle for your life," he promised her. Climbing out of the tub, he gently dried her off. Then he quickly rubbed his own body down with the towel. Lifting her tenderly in his arms, he carried her into the bedroom. Gently laying her on the bed he laid beside her. Wrapping her in his arms and cuddling her body close, he asked, "Is this what you had in mind, Krista?"

"Yes, Albert. I wanted to be held in your strong arms. I wanted our naked bodies pressed close together. Maybe I want more..."

"Krista, you know I want you, but I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I'll cause the pain to start again and I can't do that to you. Will you be satisfied if I take care of you another way?" he asked caressing her back.

"I understand, Albert, I'm not very attractive right now...you don't have to do anything," she sighed, thinking he was just making excuses because of her swollen body.

"Krista, can you swear to me that my making love to you won't cause you pain?" he took his finger and moved her chin so her face was to him. "I can make love to you in other ways, so that your body won't have to stand my weight, is all I'm saying."

"You really want me?" she questioned tentatively.

"Krista, don't tell you can't feel my erection poking you in the back. I want you so badly I ache for you. I still have to think of your welfare because I never want to hurt you. Can you understand that, Darlin'?" he moved his hips to leave no question in her mind.

"If you are worried about your weight on the babies...I could be on top," she offered shyly.

"You won't be in any pain will you, Krista? Please, before we start I need to know, because once we start I don't think I'll be able to stop," he caressed her rounded stomach.

"Albert, I am always in some pain these days, but making love to you will be a joy not painful in any way!"

"Darlin', if only it were my pain and not yours. I know I shouldn't but I want you beyond all reason. Krista, I love you so much and want to love you slowly and fully," he said before lowering his mouth and kissing her.

"Show me how to please you, Albert! I want to give you pleasure!"

"Krista, just looking at your body give me such pleasure, I can barely contain myself," he whispered in her ear, as his hand found her breasts which were so tender from pregnancy. "Do you like that, Darlin'?"

"Oh...YES!" she gasped.

"I've heard it said that a woman's breasts are more sensitive when they're pregnant, is it true?" he asked rolling a hardened nipple between thumb and forefinger.

"Yes, Albert, they're very tender, and that feels so goooood!"

Turning her over on her back he lowered his hand and took her nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue while he played with her other nipple. Careful not to lay on her body to cause her any pain.

Shyly Krista ran her hands over his body, he was so beautiful! Pulling him closer to her she allowed her hand to brush his erection to see how he would react.

Groaning he whispered her name, "Krista!"

"Does that please you!" she asked, brushing her hand against his shaft again.

Releasing her breasts he whispered, "Yes, my Darlin', it feels wonderful."

"And what if I do this, Albert?" she asked as she took him in both of her small hands and stroked him.

Groaning he stopped her by holding her hands, "Krista, if you don't stop that, then I'll embarrass myself, like a young boy. I have looked at you all evening, and wanted you until it's almost unbearable. Let me give you pleasure, just lay back and enjoy."

"No! You were going to let me be on top, remember!" she pouted as she pulled away from him and carefully maneuvered her body so she sat astride him. Placing his cock at the entrance of her hot wet core, she slowly slid him into her, sighing with pleasure the entire way down.

"You're so beautiful, Krista, you take my breath away. I want to love you everyday for the rest of my life," he said reaching to caress her breasts and she rode him hot and tight and very wet.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Oh, Albert! I want that too, but we might have to settle for everyday for the rest of my life," she whispered sadly.

"Not if you wouldn't be so stubborn. I swear woman, you're as bad as I am," he gasped out as her inner muscles gripped him and squeezed. "Oh, Krista, my love, are you receiving as much pleasure as I am?"

"No," she said with a smile, and when he frowned at her answer she giggled and told him, "I'm getting more!"

"Then lets keep that smile on your face by pleasuring you some more. You don't smile enough," he smiled back and moved his hips in rhythm to hers and slipped his hand between them to explore her clit.

The smile left her face as she screamed out his name, "Albertttttttttt!" Her breasts were not the only thing that was hypersensitive these days! She came and came hard at just his touch.

Never had he been with a woman so sensitive to his touch. He was close, but wanted to give her another gift to remember tonight. Rising up in bed he took her nipple in his mouth he sucked and he held her hips and guided them up and down on his shaft to bring her to satisfaction again.

"Oh, Albert!" she moaned as her world shattered into a million pieces once again. Feeling her inner muscles clench around him was his undoing; AJ came, spilling his seed into her. When she could finally speak again she cuddled into his arms and asked, "Will you stay?"

Holding her close he gently said, "Nothing could make me leave, unless you asked me to go, my love!" They fell asleep in each other's arms. The pain woke her a few hours later and she quietly got up to rub oils into her skin and fix a cup of tea. She was back in bed before AJ noticed that she had been gone.

"Krista, my love," he muttered in his sleep.

"I'm here, Albert," she smiled at him and snuggled back into his arms. 

AJ was in the process of leaving a white rose and note on his pillow for Krista. Not used to sleeping with someone she awoke, saw him and smiled. "Leaving already? The least I could do is fix you something to eat before you go," she said getting out of bed and reaching for her robe.

"Darlin', you don't have to go to all that trouble. I can pick up something on the way to work," he answered, hoping she'd go back to bed and get some much-needed rest.

"Where do you live, Albert? Is it too far away to go home before you go to work?" she asked headed for the kitchen to put on a kettle of water for tea.

"Yes, Krista, I live out in the country, but I keep a spare uniform at the office for me to change into. I also have a small shower and keep all the necessary items there in case of emergency," he quickly pulled on his clothes following her.

"What's considered an emergency?" she frowned pulling out a skillet.

"Working all night. Being summoned to the Pentagon for an all night briefing. Getting something on the uniform I'm wearing. Several reasons, Krista, but none as enjoyable as last night, I assure you," he grinned wrapping his arms around her. "Can I help do anything?"

"Nope, but I hope you like cheese omelets and wheat toast," she said moving out of his arms. She couldn't think while he held her.

"Why yes, Ma'am, they're my favorite. Course I'll eat just about anything that doesn't bite back," he whispered in her ear, catching her off guard. Dropping an egg on the floor it broke open and the egg went everywhere.

"Albert, see what you've done," she cried. "Just let me fix breakfast and you clean up that mess."

Laughing at the real reason she'd dropped the egg he replied, "Yes, Krista, I promise to behave and clean up this mess."

She fixed the cheese omelets and toast while AJ cleaned. Putting the plates on the table she brought the kettle of water in and started making the tea. "Albert, breakfast is ready if you're finished," she said waiting for him to enter the room.

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"All finished and hands clean to boot," AJ said turning his hands over for her inspection.

Laughing Krista said, "Just sit down, so we can eat before it gets cold."

Taking a seat at the table he took a bite and moaned, "Best cheese omelet I've ever tasted, Darlin'."

"Albert, if you're like this at work they'll call you Teddy Bear instead of Admiral," she laughed, taking a sip of tea.

"Uh, Admiral Teddy Bear. Nah, doesn't sound scary enough," he winked finishing up his breakfast and sipping his tea.

"You don't scare me, Albert," Krista said shyly. "You make me happy."

"I'm glad, Darlin', I'd never want to scare you," he replied taking her hand and kissing each finger causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"I guess I'll see you tonight. Will you stay over again?" she whispered. "Oh, I didn't thank you for the beautiful roses."

"You're welcome and I'll bring more of every color," he tried to hold her shy stare. "I'll see you tonight when I pick you up. If you still want me to stay after the cook out, I will."

"I'm sure I will, Albert. I won't be too tired. I'll take it easy today, I promise," she got up to let him out.

Turning back to her he asked, "Can I have your phone number Krista? That way when I get to missing you I can give you a call."

"Here it is on my business card, Albert, feel free to use it anytime."

Kissing her goodbye, he left for work. For Krista, he left much too soon, however she would see him this evening. Then tonight they would make love again. She knew that tonight would take forever to get here.

Tom arose early and checked Krystal's frig. He found a jar of orange juice and some milk that should have been thrown away days ago. The freezer held a half empty box of Eggo's and her bread was moldy. He could find nothing edible in the apartment. He left a note that he was going after breakfast along with the glock on her bedside table. Little did Miss Krystal know it, but she was about to receive her first cooking lesson. In Tom's quick run to the grocery store, he picked up eggs, milk, butter, bacon, and bread. He planned on teaching her how to make a quick and easy breakfast. Arriving back at the apartment, he knocked on the door. Krystal answered, already dressed in her uniform.

"I thought you went to get breakfast? What's all that stuff?" she said trying to peek inside this sack of what she hoped were goodies.

"Its breakfast and you're going to cook it, my love. Today you get your first cooking lesson," he smiled at the stunned look on her face.

"We'll be late for work, Tom! Couldn't we make it another time?" she begged.

"No, I picked things that would be easy and quick for you to fix this morning. Trust me, sweetheart, you can do this,"

"Well, all right if you say so, sweetheart," she replied looking at the sack and feeling doubtful about the whole thing.

"Here, all you do is put six slices of bacon in the microwave and cook it for six to eight minutes. Then you put some butter in a skillet while you break the eggs and add a little milk. Pour the mixture in the skillet, put some bread in the toaster and you have breakfast! Oh, stir the eggs and don't let them stick or they'll burn. Doesn't that sound easy to you, my love?" he asked cheerfully.

"Not too bad, if you'll show me what a skillet looks like, I should be ready to start," smiled Krystal sure she could do this simple breakfast.

Tom looked under the cabinet and pulled out a skillet, grinning all the while. These cooking lessons could take longer than he first expected. "Here is your skillet. Do you have a razor I could use to clear away this brush on my face?" he asked rubbing this face and yawning.

"Sure, if you don't mind using a pink one. There's some foam I use for my legs that might work as lather for your face, darling," Krystal told him where to find both as she went over her mind all she was to do.

"Guess I'm going to have to get use to these little changes in my life," Tom laughed. "Still, I think you're worth every one of them, Krystal" whistling as he walked off to the bathroom to find the little pink razor and foam.

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Left alone in the kitchen Krystal tried to remember what Tom's instructions were. Putting the bacon in the microwave that was on its last legs, she turned it on and went to get the bread. Getting out two pieces she put them in the toaster and pushed it down hoping the thing didn't get stuck again. Krystal then turned on the stove and slapped the skillet on the burner. Opening the butter she grabbed a tablespoon and scooped out more butter than she needed. Shaking it off into the skillet, it made a loud hiss as it hit the hot pan.

Looking for a bowl she found a pretty blue one and broke the eggs into it, dropping pieces of the shell into the bowl as well. 'It won't matter, as thin as they are, the little devils will dissolve while cooking,' thought Krystal. Pouring in the milk came next and she was so pleased to have remembered it. In her enthusiasm of mixing the two she splashed the eggs and milk on her uniform.

"Damn, now I'll have to change. This cooking can be a messy business," she said laying the bowl in the sink and putting the milk in the fridge. Turning back around, she saw that the eggs were bubbling. She suddenly remembered Tom had said she had to stir them so they didn't stick. Reaching for the spoon she'd used for the butter she noticed smoke coming from the toaster. Quickly popping it up she turned back to the eggs and started stirring. By the time she was finished they didn't look fluffy and golden. They looked crusty and brown. The toast was black and the bacon…oh no! She had forgotten the bacon! Running to the microwave she opened it and there lay six shriveled up black pieces of bacon. She had managed to ruin breakfast. What would Tom think of her now?

Tom scraped off all of the beard that he could with the little pink razor and foam, then he smelt something burning! Heading for the kitchen, he could hear Krystal cussing and knew things were not going well. In the kitchen he found she had totally demolished breakfast. Trying to make her feel better he said, "Sweetheart, it's not that bad. We'll have extra crispy bacon and eggs just slightly over done. Then we can scrape the black off the toast and it'll be a fine breakfast. Not bad for your first try, and with no one to help you."

"You really think so?" she perked up at the thought that she'd almost got it right her first time.

"Yes, darling, sit down and I'll take care of the rest," he replied leading her over to the table and helping her sit down.

Working on the breakfast the best he could Tom brought it to the table. Sitting down after making coffee to help wash it down. He looked at Krystal and smiled, "Alright, darling, lets dig in and enjoy ourselves." Tom tried, he really did. Krystal gave up after one bite. There was no way the food was edible no matter what Tom had tried his best to do.

"Can I treat you to breakfast out, sweetheart? After such a valiant effort it's the least I can do," smiled Tom taking her hand in his. "You'll learn, Krystal, it just takes time."

"Okay, if you say so, my love. After what I've been through, breakfast out sounds wonderful," she smiled licking her lips. "Come on let's go I'm starving."

"Dear, before we leave you might want to wash the egg off your face. Also, change your uniform unless you want AJ on your six," he grinned. "While you do that, I'll clean up the kitchen.

"Thanks, Tom. The lesson didn't go well, but looks like the cleaning up is going splendidly," grinning, she walked seductively out of the room.

"I have a feeling that woman's going to have me wrapped around her little finger in no time! Yep, and I'm going to love it," grinned Tom turning back to the mess she'd made in the kitchen.

She was washing the egg off her face when Tom came in, "Darling, why don't you do like AJ suggested and take the day off? Talk to Krista now you know the truth. See if the two of you can't work out something."

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"I hate to take the whole day off after just starting," frowned Krystal trying to get the egg off her uniform.

"Then take half a day off. AJ said to take whatever you needed. He's worried about Krista, and I'm sure he's in love with her," Tom informed her hoping she could accept this without turning against AJ.

"I think you've read him wrong, Tom. Still I'd love to talk with Kris. I'm going to take half a day off. Do you mind dropping me off at her shop? I'll get a taxi back to work and you can pick me up to go to your house."

"We're packing up all your things when we get back from work, then we'll go to my house. It's not safe for you to be here alone, Krystal," Tom explained, worried after the scene the thugs had made last night. What could have happened to her if she'd been alone?

"I would feel safer with you. I know I'd get more sleep, so I won't argue with you, sweetheart. Let me call work. Would you get out a sundress from my closet for me to change into? I don't want to upset Krista by showing up in my uniform."

"Wonderful. Make your call and I'll pick out something that will look beautiful on you," he winked.

Shaking her head at the man she loved, Krystal called JAG. Harriett Sims answered the phone, " Lieutenant Sims, may I help you?"

"Lieutenant Sims, this is Commander Kennex, I'm taking half a day off today."

"Half a day, Commander Kennex?"

"Yes, it's a personal day if the Admiral asks."

"Should he ask, Commander?"

"He might, I'll be seeing my sister," Krystal advised wondering at the Lieutenant's questioning.

After Krystal hung up Tom handed her a sky blue sundress. "Here, darling, wear this for me," Tom said taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"You know it's only for half a day, then I have to go to work," she replied running her hands over his chest.

"What do you intend to wear moving? Surely not your uniform or it'll have to be cleaned," he grinned just sure he'd won.

"I was planning on wearing jeans and a top. Why would I want to ruin a nice sundress?" she grinned going into the bathroom to change. Tom loved her in a sundress; she'd have to be sure she had plenty hanging around. Coming out of the bathroom she looked gorgeous, just as Tom knew she would.

"Are you ready, darling? I've called to say I'll be in a little late, so we need to leave now," Tom said holding out his hand.

"All ready to go," she replied twirling around in the dress and her long hair loose.

'Lord, how was he going to make it the rest of the week with her living under the same roof?' he wondered. When they arrived at Krista's shop and Tom leaned over to kiss her goodbye. "Stay safe, sweetheart. I'll see you after work, I love you, Krystal."

Caressing his mustache, she told him, "I love you, Tom. Don't ever shave this off. See you soon, my love."

Krystal walked up to the window and looked inside. Not seeing Krista, she opened the door and walked into the strange, yet beautiful, little shop. Seeing Krista over to the right, busy with a customer she decided to look around. From what Krystal could tell the little tin boxes were all different flavors of tea. The little brown bottles seemed to be different oils. The beautiful exotic bottles were perfumes. Picking up one she sniffed. Never had she smelled anything so wonderful! Trying two or three others she ended up back at the first one. It was just to powerful and seemed to pull her back as though it was meant for her. Almost like it had a touch of magic added, they all had that special touch. These definitely had something special in them that no other perfume had. Finally picking up the one she had chosen Krystal took it up to the counter waiting for Kris.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Krista looked up and saw her sister at the counter, she had heard the bell ring when someone new came in, but had been so busy with Mrs. Anderson's problem that she hadn't looked to see who it was. After making sure that she understood Mrs. Anderson's symptoms fully, Krista instructed her in the use of the oils that she was advising her to purchase. When she had paid for her purchases and left, Krista was free to go over to her sister. "Hi, Krystal, what have you found?" she saw the bottle in her hand.

"I found this fragrance back there and just had to have it, Kris. I don't know what it's called, but I love it," grinned Krystal. "Let's get together, market it and make a million."

Opening the bottle and smelling the contents, Krista told her sister, "That is my stimulating blend, it's peppermint, lavender, and rosemary. It should uplift you when you're feeling down and clear your mind too."

"After the last couple days, I'll take a jug! And I have a half day off, want to help me spend it by talking and eating?" she asked hoping Kris wouldn't turn her down.

"I can't leave the shop, I'm sorry Krystal."

"Can we still talk if you can't leave? I could go upstairs and bring us down something to eat if you'd like," she asked hopefully. "Please, Kris, don't make me spend the time alone."

"You can stay as long as you like! And since you don't cook you could watch the store for me while I made lunch," Krista teased. She was simply glowing that morning!

"What do I do if someone comes in? Can I just sell them something, since they'll think I'm you? We could do the old switch-a -roo," grinned Krystal looking around the shop wondering what she could sell.

"Well, not if they have questions, but you could just ring them up if they know what they want. If they need answers just call upstairs and I'll come down," Krista told her.

"No switch-a-roo then," she sadly replied. "You're a spoil sport, but I'll do as you ask. I had a big breakfast, but maybe something to drink?"

"Okay, just tea and maybe a sandwich for me, how does that sound?" Krista seemed so happy this morning that she was almost humming her words rather than just speaking.

"Gee you're in a great mood this morning! If I didn't know better I'd say you got lucky after Tom and I left last night," Krystal picked up a bottle of oil and read the name on the bottom. Krista's face flamed, she had no idea that her joy from what had happened between her and Albert last night showed in her actions!

Setting the bottle down Krystal saw the blush on Kris's face. Starting to wonder if what Tom said could be possible made her worry. The Admiral after all could be taking advantage of her sister. Krystal took fate in her own hands. Krystal said, "Tom thinks AJ's in love with you. I told him that even if they were close friends he had read him wrong. I can't imagine the Admiral in love with anybody."

"I think I should get you that tea now," Krista said turning for the stairs, not wanting to admit that she had fallen into bed with a man she had known only one day, even if she was carrying his children!

"Don't forget your sandwich either, Kris," yelled Krystal suspicious now of the Admiral's reasons for staying and helping her sister clean up last night.

"I won't!" she said glad that she had managed to escape.

"What time did the Admiral leave last night?" Krystal asked watching the stairs her sister just climbed. "He didn't stay long did he?"

Krista pretended not to hear that question, she didn't want to tell her sister that he had stayed for breakfast and had hurried into the office to change into the extra uniform he kept there before any of his staff arrived for the day!

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 57

"Well, if you need any extra pointers, just let me know. I already know what I am giving you for a wedding present!"

"I know what I want, and that's for my sister to live a long and healthy life!" exclaimed Krystal. "Kris, why didn't you mention the bone marrow transplant to me? You know we'd be a perfect match and I'm willing to do it for you so you'll live."

"Who told you?" Krista jumped to her feet, and began to pace the small shop. "ALBERT did, didn't he! After he promised NOT to!" tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Calm down Kris! AJ didn't tell me a thing. He told Tom because he was so worried about you. It was Tom who told me, because I was beside myself with worry for my only sister," Krystal said, watching the tirade her sister was having. She hoped she had gotten the Admiral out of this one. "It's true isn't it, Kris? You have a chance to live and won't take it  
>because it involves me. Do you hate me that much?"<p>

"NO! You dufus! I LOVE you that much!" Krista snapped, still pacing.

"You love me? Then why deprive me of my only sister? Let me help you, Kris, I really want to do this for you," begged Krystal, not knowing what to say to change her sister's mind.

"You don't understand! You could die doing this! And there is only a 50/50 chance that it will even work! I won't chance your life for that small of a chance for me!"

"I didn't ask you to make up my mind for me. Give me a chance to do it myself. Don't make me carry the guilt around with me forever that I might have saved you life and you wouldn't let me. Let me chose, let me make the decision myself," she begged with tears streaming down her face.

"No! I won't have your death on my conscience either! Krystal you have your whole life in front of you! You're getting married in five days! Think of Tom!"

"I have and he agrees with me. If you can be saved through this transplant it's worth the risks. My Tom is a wonderful man and he believes as I do, that everything will turn out all right. You're the one that's holding everything back, Kris. Think, you could live and raise your children and hopefully find a man that will love you as you should be loved."

"Krystal, you could DIE!" Krista turned to face her sister.

"I could die crossing the street. I could die on a plane going to my next assignment. None of us knows the day or hour, Kris. Please, I love you…let me do this for you. Let me give you the gift of life," she pleaded taking Krista's hands in hers. "I'm not being brave, I just need my sister with me now that I've found her."

"Oh, Krys!" she said hugging her sister. "I don't know what to do!"

"It's simply just say, yes my darling sister. We'll be in this together come what may. What have you got to lose? Look what you have to gain, count on that and believe…Kris believe that everything will work out alright," Krystal hugged Kris and prayed that she would accept her offer and things would indeed work out for both of them.

"All right, if you are sure that you want to take the risk, then so will I! Thank you more than I can say!"

"No, thank you, for my wedding present, Kris. Now you need to notify your doctor as soon as possible and tell him you have a perfect match and get the ball rolling," laughed Krystal so happy that her sister now had a good chance of beating this disease. "Then make an appointment so we can schedule to do the transplant. Don't wait, do it now."

Just then a customer came in and distracted Krista from what Krystal had been saying. The woman lingered for over twenty minutes making her choices, but finally Krista was free to return to her sister. "I will call this afternoon, Krys, I promise. Now why don't you tell me what plans you have made for the wedding, I'll need to get a dress and everything."

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 58

"I saw this wedding dress in a little boutique downtown and I want to go in and see if they have it  
>in my size. The wedding is going to be in Tom's yard out in the open under the blue sky and white floating clouds. You'll stand up for me, and AJ will stand up for Tom. So far that is it. Except Tom has the most amazing rose garden you've ever seen," exclaimed Krystal finally running out of breath.<p>

"What are the guys are going to wear?" Krista suddenly looked nervous as she waited for the feared answer.

"Probably their mess dress uniforms, Krista. They've worked very hard for the honor. Think of them as monkey suits if it helps," grinned Krystal. "It'll only be for a little while, and for me surely you can make it that long."

"I'll try for you, Krystal. What do you want me to wear?" After what her sister wanted to do for her there was no way she was going to tell her how much just the thought of being around men in uniforms scared her.

"What's your favorite color, Kris? Wear that, and be happy for me that day."

"Lilac is my favorite color," she told Krystal. 

"The wear something lilac and it will be a perfect wedding," grinned Krystal. "I'm so glad I have you  
>back in my life Kris, you'll never know how...lonely it was without you."<p>

"Okay, I'll have to see if I can find something in the maternity department, and if not I could make something. I'm so glad that we found each other again, too!" 

"If you need any money just yell. Actually I have some money for you from father's death. There was  
>some insurance money put back for us. I put it in a bond and never touched it, so half is yours."<p>

"NO! I don't want anything that was dad's!" Krista went pale and backed away from Krystal.

"Kris, calm down! Its only money! Honey, there is nothing about it that can hurt you…why are you so scared?" Sudden dread filled Krystal, she wondered if all these years she had been wrong? Had their father done to Krista what he had done to her? She had thought that she was the only one he had been abusing, she'd been glad her sister had been spared what she went through. But now Krystal began to wonder if she'd been wrong all these years to believe that her sister had been safe! "Krista, what did he do to you? Please tell me!"

"No! I think its time you went to work now Krystal. I'll call my doctor if you still want to go through with the transplant, but you need to go now," Krista told her holding the door to the shop open for Krystal to leave.

"Yes, I still want to do that for you, and we will talk about dad one day! This is NOT over!" Krystal said as she left the shop.

As she closed the door on her sister Krista muttered, "Oh yes it is, you will never know what dad did to me Krystal! I protected you all those years ago and I'll continue to do so!"

As Krystal settled into her new office, she was tired and stressed out, even though it was still early afternoon. She now had a new fear to add to the ones about her sister's health! And there was still the packing and move this evening along with the cookout tonight. Thank goodness Tom was handling the cookout without insisting on giving her another cooking lesson. She hadn't learnt everyone's names here yet but they all seemed friendly. Commander Rabb stuck his head in the door.

"Hello, I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, remember me? May I come in for a minute?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, of course Commander Rabb."

"All my friends call me Harm. I hope we can be friends," he said as he sit slumped in a chair opposite her desk.

"We don't know one another well enough to be friends yet Commander," replied Krystal remembering him from the day before.

"Not yet, but we could be if you'd have dinner with me tonight?" he asked raising his tall frame up in the chair. "I know all the good places to eat around here."

"I'm sure you do, Commander, however I have other plans. I'm having dinner with my fiancé, Admiral Chegwidden and my sister," she smiled, at shooting down the Commander, thinking 'Better luck the next time!' But all she said was, "Sorry, but you see I'm already taken."

"Who's the lucky guy, Commander, if I may be so bold to ask?" he frowned.

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"I saw this wedding dress in a little boutique downtown and I want to go in and see if they have it  
>in my size. The wedding is going to be in Tom's yard out in the open under the blue sky and white floating clouds. You'll stand up for me, and AJ will stand up for Tom. So far that is it. Except Tom has the most amazing rose garden you've ever seen," exclaimed Krystal finally running out of breath.<p>

"What are the guys are going to wear?" Krista suddenly looked nervous as she waited for the feared answer.

"Probably their mess dress uniforms, Krista. They've worked very hard for the honor. Think of them as monkey suits if it helps," grinned Krystal. "It'll only be for a little while, and for me surely you can make it that long."

"I'll try for you, Krystal. What do you want me to wear?" After what her sister wanted to do for her there was no way she was going to tell her how much just the thought of being around men in uniforms scared her.

"What's your favorite color, Kris? Wear that, and be happy for me that day."

"Lilac is my favorite color," she told Krystal. 

"The wear something lilac and it will be a perfect wedding," grinned Krystal. "I'm so glad I have you  
>back in my life Kris, you'll never know how...lonely it was without you."<p>

"Okay, I'll have to see if I can find something in the maternity department, and if not I could make something. I'm so glad that we found each other again, too!" 

"If you need any money just yell. Actually I have some money for you from father's death. There was  
>some insurance money put back for us. I put it in a bond and never touched it, so half is yours."<p>

"NO! I don't want anything that was dad's!" Krista went pale and backed away from Krystal.

"Kris, calm down! Its only money! Honey, there is nothing about it that can hurt you…why are you so scared?" Sudden dread filled Krystal, she wondered if all these years she had been wrong? Had their father done to Krista what he had done to her? She had thought that she was the only one he had been abusing, she'd been glad her sister had been spared what she went through. But now Krystal began to wonder if she'd been wrong all these years to believe that her sister had been safe! "Krista, what did he do to you? Please tell me!"

"No! I think its time you went to work now Krystal. I'll call my doctor if you still want to go through with the transplant, but you need to go now," Krista told her holding the door to the shop open for Krystal to leave.

"Yes, I still want to do that for you, and we will talk about dad one day! This is NOT over!" Krystal said as she left the shop.

As she closed the door on her sister Krista muttered, "Oh yes it is, you will never know what dad did to me Krystal! I protected you all those years ago and I'll continue to do so!"

As Krystal settled into her new office, she was tired and stressed out, even though it was still early afternoon. She now had a new fear to add to the ones about her sister's health! And there was still the packing and move this evening along with the cookout tonight. Thank goodness Tom was handling the cookout without insisting on giving her another cooking lesson. She hadn't learnt everyone's names here yet but they all seemed friendly. Commander Rabb stuck his head in the door.

"Hello, I'm Commander Harmon Rabb, remember me? May I come in for a minute?" he asked grinning.

"Yes, of course Commander Rabb."

"All my friends call me Harm. I hope we can be friends," he said as he sit slumped in a chair opposite her desk.

"We don't know one another well enough to be friends yet Commander," replied Krystal remembering him from the day before.

"Not yet, but we could be if you'd have dinner with me tonight?" he asked raising his tall frame up in the chair. "I know all the good places to eat around here."

"I'm sure you do, Commander, however I have other plans. I'm having dinner with my fiancé, Admiral Chegwidden and my sister," she smiled, at shooting down the Commander, thinking 'Better luck the next time!' But all she said was, "Sorry, but you see I'm already taken."

"Who's the lucky guy, Commander, if I may be so bold to ask?" he frowned.

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

"I don't think you'd know him, Commander. He's Admiral Tom Boone. He works out of the Pentagon," she smiled just thinking of Tom.

"Tom Boone! Your marrying Tom Boone? He's old enough to be your father," replied a shocked Harm. "He was my father's wingman in Vietnam. I've known him all my life."

"Then you know he's a fine man. Now, if you'll please excuse me, he'll be here to pick me up soon," she said rising from her chair and walking toward the door.

Tom came through the door before she reached it.

"Hello, darling ready to go? Harm! I didn't see you there, son. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later, I'll just go visit AJ," Tom offered, reaching over to kiss Krystal on the cheek.

"No, darling, you aren't interrupting a thing, the Commander was just leaving."

"Nice to see you again, Tom. Caught yourself a nice young filly," Harm smiled going out the door.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm ready just let me get my cover," replied Krystal grabbing her cap and they were all ready to leave.

Just outside in the bullpen, AJ was walking by and Tom called out, "Wait, buddy, I've got a job for you."

"You need an expert cook for tonight?"

"Nope, I need help moving Krystal to my house. Some thugs have been harassing her and the police are no help," Tom growled. "I spent the night there on the couch with a glock under the pillow, it was so bad."

"Sure I'm game for the move. Then I can swing by and pick up Krista," he grinned, turning to go back in his office. "I have a change of clothes in my office. I'll meet you at Krystal's in an hour, I just need to finish up some paperwork."

Tom helped Krystal into his car. He could tell she was excited about something and couldn't be still. Getting behind the wheel and starting he vehicle he pulled away.

"Tom, when I saw Krista this morning, she agreed to the transplant. Isn't that wonderful?" she exclaimed throwing her arms around his waist and laying her head on his shoulder.

"That's the best news I've heard all day," he grinned. "Did you tell AJ?"

"No he was in conference with the SECNAV all afternoon. I'll tell him when he comes to the apartment," she said smiling and settling down.

Once they reached the apartment, Krystal said, "The boxes I moved in with are in the back of the closet. I didn't plan on staying long as you know. I wanted to find the perfect little house. Instead I found my man and my house."

AJ had finished up quicker than he thought. Knocking on the open door he yelled, "Anyone here need a strong back to help move?"

Laughing Tom yelled, "Yes, you're late! Get your six back here and start hauling out the boxes."

Krystal was coming out of the bathroom. She had on a low riding pair of jeans and a blue and white checkered top with spaghetti straps. You could see her belly button. She also had on a pair of tennis shoes and her hair in a ponytail.

"Shut your mouth, buddy, before a nasty cockroach gets inside," grinned AJ at his friend's reaction. It was hard for him to look at Krystal seeing how much she looked like Krista.

Going to Krystal, Tom took her in his arms and kissed her until her toes curled. "Darling, no matter what you wear, you're sexy as hell," he whispered in her ear.

Blushing Krystal replied, "Thank you, Tom, but remember AJ is in the room."

Running his hands up and down her back he whispered, "I don't care who's in the room you're still beautiful and sexy to me, Krystal. You're not wearing bra, sweetheart!"

"I know. When I'm not in uniform I don't wear underwear," she whispered and walked to her closet packing with zest.

"Oh Lord, I had to ask," Tom replied adjusting his pants and going to help.

"AJ, I talked to Kris today and she's agreed to have the transplant," grinned Krystal.

Letting out a whoop like she'd never heard before he lifted her off her feet and swung her around. Before putting her back on her feet he gave her a big kiss. "Thanks, Krystal, that means a lot to me," he grabbed a box and left whistling.

Shocked at his actions she stared at Tom while AJ carried out the box. "I told you he was in love with her," Tom smiled taping another box before standing and taking hold of the shocked Krystal to give her a quick kiss.

Soon they had everything packed and ready to be loaded.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

There were eight young men sitting on the steps watching while the three worked loading the boxes.

"Hey pretty lady are you leaving us?" asked a bold young man.

Ignoring the man, Krystal continued carrying the smaller boxes outside. Within fifteen minutes after the man had made his remark they were ready to leave. Shutting the trunk, Tom moved to help Krystal into the car. That's when he saw it. A flat tire. Kneeling down he looked it over good and realized someone had slashed it with a knife. The young men on the steps started to laugh when he looked their way.

"AJ, wait, we have some unfinished business before we can leave," Tom said never taking his eyes from the men. "My tire's been slashed and I'm sure that one of these young men did it. In for a good fight, buddy?"

"You bet. Hey, Tom, there's only eight of them, it doesn't quite seem fair," AJ laughed. "You guys have any friends you'd like to help you?" At this the men jumped off the steps and surrounded the two men.

"We don't need friends to beat up two old men," laughed one. "Hell, we don't even need all of us. Let me handle these two, it shouldn't take long."

Heading toward AJ for taunting him he took a swing at him. AJ ducked. He then came back with a gut punch that knocked the man to his knees. While he was down, he hit his nose breaking it. Blood running from his nose the thug yelled, "Don't just stand there, get them!"

The other seven ran at Tom and AJ, but the two were ready for them. Tom ducked at a swing coming back with a throat punch putting one out of commission. AJ's thug with the broken nose ran when AJ started toward him again. They were now down to six. One came at Tom and he stomped the guys foot and hit him under the chin knocking him out cold. 'Huh, glass jaw,' thought Tom.

The brave one pulled a knife and started for AJ. When AJ dropped kicked the thug's knee out from under him. Once down and without his knife he wasn't so brave. The other two ran off while Tom called the police and AJ used the extra twine to tie the men up.

"Not bad for two old men, huh?" laughed Tom. "Feels good. I haven't been in good a fight in years."

"Not much of a fight, I don't even have a bruise," grumbled AJ.

Krystal ran over to check on Tom, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Yep, just our hands are all that got hurt," he grinned down at her. "You want to kiss them and make them better?"

"Yes, but only after they've been cleaned up. I don't want to get any germs on them," she replied going into his arms her heart beating faster than his.

The police arrived and took the six men into custody while Tom and AJ changed the tire.

They finally reached Tom's house and began unloading the boxes. Krystal was trying to get her clothes out and hung up. There was only one box left and it was marked pictures. The men looked at each other and grinned, they just had to open this box to see what it contained. Once inside, Tom found an album that had an 8Xl0 of him pinning Krystal's gold wings on her. Somehow there were other pictures of them taken together that the guys on ship had got during parties and such. He was so moved that she had kept the 8Xl0 all these years and it was in a frame, which meant that she had kept it close to her.

The other album was of the twins when they were babies, up to eleven years old and some high school photos. It was unreal to see how much they looked alike as babies.

"Amazing how much alike they look," whispered AJ looking at a photo of the girls on a set of swings around the age of five.

"Yeah, look at this one. The traditional naked baby photo. They're what around three months old?" he guessed holding up the album for AJ to see.

"Yep, and look at that half moon birth mark on the right one's, right butt cheek. That's Krista," he smiled.

Krystal coming in the room saw red, "WHAT! How the hell would you know that Admiral?"

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Krystal, I don't think it's any of your business. I don't ask you how Tom's mustache feels touching your body do I?" AJ calmly replied knowing there was nothing going on between the two of them.

"Tom and I are getting married! What are your intentions towards my sister?" Krystal shouted at him walking toward the couch.

"I love your sister, Krystal. I'd marry her tomorrow if she'd have me, but she says she's dying and doesn't want to be loved," he replied, hoping to calm her down.

"She's dying and can't marry you, but she's still good enough to sleep with? You bastard!" she cried and slapped him.

"It's not like you think, Krystal! I promise you, I love her, but she won't even try to live, much less consider marrying me," he replied rubbing his jaw where she hit him. She might be  
>small, but she could sure pack a punch.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you anymore - get out of this house and stay out," she ran crying into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Tom, it's the truth I swear it. How do I make Krystal understand? She's under my chain of command and if she did this in the office I'd have to court-martial her. Go talk to her and try to calm her down, please."

"I know you mean it, Buddy, but you have to understand how protective of her sister she is! Why don't you go and get Krista now and I'll try and calm her down before you two get back. If Krista were to tell her the same thing you just did, Krystal might listen. You asked Krista to marry you and she turned you down?" Tom asked astonished that his friend had fallen so fast.

"I told her I loved her and if she'd have the transplant we could raise the twins together. I  
>assumed she took it as a proposal. Guess it didn't sound like much of one though did it, Tom?" he looked guilty at his friend.<p>

"Wow, man, no wonder you have such a rotten track record with women if you think THAT was a proposal! Since Krista has agreed to the transplant now, maybe you should ask her for real?"

"Do you think she'd have me? I mean look at me and then look at how beautiful she is carrying our children," he smiled just thinking of her naked beauty.

"Krystal loves me, they both seem to go for old bald guys. Ask her, you dufus!" Tom laughed using the twins pet ridicule name for his buddy. It just seemed to fit the occasion!

"Dufus? How appropriate for an Admiral. I think you're right - I'll give it a try, but I need to make it somewhere romantic. I need to do something special so she'll know how much I really do love her," he said thoughtfully. "Have you got any ideas?"

"I got down on one knee and just asked Krystal. She told me that all she needed to hear was that I loved her and wanted her to be my wife. Try the direct approach!" Tom suggested.

"Yes, but you're not dealing with a woman that's sure she's dying. But I'll give it a try, and then carry her off as soon as the transplant's over with. The caveman approach use to always work."

"You might want to remember that your cavewoman is pregnant! Be gentle with her AJ, her hormones are probably in an uproar with the pregnancy let alone with her illness."

"I will Tom, after all I love her like crazy. I never thought I could love a woman the way I love her. A little late in life to be finding that out, now isn't it?" AJ smiled and left.

"Its never to late to find love, old buddy," he told AJ as he walked him to the door. Then he went to try and calm Krystal. He found her in the guest room. "Darling?"

"Is he still here?" she asked sobbing.

"No, he left to go get Krista. Krystal, AJ is in love with your sister, just as I love you!" he told her as he came and sat down on the bed next to her.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"He's seen her naked, Tom, and they've probably made love with her dying!" she cried. "Doesn't that mean anything to him and her carrying his children?"

Tom took her in his arms and said as gently as he could, "Krystal, AJ is dying inside at the thought of losing her. And lovemaking is a beautiful way to share the most intimate communication that a couple can. Maybe that was the only way she would listen to his love. He said she was trying to drive everyone away that loved her, maybe she admitted that she needed to be held and loved in a physical way, but couldn't do it in an emotional one?"

"He was wrong," she said wiping her eyes and staring at Tom.

"About what, Krystal?"

"That baby wasn't Kris, it was me. He forgot one thing, we are identical even down to our birthmarks," she looked at Tom grinning.

"So, he was admiring MY fiancée's naked butt was he? I will have to hurt him for that when he gets back!" Tom smiled at her, thinking of the night when he could finally see her birthmark for himself.

"Can't wait to tell the Admiral that he's seem my tush. Just the look on his face should be priceless. Should I have him brought up on charges?" laughed Krystal pulling Tom down to lie on top of her for a kiss.

"Um, he could counter them with that slap you delivered earlier, darling," Tom reminded her. He kissed her and then got up quickly, helping her to her feet too. This was not a situation he was comfortable with knowing that he would have to wait to fulfill the desire raging in him. "We should get dinner started, they'll be back soon."

"Tom, I know he's your friend, but if he hurts Kris then he has to answer to me, Admiral or no Admiral," Krystal frowned as she got to her feet to follow him.

"Krystal, all he wants to do is love her!" Tom took her into the kitchen, where he got out the food he planned to prepare for dinner. "Would you like to help me, darling?"

With hands on hips, she looked at him and asked, "Does it have anything to do with bacon and eggs?"

Tom was instantly nearly helpless with laughter. When he could finally gasp out an answer he assured her that it did NOT! Handing her a head of lettuce he suggested that she start the salad. "Here you can cut this up. Pretend it's the enemy and chop the hell out of it," Tom handed her a knife. 

"Where do you want the slaughter preformed, Admiral?"

"On that butcher block, right there on the counter," he grinned knowing she needed to release some tension.

"Yeah, I've got it," she replied, making lettuce fly. 'Take that Admiral Chegwidden, and that,' she thought.

"Trying to kill someone, Krystal?" Tom laughed, watching her attack the lettuce.

"No, just do permanent damage to them," replied Krystal chopping away at the lettuce.

AJ pulled up to Krista's apartment in the Escalade. He wished he had stopped and gotten an engagement ring, but he could pick one up later. The most important thing was to ask her tonight. Krista meant too much to him and he couldn't lose her…not to cancer, nor to his stupidity. Climbing the steps he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

Krista opened the door in a skirt and T-shirt; he saw that it said, 'Construction Zone!' with a large arrow pointing to her swelling belly. "Hi!" she said cheerfully, "Let me get my bag and I'm ready to go," she let him follow her into the apartment as she grabbed up a large shoulder bag and then turned to face him again.

"We have a few minutes, so can we talk, Krista?" he asked, as he led her to her couch to sit her down.

"Sure, there's something I need to tell you too, you go first!" she smiled up at him happily.

"Krista, I want you to know that last night while I loved you with my body, I was loving you with my heart as well. Darlin', I want us to spend the rest of our lives together, no matter how long they are," he declared going down on one knee and taking her hand. "Krista, please say you'll marry me, become my wife. I need to be with you every second we have together, my love I beg you to say yes."

"No, Albert, I won't marry you, I'm sorry," she stood and went to the window to look out, her arms crossed across her tummy where the babies rested.

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"I see. Then I guess we had better be going. Tom and Krystal will be expecting us for dinner. Can I help you with anything?" he asked trying to hide the hurt and disappointment.

"You don't want to know why?" she asked without turning around.

"Because you don't love me. Evidently last night meant nothing to you, Krista. What else am I to think? I don't want to go into this right now if you don't mind. I just poured my heart out to you and you threw it back it my face. If you don't love me and just want me, then fine, I'll learn to live with that."

"I do love you, Albert! I love you so very much!" she spun to face him. "It's because I love you so much that I said 'no'!" He could see her tears staining her cheeks.

Taking her into his arms he begged, "Why, Krista, why won't you marry me? I know from Krystal you're having the transplant and there's hope now. Why take our love and throw it away?"

"I'm not throwing our love away! You and the twins are the most important things in my life! I just don't want you tied to me if this doesn't work. If when the transplant is over and a success, you still want me to be your wife, I'll say 'yes' then."

"Krista, I want to spend every second I can with you, good or bad. I could have died tonight when I helped Tom fight off those thugs that have been tormenting Krystal. I didn't, nor did Tom, but it could have happened. Life's a chance and you have to roll with it and see where it leads you. Come with me Krista, come be my wife."

"What thugs?" she exclaimed.

"Eight creeps that have been terrorizing the apartment building where Krystal's been living. Tom had to sleep there on the couch last night or they might have got in and got to her. Don't think it would have done much good; she had her glock with her. But Tom and I got rid of  
>six of them tonight. That reminds me, I need to wash my hands. Do you have any alcohol? I should pour some over them?"<p>

"I have better than that! Why didn't you tell me this earlier that you're hurt?" she hurried over to a shelf in the corner of the room and came back with a small brown bottle and a cotton ball. "Wash your hands and then let me take care of you!"

"Will you marry me?" he stood there looking down at her.

"As soon as I know that I'll live, Albert," she promised.

"You can't doctor my hands until you say yes!" he stared at her seriously.

"I did say 'yes'! Dufus! Now let me care for you!" she smiled at him tenderly.

"Yes, like in immediately!" he exclaimed smiling.

"We could be engaged, until we know I will make it," she compromised.

"We could be married and share all our time together," he counter offered.

She shook her head 'no', looking up into his eyes, "Please, understand, Albert, I can't do that to you!"

"You're not doing it to me Krista, I'm begging you to share everything with me including everything you go through. I want to be there to feel our children move, to see you through the transplant, to hold you in my arms at night and to wake each morning with you asleep in my arms. I love you, Krista and want you to marry me immediately. I'm begging you to, Darlin'…and I'm not a man that begs easily."

"We can have all those things without being married Albert. I love you, but I won't marry you until we know that I'm going to be well. I am sorry if that's not enough for you." She hung her head and waited for him to answer, she would not bend on this, and she knew she was right.

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

"Do you have any idea what you're asking me to do? Turn the situation around for a minute and feel what I'm feeling right now," AJ begged, staring into her beautiful eyes.

A single tear crept down her cheek, "I only know that it will be worse if we marry and then I die."

"Darlin', it could never be worse. I'm never going to love you any less because we're not married, only hurt that we missed too many shared moments," he replied wiping the tear from her cheek and replacing it with a kiss.

"We can share anything you want, Albert. But if that's not enough for you, then maybe you should go now. I'll call Krystal and Tom and tell them I was just not up to dinner."

"Will you at least agree to be my fiancée until after the transplant, then we'll get married?" asked a frustrated AJ.

"Till after the doctor says the transplant was a success, then yes."

"I guess I can live with that, because I know you're going to make it Darlin'," he said before kissing her gently.

"Then we're engaged!" she smiled.

"You bet and I'll get you a ring just as soon as I can find one that will match the beauty of my bride to be."

"It doesn't have to be much, Albert. I'm a simple person. Now please let me take care of your hands."

"Alright, Darlin', but they aren't hurt bad. Just a little banged up," he grinned having gotten her to agree to marry him. "Just be gentle, and when you're done kiss it and make it better.

"This is tea tree oil and shouldn't sting at all, you big baby!" she said dabbing the oil on his hands after he had washed them. "There, that will act as an antibiotic and aid in healing too," she told him as she finished and then kissed them for good measure. "We should probably be going soon...the babies and I are starving."

"They're not the only ones, after that fight and moving I could use something to get me going too," he winked at her thinking about later that night after the dinner when they were back at her place.

"Wonderful let's go feed this crew," she said running her hands over the belly. 

"Nice shirt, can the father wear one to?" he asked grinning. "Surely there must be one for the father,  
>after all, there would be no construction without my help."<p>

"Funny I don't remember much help on this one, Albert!" Krista giggled, thinking she had the perfect shirt in mind for him!

"Oh well, the poor father feels left out of everything. The baby shower, the delivery and those first few precious moments with the baby," he sighed pulling on her shirt. "Now we're even left out of the clothing."

"Albert, there is no reason you can't be with me for the delivery! It will be here in that tub you love so much!"

"WHAT! You're having our babies in a bathtub?" he looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You have got to be kidding."

"Nope, that is why I had the bathroom remodeled when I found out I was pregnant. The midwife will come as soon as I call her and the babies will be born at home."

"What happens if something goes wrong and you need a C-section or worse you start hemorrhaging?" he asked, scared to death that he would lose her in childbirth. "What will the midwife do then?"

"Midwives are trained to deal with that too, Albert. We're only minutes away from the hospital if there is something that she can't handle. Now, do you want to be there or not when the twins are born?" she said looking around to see if she could figure out which vehicle was his in the parking lot. Seeing a blue mid-sized American car that she thought fit his personality she started walking towards it. 

To be continued…


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"Wait, Darlin', I'm driving the Escalade parked over here." He guided her to his vehicle, got her inside, and buckled her in. Then going around he got in, started the car, and headed for Tom's house. "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"No, why should I be?" she asked, while thinking that AJ might not be as staid as she had first thought. This truck thing certainly did not match what she had thought he would drive!

"Just wondered if maybe meeting Tom and Krystal on their own ground had you jittery, that's all," he said reaching for her hand and placing it on his thigh holding it there.

"No, don't know why it should?" She wiggled her fingers free of his hold and began to stroke up and down his thigh, seeing how that was affecting him.

She inched closer to his groin each stroke until he stopped her saying, "Sweetheart, if you don't stop, then Krystal is going to be really pissed at me, not that she isn't already," he frowned not wanting to go into all the mess that had happened before he'd left Tom's house. "Save that for when we get back to your place later."

"Why is she pissed at you?" 

"She doesn't think my intentions toward you are honorable," he said glancing at her from the corner  
>of his eye. "Tom and I found a baby album and found a photo of the two of you naked, and I make the comment that the baby with the half moon on her right butt cheek was you. It got me a good slap to my face. She's going to have to learn how to keep her temper under control or she'll be court-martialed."<p>

"She was just shocked to find out that you had seen me naked, Albert. I told her that you spent the night last night, but she thought that you had been on the couch like Tom had been at her place. I didn't want her thinking I was a slut so I just let her think that. I'm sorry, I should have told her the truth no matter what she thought of me. You shouldn't have been treated that way, and I'll tell her that!"

"I'm afraid her impression of me is not very high at the moment. We had a bad start and it only got worse. I don't know what to do to make things better between your sister any myself," AJ signed and rubbed his forehead as though he had a headache and the evening hadn't even started yet.

"Let me talk to her, I'm sure I can put her mind at rest. You probably just shocked her since I am guessing that no one else had ever found out we have the same birthmark. Since she's a virgin, I am guessing that no one has ever seen hers. Are you upset that I'm not?"

Swerving off the road and gaining control of the vehicle he looked at Krista and asked, "Do you mean that it was Krystal's fanny I was looking at and not yours?"

"Well, if it's the photo I'm thinking of…then you were looking at both of our fanny's, but if you commented on the birthmark, it was hers you were talking about because mine was out of sight of the camera," Krista giggled and then realized he had not answered her question. Did that mean he just didn't want to say that he thought she was a slut?

"Oh, great, I thought I was talking about the woman I loved and it was her sister. No wonder she slapped me good. You want to have a good whack at me to, Darlin'?" he asked shaking his head in disbelief. "I would kill Tom for saying that about you, wonder if he knows?"

"No, I don't want to hit you. But you never did answer my question. Do you think I'm a slut for not being a virgin?"

"No, whatever gave you that idea? I love you just the way you are," he declared. "Do you think I'm a slut because I'm not a virgin?"

Relieved that he felt that way, her mood quickly shifted once again, "You mean I wasn't your first?" she acted shocked. 

"No, sadly, you weren't, but you will be my last," he said kissing the palm of her hand just as the pulled in Tom's drive way.

"Oh, Albert, I was teasing! I really don't think you are a slut!" she was sorry if she had upset him. 

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

The lettuce finely chopped, Tom took the knife from Krystal. "You did that quite well, my love," he grinned, putting the knife out her reach.

"Lets just say I was inspired," she replied smugly.

"Krystal, you're going to have to learn to get along with AJ," Tom said taking her in his arms although he wanted to do much more. This would be the longest week of his life.

"I'll do what he says as my CO, but other than that I think he's...your friend," she grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks for remembering that, my love. He's the friend and has been for decades."

"I promise to be nice to him if it kills me."

Laughing Tom went to the freezer and pulled out four steaks to grill.

"Wait! Krista's a vegetarian. You'll have to come up with something different to eat," Krystal reminded him. "She won't eat anything cooked in animal fat either."

"How about I cut up the steaks in thin slices and make stir fry for everyone? I can dip Krista's out before I cook the steaks in ours?" he asked waiting for Krystal's approval.

"Won't hers get cold?"

"I could cook the steaks and when they are about done use another pan and cook Krista's," he winked knowing this time he hit on the perfect plan.

"That'll work."

Tom quickly started working on dinner while Krystal watched. Tom defrosted the steaks and cut them into strips. Cutting up several vegetables he was ready to begin. He might have to lay out spoons for them to eat the salad though, Krystal had chopped it so fine!

AJ and Krista arrived with him helping her out carefully.

"Tom lives in this nice house?" she looked amazed at the home and walked around smelling the roses. "Krystal's a lucky woman."

"I have a nice house too, Krista, although my flowers are not as beautiful as Tom's," he replied wishing he could tell her his yard was over flowing with flowers. "If you have a green thumb then you're welcome to grow anything you want after we're married."

"Stop pushing!"

"Everything is going to be alright, Krista. Accept that fact and we're going to be married very soon," AJ grinned patting her tummy, which held their babies.

"Tom, they're finally here and can see your home and garden," Krystal hugged him excited and happy her sister had come after all.

"Our home and garden, darling. After all we'll soon be married and what's mine is yours," he said giving her a quick kiss.

"Our home, our garden, and someday our babies," signed Krystal. "I like the sound of that, sweetheart."

"Me too and we'll work on that very soon, I promise," Tom said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Krystal, are you on the pill?"

"No, why would I be? I never intended to make love with anyone," she grinned. "If you want, we can start working on our family immediately."

"I think I'd like that. Now go answer the door before our guests leave," he said watching her leave the room that was almost his undoing.

Glaring at AJ and hugging Krista she invited them inside. "I hope you like stir fry? That's all we could come up with at the last minute," Krystal asked looking at Krista hoping she would approve. If not the evening would be spoiled.

"Yes, as long as it's not cooked in animal fat." smiled Krista at her sister who seemed to be a bundle of nerves.

"It's not. Tom is cooking in olive oil, I checked." she replied biting her lip.

"That's fine, dufus. I'll eat it and I'm sure I'll love it. Did you do any of the cooking?" Krista asked a little nervous herself now.

"Nope, I helped Tom make the salad, though," she shyly glanced at AJ.

"Everything is ready, right down to Krista's tea," Tom grinned, glad he had asked her for some of her special tea. "The rest of us will be having coffee."

Taking a seat, Tom and Krystal placed the plates in front of everyone. Tom delivered Krista's tea with a wink. Krystal helped carry the coffee in while Tom brought in the salad.

"This is delicious Tom. Thank goodness one of us can cook," laughed Krystal as she took a sip of the strong coffee. "I really need to start planning our wedding."

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"By the way, Krista has agreed to marry me," AJ announced proudly.

"That's wonderful, Kris! We can have a double wedding! I'll buy your gown as a wedding present." Krystal smiled reaching out to hold Tom's hand. It would be such a perfect day.

"No, that's too soon for us," Krista said hanging her head.

Hurt, Krystal glared at AJ.

"We have plans to get married a little later," he smiled at Krystal. "Don't be hurt, but we'd like to have our own special day as I'm sure you and Tom would."

Seeing the look her sister gave AJ, Krista said, "It is my choice to wait, Krys, not Albert's. He would like to be married right away, I'm the one that said no." 

"Why, Kris, if you're in love, why wait?" Krystal asked shaking her head and looking at her sister for some answer that would make sense.

"Because I won't marry him until I'm sure the transplant is a success. If its not, there's no need to get married. Plus, if you should die I don't know that I could face going on!"

Tom looked stunned as the impact of what Krista had just said hit him. Looking at Krystal and AJ and seeing that they were not surprised by what Krista had said, he knew this news had been kept from just him. Knowing what the transplant meant to his best friend and to his fiancée, Tom couldn't voice his objections to the procedure. He quietly got up from the table and walked out of the house to the back patio. He needed some time to face this alone. 

"Everyone help yourself, I need to talk to Tom for just a minute," Krystal said rising from the  
>table and heading for the patio. She thought he would have known that there would be risks in the procedure, but evidently he hadn't taken into consideration they would be for her.<p>

"Well, I guess I blew that," Krista hung her head. Wouldn't she ever learn to keep her big mouth shut? 

"Don't worry, Darlin', it's something they'll have to work out themselves. Lets just continue on with our  
>meal and pretend we're in a romantic restaurant," AJ smiled taking her hand and kissing the knuckle. "Come with me to some foreign get away where there's no one but the two of us."<p>

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore. They're both upset and it's because of me. All I seem to do is cause problems for everyone." 

Tom heard Krystal come onto the patio, but he didn't turn. Knowing that he couldn't ask her not to do this for her sister, he held the pain of the thought of losing her close to his heart, hoping not to let her see.

"Tom, can we talk for just a minute, sweetheart?" Krystal asked fearfully.

"What would you like to talk about, Krystal? Is there something else you're keeping from me?"

"You didn't cause this problem, Krista, she failed to tell Tom the whole truth. It's her fault not yours," AJ replied trying to take her in his arms to soothe her but she was having none of that. "Please, Krista, they love one another and will work it all out."

"She wouldn't have been keeping things from him if not for me!" Krista got up and began to pace the large room; she just knew that this was all a big mistake. She wondered if she could get AJ to take her home and she could sell the shop and get moved before anyone found out about it. 

"Tom, I didn't keep it from you. You knew there would be risks involved in the transplants. I just assumed that you realized that part of them would be for me. They're not as high as they are for Kris, darling, and if I don't do it, who will? Can I just stand by and let her die? Would you do that if you could save AJ?" she asked begging him to understand.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"I'm sure she didn't keep anything from Tom, that it's all a misunderstanding. Just leave them alone and let them work it out. Things will be fine in a little while, now sit down and drink your tea!" AJ ordered.

"Don't order me around, Albert! I'm not in your military!" she snapped loud enough for the two on the patio to hear her. 

"Forgive me, Krista, I didn't mean it to sound that way. I only wanted you to calm down, Darlin', think of the twins," he reminded her of their unborn children. "Can I get you anything to help, do anything for you?"

"No, just stop treating me like you're my father…or I'm someone under your command!" she shouted, still backing away from him. 

Out on the patio, Tom replied, "Of course not! Krystal, I won't try and stop you from doing this, I know how much it means to you and AJ and to Krista and the babies. It's just hard for me to face that after waiting all this time to have you in my life that it could be over all to soon."

"It won't be Tom, have a little faith," she said reaching out to him to take him in her arms. Tom stiffened, but allowed her to hold him, although he didn't turn to face her. He still needed time to get his face under control so she wouldn't see the fear and hurt there.

"Tom, I love you and never meant to hurt you. Tell me not to have this done and I won't," she promised sobbing. "I'll leave though Tom, because I can't stand by and watch her die a slow painful death. I thought if anyone could understand it would be you. Apparently I was wrong. Tell me Tom what will it be?"

"I understand, and I won't stop you. Don't you see? I am just so afraid of losing you now that I have you in my life at last, but I'll stand by you, darling, I promise you that!" he said and turned to take her into his arms as the second shout could be heard inside the house. "What is going on in there?" he asked Krystal.

"Krista, I didn't know I sounded like I was ordering you around, I love you and only wanted to be of help," AJ was surprised at her reaction and worried she would throw herself into premature labor.

Krista had wrapped her arms around herself and was standing staring out a window; she was rocking herself back and forth as if she no longer knew where she was. She was in fact miles and years away, reliving some of the horrifying things in her past. 

"My guess is that Kris is blaming herself for us being out here arguing," she replied leaning against Tom wanting to cry until there were no more tears left. But she was Navy and you didn't cry you handled the situation. "Guess I'd better go in and try to talk to her. I'll understand if you want to stay out awhile longer."

"No, I'll come in with you, if she's that upset, then AJ might need some help." He placed his hand on her arm before she could go very far, "Krystal, I love you and will support you in whatever you do, please know that!"

"Darlin', are you alright?" AJ asked having seen this kind of thing from men coming back from Vietnam. Something had happened to send her back to a terrifying period in her life.

He got no answer from her. 

"I love you, Tom and don't want to lose what we finally have but Kris is my twin and I'm the only one  
>who can help her. Please my love I beg you to understand, I really have no choice," she said<br>turning to go back into the house.

"I do understand, my love." He went with her, to find AJ pleading with Krista to answer him and her lost in her own past.

Seeing her sister in what appeared some kind of shock she went to her, "Kris, it's Krystal. Everything's all right. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. Come back Kris. Come back to me, I need you sweetheart."

"He's just like daddy!" Krista whispered to her sister.

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

"No, he's not, Kris. He's a good, kind man that loves you, sweetie. He's nothing like daddy, I promise," she said hugging her sister tightly to her. "Daddy is dead, Kris, he's dead and gone. AJ is alive and loves you very much and would never do anything to hurt you or your babies."

"How can you be sure of that!" she asked in a fierce whisper, "Your Tom is in the military too, he could be just as bad!"

"Tom loves me and would protect me with his life, he wouldn't hurt me. I have to trust that Kris. We have to start trusting someone, someday. Reach out to AJ and trust him, he's the father of your children and will protect all of you, you'll be a family," Krystal encouraged. "Do it Kris, don't give in to the fear it's not worth it. Believe me you can fight it."

Krista looked over to where AJ stood, he didn't look scary right then, in fact he looked worried, even scared himself. Had she caused that fear? "Albert?" she questioned softly.

"Darlin', are you all right? Can I come over there and hold you?" he asked cautiously.

She held out her arms to him. Holding her in his arms he rocked her carefully back and forth. "Sweetheart, I'd never do anything to harm you or our children. I love you far too much to do anything that would hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Albert, you just scared me with your military voice," she whispered to him.

"Sweetheart, I didn't even realize I was using any other voice but my own. I suppose the military has become such a big part of my life I carry some of the characteristics into my everyday life," he said hugging her body close to his. "When I do that without thinking remind me and I'll stop."

"I'll try, Albert," she told him, snuggling close to him now that she felt safe again. But at the back of her mind was the niggling doubt that he was much too deep in the military to really be safe.

Tom put his arms around Krystal and softly asked in her ear, "What did your father do to her that would set her off like that, Krystal?"

Krystal just shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

He followed her, "Krystal, a few minutes ago you asked me to trust you, now why won't you do the same? What is it that you are not telling me about your father?"

"I told you what kind of man he was like to live with and you didn't believe me," she pitched the dishrag in the sink.

"Darling! I'm sorry…I guess I just didn't realize how bad it was! Did he abuse the two of you?" he asked taking her in his arms and holding her tight.

"Yeah, he made life miserable to live in that house. Why do you think Kris ran away? Why I stayed, I have no idea. I left for college the minute Kris was gone. We should have packed up and left years before, but where would two young girls have gone? We'd never made it on the streets," laughed Krystal. "Anyway it's over and he's dead and gone."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that, Krystal!" 

In the living room AJ was holding Krista's tense body. "Darlin', what do I have to do to prove to you that I love you and would never hurt you?"

"I wouldn't ask that of you, Albert, I'll learn to trust," she said and then muttered almost under her breath, "I hope."

"Darlin, I swear I'll never hurt you and I'll protect you with my life," AJ replied realizing he was  
>getting nowhere but wanting her to understand. She had been hurt and hurt badly but how and where?<p>

"We should find Tom and Krystal, they'll think we're being rude, Albert." She didn't want to talk about this topic anymore!

"I made it just fine, I can take care of myself. I protected her from a lot but he was verbally abusive too," said Krystal turning her back to Tom and staring out the kitchen window.

"Darling, lets go back in and see if we can finish dinner, we can put it in the microwave to warm it up, see if we can salvage some of the evening?"

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"All right, but I doubt anyone is hungry," Krystal said following Tom into the dining room to the cold food on the table.

"They're in the dining room, shall we join them?" he asked holding her hand, but letting her make the choice.

"Sure," she said taking his hand, "I'm not very hungry, but I should eat for the babies."

"Yes, I bet the little things are starving. Are they moving around much tonight?" AJ hoped he could feel his children kicking again.

She smiled up at him, "They always are, Albert, unless I've poured my calming tea into them!" She took his hand and placed it on her tummy so he could feel them kicking.

"Have you had an ultra sound to see what sex they are?" he asked excited. "Not that it matters as long as they are healthy."

"It didn't matter to me what sex they were since I was thinking I wouldn't be around to see them grow. If you would like to know, I could get one."

"No, we'll let it be a surprise. Kind of like opening a present on Christmas morning," he smiled as one of the babies kicked his hand. "On the other hand they may kick the wrapping off and just be laying there waiting for us to feed them."

She giggled as Tom and Krystal came into the room.

"Need any help?" AJ asked as he helped Krista sit down. "I'm pretty good in a kitchen if you remember, Tom."

"No, but thanks, I can handle a few plates in the microwave," Tom grinned. "How about if I open a bottle of wine for everyone?"

"Sounds good, I'll help you do that, buddy," AJ insisted. Walking into the kitchen he leaned over Tom's shoulder and whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

"It seems their father was abusive to them. Because he was in the military, Krista associates the abuse with military men."

"I've seen men come back from Vietnam that didn't look as scared as she did," AJ whispered. "What kind of abuse are we talking about?"

"I don't know, Krystal said that she protected Krista from a lot of it, but that she still got verbally abused. I'm going to have to find out what happened to Krystal while she was sheltering her sister!" Tom turned and looked at his friend, "AJ, if that man were not already dead, I'd be hunting for him right now!" 

"And I'd be right beside you Tom. At least you know Krystal wasn't sexually abused since she's a virgin. So maybe it was physical and mental abuse. The way Krista flinched, I say she was hurt physically, no doubt about it," AJ whispered. "We better get back in there or they'll come looking for us and that might not be a good thing now."

"I'll let you know if I can find out anything from Krystal. Will do the same if Krista tells you anything?" Tom said and nodded at AJ leading the way back into the dining room with the wine and food. They found the girls deep in a discussion of the wedding plans.

"Food and wine anyone?" AJ made a great show of passing out the wine while Tom passed out the food. "Anything else the ladies require they have only to ask."

Krista took a large gulp of wine when he handed her the glass. She needed something to calm her.

"Thank you, gentlemen, you've done a splendid job and we're both proud of you," grinned Krystal up at Tom. "I love you, Tom and am especially proud of you."

"Wow this kind of praise because I can run a microwave and open a bottle of wine? You have very low expectations of me, darling!"

"No Tom, I have high expectations of you. You forget, I know the man you are and what you're capable of. I just want you to know how much I love you and how every proud I am to soon be your wife."

"And you should know how honored I am that you'll have an old sea dog like me!" he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her lips before sitting down to eat. Suddenly his appetite was back.

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

"Old sea dog, I don't like that expression. I have heard you and AJ call each other that and I hate it," Krystal said making a face. "Neither one of you is old! You two need to remember I am Navy too, and you don't look like a sea dogs to me. Can you start calling each other and yourselves something else?"

Krista grinned and suggested, "Dufus 1 and 2? You know like Thing 1 and 2 from that book 'Cat In The Hat' when we were kids?"

Grinning Krystal replied, "I don't think that'll work, Tom didn't take to well to being called, Dufus."

"Since when were we giving them a vote? And it wouldn't matter anyway because we would have four votes against their two!"

"Well, men, what do you think, how do you like dufus to old sea dog?" grinned Krystal.

Tom replied, "I think I will stick to old sea dog if it's all the same to you ladies!" with a laugh. "What about you, AJ?"

"Me too, at least I know what it is," he laughed. "What is a dufus, anyway?"

"It's a pet name we had for each other as kids, we've never...ever...found anyone else that we loved enough to call them that..." Krista admitted shyly.

"Dufus, huh? Well it would take some getting use to, but if you loved me that much I guess I could give it a try," AJ smiled as he leaned on and kissed her on the cheek.

"See, Tom, he'll let Kris call him 'Dufus', but you don't like the name," pouted Krystal.

"It's only because you didn't tell me that it admitted me to a very special club! I now love the name!" he told her and kissed her till her blood began to boil.

"He's just being nice, but extra special nice so I don't care," grinned Krystal looking and him with love in her eyes. "I like Admiral Dufus, has a nice ring to it, don't you think everyone."

"NO! Don't call me that at the office or you'll definitely be brought up on charges," laughed AJ  
>glancing at Krista to see if his sudden change in voice bothered her.<p>

Krista shrank into herself before his voice changed; tonight just the mention of the men's rank was enough to set off the bad memories.

Krystal watching her sister decided to change the subject. "Kris, you have to help me go shopping to get ready for the wedding. So when is a good time for you?"

It took her a moment to realize that her sister was speaking to her, shaking her head to clear the bad memories she slowly replied, "Well, the shop is open during the week from 10 to 6 so any time after that would be fine."

"I need to check and see what time that little boutique closes. Someone remind me to do that  
>tomorrow. My mind is running in so many different directions at the same time I can't keep up with anything," Krystal replied taking a sip of wine and letting out a deep breath. Kris seemed to have come back to the present.<p>

"Which boutique? If it is near my shop I know a lot of the owners and could maybe ask if they could stay open late for us."

"I think the name was French's Bridal Gowns and Accessories. Is that one that is near you?" Krystal crossed her fingers and waited.

"Its not far, and the owner is a regular customer! She has arthritis in her knees and I treat her for it, I am sure that she would stay open for us one evening. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"That would be terrific, if you could Kris. If we get the dresses I won't worry about anything else because it's only going to be a small wedding," Krystal said looking around the table. "I just moved here and I really don't know anyone well enough to plan a big wedding."

"Small can be nice too, but I bet that AJ and Tom have some people that they will want to invite?"

"I really don't want a big wedding, Kris. I want to pay for it myself and a big wedding would be  
>expensive," Krystal explained. "As long as you and Tom are standing beside me I don't care who else is there, well except for the minister."<p>

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"What ever you want is ok with me, Krystal," her sister told her.

"There are a few people that I'll be inviting," Tom said, "But I don't think there will be over twenty people there, and I'll help pay for things Krystal, there is no reason for you to pay for everything yourself.

"No, Tom, I have the money for that many people I just didn't know you were planning on inviting twenty," she said looking at Kris and dropping her eyes. "That's means flowers, cake, food and photographer. Have I left anything out?"

"Krystal, most of these people are ones that I owe social engagements to, so you need to let me help pay for some of the expenses of the wedding!" Tom insisted.

Krista looked at her sister when she heard that 'military' voice again, but trying to ignore it, she said, "There is a guy I used to date that's a photographer and I bet I could get you a really good deal from him to do the wedding!"

"You used to date a photographer, when? Did you love him?" AJ asked jealous Krista might still be in love with someone else.

Krista looked at AJ as if he had lost his mind, "Oh yes, I have so many dates in my condition!" She shook her head at the ridiculousness of his question.

"You said you dated a photographer not me," he said leaning back and looking at her.

"Right, I USED to date him, and I never said a word about loving him."

"Alright, sorry. I guess I just misunderstood, I love you so much I might be a little jealous," he  
>whispered softly in her ear.<p>

She smiled at him, "Its ok...dufus!" 

Smiling at her in return, AJ asked, "Does that mean this old man is forgiven?" He took a  
>small nibble of her ear lobe trying not to make a sudden more to scare her.<p>

"Yes, darling."

AJ looked over at his friend then and tired to get the subject back on the wedding, "Tom, there are about ten I need added to that list if you don't mind. What with the staff and all."

"That's twenty and ten so that makes thirty now does that count the minister?" Krystal frowned. "I forgot to add drinks to the list. What all should we offer to drink?"

"Champagne of course and punch for the little one and should we have an open bar?" Tom asked looking at AJ.

"Yeah, I like that idea, it should go over well," AJ nodded and turned to Krista. "Darlin', is there  
>anything you would like added to the drinks?"<p>

"That sounds good, and as your best man, AJ should be the one paying for the drinks!" Krista suggested. "I will bring my own teas, there will be different ones that I will need during the day," she told him.

"Me, pay for the drinks? I thought Tom was going to be doing the honors," AJ turned to look at Tom.

Krystal is sitting there counting the people and figuring on how much this is going to cost her. Where is the money coming from? Only one place has that much money and she didn't want to touch it.

Krista kicked AJ under the table; she knew that Krystal was worried where the money would come from. "The best man always pays for the booze at the reception!" Krista insisted. "And the bridesmaids pay for their own dresses, so that is another expense you don't have to worry about." 

"I need to sit down and figure up what we're going to serve to eat besides the cake. Anyone have any ideas?" Krystal trembled at the thought of what was coming next.

"You could plan the timing for right after lunch or dinner and then just offer cake and punch," Krista offered.

"That's a great idea, Kris. I was going to use a sheet cake but I guess that's out of the question now. How many layers do you think I'll need?" Krystal asked frowning. "Tom, what is your favorite flavor?"

"Krystal, I am pretty good at cooking would you let me make your cake for you?" 

"Oh, Kris, I'd love for you to be the one to make my wedding cake," grinned Krystal at her sister's offer.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

"Do you remember the red velvet cake that mom used to make for us when we were kids? Well, I have a recipe that is out of this world for that and I could make that with a butter cream frosting for the wedding cake, if you think that you would like that?"

"Oh, I would really love that, what do you think, Tom?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't think I have ever had it, but if you girls like it then that's fine with me!" He grinned at Krystal happy to see her so excited.

"Then let's do it Kris. Now I'll need a cake topper, probably a Navy one," suggest Krystal. "Flowers for us to carry, will be a must, what kind?"

"What about roses from my garden?" Tom suggested. "It would be an honor to provide the two most beautiful women in the world with bouquets."

"Tom, it would be a shame to pick your beautiful roses," cried Krystal. "They would be a beautiful back drop for the pictures though."

"Sweetheart, there are plenty out there, you couldn't carry enough to make a dent in what is in that garden!"

"Kris, what do you think? What color roses should we carry?" she asked biting her lip.

"Well, if I find a lilac dress, then a light pink would be best for me, you should carry white ones if Tom has them."

"I do," he said and grinned. "Just a few more days and I'll be able to say that for real!"

"That's got the flowers taken care of, what do we need now?" she asked getting up and walking back and forth trying to think of everything.

"We also have the cake and photographer planned out. Dresses as soon as we can get to the shop, AJ will take care of the booze. Still need punch and coffee to go with the cake. Maybe mints and nuts? Shouldn't need many decorations with a garden full of flowers. How about chairs for that many people?"

"I don't know, we will need about thirty and that's not counting if we want to sit down," frowned Krystal. "Where are we going to get the chairs?"

"Let me handle that!" AJ said. "Lieutenant Sims is amazing when it comes to things like that and I am sure she will know where we can rent chairs."

"Lieutenant Sims, I talked to her the other day. She seemed friendly," Krystal wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure she'll be willing to help?"

AJ smiled at her, "Yes, I am sure!" 

"This is wonderful. We have almost the whole wedding planned," grinned Krystal twirling around and hugging Tom.

Tom hugged her back, her smile was infectious.

"What about music?" Krista asked.

"Music, I just knew we were forgetting something," cried Krystal. "We'll need the wedding march and we don't have a favorite song. Oh, Tom we don't have a special song."

"Not everyone does, darling. The wedding march is fine and we have a few days to choose another song, don't worry we will think of something."

Disappointed that on her special day she and Tom couldn't say they had a special song that meant something to them, Krystal sit down. Drinking half her glass of wine she looked at Krista, wishing she could pull another magic trick for her. "Anything else we need? I have this awful feeling we're forgetting something."

Sighing at her sister for not thinking of it, Krista started to hum, 'Anchor's Aweigh', just as Tom slapped his forehead, and groaned.

"What, will everyone please explain themselves?" Krystal asked now in tears.

"Dufus!" Krista exclaimed. "Didn't you meet and spend most of your lives in the Navy? So why not 'Anchor's Aweigh' as YOUR song?"

"Great idea! If you like it Krystal? What I was reacting to was, we don't have rings yet!"

"Rings! I can't believe we forgot the rings. How? When? Yes, of course 'Anchors Aweigh' will be fine for our song actually quite perfect. Now who is going to play the song and wedding march?" she asked finishing off the rest of her wine and reaching for the bottle. "There is no way we can be ready by this weekend, no way!"

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

"Krystal, don't fret darling! I have a great stereo system here at the house with outdoor speakers for parties. We can find the songs on CD's and that will work. As for rings, why don't we all go ring shopping one evening this week? I am sure that AJ wants to get one for Krista too!" Tom offered with a calming smile.

"I have to go shopping for a wedding dress and cake topper then we need stuff for punch. You have to get the drinks and I'll need to get mints and nuts. When do we go to look for our rings?" she asked finishing off this glass of wine. "Course tell eevrone to ring on food," her words were beginning to slur because of too much wine.

"Darling, I think you have had enough wine," Tom told her gently taking her glass and putting it out of reach. "Here have some bread to soak it up and I'll put on some coffee."

"Darlin, I'll need to get you an engagement ring, do you know what size you wear? Do you want the standard diamond or had you rather have something else?" AJ asked putting his arm around Krista.

"Yea, we an hav a doble weding, Kris?" said Krystal with a silly grin on her face.

Krista had been about to answer AJ when her sister made her comment. "Krystal, I told you that Albert and I were going to wait to be married!"

Suddenly Krystal burst out crying. She sat there and sobbed like her heart had been broken.

Tom went down on one knee next to her taking her in his arms, "Darling, what is it? What's wrong?"

"No to weding!" she sobbed. "Ris says no."

"Krystal, she told you they wanted to wait. Please don't cry, darling!" Tom held her. 

"Krista, I agree with Krystal I really don't want to wait either. Please say yes to a double wedding." AJ looked at her waiting for her answer hoping with all his heart it would be yes.

Krista jumped to her feet, "I told you my reasons, Albert! Please take me home now!"

"No Ris!" sobbed Krystal. "Lease."

"If that is what you truly want then I will, but see what your doing to your sister? Yes, she's drunk, but your inhibitions come out when you're too drunk to keep up your guard," AJ said getting up.

"I'm sorry, Krys, we can talk more about this when you are sober enough to understand. Right now, I just need to go home. Thank you for a nice dinner, Tom."

"No Ris, no leve. fraid Ris. Daddy, Ris," Krystal sobbed reaching for Krista.

Krista hugged her sister. "Dad is gone, he can't hurt you. Tom, please take care of her for me?" she looked up at him with tears in her eyes; she just had to get away.

Tom nodded his understanding, and held Krystal tighter.

"Ris left," Krystal sobbed looking at Tom. "No leve Ris."

"Darling, she was tired and needed to go home and rest. You understand that she does not feel well right?" he said as he took her into the kitchen with him so he could make some strong black coffee for her.

Out in AJ's Escalade, Krista tried not to let herself cry. She needed to wait until she could be alone before she broke down. She needed to be strong in front of Albert! He would expect it just like her father had expected her not to cry!

"Come here Darlin and let it go. There's no use holding it inside when you'll feel better after a good cry," AJ said reaching for Krista to hold in his arm. "I'm sorry for pushing the wedding, but both Krystal and I wanted it so badly and I guess we were wrong. Now come here and cry on my shoulder."

"I'm fine, Albert. Could we please just go?" she asked quietly. He was testing her! To see if she would cry when he told her not to and then he would punish her for it!

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

"Sweetheart, it's alright to cry when you're hurting for someone you love. I've cried many times. Don't hold it in and make yourself sick. Come here and let me hold you, I love you Krista," AJ encouraged her as he glanced and saw how stiff she sat and how tight her mouth was.

"Thank you, Albert, but I am fine, please take me home now."

"Alright, sweetheart, if that's what you want. Do you still want me to spend the night with you like we talked about?" AJ asked glancing her way but having a pretty good idea of the answer.

"If you like, Albert," was all she would say as she sat there with her arms wrapped around herself and rocking back and forth slightly.

"Krista, do you want me there with you?" he asked calmly. "I'll only stay if you want me to."

She could only nod.

'Damn she's lost in the past again. These girls needed help and they needed it bad. I'll just hold her tonight and let her cry in my arms, telling her I love her the whole time,' AJ thought as he drove her home.

As soon as they reached Krista's apartment she hurried up the stairs not really caring if AJ followed her or not, she opened the door and made a quick dash for the bathroom. Turning on the water in the sink full force she sunk down on the bathroom floor and sobbed out all the fear and anxiety that she had been building up all night long.

AJ waited and listened, but Krista didn't come out. Going to the door he knocked, "Krista, Darlin', are you alright?"

She didn't hear him over the sounds of her own sobs and the running water.

Turning the knob and finding the door unlocked he went inside. There on the floor sat Krista sobbing and rocking. Hurrying over he knelt down by her and took her in his arms, "Sweetheart, are you alright? Please show me where you're hurt? Krista, look at me, Darlin'."

Jumping quickly to her feet and wiping her face she begged, "Please, don't be mad at me! I'll stop crying now!"

Holding her tightly, "I'm not mad at you, sweetheart. I love you and would never be mad at you for crying. You deserved a good cry, so go ahead if you're not finished and I'll just hold you in my arms."

"NO! You say that and then you'll punish me if I believe you!" she shouted and ran into the bedroom throwing herself down on the bed burying her head in the pillow.

Frowning AJ followed climbing onto bed with her and gently taking her in his arms, he told her, "It's alright, Krista. It's me, AJ. I'm not going to punish you ever. I love you and would never hurt you, I promise."

"Daddy said that too, he always told me how much he loved me when he was beating me!"

"Krista, I'm not your father and I'd never beat you. The man was sick and needed to be locked up somewhere away from you girls," AJ growled holding her close. "He'll never hurt you again and neither will anyone else."

"Promise?" she questioned looking up at him with hope and doubt in her eyes. Hope that he was telling her the truth and doubt that he could keep his word.

Caressing her cheek and staring deeply into her eyes he said, "I promise to protect you with my life, sweetheart. They'd have to come through me to hurt you and that'll never happen."

"I love you, Albert," she whispered as she snuggled into his arms.

"I love you to, Krista, always remember that," he whispered holding and rocking her gently in his arms.

"Okay," she told him, and was soon asleep in his strong arms. It had been such an emotionally draining day she was simply exhausted.

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Ris, lease," sobbed Krystal. "I tryd."

"You tried what, Krystal?" Tom asked gently as he waited for the coffee to brew.

"No! Go to fly," she whispered. "Fly way."

"I don't understand, darling. Please tell me what you mean," Tom pleaded as the coffee was finally ready and he poured them both a cup.

"Sleepy," Krystal whispered as her eyes started to drift closed she lay her head on the table.

He sighed and resigned himself to not knowing what she had been talking about, because he was sure she wouldn't remember in the morning. Scooping her up into his arms he carried her to the guest room and loosened her clothing so she would be more comfortable and took off her shoes. Covering her with a light blanket he went back into the other room to clean up and then head to bed too.

Krista woke during the night in pain and got up to use her oils. She was a bit surprised that AJ was still there, but then she smiled and remembered that he said he would stay. After the way she acted last night she hoped that he could still love her!

Waking at his usual 0530 with the urge to go for a run, AJ realized where he was. Getting up quietly he left a note for Krista telling her that he would be by that evening. He had realized that he would have to run home for a clean uniform before going into work that day since he had worn the one that he kept at the office yesterday. He also needed to let Dammit out and feed her. She gave him a 'have you forgotten me?' look when he arrived home and hurried out back to do her business. AJ took a quick shower and dressed as he wondered if Krista liked dogs.

Krystal woke to a hangover like she had never had before; Tom tiptoed around the house trying to be as quiet as he could as they both prepared for work. They made the drive into town in silence; Krystal was embarrassed by her actions of the night before and thought he might now want to call off the wedding since she had been drunk in front of him. And Tom just thought that she wanted it quiet because her head was hurting so badly.

Wednesday, July 21, 2004

0845 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ had asked PO Coates to let him know the minute that Commander Kennex came into the office and at a quarter to the hour she buzzed him to say that the Commander had just come in. "Thanks, Coates," he said and a minute later came out of his office and into the bullpen.

Jen jumped to her feet and called out, "Attention on deck!"

Leaving them at attention, AJ called out, "Everyone front and center," then waited for those in the offices to come out into the bullpen. When they were all there he stepped over to where Krystal was standing. "Most of you were here on Monday when I accused Commander Kennex of acts that she was in no way a part of. The Commander has an identical twin named Krista, who happens to be pregnant with my child. When I saw the Commander and the fact that she was no longer pregnant, I accused her of getting rid of the child. I want you all to know that wasn't true. I owe her an apology, and I do most sincerely offer that to you, Commander. You should not have to work in surroundings where there is doubt of your honor, if you would like a transfer or to bring charges for what I did, there would be no hard feelings on my part, and I will accept whatever decision you make."

"I accept the apology of an honorable man and I think it need go no farther, Admiral," replied Krystal  
>standing at attention. 'Would the torture never end? Just dismiss us and let me go get a cup of coffee and go crawl in a dark hole somewhere, like my office, maybe?' she thought.<p>

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

"If there are no questions, them everyone is dismissed," AJ told them.

"Sir, I have a question!" Harriett spoke up.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he inquired worried at what she might ask.

"Sir, did you say you were going to be a father again?" she asked cheerfully.

Blushing just a bit, Admiral AJ Chegwidden replied, "I think what I actually said was that Commander Kennex' sister is having my child, but yes it works out to be the same thing, Lieutenant."

"Then I would like to offer my congratulations, Sir!" Harriett chirped.

"You might also like to know that the lady in question has agreed to become my wife. You'll all be able to meet her this Saturday. Commander would you like to do the inviting?" AJ asked turning to Krystal.

Wishing she could kick his shins but good, she turned back to everyone with a smile plastered to her face. "Everyone is invited to Admiral Tom Boone's home this Saturday at l330 hours. Tom and I would like you to help us celebrate our wedding. Please everyone do come and bring a date or your children. The wedding will be held outside so it would be perfect for the little ones."

"Oh! A wedding! How wonderful! Congratulations Commander!" Harriett offered.

Bud stepped forward and also offered his well wishes, "I hope that you can also forgive my part in Monday's events Commander!" Bud begged.

"There's nothing to forgive, Lieutenant, you were only following your Commanding Officer's orders," she told him. "Now, if you'll all excuse me I really do need a cup of coffee to wake me up. All these wedding plans are hard on the nerves."

"Dismissed, everyone," AJ told them and went back to his office.

As Krystal was coming out of the break room on her way to her office with her coffee in hand she saw the bottom half of a man standing at Lieutenant Sims' desk. "I'm looking for a Commander Kennex," he told Harriett. 

"I'm Commander Kennex, can I help you?"

"You could tell me where you want these, Ma'am," the floral deliveryman said looking around the largest bouquet of deep red roses that she had ever seen.

"Oh, my how beautiful. Bring them in my office please," she said leading the way and motioning for him to put the on the desk. Opening up the card it read, 'To my Goddess of beauty, it's three days until you are mine so here is a small token to tell you how I feel about you. These ten years of waiting are almost over!' There were thirty roses in the bouquet, the ten years times the days until they were at last together as man and wife!

"Oh, Tom I love you so much and look how thoughtful you are, to me." She leaned over and smelled the sweet smell of the roses. "Three more days and I'll be Mrs. Thomas Boone. Will the time never pass?"

Krista spent her day making wedding arrangements. She called Rhonda about staying open late that night so she and Krys could come and look at gowns, then she called Pete to ask if he would be willing to do the photos of the wedding.

"Krista, how can you ask me that? A wedding with you there? Do you know how that would hurt?"

"Pete, you know that we could never work! We both wanted different things from life, I wanted a home and family and you wanted to travel the world. You'll find someone someday that can share your dreams with you, I know you will."

"No one as wonderful as you, Krista!"

"Not true and you know it! I saw you and Rhonda out the other night! She is perfect for you! Now, will you do the wedding, or should I call someone else?"

"Sure, I'll do it for you. On one condition…"

"What?" she questioned guardedly.

"That you will give me one last chance to change your mind and go out with me!"

"I can't Pete!"

"Why!"

"Because I'm pregnant and engaged!"

"No! To who! By who!" he demanded.

"You don't know him, but he'll be at the wedding. Please, Pete, do this for me?"

"Okay, Krista, just to get a look at the guy that beat me out!" 

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Walking by Krystal's office AJ saw the bouquet of roses. Heading for his office, he ordered a dozen white roses for Krista. He then sat down at his desk, picked up his cell phone, and hit speed dial. Letting it ring he waited for Krista to answer.

Krista exasperated that he would call her back right after they had hung up, snapped when she picked up the phone, "Pete, I told you that I can't go out with you!" 

"That's nice to know, Darlin', since I just ordered you roses," AJ said leaning back in his chair and tossing his glasses on his desk. "Mind telling me who the hell Pete is?"

"Oh, Albert! Hi! Roses? I love roses! Pete? He is the photographer I told you all about last night," Krista was babbling at the goof she had made and trying to recover her wits.

"Pete, as in the photographer you use to date and now wants to date you again, right?" AJ made an excellent guess. "Did you inform 'Pete' that you were engaged and carrying my children?"

"I might have mentioned that…" she said with a grin. Krista thought she could hear just a hint of jealousy in his tone.

"Would you like me to let him know in no uncertain terms that you're my woman?" AJ growled.

"You don't think this bulge in my tummy might do that?" she teased. 

"Have you given any thought to your engagement ring, Krista?" AJ asked chewing on his glasses. "What kind of stone you'd like to have in it, or maybe more than one stone?"

"Not really, Albert. Whatever you like is fine with me, just please keep it simple." 

"I always heard that diamonds were a girls best friend, how about a diamond?" he grinned picturing a  
>ring he seen in a jewelry store window several weeks back when he'd taken Little AJ to the mall to play video games. It would look perfect on Krista's finger.<p>

"If that's what you want, just please not too big of one, okay?" 

"Hey, Darlin', unless you give me an idea of what you really want then I'm afraid your stuck with what I buy you," he grinned listening for her to become mad and give him a piece of her mind. "Remember now, I did ask."

"Albert, I don't care what I wear on my hand. All I want is your love, the ring doesn't matter at all." She wished he understood that she didn't care about his money and jewelry; all she wanted was to be loved.

"Krista, my heart is so full of love for you it aches sometimes. I want to spend all my time with you and I find myself unable to think here at work. I would keep you by my side every minute of everyday if I could darling. I just wanted to buy you a truly beautiful engagement ring to make you proud to be my fiancée."

"Dufus! I am proud to be your fiancée without a thing more than your love! Get what ever ring you want, Albert and I'll wear it," she smiled gently. Waving at a customer that came through the door, she said into the phone, "Albert, I have to go, I have a customer. Will I see you for dinner tonight? Krystal and I are dress shopping as soon as she gets off work, if she can get away from that awful boss of hers, but you could come over after we are done."

"Can the awful boss bring dinner?" he grinned. "If I can, let me know what and I'll be there with bells on."

"Sure, I'm not sure what time we will be done, but we will be right across the street at the bridal shop. If I don't answer the door come over there and hunt us down. Remember whatever you bring...no meat please. Um...Albert...where will you be wearing the bells?" she asked with a seductive whisper so her customer couldn't overhear.

"That was actually a figure of speech, Darlin', but now that I think of it, I'll have to buy some bells on the way over. Just use your imagination," he grinned at what he was going to do. "See you tonight, my love."

"See you then, Albert!"

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Seeing Harriett about to head back to her desk AJ stopped her. "Lieutenant Sims…Harriett. I need to ask a favor of you," AJ said quietly.

"Yes, Sir? How can I be of service," Harriett asked looking puzzled.

"I need you to call a rental company and have fifty chairs delivered to Admiral Boone's home on Saturday morning," he explained. "They would need to be there around 1100 I should think."

"Yes, Sir I know just who to call. Will there be anything else?" Harriett asked pen and paper in hand.

"No, that should take care of everything. Thanks, Tom and Krystal will appreciate your help, as I do."

Later that evening, Krystal arrived and they walked across the street together after Krista locked the front door of her shop. They were in luck and wedding gown that Krystal had seen at French's Bridal Gown's and Accessory's was still there. Walking into the shop with Kris she pointed to it, "That's the one, if only they have it in my size?"

"There's only one way to find out, so ask, dufus," Kris said as she led Krystal to the counter. "Hello Rhonda. This is my sister, Krystal and she's getting married on Saturday. Krystal has fallen in love with the dress in the window. Do you have it in a size eight?"

"I think I one eight left in beige," replied the owner as Krystal's heart fell. "I'll check, give me a minute to dig through the racks."

"Oh, Kris, the perfect dress is gone. What'll I do now? I'll have to shop for another one and that'll take forever," cried Krystal. "If nothing else I wanted the perfect wedding dress."

"Will you calm down? Would beige be so bad?" Kris asked watch for Rhonda to return.

"Yes, Tom wanted to see me in white. I think I've earned that right after waiting thirty-two years to make love, don't you?" Krystal asked walking to the racks of dresses and flipping through them and finding nothing that satisfied her.

Rhonda came back harried and out of breath, "I found a white size eight. It was stuck between beige one and some brides' maids' gowns. You better try it on to be sure it'll fit."

"Oh, this beauty is going to fit if I have to hold my breath all day," Krystal replied gently lifting the dress and heading for the dressing room. "Come help me, Kris."

"Last minute wedding and very nervous bride." Kris winked at Rhonda before heading to the dressing room.

Once the dress was on, it actually fit perfectly which surprised Krystal. Stepping out of the dressing room and in front of the mirror she saw herself in the beautiful gown. Strapless satin that hugged her breasts and came down tight fitting to her waist. Then flaring out in a beautiful chiffon. Between her breasts was a tiny open heart. Leaving just a bit of skin showing.

"What about a veil?" Kris asked wandering over to a variety of veils.

"I don't think so. Tom loves my hair so I'll use it as my veil," replied Krystal dreaming of that day. "However, a circle of roses wouldn't be bad."

"Here this would be perfect," Kris said handing Krystal a circle of tiny white silk roses to encircle her head.

"That will be wonderful. I can pin it to the top of my hair and leave my hair falling around me," laughed Krystal. "What do you think?"

"That you'll make a beautiful bride," Kris said with tears in her eyes.

"Only until it's your turn, then you'll outshine me," Krystal assured her sister. "Now, it's your turn for a dress. Let's see what we can find. Anything hits your fancy?"

"I do like that lilac one on the mannequin. It's empire waist so I can wear it further into my pregnancy. Then after the babies are born if I'm...everything goes all right I can take it in and have a beautiful dress for special occasions."

"Alright, Rhonda, we need Krista's size on the dress on the mannequin," grinned Krystal. "This isn't turning out to be hard at all. Actually, it's quite fun shopping with my sister.

"Yes, I'm enjoying myself to. Amazing how quickly things fall back in place," Kris smiled sadly.

"Kris, don't remember everything, just the good memories, the happy ones," Krystal assured her sister as Rhonda brought the lovely dress for Kris to try on.

"I think I'll need help, Krystal, so could better come with me," she said heading off to the dressing room at a pace Krystal had hard keeping up with.

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Coming out of the dressing room Kris stood before the mirror. If she didn't know better she'd swear she wasn't pregnant. The dress had beautiful Italian lace around the collar and three quarter length sleeves with the lace attached at the end. The empire waist gave the impression she was floating not carrying two babies. The dress was a lilac satin.

Krystal found two combs with lilac roses on them that Kris could wear on either side of her head to hold her hair back from her face and still allow it to fall free down her back.

The highlight of AJ's day had been his talk with Krista. After that it had been hectic with handing out assignments and speaking with the SECNAV for the second time that week. When he finished his paper work he noticed it was time to leave. He gathered up his things and left realizing he was the only one there except for the guards. He was going to have to do something about that, when he was a married man with a family. Getting into the Escalade and heading to the mall he went to the jewelry store and found the ring he had looked at before. After seeing it again, he just couldn't decide. Down the row was a beautiful princess shaped diamond with emeralds on each side. Motioning for the sales lady he requested, "Please let me see that ring?"

"Yes, sir that is one of our finest qualities rings. The diamond is one KT and the emerald are total weight half KT. Are you interested in this ring?"

"I'll take it and have it engraved please, 'All my Love AJ'. I'll pick it up in a few minutes. I have another purchase to make." He laid the ring on the counter to walk away when the sales lady stopped him.

"Sir, if you'd like to see the matching wedding bands we also carry them."

"Yes, I'd be interested in seeing the bands," AJ replied.

Smiling when he saw the set together he nodded, "Yes, I want these too and the one here in my size. Thank you for pointing them out to me." Leaving the jewelry shop he walked down to a novelty shop and found two tiny bells with a sting attached and bought them. He placed them in his coat pocket and headed to Harm's.

Harm answered the door, "Come in, Admiral."

"Thanks, Harm, I appreciate you fixing dinner tonight for my fiancée and myself. I'm definitely a meat lover while she won't touch it. Had to come up with something at the last minute."

"No problem, Admiral, glad to be of help," Harm started wrapping up the pan so none of it would spill out.

"Harm, can I change here? Don't want to wear my uniform to dinner."

"Sure, behind that glass divider is the bedroom and the bathroom is beyond that," Harm replied grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "Can I get you a cold one, Admiral?"

"No, thanks, Harm, I'm in a hurry. Never keep a beautiful lady waiting," AJ said coming out from the bedroom carrying his bag and his uniform.

"Here, Sir, I'll help you carry this downstairs," Harm jumped up and grabbed the pan of lasagna.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help."

Once everything was loaded he thanked Harm again and headed toward Krista's, whistling.

About a half hour after AJ had left the jewelry shop Tom entered store. Looking around for an engagement ring for Krystal he saw a gentleman putting a new set out.

"Excuse me, but may I look at that one please?" Tom asked holding out his hand.

"Of course, Sir, it is one of our most popular sets. The Princess stone is a KT with the two emeralds on each side are a half KT. There are also matching wedding bands, that are quite lovely."

"May I see the matching bands, as well? This engagement ring is perfect for my fiancée."

"Here we go, Sir, you can tell the large ones are for the men. See the emeralds and diamond are entwined in the gold band. Total KT weight is two for both stones combined."

"I'll take the entire bridal set. I want my fiancée's engraved 'All My Love Tom'. How long will it take?"

"About an hour should do it, Sir."

"I'll be back then. Thank you for all your help." Tom left with a smile on his face.

The sales lady walked up to her fellow employee. "Was that the same Admiral that was in here earlier?"

"Don't know, but he bought the diamond and emerald bridal set," grinned the sales man.

"Huh, so did the other Admiral. Maybe we should rename it the sailor's delight," she laughed walking off to wait on another customer.

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Krystal watched as Kris was taking off her lilac gown and suggested, "Why not try on a couple wedding dresses just for fun? After all you'll be next and this will give you an idea what you'd like to have."

"I don't know, Krystal. It just doesn't seem right, maybe later," Krista stammered.

"Come on, it'll be like playing dress up," she whispered looking toward Rhonda. "Find a couple you like and try them on."

"It would be kind of fun, wouldn't it?" Kris asked with a little giggle.

"See, now you're getting into the mood! Hurry pick out a few and I'll take these two up to the counter," replied Krystal. Laying the two dresses down she looked at Rhonda. "Kris is getting married next so she is going to look through a few of your gowns."

When she got back Kris had picked out an empire waist with a low neck and three quarter length sleeves. "Do you like this one Krys?" Kris asked holding it up next to her. "It's pretty don't you think?

"Yes, but I bet it wasn't your first choice knowing you as well as I do. Give, dufus which one did you pick first?" Krystal asked grinning as Kris's face turned red.

"I really liked this one, but the neck is cut too low and it would show too much of my breasts," she whispered.

Kris was holding up an empire waist with an off the shoulder and low cut neckline. It was beautiful white and the top was satin covered in a patterned lace. The bottom was satin also with the patterned of lace split on each side leaving the satin to be seen in the middle. The dress had puffed sleeves and of course she would have worn white satin shoes.

"It's beautiful, Kris! You have to try it on, at least for me," begged Krystal. Dragging Kris to the dressing room and helping her into the dress she took her back outside and stood her in front of the mirror. She was a vision to behold.

At that moment, AJ who couldn't find the sisters at Krista's apartment had come across the street to the Bridal Shop and opened the door. There stood Krista dressed in a wedding gown, looking like a beautiful princess from a fairy tale. She took his breath away.

Krista dropped her head and looked away, she was embarrassed at being caught dressed this way and the neckline being so low just added to her discomfort, she wanted to drop through the floor.

AJ walked to over to her, removing the engagement ring from his jacket pocked as he went. Standing in front of her he knelt and opened the box taking out the ring. Taking her hand in his and staring into her beautiful eyes he placed the ring on her finger. "Krista, you look so beautiful, words nearly fail me. I have asked you once to be my bride. Now, seeing you dressed like this, gives me an idea of what you will look like on that special day. Please, accept my ring, until I can place the one that will make us husband and wife beside it. I'm only half alive without you, my love."

She was speechless, never had anyone ever said anything like that to her before! He so clearly loved her, and that was a miracle in itself, but that he could say those words to her in public like this was amazing. Krista looked around and saw Rhonda in tears and her sister, Krystal, was also a little misty eyed at the scene before them.

AJ stood taking her in his arms, and kissed her as he would on their wedding day. "Oh, Albert, I love you so much!"

"I love you to, Darling. Why don't you put that dress on lay-away so when all this mess is over you can wear it for me on our wedding day," he winked leaning over for another kiss before she could say anything about if the transplant worked.

"Do you really like it? Its not to low cut?"

"No, Krista, just low enough to show off a few of your charms," he winked as he watched her blush from her face to those beautiful charms.

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Trying to find somewhere else to look but into his eyes, which were causing the blush, her eyes fell on her ring for the first time. Gasping at it she cried out, "Albert! This is too much!"

"Do you like it Krista?" he asked lifting her chin so their eyes could meet.

"It's incredibly beautiful but it's too much! This must have cost a fortune!"

"I bought the one I felt best suited my beautiful bride to be. If you don't like it you can take it  
>back and exchange it, but you'll hurt my feelings. I thought I had done a good job picking it out for you." he grinned kissing the ring on her finger the kissing her again despite the people standing around. "I have food to eat at your place if you're hungry, my love."<p>

"I love it, but it is so fancy!" Krista protested as her tummy growled telling everyone that she was hungry.

"If you love it then it is yours. Now go change so we can feed you and our children," he laughed rubbing her tummy to feel a sharp kick from one of their children.

She giggled and agreed, "Krystal, when was Tom going to be here? Will he know where we are?"

"Yes, I don't know what is keeping him. He should have been here by now," replied Krystal checking out the door to see if he had parked at Kris's and was waiting over there. "I hope he's alright. Do you think I should call him on his cell phone or give him another few minutes?"

Just as she finished speaking a familiar car pulled up across the street and her handsome fiancé got out.

Krista was heading to the dressing room as she called back, "Maybe we should send Albert out to find him?"

"He's here, I'll let him know where we are. Someone just be sure my wedding dress is covered up," she said opening the door and stepping outside. "Tom, darling, we're all over here. AJ's here to if you want too come over or wait, we're just about through."

Tom spun around at the sound of Krystal's voice and then spotted her in the doorway of the Bridal shop. Waving he crossed the street just as Krista came back out of the dressing room. She went over to the counter where Rhonda was standing and told her to add two garters to the bill as well as a the lovely bridesmaids dress that she had seen Krystal admiring while she looking for hers. "Remember she needs a size eight. What's the total?"

"That comes to $1848.30 and I gave you both a discount because you bought so much!" Rhonda told Krista.

Writing out a check for the full amount, Krista thanked her friend and said she was ready to go.

"We're all here now, give me a minute, Tom, and where be ready do go after I pay the bill," she smiled kissing his cheek. "Okay, Rhonda, what is the total, please?"

"The bill has already been taken care of so you can take the dresses now," Rhonda smiled sweetly.

"But who?" Turning around and looking at everyone in the room, she strode over to AJ, "You! You paid for my dresses? I have my own money and don't need you to take care of me. If Krista wants you to buy her dress that's fine, but not me," stormed Krystal at AJ.

"Hey, Krystal, calm down it wasn't me," he replied looking at Krista. "You might want to check with your sister before laying the blame off on me."

"Kris, how?" she asked stunned.

With a grin she waved the small leather book in her hand, "It's called a checkbook, dufus. Ever heard of one?" and then giggled. 

"But you work so hard for you money I don't want to take it. I have money of my own and I'll pay you back," Krystal insisted. "I am making good money as an attorney in the Navy and you are only a clerk."

"Hey, I want to do this for you, and I can afford it. What have I to do with my money in the last few years? What do you mean only a clerk?"

"You're the clerk in the little store across the street, aren't you?" asked Krystal confused that Kris would misunderstand such a question.

"Well if you mean do I take care of the shop then yes. I also live upstairs remember? Its my shop Krystal, I'm LilacRose."

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"You own the shop?" AJ asked looking at her with shock on his handsome face. "I should have guessed when you showed me the remodeled bathroom. I would have too if I hadn't been so distracted."

"Kris, why didn't you tell me?" Krystal asked hurt. "I still insist on paying for my purchase."

"No one asked. Is it that important? And if you want to pay for your dress then I'll be hurt, but will let you!" she thought she would take a page out of Albert's book when he was talking about her ring!

"Kris, I don't want to hurt you, but you have a lot to think about as far as paying for the transplant. I could help you pay for that instead," Krystal suggested hopeful.

"I have health insurance, I've been paying on it for years it's about time I got something back out of it. Really, I am fine for money, I even own the building and the one next door where the flower shop and Pete's photography place is too."

"You know, I'm really going to have to meet this Pete fellow," AJ said aggravated. "I've heard too much about him not to at least get a good look at him."

"You'll meet him Saturday, he agreed to do the wedding. He wanted me to go out with him for the deal, but I got him to agree to a months free rent instead!" Krista said proudly.

"Kris, you're losing a lot of money on my wedding. Let me pay you back some please," Krystal begged worried that her sister had really over done it.

Walking over to her sister she flipped open her checkbook and showed her the balance even after writing out an $1800 check. There was a sizeable amount left. "I'm doing well, sis, let me do this for you!"

"In that case can I borrow a bunch of money off of you, dufus?" she laughed hugging her sister. "What have you been doing all these years?"

"Sure, how much do you need?" Krista asked. "I've been running my own business, the alternative medicine business is a growing concern these days. Did you think that I would have been planning on raising a child if I hadn't been financially secure?" 

"I'm just amazed that my sister has been working so hard and doing so well. Here I thought I was making a good life for myself and you pull the rug out from under me. Do you know everyone in town?" Krystal just shook her head in amazement of her goofy sister that had finally grown up and evidently grown up well.

"Nope, was working my way down the phone book, but then I met Albert and had to give it up!" she giggled at the outraged look on his face. 

"This from the woman whose suppose to love me, what could I expect from someone I hardly knew," he shook his head sadly.

"Hey! I said I stopped! You are a silly-willy!" she said and reached out to tickle him.

Tom laughed at the sound of his friend being called a 'silly-willy'! "Krystal, could I have a moment before we go up to dinner?"

Laughing at the antics of her sister and her boss she nodded, "Yes, darling you can have all the time you want."

He led her out of the Bridal shop and when they were across the street in front of Krista's place he got down on one knee and held his palm out for her hand.

"Tom, darling you've already proposed," Krystal was confused. This scene had already been played out at the restaurant. "I don't understand, please get up, you know I love you and will marry you on Saturday."

"But if you'll give me your hand, my love, I have something that will tell the world that you are taken and that you aren't free to date, like your goofy sister!" he smiled up at her, staying on his knee waiting for her hand.

Suddenly it hit her what he wanted to do and she held out her hand smiling shyly. Tom pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opening it he placed it on her finger and said, "I love you, Krystal Kennex, and I thank my lucky stars everyday that you have agreed to be my wife!"

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

"Oh, Tom, it's beautiful," Krystal replied looking down at her ring then started giggling. "Tom, your not going to believe this but AJ just gave Kris the same ring not twenty minutes ago."

"WHAT? That's not possible!" he exclaimed as the two in question came out of the shop carrying all the dresses and accessories that Krystal had left behind. "Let me see your hand, Krista," Tom requested.

She held out her hand with a questioning glance.

"I'll be damned!" he exclaimed.

"That's not a nice thing to say about her ring, 'ole buddy. Especially after I did such a splendid job of picking it out," AJ said his chest puffing out at Krista's happy look. "As long as she loves it, I could care less how you feel."

Tom took hold of Krystal's hand and waved it under AJ's nose, "Look at this, DUFUS!"

"It's the same ring as Krista's! You'll have to take it back and exchange it for another one," AJ  
>announced calmly.<p>

"No, it's my ring and I love it. Tom bought it for me and I'm keeping it. Kris, do you mind having the rings exactly alike?" Krystal asked looking at her sister. "We're twins after all, why not have the same rings?"

Krista smiled and said, "Its okay, Albert! I just think it is amazing that the two of you are so alike that you chose the same rings for us! You sure you two are not really twins too?"

"Positive, I'm better looking," AJ grinned at Tom.

"Yes, you are!" Krista grinned too, then said to Tom, "No hard feelings there, Tom?"

"Not in my book your not," Krystal said taking Tom's arm and walking toward Krista's apartment.

"It's ok, darling, I know that I am better looking that AJ, I have more hair after all!"

"I'd love you whether you had hair or not, my love. Don't you know my heart is yours? I do so love my ring. It makes me feel so special and I don't have anything to give you. I need to get you a wedding ring, Tom," Krystal said wondering what size and what type he'd like.

"Well, if you don't mind that is kind of taken care of." He pulled out a second ring box and showed her the matching wedding bands for both of them.

"Tom, their beautiful. I can't believe you found something so truly special for us," she gazed lovingly up at him. "Will you let me pay for yours?"

"Wonderful, just wonderful!" AJ exclaimed pulling out a matching box and showing the identical bands that he had bought that afternoon.

Krista laughed until tears were flowing down her cheeks. "This has to be the funniest thing I've ever seen!" she told them.

Ruefully Tom began laughing too. It was funny when you thought about it. "Well, shall we have dinner? I don't know about you guys, but I skipped lunch today so am starving!" 

"AJ was supposed to supply dinner. After the mess he made with the rings it's the very least he could do, right, Kris?" Krystal winked barely able to keep from bursting into laughter again.

"Oh yes this is such a mess! Identical twins having identical wedding and engagement rings. Albert, you really goofed up!" she declared and kissed him soundly as punishment for his crime.

"Remind me to mess up more often will you, darling, if I get punished like that?" he hugged her tenderly. "What would you do if I did something really terrible?"

"Kick your butt," laughed Krystal hugging Tom's arm next to her. "Believe me, she can do it to pregnant or not."

"Nope, my karate class was a bust. All the instructor wanted to do was grab my boobs, not teach me how to throw someone, so I quit the lessons!" Krista said with a laugh as she set out plates for dinner.

Tom choked with laughter at the look on AJ's face when Krista said that.

"Where did you take karate lessons at Darlin'?" AJ asked, angry and upset, but trying to remain calm so as not to upset Krista. "Tell me and I'll have their license's pulled."

Krystal leaning over to whisper in Tom's ear, "That won't be the only thing getting pulled would be my guess knowing the man."

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Looking at the look in his eyes, Krista replied, "I don't remember the name of the place, Albert. Can we eat now?"

"If you do remember you need to let someone know, Darlin'. Places like that should be shut down before someone gets hurt," AJ said wishing he knew how to get his point across without scaring her. "Places like that could really hurt a woman, sweetheart, and need to be put out of business."

"He's actually right this time, Kris. If you remember, you need to report them to the police," Krystal nodded. "If someone doesn't finally take a stand then a woman will get hurt."

"I don't think he is still doing it, I told his wife what was going on and I think he lost the place in the divorce!"

"It still needs to be checked into just to be sure. What if he is still working there even if he doesn't own the place?" AJ asked with his brow arched and a frown on his face. "After something has happened it's too late to do anything to help that person except for love and support."

She sighed and told them the name of the place, "Now can we please eat? These babies will gnaw their way out soon to get to the great smelling food!"

"Yes, Darlin', we'll feed you and those sweet babies this instant. You may have anything you want, Krista and all you have to do is ask," responded AJ by kissing her on her cheek and rubbing her tummy. "Want me to fix your tea for you?"

"Wait...anything I want?" she asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, oh, AJ, you did it now! There goes all your savings, and you will have to work the rest of your days to pay off that gleam!" Tom taunted with a laugh.

"Yes, Krista, anything, just like I said," AJ swore looking into her eyes. "I love you, with all my heart and would do anything for you. So ask me whatever you will."

"Ummmm, I would like a house in the country, and a puppy and about ten kids, to start, please!" she told him with a grin.

"I have a house in the country, a full grown female dog, but I am sure she would love a puppy to play with. I would love to work on the ten kids with you just give me the green light after these two are born. Now anything else it would take to please my lovely lady?" AJ grinned happy Krista was feeling good and happy tonight. "Just ask away, you can even have everything I own signed right over to you, my love."

"Tom, darling, did you just hear that, everything he owned. Imagine that," Krystal teased Tom watching him twist on his chair.

"Yes, I heard, darling, and I make you the same promise. Everything I own is yours for the asking, my love. Just tell me what will please you and it is yours!"

"Albert, I can think of a few other things that I want..." Krista told him as she dished up the lasagna for everyone.

"All I want is you, Tom. That's all I ever wanted," Krystal wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his check, trailing kisses around his neck. "You can keep your material things, Tom Boone, I just want only you."

"You have that darling, till my dying day I am yours!"

"Just tell me what else you want, Darlin', and I'll do my best to see that you have them. I give you my word as a man of honor," he swore looking at her intently knowing that she did indeed want something, but was holding back.

"I want a place for an herb garden, and..." she hesitated to voice her last request.

"You have your herb garden and what else would you have my beautiful, Krista?" AJ encourage her to tell him her hearts desire.

"Your heart, Albert. All I have ever wanted was someone to love me for just me. If I can have that, then I don't need any of the other things," she admitted in a whisper.

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Walking over to where Krista stood AJ took her hand in his. Placing her hand over his heart where she could feel the strong and steady beating. "Darling, do you feel my heart beat? Each beat is for you, and only you because my heart is yours. You're holding my heart in your hand and only you have the power to break it. I love you more than life itself, Krista  
>Kennex, and would give my life for yours any day."<p>

"Oh, Albert! I love you too!" she cried and broke down falling into his arms weeping for the unconditional love that he offered her. The first time that she truly felt that secure in someone's love.

"Don't cry, darling, I wanted to make you happy with my love not sad," he said caressing her hair back from her face and wiping the tears away. "Had you no idea how very much I love you until now?"

"No, I couldn't let myself believe it. No one has ever loved me like that!" she cried.

"Tom, aren't they so sweet together?" Krystal asked as she sat crying at the table.

"I am glad that they are as happy as we are my love. AJ deserves someone very special in his life, and it is wonderful that we found our loves at the same time. I think the four of us have long and happy lives to look forward to, don't you?" he asked opening his arms for her to come and sit on his lap, so he could hold her like AJ held Krista.

"That's hard for me to believe, my darling," replied AJ holding and rocking her. "I can't imagine anyone not loving you. You have such a sweet and gentle soul. Your sister loves you dearly and I would give my life to protect you. Does this mean you've changed your mind about a double wedding?"

"No, Albert, my reasons for that still stand. If I don't survive I don't want you to be a widower. I love you to much to do that to you." 

"Krista, sweetheart, as much as I love you, you're making no sense. Think, darling, I will have lost the woman I love and the mother of our children. In every sense of the word, I will be a widower. Better to have been married to you for a short time than never at all," he wept in her hair as he tried again to make his point.

"But won't it hurt you less if we weren't married if I die?" she could not understand his view when she was so sure that hers was true.

"Krista, losing you would rip my heart out no matter if we're married or not. The pain would be the same, so I can't see your point in waiting. I'm sorry," he said shaking his head. "If you lost me now, would it hurt you less then if we were married?"

"Kris, you're going to live! I've read the odds and with identical twins it's a 98% chance. If someone gave me those odds and Tom just asked me to marry him, like AJ did you, I'd be grabbing the man, and saying yes. What are you actually afraid of, Kris? Besides the  
>transplant not working?" Krystal bluntly asked her sister. "You know the odds are good and AJ loves you. Tom and I love you and are behind you all the way. So what's standing in your way?"<p>

Finally faced with the question that she couldn't answer, Krista jumped to her feet and ran into the bedroom crying. She slammed the door and fell across her bed.

"I'll go try talking to her," said Krystal getting up.

"No, you stay here with Tom. I'll go and see if I can find out why every time we get together she goes off like this," said AJ starting out the kitchen door.

"Wait! AJ, please don't yell at her and be gentle if you really meant what you said in here," Krystal pleaded with tears in her eyes and her hands were trembling. Had she pushed her sister too far?

"I will be, Krystal, but I will get to the bottom of this! One way or another!" AJ said as he went to the bedroom door and knocked.

To be continued…


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

Knowing that it was AJ's firm hand on the door and not her sisters, Krista didn't answer.

AJ tried the knob and found the door unlocked he opened the door and walked inside. Finding Krista laying on the bed sobbing he went to her and took her in his arms. "Sweetheart, what is wrong. You know you can tell me anything, I love you."

"No, I can't tell you!" she stated firmly.

"Krista, what is it that you can't tell me?"

"AJ, could you send Tom in please?" 

"Tom, you want Tom? Alright, sweetheart, I'll have him to come back and talk to you, just remember I love you," AJ said leaving the room hurt and confused.

"Thank you, Albert," she whispered, but he didn't hear her, he had already returned to the kitchen.

"Tom, she wants to talk to you. Would you please go back and see if you can find out what's wrong?" AJ asked, shaking his head sadly.

"If you're sure it's what you want, AJ, I'll go," Tom replied looking at his best friends face.

"It's want she wants, Tom, so go." AJ turned and walked to the table and sit down.

Tom walked back to the bedroom and knocked at the door.

"Tom?" came the soft voice from inside.

"Yes," he answered.

"Come in."

Back in the kitchen AJ buried his head in his hands. "What can she tell him that she can't tell me?" he looked up at Krystal. "Don't you wonder what is going on in there?"

"Yes, but what can I do about it, AJ? She's my sister and needs to talk to someone and thinks it's Tom. I trust Tom and you should too, he's your friend. I know it has to hurt, but you know she loves you," replied Krystal getting up and walking to the door and looking outside. It was easy consoling AJ, but who would calm her nerves.

"I trust Tom with my life, Krystal. But I don't know what is upsetting your sister like this, and that is killing me! Is it that she can't talk about the fact that your father abused the two of you? Is that what she is keeping from me?"

"We were slapped around and yelled at, but abuse? I'm not sure if you'd call that abuse. At least not back then, maybe today," she whispered still staring out and rubbing her arms as though trying to get warm.

"Krystal, she told me that he would beat her while telling her that he loved her! That is abuse! If the man weren't dead Tom and I would be gunning for him for what he did to the two of you!"

"So, he beat us when he was drunk, he wasn't perfect. We did our best to stay out of his way during those times. It wasn't easy but we did the best we could. We had no place to go, no other relatives, what else could we have done?" she turned on him, tears running down her cheeks, angry that he be angry for what they had been through.

AJ stood and walked over to Krystal, "May I hold you Krystal? Please let me help?"

"I made it, AJ, and she did too. She's just weaker than I am. I'm the oldest and had to be stronger. I took as many of her beating as I could, but I couldn't take them all. Too many broken bones and bruises get noticed on the base hospital. I didn't protect her like I should have. It's not true, that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger, it's not true," Krystal sobbed as she went into AJ's arms.

Holding her close he rocked her back and forth, "Krystal, you did the best you could, you can't blame yourself! You are only minutes older than Krista; you were still a child yourself! You two girls have been through more than you should ever had to and you are both amazing and strong women now. Look at where the two of you are! You are a Commander in the service of your country! Krista is a businesswoman and healer, you both have risen above what your father did to you and you have survived! I just hope that Krista knows how much I love he...oh god! Could that be it?" he asked stunned at the thought that had just hit him.

To be continued…


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

"What! AJ, what is it?" Krystal asked trembling so hard her teeth chattered.

"She is afraid of someone loving her! Your father beat her while he was telling her that he loved her! She thinks that if I love her I'll hurt her too!"

"Dad did things like that, mind games. It was his way of teaching us to be strong. Actually, it was his way of having fun with us. I went to his memorial service and sat in the front row, but I wasn't a bit sad. In fact, I was so happy the bastard was dead I would have loved to have gotten up and told them he may have been a hero, but he was also a child abuser," Krystal said finally relieved to get the truth off her chest. "I never loved my father, I hated the man."

"I can understand that, Krystal. I'm so sorry that you and Krista had to go through that. But you're right in one thing, you're stronger that Krista, you gave your heart to Tom; you were able to love him and trust in that love. I think she's afraid to love someone, to place her trust in them for fear that they'll hurt her like your father did," AJ told her as he held her in his arms. Never even one thought of how this would be viewed if someone saw them. In each other's arms, and in the same chain of command. She was simply a woman hurting and he cared for her.

"You know something, you're not such a bad guy after all. I think I'm going to like to having you for a brother-in-law," she said trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they wouldn't stop flowing. "You've started something that just won't stop. You've opened a door that has been locked away for years."

"Let it out, Darlin', I have broad shoulders, go ahead and have a good cry. Know that Tom and I will always be here for the both of you. You might just make a good sister-in-law too!" he chuckled a bit even though he was still very concerned at what was going on in the bedroom just a few feet away. 

Tom walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "AJ said that you wanted to talk to me Krista. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, Tom! You know him better than anyone don't you?" she sobbed raising her tear-streaked face from the pillow to look at him.

"Yes, sweetheart, I do. I'd say I know him as well as anyone. What did you need to know about AJ?" Tom asked wishing he could take her in his arms and hold her, but knowing that she would pull away in fright.

"Will he hurt me? If he loves me?" she asked wishing that he would hold her, wishing someone would.

"Krista, would you like it if I held you?" asked Tom, his heart tearing at the sound of her voice. She was a little girl lost; he thought that she just might need to feel strong arms around her  
>while she was frightened.<p>

"Will you hurt me?" she was afraid to admit she needed to be held.

"No, sweetheart, I would never hurt you. How could I when you look so much like your twin who I've given my heart to? Come here, and I'll hold you tight while I tell you the answer to your question," Tom replied holding open his arms waiting to see if she would come to him or back away.

She slowly moved into his arms, still afraid, but needing to be held more than she feared him. As she settled into his strong arms he could feel the slight movements of the babies growing inside of her.

"Your babies appear to be strong and healthy. Krystal and I are going to start right away trying for our family, did she tell you?" he asked softly trying to calm her nerves.

To be continued…


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

Krista smiled faintly, "It will be good for them to all be able to play with each other. Are you guys going to have ten too?"

"I doubt that we'll have quite that many, but four sounds like a nice even number, don't you think." He smiled as he felt her relaxing in his arms. She was so like Krystal in looks that it was unnerving.

She nodded and hoped that he would answer her question about Albert.

"I suppose you'd like your question answered now, right?"

"Please," she whispered.

"Krista, there is no way in this world that AJ would ever hurt you. You can trust him with your life, sweetheart. He loves you and will protect you," Tom did his best to assure her.

"Daddy used to say he loved us, he said it as he was beating us. Love hurts, Tom."

"Your father didn't really love you, Krista. He hurt you and Krystal because he enjoyed it. You can be sure that AJ and I will never use your love as an excuse to hurt either one of you. Real love doesn't hurt, darling, that I promise you," Tom said, wishing their father were still alive so he could kill him slowly and painfully.

"Really?" she wanted to believe. She loved AJ so much that she wanted to put her trust in him, but she had never been able to love before because of the fear.

"I promise you, that he'll never hurt you and if he does you call me and I'll kill my best friend. Does that tell you how sure I am of him?" Tom replied not knowing how to make her accept the fact AJ would never harm her. He just hoped to hell AJ never laid a hand on her and he never had to keep that promise.

"But you are both in the military..." she wanted to believe, she almost did.

"We do paper pushing, Krista, not fighting. The people we command are attorneys or people that look for the bad guys. We don't leave our office and take up weapons anymore, honey we're too old for that," Tom laughed softly. "Now several years ago you might have had something to worry about, but not anymore. We are just pussycats."

"Yes, that is why the two of you took on eight thugs and came out without a scratch!" she sighed. "Pussycats my ass!" she mumbled.

"Should we have let them hurt Krystal? They damaged my car and came at us. Yes, we keep ourselves in pretty good shape, but ask Krys if I've ever hurt someone that didn't deserve it," he tried to ease her mind. "I have only attacked the enemy or someone hurting someone I love. AJ is the same way, he would never hurt you, because he loves you far too much."

"I didn't mean that, Tom, I just meant that you and Albert are not to old to fight. You're both very fit and you were strong enough to take on eight against two! If you wanted to hurt Krys and me you could. That is all I meant. I think I need to talk to Albert now, thank you for being honest with me," she gave him a hug and tried to smile at him.

"I'll send him back, honey, but you might want to try talking to your sister," Tom said getting up.

"When I've talked to AJ, I'll talk to her I promise."

Walking back into the kitchen, he saw his Krystal being held and comforted by AJ. What could he say; he had done his best to comfort Krista for AJ so now the tables had been turned. "AJ, she wants to talk to you now."

"How is she, Tom?"

"Scared, hopeful, wanting desperately to believe that you and I won't hurt her and Krystal," he sighed  
>looking at his best friend.<p>

"Krystal, any suggestion?" AJ turned to the young woman he just held in his arms.

"I wish I could help you, AJ, I truly do, but you're flying by the seat of our pants on this one."

Krystal shook her head the tears still streaming down her face.

To be continued…


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

Praying for a way to make her believe in his tenderness toward her. That he would never in this lifetime would he dream of causing her pain, AJ walked into the room, "Krista, you asked to see me, Darlin'?"

"Do you think you'd still want to marry me on Saturday, Albert?" she asked tentatively, not sure if her actions tonight had upset him enough to want to call things off.

Taking her tenderly in his arms, "I have never been more sure of anything except my love for you."

"Can you get a license that quickly?" she asked secure in his arms.

"If you say yes, I'll have one tomorrow," he looked at her hopefully.

Peeking up at him through her lashes she whispered, "Yes."

"Oh, my wonderful, darling, Krista! How I love you! I'll have the licenses ready tomorrow and we'll have a double wedding on Saturday. You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He didn't know what Tom had said, but he was grateful to his friend. "Now come here and kiss me, please," AJ begged with arms wide open.

"Make it a quick one, Albert, I have to go make sure all this is still okay with Krys!" she smiled at him like the sun coming out at last. The joy on her face, that he saw now, had never been there before. She kissed him soundly and then bounced off the bed and headed for the door.

He hoped he had been the one that had put that look on her face. He sure as hell hoped he could keep it there.

Running into the kitchen she found Tom and Krystal in each other's arms. "Hey, you guys can do that later! We have a wedding to plan!" Krista said with a bright grin. This was a completely different girl than the one that had run into her bedroom just a short time ago. "Krys, do you still want to share your special day with Albert and me?"

Wiping the tears away she smiled at Kris, "More than anything. Don't tell me you've changed your mind, dufus?"

"Okay, I won't! Do you think that Rhonda will mind if we return the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Dresses, there was only the one that we picked out for you," she was confused. "You know Rhonda better than I do, surely she would do it for her favorite medicine lady."

"Nope I bought you a bridesmaids dress too but if we're both getting married Saturday then we won't need them..." Krista waited to see if Krystal really understood what she was talking about.

"You bought me a bridesmaids dress? You wanted me to stand up with you? Oh, Kris, that means so much to me, you'll never truly know. Crap, we need to get a hold of Rhonda and get that wedding dress that you had on when AJ came in! It was just perfect for you, Kris. Can you call her?" Krystal asked nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

"All four dresses are in the bag that Albert carried over here, Dufus!"

Grabbing her sister and hugging her, "It's really going to happen. We are both going to be married on Saturday. Oh, Kris, it will be such a happy day for us, and think how confused the guests will be."

"Ooooh can we surprise them? Let them all think that there is just going to be one wedding and then spring two on them? Wouldn't that be fun?" she asked excitedly looking around for AJ and wondering why he had been so quiet.

"I would have liked for my sister and daughter to be here, but I am sure they won't be able to make it in time," he whispered.

"Albert?" Krista turned to him and went over to hug him. "If you want to wait until they're here that is fine with me, darling."

"No, I don't want to wait another day then necessary to have you for my bride. You can meet both of them, as soon as you're able after the transplant," AJ replied hugging her to him.

"Then what has you so quiet, my love?" Krista asked gently.

"Why could you talk to Tom and let him convince you to marry me, when I couldn't?" asked AJ hurt and confused.

To be continued…


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

"I needed to hear him say that you wouldn't hurt me. Daddy used to hit me while he was telling me he loved me. I just needed to hear it from someone other than you. I'm sorry, Albert. Please forgive me!" she pleaded.

"I told you I'd never hurt you, Krista. I promised I never would, that I would always protect you. What did Tom say that convinced you?" AJ asked with a wounded look on his face.

Krista looked at Tom and worried that she shouldn't tell AJ what his friend had said. "He said that he knew you as well as he knew himself and that you would never hurt me."

"I also made her a promise that I hope I never have to keep, buddy," Tom added.

"But that is NOT what convinced me that you wouldn't hurt me! I swear!" Krista rushed to assure AJ. 

"As long as you love me and plan on marrying me on Saturday, I don't care what he said or what he  
>promised. Tom, buddy, thanks for helping convince this beautiful woman to marry me," he nodded looking at Tom while holding Krista. "He's the best friend I ever had, Darlin'. Don't know what I'd ever do without him."<p>

"I know, and he loves you too, dufus!" she said as she snuggled into his arms. Glad that he didn't ask what Tom had promised her.

"We're getting married Saturday!" shouted Krystal throwing herself in Tom's arms. "We're all getting married Saturday!"

"I just hope the preacher doesn't goof and marry us to the wrong guy!" Krista said as she hugged AJ.

"Don't worry, little Darlin', I'll make sure I leave with the right bride. I intend to keep a tight hold on you throughout the ceremony, and if he goofs I'll be sure to let him know," laughed AJ giving Krista a quick buzz on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Kris, as long as I've waited for Tom, no minister is going to tie me to the wrong man," she looked at Tom with the promise of so much more in her eyes.

"You do know that since we are so alike and that now that even our rings are alike we could try out the other's hubby and see which we like better...well, once the beasties are born!" Krista giggled, patting her tummy.

"Ummmm, I think that I would still know the difference!" Tom declared.

"I know I would recognize Krista's kisses anywhere," declared AJ.

"You know it's a shame we can't blindfold them and see if they can back up their bold words," laughed Krystal leaning into Tom wrapping his arms around her.

"Oooooh, I think we should! Put up or shut up guys!" Krista declared.

"We need to have a bet on this, because I know that I'll know Krystal's touch in a heartbeat!" Tom told them.

"NO TOUCHING! Just kisses, nothing else because with this tummy it is a dead give-away!"

"Yes, get blindfolds and tie their hands behind their back," giggled Krystal. "They're not allowed to lean forward to press against us either."

"Hold it just a minute! I don't remember agreeing to such an experiment," AJ said looking at Tom. "Did I just hear you agree so you could get a chance to kiss my Krista?"

"I think we can trust them to keep their eyes closed and their hands behind their backs!"

"You bet I did, buddy! Geesh you're a suspicious devil, AJ!" Tom laughed.

"Look at those two. Do you really trust them not to cheat to win?" giggled Krystal glancing at Tom and AJ. "They want to win as badly as we do, better listen to me."

"They better not or they can spend their wedding nights with each other instead of us!"

"NO WAY! Chegwidden snores!" Tom shouted.

"ME! Have you heard what you sound like sleeping Boone? A baby elephant roaring, that's what you sound like, so don't complain about my little snoring," AJ yelled.

"Krys, I think that these two have been lovers!" Krista was giggling so hard that she had to hold her tummy for fear the babies would come tumbling out!

To be continued…


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

"They have been awfully close friends for a long time, Kris," Krystal replied looking at the two men arguing. "What should we do to stop them, throw water on them?"

"Fire hose?" her twin suggested.

"Quick where's the little hose you rinse off the dishes with?" asked Krystal looking around for the hose. "Hurry, before we get caught!"

Krista ran to the sink turned on the cold water and aimed the hose at the men.

"What the hell! Krista, turn that water off, now," ordered AJ, turning his back to the spray of water.

"Get them Kris, show them who's boss," laughed Krystal getting a kick out of watching her sister having so much fun. It didn't hurt to see the men covered in water either.

"I'll turn it off as soon as you two quit fighting and agree to the bet!" Krista kept the hose trained on both of them.

Tom not to be outwitted by a mere girl, stalked over to her and grabbed the hose from her, he threatened to squirt her too.

"Don't you dare squirt her, Tom! She's sick. Put that hose down this instant," demanded Krystal with hands on hips and feet spread apart.

"And water is somehow going to hurt her?" Tom laughed and aimed the hose at Krista still with out hitting the trigger.

"You're going to let your future wife talk to you like that, Tom? If it were me I'd get her," laughed AJ.

"Yes, I should get her too!" with that Tom let loose with the water spraying both of the twins in the arch of the spray. He also managed to aim a shot or two at his buddy as he went between the girls.

"Thomas Boone, stop that!" cried Krystal dripping wet. "How will I get home tonight, in the nude?"

"You can borrow something of mine, sis," Krista told her.

"Yeah, Tom, now look what you've gotten yourself into, good buddy," laughed AJ watching his friends face, as he looked at Krystal's sundress show her many charms. Since she didn't wear underwear you could see just about all there was to see.

"Will you quit looking at my woman like that you old letch?" Tom demanded of AJ when he saw him looking at Krystal's breasts.

"So you don't like my boobs being bigger because of the babies?" Krista pouted looking at AJ too.

"Oh you're going to get it now!" Tom crowed at his friend, and then did a double take at Krista's charms that she had so nicely pointed out. His eyes popped. Krystal had nice breasts but Krista's were bigger now that she was expecting.

Crossing her arms across her breasts as her face reddened she looked around the room for something to cover herself. Krista laughed as she grabbed a dishtowel to place over her chest. "Come on Krys lets get some dry clothes on, we can leave the guys here dripping!" she said leading the way back to the bedroom.

Krystal quickly followed after her sister. Half turning she told Tom and AJ, "Clean this mess up before we get back."

"WHAT! We didn't start the whole thing, you two did," AJ complained.

"Yes, but you helped finish it so clean it up," Krystal said as she turned and walked in Kris's  
>bedroom.<p>

Krista was giggling when her sister joined her in the room, "Ok what do you want to wear? How about this?" she handed her one of her pregnancy T-shirts and then offered her a small pillow too.

"Oh, Tom's going to love this. Hey, Kris, I don't wear underwear in case you didn't catch on out there," Krystal sighed. "Guess this will teach me a lesson."

"Umm, I don't either!" Krista giggled.

"Really? I hate it and only wear it to work," laughed Krystal hugging the pillow to her. "I wouldn't wear it then if there were a way out of it. I love the feel of fresh air coming under my sundresses. I'm not even fond of jeans, although, I wear them."

To be continued…


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

"Well, put on that shirt and tuck that pillow into the waistband of this skirt and let your hair loose like mine and then lets see what the guys do!" Krista said as she quickly changed out of her wet clothes too.

Giggling, Krystal did as her sister suggested. She could hardly wait to see the faces of the men.

"Now, when we go out there you should go up to AJ and I should go to Tom, remember to call AJ, Albert!" 

"I wonder if I could get into trouble with him being my boss and all," giggled Krystal. "What the heck it  
>will be worth it to see the look on his face when he finds out who he is holding in his arms."<p>

"No! Don't let him hold you! The babies are so active he'll know that you are not me, because that pillow won't kick him! We just need them to agree to the bet while we are dressed like this and see what happens!"

"Alright, you go and I'll follow your lead," Krystal whispered hoping she could keep from laughing. "Tom is going to kill me."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen the men had cleaned up all the water and pulled off their shirts. Not happy about their wet slacks, but not wanting to leave to change them either.

Both men looked up with startled expressions when TWO pregnant women came out of the bedroom. "Ok, now I know that Krystal and I have not been together yet, so something is wrong with this picture!" Tom declared, dreading what this meant as far as the bet they had been talking about earlier would mean.

"Krista, darling come here," AJ said sure his beautiful fiancée would do as he asked. Both sisters walked over to where AJ stood. "Girls this isn't funny anymore," he frowned glancing  
>from one to the other. "Tom, do something."<p>

"You just have to know how to handle women, old man!" Tom told him. "My beautiful goddess, come to me!" he said and held out his arms. Both of his arms were filled; there was a twin in each! He was stunned.

"Yeah, I see how well you can handle women, old man!" AJ laughed. "It looks like we have stuck ourselves with a bet that is going to end up making us both look like fools."

Krista nodded without speaking. She then motioned for them to put their hands behind their backs and to close their eyes. Pulling Krys off to the side she told her the plan. Both girls would kiss the same man twice! She said that she just had to try Tom's mustache if Krys didn't mind.

Krystal nodded that she understood. Krista was to go first.

Checking to make sure that both men had their eyes closed she stepped up to Tom and kissed him. Deeply and passionately like she thought that Krystal would do. Then she stepped out of his arms and back again this time kissing him gently and tenderly. Different but still like a lover would, Krista stepped back and grinned at her sister giving her two thumbs up, Tom WAS a good kisser. She still preferred Albert, but Tom was a close second. Motioning Krystal to kiss AJ she waited.

Krystal stepped up and checked to be sure AJ's eyes were closed she leaned in and kissed him tenderly and gently and backed away. Then she stepped up and kissed him deeply and passionately as Kris had Tom, and stepped back. Winking at Kris they walked into the center of the room.

"Ok, gentlemen which sister kissed you first? Tom lets start with you! Who kissed you first Krystal or Krista?" Krista asked.

"That is easy! Krystal kisses tenderly and gently she kissed me second, the heated kiss had to be from Krista. AJ, you are a lucky man we both are engaged to great kissers!" Tom declared sure that he had won the bet!

"And, AJ?" 

"Krystal, kissed me first and you, my Darlin', kissed me second with the passion you always show me," grinned AJ.

The girls looked at each other and burst out giggling. "You guys are SO busted!" Krista laughed.

To be continued…


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

"That's impossible, I know that second kiss was you Krista," AJ swore, angry that they dared to try and fool him. "I would know your kiss anywhere."

"Sorry, boss, but you're wrong," giggled Krystal. "Did we do anything improper?"

"No one would believe this even if we were to tell them," Tom told her. Once the twins were talking he could tell them apart easy enough. It wasn't that they didn't sound alike, because they did, but the inflections and they way their faces changed as they talked gave them away. "So, it was the other way around then? Krista kissed me first, and Krystal second?"

"Nope!" Krista giggled.

"Then WHAT did happen?" he asked totally confused.

"I kissed you twice! And Krystal kissed Albert twice!"

"WHAT! Krystal, you kissed me twice?" AJ asked completely confused. "I didn't get kissed by Krista."

"Nope, boss you got kissed by me and Tom got his lip lock by Krista," giggled Krystal. "So much for knowing your women."

Tom looked at his friend AJ and wondered what they were getting themselves into with these to crazy women. Their lives would never be dull that was for sure!

"Alright, guys so which one of us is the best kisser?" Krystal asked with hands on hips and the pillow pouching out. "Come on, give, and tell the truth!"

"Krystal!" "Krista!" they answered in unison. Which set Krista off giggling again.

"Men! Can't live with them, can't live without them!" replied Krystal as she huffed off into the bedroom to remove the pillow.

"WAIT! We might need to try that kissing thing again?" grinned AJ.

"Not on your life, buster. I'm going home and to bed," came a replied behind the closed door.

"Oooooh!" Krista moaned in surprise. She doubled over in pain, while her sister and AJ were calling out to each other. Tom rushed to her side and scooped her up in his arms to carry her over to the couch. "AJ, damn it call her doctor, stop fighting with MY fiancée!"

"What's wrong?" he asked rushing to her side and pulling the cell phone from his pocket. "What's doctors name and number, Darlin'?"

AJ knew there was something drastically wrong when she did not protest at all about calling the doctor, but simply said, "Speed dial #2," and groaned again clasping her hands around her tummy.

Calling the doctor and explaining the symptoms he was ordered to get her to the hospital immediately. Gathering Krista in his arms he headed for the door. "Tom, you better tell Krystal what's going on and meet me there."

"Give us just a minute, AJ, you shouldn't be driving! Let me drive and you can hold her." Shouting now, "Krystal, come quick we need to get Krista to the hospital!"

Coming out the bedroom buttoning her jeans and carrying her shoes in her hand, "What's wrong?"

"We don't know she just doubled over and said call her doctor. Come on darling we are driving them there so AJ can hold her!" Tom swept her out of the apartment and down to his car quickly. Helping AJ and Krista into the back seat he drove them as quickly as he could in the direction of Bethesda.

"This is not the way!" Krista moaned. "I go to County General," she said before burring her head in AJ's shoulder again.

"County General? But, Krista, that's all the way across town! Go ahead, Tom, head for Bethesda and they'd take her as my fiancée," AJ ordered holding Krista gently and when she moaned. His heart felt like it was being ripped out. "Easy, Darlin', we'll be there soon."

"But my doctor is at County!" she whimpered.

"We've done something to cause this, with all our tomfoolery tonight," cried Krystal watching her sister.

"I'm sure that is not true Krystal!" Tom told her.

"Then what caused it, she was fine until just a few minutes ago," Krystal cried squeezing Tom's arm. "It had to be something we did."

"Krista, can you tell if you're bleeding or are you just cramping?" AJ asked trying to gauge the danger she was in.

She lifted up her skirt to reveal that she had no undies on and also to his relief that she wasn't bleeding. 

"That's good sweetheart, that's a good sign," he told her as he held her. "Now try to relax and stay still, Darlin'. I know it'll be hard but you can do it."

"I'll try, Albert, but what if I am losing the babies?" she gasped with sorrow.

To be continued…


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

"You're not, Krista, there is no sign of bleeding. If you were losing the twins you would be bleeding," he said calmly when his inside were twisted and shaking. "We'll be there soon, just hold on, sweetheart." 

They arrived at Bethesda minutes later and Tom helped AJ get out with Krista in his arms. Krystal felt helpless that all she could do for her sister was to hold doors open. AJ rushed up to the desk and said, "I am Admiral Chegwidden and my fiancée is five months pregnant and is having severe pains in her abdomen."

The nurse at the desk quickly motioned for an orderly and they were taken into an examination room. "Has her doctor been called?" the nurse asked.

"We called him, but then I found out he was at County General, it was to far with her in this much pain so we brought her here."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but if she is a patient there she will need to be taken there."

"Did you hear me, nurse? I am Admiral Chegwidden and this is my fiancée!" he handed her his medical information card and his ID.

"Sir, if she is not your wife or direct family, then your insurance will not cover her to be treated here."

Krista moaned and tried to get up so the could leave and go to County General. AJ looked out of the room and saw Tom and Krystal waiting in the hall, "Tom, track down the Chaplain NOW! They won't treat Krista unless we are married!"

"AJ, the babies are yours!" Krystal reminded him going over to him. "As your children they can be treated on your insurance!"

"Thank you Krys!" he said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I was to upset to think of that!" He entered the examination room and was just about to inform the nurse of that when Dr. Peters walked in.

"What seems to be the trouble here, young lady?" he asked Krista, while holding his hand out for the chart that the nurse should have started.

Instead of handing him a chart the nurse began to explain only to be interrupted by AJ, "Doctor, Krista is my fiancée and we will be married on Saturday, but the babies she is carrying are mine. I want her treated here!"

"And who are you, Sir?" the doctor asked looking at AJ in his jeans and T-shirt.

AJ handed over his medical and ID cards while telling the doctor in his best 'Admiral' voice, "I am Admiral AJ Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General," he forgot that tone of voice scared Krista until he heard her whimper and saw her try and back away from him even though she was laying on the exam table.

The doctor saw the fear in his patient's eyes and immediately assumed that the Admiral had a tendency to abuse his young fiancée. "Sir, if you will leave us now I will take a look at…Krista did you say?"

"No, I am staying with her!" AJ told him.

"Please don't make me call security, Sir!"

AJ was appalled! He had just realized what the doctor suspected! Not wanting to keep him from helping Krista any longer by arguing, AJ left the room.

Tom and Krystal jumped to their feet as soon as they saw him and came over to see what he knew. "The doctor sent me out. I had to demand that she be treated and the voice that I used scared her. Now, the doctor thinks I have been abusing her!" AJ wearily ran his hands over his eyes, could this day get any worse?

Krystal moaned for the pain she heard in his voice and saw in his eyes, she stepped close to him and hugged him tightly. "We will get that all straightened out as soon as they find out what is wrong. The important thing now is that she gets treated and they find out what the problem is."

A few minutes later the doctor did come out of the examination room, and two security guards met him as he came to talk to AJ. Before the doctor could speak, AJ asked, "How is she please!"

To be continued…


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

"Krista is going to be fine and so are the babies. I am sorry, Sir, but as a mandatory reporter I do have to report any suspicion that I have of abuse. These guards have some questions for you."

Krystal stepped forward, "Doctor, I am Commander Krystal Kennex, I am Admiral Chegwidden's lawyer and Krista's sister. I can assure that the two of them were with my fiancé, Admiral Thomas Boone and myself all evening. Admiral Chegwidden did not, and has never abused my sister in any way. Our father abused her when we were children and she reacts badly to any firm tone of voice."

"Thank you, Commander. I do apologize, Admiral. I hope that you understand that I was duty bound to report any suspicions I had."

"Yes, I do, doctor. And I thank you for being so conscientious! Now will you tell us what is wrong with Krista?" AJ asked.

"One of the babies had managed to get its foot caught in her ribcage. It caused cramping and pain, but no real damage. I showed her how to remove it if it were to happen again. She has refused any pain medication though."

"Yes, she is a natural healer and most likely has something at her shop that she will want to take for the pain. How soon can I see her and when can she go home?"

"She is already asking for you and to be released. As long as there is someone that will be staying with her tonight then she's free to go now."

AJ waited no longer, he was down the hall and into her room almost before the doctor stopped speaking. Krista lay still and pale on the exam table and he slowly approached her not wanting to frighten her. "Krista?"

"Albert!" she cried and held out her arms to him.

"Everything is alright, Krista, I promised you it would be," he took her gently in his arms. "Darlin', I'm so sorry I scared you, but I wanted you treated and done so immediately."

"I know," she gulped. "It just...well on top of the worry about the babies...I'm sorry, Albert!"

"It's over for now, Krista, but someday soon we're going to have a long talk about your childhood. Now are you ready to go home and let me tuck you in bed?" he ask her quietly and he tenderly moved her hair away from her face so he could kiss her cheek.

"Yes, Albert, but I'll need some tea and a bath when I get home. The doctor said someone needed to stay with me, if you can't I could ask Krystal..." 

"I'd rather stay, but if you want your sister than I can ask her. Did you want to see her yourself? She and Tom are still in the waiting room," he replied, laying his cheek on her head. He didn't want her to know that the thought of the possibility of her not wanting him with her hurt.

"I would rather you stayed with me, Albert, but I know how busy and important you are..." she admitted shyly.

"I'm never too busy for you! You're the most important thing I have in my life, you and the twins. Never forget that, Krista, my love. You hold my heart in your tiny hands and I love you more than words can say," he said giving her tiny kisses over her face and neck.

"I love you too, Albert, can we go home now, please?"

"I'll send Krystal back to help you dress while I check you out. Then we'll go home, how does that sound, my love?" he asked kissing her lips, as one of the twins kicked his side.

"Wonderful." 

"I'll be back as soon as I can, you just lay still."

Walking out to the waiting room, "Krystal, she wants you to help her get dressed. I'm going to check her out and then, Tom, you can drive us back home, if you don't mind."

"I'll go to her now, thanks, AJ." Krystal ran back to the room Kris was in, finding her laying curled up waiting for her.

"Kris, are you really alright?" she asked laying her clothes on the bed.

"Yes, I am now, I just want to go home. Thanks for staying with Albert, I know he needed you guys here!" 

To be continued…


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

"Yeah, especially when the guards came to carry him away for abusing you. That went over really well. I took care of it, but he wasn't happy," Krystal frowned removing the gown and pulling the dress over her sister's head. "Where are your shoes?"

"Guards? To take Albert away? WHY!" Krista gasped.

"The doctor noticed your reaction to AJ when he yelled and was sure he'd abused you. He called the guards after he'd examined you to take him away," explained Krystal looking for Kris' shoes. "I told them that our father abused us, and AJ would never hurt you, and that it was just your response to loud voices. He apologized and took the guards away."

"Oh god, he must hate me! How could someone think that about him!" forgetting that she had thought the very same thing just a few hours before!

"Kris, we were abused, it happened and there's nothing we can do about it. I've never told Tom all of it and I don't intend to. Maybe we both need to seek professional help before we drive the men we love away," Krys said finally raising up and handing Kris her shoes.

"That might be a good idea," she sighed and finished dressing so they could all get out of there. She avoided AJ's eyes when they reached the men and quietly followed them out to Tom's car.

"Get in, Darlin', and I'll take care of you all night, I promise. I won't raise my voice again either, my love," he whispered. "Someday I hope you'll tell me all about the reason it scares you so badly."

"Just love me, Albert, that is all I need!" she snuggled into his arms.

"I already do that, Darlin', but for some reason that doesn't seem to be enough. You're still afraid of me. I've left my uniform at the house, thinking that would do it, but still you freeze up as though you've seen a ghost," he held her, sadly knowing she wasn't about to tell him tonight. Would there ever be a day when she would tell him what caused her living nightmare?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, hanging her head afraid that he was angry with her for not being able to tell him the horrors of her past. Horrors that even her sister didn't know!

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Krista. Remember that, you are the love of my life and whatever was done to you, you were innocent." AJ pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, as he held her gently on the ride home.

"Krys said in the exam room that maybe she and I should see a counselor about what happened to us as kids..."

"I think Krystal's right, you two could go together or separately whichever is most comfortable for you.  
>Darlin', you both need help to undo the mind games and physical abuse your father took pleasure in inflecting on you. I'll be behind you all the way and do whatever you want me to do," AJ assured her, hoping Krystal could get her to go seek help.<p>

"Just don't hate me, please, Albert!" she begged.

"Krista, there is no way in this world I could hate you. I love you too much. Nothing is ever going to change that, so don't forget it." He held her, wanting to cry for the damage her father and done to her and praying that it could be undone. Krista was asleep in his arms before Tom pulled up in front of her building.

"Goodnight, you two, thanks for the ride and company," AJ whispered as he lifted Krista out and carried her to her apartment. There he put her to bed and undressed and climbed in beside her. Due to the stress and tension he was soon sound asleep.

The next two days were filled with plans for the wedding and Krista made an appointment with her doctor for both herself and Krystal on Monday morning. Things were moving so very fast in the twins' lives, they were both excited and scared all at the same time. Friday evening Krista was going to spend the night at Tom's home so that she and Krystal could get dressed for the wedding there. Tom was going to get up early on Saturday and head over to AJ's so he didn't see his bride before the wedding. The men would dress and then return to Tom's home in time for the ceremony. 

To be continued…


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

Friday, July 23, 2004

2000 EST

Tom Boone's home

"Hey, you two, where are you!" Krista asked, walking in the open front door of Tom's home and not seeing her sister or her fiancé.

"Come on in, we're trying sort my clothes in with his. I'll show you where the guestroom is. Did you bring everything?" asked Krystal, excited and backing toward the bedroom.

"Yes, dufus! Why do you feel the need to ask me that every time you see me! I'm not forgetful!"

"Just excited I guess, you don't get married everyday. At least I don't!" laughed Krystal showing Kris into the bedroom. "Are you as happy as I am?"

Krista put her first load from the car down in the guest room and then called out to her sister's fiancé whom she still hadn't seen, "Tom Boone, get your cute little seven out here and help unload the car!"

"Dufus, it's his cute little six. Then again from what I've seen from him walking away his could rate a seven," giggled Krystal going to look for Tom.

"Well in that case, Albert's must be an eight or nine!" Krista giggled. "Course I have not seen Tom's without clothes..."

"No, and you won't be seeing him either. A kiss was more than enough, sister. Although I have to admit that my Tom is a much better kisser that the boss," she giggled. "TOM, TOM, hurry we need help moving Kris's things in the bedroom."

"Hey, did I hear my kisses being compared to that old sea dog's again?" Tom said coming up on the two girls.

"Yes, sweetheart, and you won again. Now, run out to Kris's car and get her things. We need them brought in to the guest bedroom. Please!" begged Krystal with her arms around his neck. "I'll give you a kiss if you'll do this one little thing for me."

"If you do it for me, I will give you two kisses!" Krista offered with a giggle.

"The answer to her is no, Tom, and remember that, and keep your eyes above her neck, buster," Krystal warned.

"Honey, as I told you before, when I was admiring your sister's...charms...I was only thinking of what you'll look like when you're carrying our child!"

"Cough, bullshit, cough!" Krista pretended to hide her comment in coughs into her hand.

"Tom Boone, I haven't said 'I do' yet so you better watch your eyes and don't lie to me," growled Krystal. "If I'd know you were such a big boob man I'd have had surgery."

"Honey, I am a 'Krystal-man', and there is nothing you need surgery on!" Tom insisted and kissed her before heading out to unload Krista's car.

"Do they always say that and then look at the girls with the big boobs?" signed Krystal sitting down on the bed with a frown on her face.

"That man is beside himself with love for you, Dufus! Let him look at other girls boobs, as long as he comes home to you at night what does it matter?"

"I just want him to look at me like he did you that night. I noticed how he couldn't take his eyes from your breasts. I know mine aren't big, but he said he loved me and I thought that was all of me," Krystal said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess we don't always get what we want, right."

"Krystal, he does love you, but I have to tell you that most men are boob men. Albert loves playing with mine and sucking on them. Just wait until you're pregnant and see how he won't be able to take his eyes off of yours!"

"Maybe, anyway I have to get back to sorting our clothes. If you need any help just yell and I'll be right back." Krystal jumped up and ran into Tom's bedroom.

To be continued…


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

Krista headed out to her car to track Tom down. She had a talk with him about her sister and after everything was unloaded from the car, Tom went in search of Krystal to have a talk with her. Finding her in his room, he said, "Honey?"

"Are you sure you don't mind me using the right side of the dresser, Tom? I think I've gotten the closet pretty much cleaned out, but you might want to check it," Krystal said with her head in the bottom drawer cleaning it out to decide what went in it, because she really didn't want to face Tom just yet.

"Commander Kennex front and center!" he ordered in his best 'CAG' voice.

Hearing that voice was like a reflex for Krystal, she was at attention in front of him before he stopped speaking! "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

Tom smirked as he left her at attention and paced in a circle around her. "Commander, have I ever lied to you?"

"Sir, NO Sir!" she responded.

"So, you believe me when I tell you that I love you?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Then why would you think that a certain part of your anatomy would cause me to love you less?"

Oh she was going to get Krista for this! Krystal looked Tom directly in the eye as she answered, "Because it looked like you preferred my sister's larger breasts to mine, Sir!"

"And when I told you that I was just imagining YOUR breasts looking like that when you were pregnant with OUR child, you thought I was lying?"

"Sir, NO Sir!"

"But you didn't believe that I was telling you the truth?"

"I just thought that you might not be as pleased with my...charms as you were with Krista's..."

"Alright then, Commander! Tonight at bed time you will report to MY bed where I will spend the entire night showing you just how much I love your...charms! Is that understood!"

"But, Tom..."

"Did I give you permission to address me informally, Commander?"

"Sir, NO Sir!"

"Then what were you about to object to?"

"Just that we wanted our wedding night to be the first time that we made love...Sir!"

"It will be, Commander! All I intend to do tonight is to demonstrate that your...charms please me! Is that understood?"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"Then you are dismissed to go back to what you were doing, Commander!"

"Thank you, Sir!" she responded and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him! "I am really small, Tom I hope I don't disappoint you in any way," she said and turned to finish her self appointed job leaving him with a look of astonished look upon his face. He had touched her breasts and knew them not to be small. What was she thinking? He would prove to her tonight once and for all she was perfect and all he could ever want.

After unpacking everything that Krista had brought with her for the next day, Tom was surprised when she asked if he minded if she played his stereo for a bit. Telling her to be his guest she went into her room and changed into an outfit that jingled with every step that she took. Going to the CD player she popped in one she had brought with her and began to dance as the pulsating rhythm filled the room.

Tom stood there in his own living room stunned at the sight before him. If he hadn't known better he would have thought that he was back in the Middle East watching a professional dancer! Krista was that good! Her hips swayed with the music and her hands moved in delicate motions that spoke volumes. You forgot that she was pregnant when you saw her dancing this way, and Tom wondered if she had danced like this for AJ yet.

"Shut your mouth, she's only belly dancing," frowned Krystal as she bumped past him. "Go ask her to give you a lesson and you'll get a better look."

"Hey, Krys, want to join me?" Krista called out. "Its great exercise!"

"No, thanks; I need to get ready for bed early tonight. Tomorrow is going to be a long and tiring day. You would do well to do the same, Kris," she warned her sister, as she headed to the shower.

"Dancing relaxes me, I will just finish a couple more songs and then go to bed too," Krista told her.

To be continued…


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

"Goodnight, Kris, see you at the wedding since I have been ordered to leave early enough not to see the two of you!" Tom laughed.

Krista danced over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Night brother!" she said and danced away again all without loosing the rhythm of the music.

"Will you stop ogling her, Tom? It is embarrassing the way you watch her all the time," cried Krystal heading for his bathroom. "You might want to change your mind about which twin you'd be happiest with."

Tom followed Krystal, and taking her by the arm stopped her escape, "She kissed me, Krystal, not the other way around. I was watching her because I was amazed that someone who was pregnant could move like that. I have loved you for ten years, woman! Do you really think I am going to change my mind the night before you become my wife? What has gotten into you Krys? Where is the confident young woman that I served with on the Kitty Hawk?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Tom," she replied leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know it makes no sense and I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, I just want you to know that you're the only woman for me!" He brought her chin up so he could tenderly kiss her.

"I love you so and wish tomorrow was finally over and we were at last man and wife," smiled Krystal. "Maybe I have a bad case of pre-marital jitters."

"I might have a way to relieve a bit of those jitters, if you'll trust me?" Tom asked tentatively.

"Tom, you of all people, I trust. What's your idea, darling? I'll try anything at this point, I'm so  
>nervous." Krystal snuggled against him holding his tight.<p>

He swept her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed, pausing for a moment to make sure that she was not upset, he followed her down and once laying next to her began kissing every inch of her face.

"Oh, Tom, I love it when you hold and kiss me. I can't wait until tomorrow, night," whispered Krystal returning his kisses as she ran her hand up and down his spine. "If only we could make love now and not have to wait."

"We don't have to wait, darling, but I thought that you would want to. Tonight I would just like to show you how much I love you and worship you!" he said kissing and nibbling his way down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt slowly so as not to frighten his virgin goddess. 

"Tom, show me what you mean, darling."

"With pleasure, my goddess!" he said as he gently opened the blouse she was wearing to reveal her beautiful breasts. Cupping them in his hands he kissed them all over avoiding the peaks until the very last moment when he finally took one tender nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. 

Gasping out his name, "Tom," she held his head to her breast and caressed his neck as she held it there.

"Krystal, you are so beautiful! I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you, my love! You're perfect!" Then he was quiet as he kissed and sucked at her nipples for a time, listening to the speed of her breathing to learn what actions gave her the most pleasure. He allowed his hands to caress her hips and legs while he was doing this, hoping that this wouldn't scare her and that she would allow him to go farther when she was ready.

"Tom, I need you, I need something. Help me, Tom. Oh, how I love that mustache and the feel on my breasts and body," she gasped trying to pull off his clothes.

To be continued…


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

"Krystal, calm down, darling! We'll get there in time, I want to make sure that you're ready for what I'm going to do next." With those words he lifted the skirt that she had on, finding that she wasn't wearing panties and then remembering that she had told him she never wore them when out of uniform. He could feel the heat of her passion radiating from her center and his hands ran up and down her thighs. Slowly he parted them a tiny bit farther with each stroke up her legs.

"Tom, I've dreamed of you touching me like this so many nights," Krystal panted. "Only it never felt so wonderful."

"It gets better, darling, just you wait!" he smiled at her as he finally had her legs apart far enough that he could take one finger and slide it up and down her dripping wet folds.

"Oh, Tom, what are you doing?" she asked sliding to the side. "I'm wet, something must be wrong."

"No, darling, that is just your body getting itself ready for my body to enter it. But we'll wait for that until tomorrow night, tonight all I want to do is to please you and show you just how much I love you." He gently stroked her folds as he bent his head and allowed his tongue to finally taste her juices.

"Tom, no I didn't ask you to do this, please it's all right we can wait until tomorrow," she moaned at the wonderful feel of his tongue touching her down there. It was such an amazing sensation. "Oh, Tom!"

Lifting his head, Tom told her, "Darling, I'm not doing anything that will spoil tomorrow night. Is what I am doing, pleasing you?"

"Oh yes," Krystal replied shyly. "Very much."

He smiled and then bent his head back to what he was doing; taking her clit into his mouth for the first time he felt her arch up off the bed in surprise, and when he began to suck on it she moaned and gripped the covers on the bed as she whispered, "Tom, oh Tom, I never knew!"

Tom was pleased with her response to his touch, and continued to caress her folds with his finger gently probing at her entrance, but not really allowing himself to go in too far, he wanted to save that pleasure for their wedding night. Biting gently on her clit he waited for her reaction to that, she cried out, gripping his arms tightly as her body spasmed and trembled she cried over and over, "Tom, Tom, Tom please, I feel like I'm about to fall into a million pieces. What's happening?"

"You're cumming, darling, just let go and let it happen," he advised her as he sucked harder on her tender clit.

As she finally calmed down and her breathing returned too normal he smiled and asked, "Feel good, my love?"

"It was amazing, thank you, my love," she replied. "Let me make you feel this way, please."

"Well, I thought that you might like one more orgasm first?" he winked at her and began stroking her folds again.

"You want to pleasure me again?" she asked shocked.

"Only if you want me to, darling," he told her gently, wondering why she was shocked that he would want to give her pleasure again.

"Your mouth isn't tired?" she asked.

"I love the taste of you, Krystal, and would love to bring you pleasure again. Shall I continue?"

"Yes, please, Tom, I'd like that," she lay back and shut her eyes waiting for his mouth to touch her.

Licking and sucking his way up and down her wet folds he waited until her breathing increased again until he took her clit prisoner in his teeth and nibbled ever so lightly on her.

Arching herself up and pressing herself into Tom's face she moaned loudly and tossed her head from side to side on the pillow as her body quaked. Finally she could catch her breath and looked at Tom smiling, "You're wonderful, Tom, pure magic."

To be continued…


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

He kissed her and she could taste something strange and new on his lips, realizing that it was the taste of the juices that had come from between her legs, she at first wanted to back away from the kiss, but she could not deny how much she loved this man and he seemed to think that this was alright, so it must be! Rubbing her finger across her lips she looked at Tom as smiled, "Now it's your turn, my love."

"Krystal, you don't need to do anything for me. I just wanted to show you how much I love you and that your sister could never tempt me over you any day!" he smiled at her.

"But I WANT to do this for you, Tom," Krystal sat up on the bed on her knees caressing his cheek. "Please take your clothes off for me."

"Oh, darling, I'm not sure that I can and not make love to you! You are so tempting!" he sighed as he sat up on the bed considering his options.

"I'll love you the same way you did me, darling. I'll make it good for you, I promise."

"Krystal, I don't want you to do something you are not comfortable with. I know that you've never done this before..." he trailed off giving her a chance to change her mind.

"I can do it, Tom," she assured him. "Please take off your clothes and I'll prove it to you."

"Sweetheart, I am sure that you can do anything that you put your mind too, I'm just telling you that you don't have to do this..." he looked at the serious face in front of him and realized that she really did want to try this. Taking off his shirt he began to undo his jeans keeping a close eye on her to make sure she was not getting frightened.

"Lay down, darling, and let me love you, I'll see that you enjoy every moment," she said leaning over and kissing his beautiful mouth.

Sliding out of his jeans and laying on the bed, Tom was a bit surprised that she didn't react to his nudity. He believed he was the first naked man she had ever seen and thought there would be more of a reaction than there was.

Caressing his body tenderly with her hands and lips following. She stroked his erection, as hard as it was; it was so velvety and smooth. It was her Tom, her love. Spreading his legs, she knelt between them and grasped him with her hand. Stroking him until he became very hard, she then used her tongue and licked from the base to the tip following that large purple vein. Doing that over and over again. Slowly she nibbled all around his cock until she reached the top. Then she took him in her mouth running her tongue over the sensitive tip and started sucking and drawing him deep inside her mouth.

"Oh, baby that is amazing! How did you ever know to do that?" he gasped out.

"NO!" Krystal screamed jumping from the bed and running to crouch in the corner covering herself with her hands crying. "NO, please no more."

"Krystal!" he jumped from the bed, shocked at her actions. "What is it, darling?"

Turning her face to the wall she cried out, "No, daddy, please don't make me. Please, don't hurt me anymore, I don't want to be your baby."

"Krystal! Please calm down, let me get Krista for you!" Tom suggested grabbing his robe so he could go and get her sister for her.

Jumping up and grabbing onto Tom's robe Krystal cried, "No, daddy, don't hurt Kris. I'll do whatever you want. I'll do anything you want if you just promise not to hurt Kris!"

"Oh, my goddess! How that man should pay for the things that he did to you! Krystal, my goddess, it's not your daddy, but me, Tom, the man that loves you. Please come back to me!" he begged trying to take her in his arms.

To be continued…


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

Placing her hand on his cheek, Krystal asked, "What did you just call, me?"

"My goddess. Krystal, are you back here with me? Should I get Krista now?" Tom asked so worried about her.

"You called me goddess, Tom? My, Tom?" she asked tears streaming down her face. The blank look gone and the fear had disappeared. She was in his arms safe and sound, once again. "I'm sorry, I must have made a fool of myself."

"No, you didn't. You've been badly hurt and you're perfectly justified in being frightened. Please tell me what it was that scared you so? I never want to do that again!" he told her lifting her into his arms and going to sit on the edge of the bed while still cradling her to him.

"Tom, it's ugly, and I don't want you to think badly of me," sobbed Krystal. "But then I guess you have a right to know so you can make up your mind if you still want to marry me tomorrow."

"Darling, there is noting in this world that could make me not want to marry you tomorrow! Please tell me what happened, if I know then maybe I can help you to get past it."

"We moved in with daddy when we were just thirteen, and a couple nights later he came into my room. He had been drinking and ordered me to get out of bed. I didn't know what he wanted and was afraid at the tone in his voice. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up and ripped off my gown... he...he…grabbed my breasts and squeezed them and laughing, told me that they were too small for any man to want me, that I'll be daddy's baby for as long as I lived," she took deep breath before she could continue.

"Then he slapped me hard, bloodying my lip, and ordering me to take off his uniform. When I  
>reached up he hit me again and told me not to get blood on his white uniform. I had to wipe the blood off my face with my sheets. Then he laid down on my bed and pushed me between his legs. He had me bring him to erection with my hands and then he made me take him in my mouth and he told me what to do calling me daddy's baby, until he came in my mouth making me swallow and then lick him clean. If I fought him, he threatened to go to Kris and have her to service him. She was daddy's baby too, he would say, and to stop him from hurting her I ended up doing anything he told me too."<p>

She looked up at him and begged, "Tom, please don't ever call me baby, call me whore,  
>which I feel like I am, just something dirty and nasty, or cunt, or bitch, but never baby," she sobbed. "If you don't want to marry me, I'll understand, but I do love you and was enjoying making love to you, until you said that awful word." Finally finished, she collapsed against him and awaited his answer.<p>

"Krystal, I'll never call you those things! I love and respect you, and no woman should be talked to or treated that way! I love you more than I can ever tell you and this doesn't change that. You'll be my wife and my goddess forever!" he told her while rocking her in the hopes he could make some of the pain go away.

"You can still love me after what I just told you? You can still want to marry me and have me bear your children?" she asked, stunned that this wonderful man was willing to forgive the awful things she had done while growing up. "You can forgive the terrible things I've done with my own father? The incest?"

"Darling, you did NOTING wrong! Noting at all! It was your father; he was the one in the wrong. You are not to blame for anything that happened to you, you were being forced and you were protecting your sister! Does Krista have any idea of what all happened to you?"

To be continued…


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

"No, and you can't tell her, Tom, she felt guilty enough for the beatings I took for her. This would kill her," Krystal told him, holding Tom's face and looking into his beautiful eyes that were no longer twinkling. "Promise me, that you won't tell her, what I went through to save  
>her!"<p>

"I promise you that, Krystal, but I still think that she should know. The two of you suffered abuse together at the hands of your father and you should be able to talk about that with each other. That's why I think the counselor that you two were talking about seeing is a great idea."

"Will a counselor make the nightmares go away? They're not as bad as they used to be, but I still have them. I'm not sure seeing the counselor together is a good idea, but I can go with her and listen to see if I missed something when we were growing up. After all, she did run away.

"The counselor should be able to help you with the nightmares too Krystal. In fact I wouldn't be surprised that if talking to me about this would help with that too."

"You pretty well know the most of it, the beatings and mental and sexual abuse. I was lucky he didn't decide to rape me. I've always wondered what stopped him other than the fact he got off on watching me...uh... well you know. He loved to make me take his uniform off him for some strange reason. The beatings were bad especially when he'd kick me in the stomach over and  
>over again."<p>

"Darling, you were a child! It is amazing that he didn't end up killing the two of you! Please stop blaming yourself for something that was not your fault!"

"I'll be okay, I know it now that I have you. If you want me to finish loving you I can do it now," she said wiping the tears away. "I can do it if you promise not to call me baby."

"Darling all I want to do now is to hold you and keep you safe. Come on get into bed with me and let me snuggle with you till I have to leave for AJ's."

"You don't want me to finish pleasuring you?"

"No, I just want to hold you, please come to bed, my goddess!" he begged with his heart in his eyes.

Sliding under the covers she waited for Tom to come to bed. Remembering she had no clothes on she started to get a gown, but tomorrow was her wedding night and wouldn't need one then, so why wear one tonight?

Tom removed his robe and slid into bed as well. Taking Krystal in his arms he just held her close. There was so much emotion raging within him, he wanted to do physical damage to a man that was long dead, and he wanted to scream out that someone had hurt the children that Krystal and Krista had been. How anyone could do those despicable things to a child was beyond him!

Snuggling close to Tom it felt nice to lay next to his naked body, different, but very nice. She wondered if he was enjoying as much as she was. It was going to be wonderful to be married to him and she was looking forward to spending the rest of her life to such a tender lover.

He gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep now, my goddess, we have a big day tomorrow and I want you well rested. Especially for our big night tomorrow night."

"I promise to be ready, Tom. I've waited too long to be your wife and loved you way too long to want to spoil that night," she snuggled closer and kissed his chest. "I promise I'll make you a good wife, my love."

"And I promise to be the best husband that I possibly can be, but I might need some training...do you think you are up to the task, Commander?" she could hear the smile in his voice.

To be continued…


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

"I'm not sure, I've never trained an Admiral before," she replied grinning as she rose up to look at him. "Do you have an instruction manual on how to do that?"

"Nope, threw it away! You'll have to go by trial and error!" he smiled at her glad to see her happy again.

"So I'm on my own, then Admiral?" she asked look stern. "Then I order you to kiss me goodnight with that wonderful mustache of yours."

"Well, my lips usually do the kissing, but I'll try my best for you, my goddess!" he declared and brushed her entire face with his mustache, not allowing his lips to touch her at all.

"No, no, I want your whole self in the kiss, but I love the way your mustache tickles," she giggled at his attempts to kiss her with only his mustache.

"You need to be clear on your training instructions, my love! Us old sea dogs need to know exactly what is expected of us!" he told her with a chuckle and then kissed her the way she longed to be kissed. "Is that better, my love?"

"Yes, much better, can we try that again before we go to sleep tonight?" she asked pressing her naked body next to his.

"I think that you have had your daily allotment of kisses, my dear! It's time you were asleep now," he kissed her forehead and snuggled her close, trying not to let his body react to her naked nearness.

"Unfair, you said I was to train you and you just disobeyed my order," she pouted. "You get a demerit Admiral Boone. I'll have to come up with a way to punish you for failing to obey orders. I'll let you know tomorrow what your punishment is. Goodnight, dear."

"But you didn't say it was an order! You're an evil woman, not letting me know these things! Goodnight, my heart."

"Then I'll forgive this infraction, but you must pay more attention from now on," giggled Krystal. Marriage to Tom was going to be heaven on earth. "Goodnight, my love." Soon Krystal was sound asleep, drained from the experience of reliving her past and telling Tom the awful truth. Lying next to the man she trusted above all else and loved more than life its self, helped her to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Krista had been jumpy all morning, well actually for most of the night too. She had been expecting her sister to come back to the guest room and Krystal hadn't. While she was glad that Krys was so in love with Tom that they couldn't wait for their wedding night after all, she had really been counting on a long talk with her sister last night.

Now she looked out the window of the guest room where she and Krystal were getting dressed and saw only a sea of people in uniform. Even though there were a few of her friends there, none of whom were in uniform, all Krista could see was a crowd of people in military garb. She was terrified. Turning to her sister she asked, "How did you get used to being surrounded by uniforms everyday?"

"It was hard at first. Everywhere I looked it was dad, but then after I met Tom, dad disappeared. Now I just see friends and co-workers," replied Krystal. "Try looking at AJ's face above his uniform then notice how handsome he is in his mess dress uniform. Everyone here are friends and no one wants to hurt us. Even if they did Tom and AJ would protect us. So calm down and enjoy yourself, Kris."

"I'll try but all these uniform's make me nervous. I just can't seem to control my feelings," Kris replied trembling as she tried to dress. "I'll try what you suggested and see if it helps."

"Try hard Kris, and remember, dad's dead. He'll never be able to hurt us again," Krystal said holding Kris feeling how hard her sister's body shook. "We have Tom and AJ now to protect us. We'll finally have a wonderful future filled with love."

"Yes, I love Albert and I know he loves me. He's so gentle, but he does get loud."

"Honey, he's had to, during his lifetime in the military he issued orders to save lives. He can't hurt you with a loud voice. If he gets loud, then out shout him," laughed Krystal shaking Kris by her shoulders. "You're a grown woman who runs several businesses, stand up to him! He'll respect you for it," her sister advised.

To be continued…


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

Once Krista and Krystal were dressed in their wedding gowns a knock came at the door. Pete, the photographer stood outside with his camera, "Hey, girls ready for some shots of the brides before the 'I do's."

"What kind of shots do you have in mind, Pete?" Krista asked worried that her pregnancy would show and spoil the photos.

"Just some snazzy pictures of the beautiful twins that will knock the socks off their grooms," he winked.

"Come on, Kris, it will be fun to get our pictures taken together again, especially in these beautiful gowns," coached Krystal.

"Alright, Pete, but nice pictures that we can show to our husband's friends. No cute, girlie pictures or I'll raise your rent," Krista warned, knowing how Pete could be when turned loose with a camera.

"Fine, only pictures the family could see," he promised and he posed Krista and Krystal facing each other with their bouquets at tummy level. Snapping the picture he smiled and took one of each girl separately.

"See, Krista, that didn't hurt too bad now did it," grinned Krystal looking forward to becoming Mrs. Thomas Boone.

"Now, girls do you have the future's husband's wedding rings?"

"Yes, why?" they asked.

"Take them out and I'll take a picture of each of you one at a time holding it up on your pointer fingers staring at it," he said checking the light meter on his camera.

Each sister did this and grinned thinking this picture would turn out nice.

"Now, how about giving me a shot of your garters?" he grinned.

"Nope, I don't think so, Pete, you can get that one when our husbands take them off our legs," Krystal informed him.

After Pete left, the girls peeked out the window and saw Tom's yard full of roses of every color. Not only that, but other flowers were in full bloom and the weather was beautiful. The sky was a gorgeous blue and white clouds were slowly drifting by. There were people standing around talking to each other enjoying the day and several white chairs with yellow and blue bows were set up in the yard. The chairs left a space for the girls to walk through to meet the men they would soon call husband. There was a beautiful arch in which the chaplain would stand. It was entwined with red and white roses and trimmed with ribbon of blue.

The walkway was a heavy white carpet to keep them from staining their beautiful dresses. There, on a table set up near by was a huge cake with ivory icing entwined with yellow and blue roses. A military topper stood proudly on top and champagne was ready to be opened for the wedding couples. An open bar stood near by and a big bowl of punch was sitting on the table along with nuts and mints. What could be more perfect?

Chaplain Turner stood ready, under the arch of flowers at the end of the aisle of guests. The surprising placement was of the groom and his best man. One stood on each side of the aisle, instead of the traditional 'men on the right side' position.

Both AJ Chegwidden and Tom Boone stood there in their Mess Dress uniforms both looking towards the back door of the house. Suddenly the wedding march began to play and the girls looked at each other and smiled. Picking up their bouquets they walked arm and arm out the door. Krystal stepped through the door first and then stood aside while Krista stepped out, both of them in their beautiful wedding gowns.

Everyone except for the grooms gasped as they realized what they were about to witness a double wedding. Harriett was in tears to see that Admiral Chegwidden was about to be married as well as his friend. She loved him like a father and was so thrilled to see him find love.

Pete followed the brides' every step, taking picture of them, or the look on their groom's faces, when they saw their lovely brides coming to meet them. Neither could wait to hold these women close for the rest of their lives.

To be continued…


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

As the girls walked down the short aisle, Krystal could feel Krista trembling, she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, but her eyes were locked on her handsome Tom. Krista, remembering her sister's words, looked up to meet AJ's eyes. She saw the look of love in them and focused on that as she walked ever closer to him. The people sitting in the seats watch how beautiful the twins looked in their gowns. Tom and AJ were very lucky indeed.

Tom and AJ could only stare at the women walking toward them to share their lives. Never in their wildest dreams had they thought they would find such happiness and swore they never let it slip away.

Krystal was so thankful that destiny had allowed Tom and her to meet again. This time, their love would not be denied, but fulfilled and they would have a house full of love and children.

Krista was nervous and afraid of all the uniforms no matter what Krystal had said, she couldn't help herself. She just wanted the wedding to be over with so she would be Albert's wife and they could go home and be alone together.

Stopping at the arch and standing next to the men they loved while Pete still took pictures. Each gazed lovingly at the man they love. The love was returned a thousand fold. The wedding was about to begin. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join these two couples in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here that has reason for these weddings not to take place please speak now or forever hold your peace.

After a short pause Chaplain Turner continued, "If the four of you will repeat after me, I _"

"Krista"

"AJ"

"Krystal"

"Tom"

"Take you _"

"Albert"

"Krista"

"Tom"

"Krystal"

"To be my lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, whatever may come and the future may hold." After they repeated his words, Chaplain Turner asked, "Do you have rings to exchange?" When they all nodded, he asked time to place them on their partner's finger and to say, "With this ring I thee wed," then he smiled at them and finished the ceremony.

Looking at Tom and Krystal he said, "I now pronounce the two of you, husband and wife," and then looking at AJ and Krista he pronounced them husband and wife as well. "You may kiss your bride, gentlemen." After the kisses Chaplain Turner went on to introduce the newlywed couples to the congregation, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Admiral and Mrs. Thomas Boone and Admiral and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden!" When the applause died down the couples made their way back down the aisle and then waited at the back for everyone to leave their seats and to come and congratulate them.

The informal reception line was simply for everyone to stop for a moment and congratulate the grooms and to kiss the brides. However, there was some groom kissing going on too! Harriett figured that she would never get a chance to kiss the Admiral so planted a good one on him and then just so no one would know that she had wanted to do that for some time, she did the same to Tom.

Children were running wild over Tom's yard and he had ordered that none of them be allowed in the back yard. He hadn't drained his swimming pool and didn't want an accident. Pete was running around snapping photo's of the wedding couples and their guests, he was in his element.

"Tom, we really should cut the cake," Krystal said smiling up at him hugging his arm next to her breast. " Kris has been nervous all day with all the uniforms around. It might be better to get her and AJ away as swiftly as possible."

"Sounds good to me. Do you think if we feed them the rest of the guests will leave too?" He winked at her causing a deep red blush to cover her face and neck. "Don't you want to be alone with me, my goddess?"

"Yes, Tom more than anything."

To be continued…


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

"Everyone, it's time to cut the cake so gather round," Tom announced. "Come on AJ and Krista, we need a good picture for our photo albums."

When the couples were standing around the wedding cake Pete took a picture and stood by to wait for the cutting of the cake.

Tom and Krystal were first since they had chosen this day first. Cutting the cake with Krystal's hand over Tom's, they scooped up the piece and put it on a plate. Krystal smiled at Tom and whispered, "Open wide, darling." Taking a small piece she placed it in his mouth and leaned in and kissed him to see what the cake tasted like, but Tom tasted much better and she winked at him. Tom scooped up a huge piece of cake and said, "Okay, Krystal, open wide, she's incoming." To Krystal horror, she opened her mouth as wide as she could get it. Tom chucked and took a big bite and placed a tiny piece in her mouth kissing her hoping she would forgive the joke he'd played on her.

AJ placed Krista's hand over his and they cut a piece of cake and placed it on the plate. Krista nervously whispered, "You go first, please." AJ nodded and took a tiny piece of cake and placed it in Krista's mouth and kissed her tenderly. Smiling, she suddenly felt brave. Looking at Tom she smiled and picked up a huge piece of cake and whispered, "Open wide, Albert." AJ sure she was playing a practical joke like Tom had on Krystal, grinned and opened his mouth wide and Krista crammed the whole piece into his mouth. The whole crowd applauded and Tom laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. His side hurt so bad he thought he was going to have to sit down. Krista, laughing, leaned over and kissed AJ getting cake on her mouth grabbed a napkin and wiped it off both their mouths.

Opening the wine, Tom poured a little into his and Krystal's glass, fully intending to watch her alcohol intake today. Knowing how little it took to make her intoxicated, he didn't intend for that to happen on their wedding day. Entwining arms they each took a sip. AJ did the same for him and Krista and Pete was having a field day.

Next the girls took turns throwing their bouquets. Krystal stood with her back to the unmarried women and pitched her bouquet over her shoulder. Turning to see who had caught her bouquet she saw it was a co-worker Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. Smiling she wished her congratulations.

Krista took Krystal's place and pitched her bouquet over her shoulder and turned to see who caught it and a young girl with beautiful long brown hair was holding it. Krystal told Krista that the young girl was Petty Officer Jennifer Coats. Krystal congratulated her too.

Next came the garter ceremony. Tom pulled up a chair and sat Krystal down. Kneeling he lifted her tiny foot up on his knee and ran his hand up under her dress until her felt the garter. Her face was red, but his hand felt so good caressing her leg. He slid down the garter keeping his eyes on hers and pulled the garter off. Standing with his back to the unmarried men he pitched it over his shoulder and turned to see who had caught it. There, standing red faced and looking like he'd like to pitch the offending garter away, was Commander Harmon Rabb. "Congratulations, Harm, my boy. Looks like you're next," grinned Tom. Helping Krystal up from the chair she whispered in his ear, "If you'd gone a little higher up you'd have found the one I wore for you to keep, darling." Laughing Tom replied, "Keep it on and I'll be sure to go much farther up tonight and pull it off and keep it close to me forever. Thank you, for thinking of me, my goddess."

AJ led Krista over and sat her in the same chair. He knelt lifted her foot on his knee and slowly reached his hand up her dress so as not to scare her. Keeping her eyes on his she remained calm. Finding the garter, he slowly pulled it off tossed it just as Tom had done minutes before. AJ was shocked to see Webb staring down at his hand, now full of garter. "Congratulations, Webb, you and Harm seem to be the next lucky grooms."

Harm and Webb looked at each other and headed for the open bar. Both felt like they needed a drink badly.

To be continued…


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

Changing out of their beautiful gowns, in Tom and Krystal's bedroom, Krystal hugged Kris, and asked, "How does it feel to be Mrs. Chegwidden?"

"I love Albert, but I guess it'll take time to really soak in," smiled Kris.

"I already feel married!" Krystal told her sister, then suggested, "Now let's outside before someone makes a pass at our husbands!"

Holding Kris' arm they walked outside. Harriett stopped them on the front porch, "Which one of you is Krista?"

"That would be me," smiled Kris glad to see someone dressed in ordinary clothes. "Do I know you?"

"No, Mrs. Chegwidden, we've not been introduced yet. I'm Lieutenant Harriett Sims. My husband is Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts," Harriett smiled reaching out her hand for Krista's to shake. Noticing Krista was shaking, which she attributed to nerves. "I wanted to ask you a question about what to give the boys for the croup? The Admiral said you'd know, and that whatever you would give me would work like magic."

Feeling more in her element, Kris smiled and explain to Harriett, "If you have Eucalyptus, Lavender, and Tea Tree around the house, then mix them up in equal parts in a tea for them to drink, and also massage oil to rub on their chests, it will help them breathe and get the mucus out of their lungs."

"But I don't have those things, all I know is that Eucalyptus is something you use for colds and lavender is a flower," Harriett fretted. "I have never heard of the other."

"Well, I have them at the shop, but you don't want to wait till Monday to address the problem. I'm sure that I have those in my bag. Come with me for a minute and I'll mix you up something right away." Krista and Harriett went back into the house and Krista mixed her up some massage oil for the boys and told her how to use it. "You can also add three to six drops to tea or any hot drink that will help too."

"Thank you so much! I'll be by your store as soon as you're open again to get some more! You don't know how relieved I am," smiled Harriett. Krista decided she liked the Admiral's new wife. They talked about children as they headed back outside.

Krystal was making her way slowly to Tom. Everyone was stopping her and wishing her well. She was glad to see that her co-workers had all decided to come to the wedding. Probably had more to do with the Admiral then her, but nothing was going to spoil her wedding day. Gazing at Tom and how handsome he looked in his mess dress she was working her way to him through the crowd. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm and swung her around, "Hey, Krista I haven't kissed the bride yet."

"No, I'm not.." The man covered her mouth with his while Krystal beat upon his shoulders.

"Come on, Krista, you used to like my kisses. Give Pete a big kiss," the man who had been taking pictures all day insisted. Covering her mouth again while she tried to fight him off.

AJ who was nearby heard the last thing Pete had told Krista and looking saw a man kissing his fighting wife. Angry as a raging bull he rushed to save her from her ex-boyfriend. Grabbing Pete by the shoulder, he spun him around and slugged him. Pete landed on the ground and AJ pulled him up by the collar.

"I'll teach you to kiss my wife, you low life!" he yelled. "Didn't you even notice she was fighting you off?"

Prepared to hit Pete again AJ heard, "AJ, it's me Krystal! Kris is safe on the porch. Thanks for rescuing me though, brother."

"WHAT? Krystal?" AJ looked at her then at his wife on the porch with Harriett. He turned around and warned Pete, "Stay away from both ladies, Pete."

To be continued…


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

Tom, seeing the commotion, came to AJ's aide. "What's going on, AJ?" he asked seeing the photographer lying on the ground. He figured his friend's jealousy had gotten the better of him.

"This low life was kissing your wife and she was trying her best to fight him off," he said looking at Tom. "He thought she was Krista."

"You, bastard, you could have hurt her," snarled Tom, grabbing Pete up and hitting him in the mouth knocking him back down. Pete, in shock, never thought to defend himself.

"Tom, darling, I'm really alright. Please stop!" Krystal said looking all the people standing around.

Going to Krystal and taking her in his arms, "Darling, are you certain you're alright."

"I am now," she looked up at him and smiled. "You could kiss me and wipe the feel of his lips from mine."

"Gladly darling," he whispered just before his lips covered her. Pressing her body next to his, he finally pulled away. "Better, My Goddess?"

"Much better, I've already forgotten the feel of what's his names kiss," she laid her head on his chest. "Tom, you look so handsome, today. I love you so much. When do you think everyone will leave?"

"If not soon, I'll run them off myself, I promise," he chucked. "You're in no more of a hurry then I am, Krystal."

Krista had seen the altercation from the porch. She was now terrified. Albert and Tom had beaten Pete. What could he have done that caused them both to beat him so? She and Harriett had gotten to the porch in time to see the fight, but not what had caused it. AJ walked up on the porch, "Krista, I'm afraid I need your tender touch for my hands."

"Why Albert? Why did you and Tom beat up Pete?" she asked trembling and with tears in her eyes.

"Darlin', he was kissing Krystal thinking it was you. Krystal was fighting him off, but he wasn't having any of it. What were we supposed to do?"

"Did it take both of you to beat him, Albert?" she asked backing away from him.

"I started it because he called her 'Krista'. I thought you were fighting him off. I was trying to protect you, Krista," AJ swore holding up his hands and talking calmly trying not to scare her. "Then when Tom found out it was Krystal he was furious. It was his right to protect his wife. Krystal stopped him and someone hauled Pete off. Now are you going to help with my hands, or do I do it myself?"

"Come inside and I'll do it for you," she sighed opening the door but still staying as far from him as she could. "Thank you for protecting Krystal."

"You're more than welcome, Darlin'," he moved to hug her but she shied away. Reaching for his hands she quickly took care of them and then trying to remind herself of what Krystal had told her about looking into his face and not at the uniform he wore, she moved closer to him to allow him to finally hug her.

"Have I told you today how beautiful you looked, Krista? Or how much I love you?" he asked holding him tightly next to him. "We'll leave just as soon as you fix up my hands if you'd like."

Now that his hands were fixed her eyes flew to his face and remained there. She wouldn't look at anything other than his face. "I love you too, Albert, we could leave whenever you wish to."

"Then I wish for us to sneak away now. No one will notice we're missing until it's too late. We'll go back to my place and you can meet Dammit," he grinned kissing the tip of her nose. "Do you have anything to take with you that we can't pick up later?"

"No, I just brought the things that I would need for the wedding. But I should tell Krystal that we're going. Have I mentioned that I am glad that we didn't have the wedding at your house? So we would not have all these guests to deal with..."

To be continued…


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

"No, but I'm glad Tom decided to have the wedding here too, that way we can let him worry about getting rid of the guests. Now we can go to my house where there will be peace and quiet. Tom and Krista will know we've run away, so there's really no need to tell them. We'll see them tomorrow. Come on, Darlin', let's get while the getting is good," he whispered.

"Ok, Albert," she said and kept her eyes glued to his face. As they made it out the back door and crept around the house, Krista was so focused on his face and not looking at his uniform or where she was going she tripped and started to fall. AJ arms reached out and caught up pulling her against  
>him. Pressed against his uniform he felt her freeze. "Krista, does my uniform still bother you, Darlin'?"<p>

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at her shoes, how could she tell this man that she loved so much that what he wore almost everyday of his life frightened her to death. He would hate her if he knew the reason, but she couldn't lie to him, not about anything, so she just nodded her head and hoped that he would ask no more.

"Krista, we really have to have a talk about why uniforms scare you so badly. There has to be a reason, my love. Come on let me help you inside so we can make our escape home without notice," AJ said all the while worried about her reaction. She must have been terrified all day with most of the guests in uniform. He would have to make her tell him why such a simple thing scared her. "Ready to go and see your new home now, darling?"

Again all she could do was nod. Taking her hand in his he said, "Darlin', it'll be alright, I promise you."

"I want to believe that Albert," she whispered, clinging to his hand tightly.

"Krista, we love each other we'll make it alright. Can you trust me enough to talk about why you're so afraid of uniforms?" he asked kissing her hand. "That might help the fear go away. If not maybe we need to seek professional help."

"I don't want to talk about it, Albert," she stated firmly. There was no way she was going to give him a reason to hate her!

"If you won't talk to me will you talk to a professional?" he asked glancing in her direction to  
>see how she was taking his suggestion. From what he could tell she was just sitting there staring straight ahead.<p>

"Krystal and I have talked about going to a counselor," she told him.

"Then go, sweetheart. Maybe that would be the best thing for both of you. Talk to the counselor and if you want to talk to me I'll always be here to listen and love you," he replied giving her hand a little squeeze.

After squeezing his hand back, she just sat quietly beside him until they got to his house.

"Welcome home, my love," AJ said as he got out of the Escalade and opened the door to help Krista out. Opening the door to his house he started to pick his new wife up to carry her over the threshold and she quickly stepped aside. Hurt, yet understanding, that she was upset AJ turned on the lights so she could get her first view of her new home. "I hope it meets with your  
>approval."<p>

"I need to use the bathroom, Albert," she said quietly. He told her to use his private one off of his bedroom.

While she went to do that he went to the back of the house to let Dammit out into the yard. Going into the bedroom he saw that she had come out of the bathroom and was standing looking out the window, watching Dammit run in the yard. AJ went up to her in the darkened room and put his arms around her, turning her so they could share their first kiss in their new home, he was shocked when she screamed and pushed him away from her with all her might. He fell back onto the bed and this caused her to scream again.

To be continued…


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

"Krista, Krista, it's me! I'm not going to hurt you!" he tried to calm her and saw that it wasn't working. Looking down at his uniform he started quickly taking it off

"No daddy! No more! Please NO!" she screamed out when he started to undress. 

"Krista, look at my face, I'm Albert, not your father. He's dead. Come on, sweetheart, look at my face, my face Darlin'," he kept repeating as he calmly walked toward her. Trying his best not to startle her.

"NO! Please don't touch me again! It hurts! Please, daddy!" she pleaded curling into a ball in the corner of the room, holding her hands out in front of her as if to shield herself from him. 

"My God, what has he done to you? Darlin', can you remember our wedding today?" he said sitting  
>on the bed in hopes it would calm her down if he didn't get too close. He was afraid to push her in the<br>delicate frame of mind she was in at the moment.

She had her arms wrapped around herself and was rocking herself back and forth on her heels. She seemed not to hear him at all.

"Krista, remember your wonderful shop? Do you remember that?" he asked rubbing his hand over his head trying to think what to do to bring her back to the present.

Again she did not respond all she could do was to rock herself. 

"Krista, I'm going to call Krystal and have her to come and help you," AJ told her, frantic with worry,  
>he reached for the telephone.<p>

"No! Daddy, no!" her voice sounded like a child's as she jumped to her feet and begged, "Please, don't get Krystal! I will do what ever you want! Please leave her alone!" Approaching AJ she ran her hands down his chest and started to remove his pants. "I will do anything, daddy!"

AJ, shocked, grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Krista, I'm not your father. I'm your husband." Upset and not knowing what to do, he took her hand and held it to her stomach letting her feel where their children were growing. Hoping and praying one would kick her and she would realize what it was. A tiny kick nudged her hand and he looked into her wild eyes, "Krista feel that? It's our babies."

"You made me pregnant? Daddy, I can't have a baby! I'm only thirteen! Please make it go away!" she sobbed.

"Oh, Darlin', what do I do to make you understand, should I call a doctor? I'm calling your sister and hope to hell she can help," he said picking up the phone dialing Tom's number not caring he was interrupting their wedding night as he waited for an answer.

Ripping the phone from his hand, she pulled it from the wall to make sure the he could not get to her sister. Then she got down on her knees and begged, "Please, daddy, don't! I will do anything you want if you just leave Krystal alone! She is the good girl and I am your bad little slut! Please take me and not her!"

"You're not a bad little slut, you're my beautiful wife," he said softly as he backed away and reached to turn the light on. As the light flooded room, Krista looked up into his eyes for the first time, making that connection since this whole thing had started.

"Albert?" she questioned.

"Krista, Darlin', are you all right?" he asked softly still standing in the doorway. Afraid to move, afraid he'd do something that would send her back into her past nightmare again. "Do you know where you are, my love?"

"Your house?" she questioned tentatively, getting up slowly from her knees as if she couldn't remember how she got there, when in fact, she probably couldn't.

"Do you remember anything that just happened, Darlin'?" he asked still not moving so she could feel safe and let her have her comfort space.

"Ummmm, I was in the bathroom...then I remember looking out the window...then daddy...no it was you wasn't it? Oh! What did I say? Did I do something bad?" she gasped and began to cry. Sinking onto the bed she buried her head in her hands.

To be continued…


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter 113

"Krista, look at me, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. I need to come and touch you, will you be afraid if I do?"

She looked up at him and shook her head 'no'. Holding out her arms to him she wanted to be held and comforted by the man she loved. "I am so sorry, Albert, I guess I thought you were my father for a bit there. Did I say anything that...well...anything bad?"

Hurrying to take her into his arms and hold her close to him he whispered, "No my precious love you didn't do anything wrong. Your father was a bastard and I'd kill him now if the man weren't already dead. Krista, honey he hurt you bad, sexually when you were only thirteen didn't he?"

"How did you know?" she gasped, trying to pull away. She was sure that if Albert knew he would hate her like the other men in her life had when they found out. 

"No, Krista, don't pull away from me. I love you and I'm your husband." AJ cradled her in his arms and gently rocked her as he tried to explain that only sick and twisted people could do that to and innocent child. "I love you, Krista, and you need never be afraid to come to me and tell me anything."

"But he made me do such bad things and that will make you hate me!" she sobbed into his chest.

"What happened to you wasn't your fault, sweetheart, but that of an evil man. He hurt you  
>because he enjoyed doing it and made you think it was you fault."<p>

"I had to keep him from hurting Krystal, that is the only reason I let him do those things to me! He told me I was bad."

"He lied to you, my darling, he was the one at fault while you were always the innocent child being  
>abused," AJ held her close as she sobbed her heart out.<p>

"But at least he didn't hurt Krystal!" 

"How can you be sure he didn't hurt Krystal too? Have you two ever talked about it to each other?" he continued to rock her. "Chances are if he abused you, he did the same to Krystal."

"NO! No! I protected her! If he hurt her then what I did was all for nothing!" she tried to get to her feet to run and hide.

Holding her close to him, "Sssshhhh, it's alright, sweetheart. Lets get undressed and go to bed. It's been a very long day and we're both tired. We'll see Tom and Krystal tomorrow and maybe you girls can talk, but right now you and the twins need rest. Do you want me to leave the light on?"

"Albert, you don't hate me?" she whispered, almost afraid to believe that he still loved her.

"Krista, I could never hate you! I love you far too much! You are the love of my life and the mother of my children. Never believe I feel anything for you other than love," he kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too, Albert," she sighed as she finally relaxed against him. Krista was so emotionally exhausted from what she had just been through that she could hardly lift her head off his shoulder.

AJ decided it might be best to leave the light on just in case she had a nightmare or woke up in a strange place and it set her off again. Holding her gently and whispering his love for her as he caressed her back, he finally felt her breathing grow slower and guessed she had gone to sleep.

He eased them both down into the bed and just held her, knowing that it would be a long and restless night for him. The deep love and worry he felt for Krista wanting to care for her and their children. There was the worry over the transplant and now the desire to kill again. Only there was no one to kill. The man that had hurt her was long dead and gone.

To be continued…


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter 114

Krista woke a few hours later, glad that the light was on. She saw that she was in Albert's arms and remembered the horrible things that had happened earlier. She was ashamed of the way that she had acted and amazed that he could still love her after the things that she had told him. Hearing the dog...Dammit...scratching on the back door she got up quietly and let her in. Stopping in the kitchen to make some of her pain relief tea, she took the cup with her when she went back into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed she watched Albert sleep, totally bewildered that he could love her, but so very glad that he did. She felt the babies kicking and was rubbing her tummy and softly singing to them when AJ woke and said, "You have a beautiful voice, Krista. I'll enjoy listening to you sing to our babies," he smiled slowly reaching out to touch her tummy. "I, myself, can at least carry a tune so maybe you'll let me sing to them someday."

"I'm sure they wouldn't care even if you couldn't carry a tune, Albert. They'll love you because you're their daddy," she paused and then afraid to look at him she said, "I am sorry for what happened earlier. I ruined our day..."

"You ruined nothing, Darlin'. You became my wife today and looked more beautiful than any woman has a right to look. What more could a man ask for except for two healthy children," he smiled as he continued to rub her tummy. "Oops, there goes my football player kicking a field goal."

"So you don't think that I am dirty, now? I mean now that you know what daddy did to me?"

"No, my love, you're not dirty, you're the sweetest person I know and I love you very much.

"Would you hold me then, please?" she begged with love and tears in her eyes.

"I want nothing more than to hold you in my arms, Krista," AJ promised taking her gently in his arms and holding her close to him. How he loved this woman and their children she carried.

"Do you think that you could ever want to make love to me again?" she questioned quietly.

"Could I? Krista, I want to make love to you right now, but I'm afraid I'll scare you again," AJ  
>confessed glancing down into her eyes to see if she really wanted to or was just forcing herself because of him. "Darlin', are you sure?"<p>

"You only scared me because you had your uniform on and it was dark. And the first time daddy...did that to me...he was in that fancy uniform like you had on."

"Can I take your dress off, Krista, or would you like to do that?" AJ asked standing up and taking off the rest of his clothes. She hadn't been clear as to what her father had done to her, but from the way she acted he had a good idea. He was talking to Tom tomorrow and both girls were going for help as soon as possible. "Remember, I love you, Darling."

"Yes you can undress me, Albert. As long as I know it is you everything is all right. I love you so much! Thank you for putting up with me!"

"In a few years I'll be saying that to you, Krista. You will be so bored with this old man that I'll be thankful you're still around," he laughed reaching to undo the buttons on her dress and slip it from her shoulder kissing them as the dress slide to the floor. There she stood before him in all her naked glory. He picked her up and tenderly laid her on their bed.

"Never, Albert, I love you too much for that!" she sighed in contentment as he kissed her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered in his ear, "I have a few ideas that we can try if you do start getting bored, sexy!"

"Really? That's strange 'cause I have a few myself. Think what would happen if we just stayed in bed until we used all those wonderful ideas up," chucked AJ nipping her earlobe.

"Ummmm you might get fired and then we wouldn't have to worry about that uniform any more!" she suggested brightly.

To be continued…


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter 115

"I'll make it a habit of changing at the office so you never have to see me in the uniform ever again, my love," AJ replied kissing and sucking his way down Krista's neck. Nipping on her collarbone and going down her shoulder he kissed and licked as she moaned.

"You shouldn't have to do that just for me, Albert!" she sighed as he kissed her. 

Cupping her breasts in his hand AJ smiled, "Krista, my love, you have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen."

"Ummmm that feels so good! You do know that when the babies come you'll have to stop sucking on them..."

"Completely? You won't save a drop or two for the old man?" he grinned wickedly and dropped his hand to suck hard on her left breast.

"You would want to when there's milk in them?" she asked just a bit shocked.

"I wouldn't want to take any away from my children, but if there were a drop or two left yes, I'd like to see what you and the life-giving milk you produce tastes like," he answered her while playing with her other breast.

"Then I'll make sure that the twins always leave you some!" she told him shyly.

"Ummmm I can hardly wait, my love. You taste so delicious now, I can't imagine how wonderful you'll taste then," he said lowering his head and licking her nipple as he continued to play with her other nipple. Licking the hardened nipple over and over until he pulled it in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh, Albert! I love how you love me!" she moaned and writhed on the bed.

"I love to touch and taste you my beautiful Krista," he replied before sliding his hand down to rub her tummy, which held their children. They were active tonight and he enjoyed the feel of their movement against his hand. Gliding his hand down to her hip he caressed the smooth soft flesh there. Unable to wait any longer he moved to cover her mound as she twisted and squirmed.

"Oooooh," was all she could utter as his hand finally reached her aching center. Opening her legs for him she silently begged for more of his touch.

Smiling he ran his finger through her curls and found them wet. She was more than ready for him. But he wanted tonight to be special for her so taking his time he slipped his fingers though her inner folds and gently rubbed them up and down, careful to miss the clit.

She moved her hips searching for his fingers, she wanted to make them meet her clit, and she needed him there!

Kissing his way down her body, he spread her legs wide and looked up into her beautiful brown eyes. Then watching her watch him he lowered his head and slowly licked from her entrance to her clit, barely touching it. He did this over and over again. Then inserted a finger inside her to glide in and out feeling her muscles reaching for more. She was so wet and hot it was all he could do not to take her now.

"ALBERT! I need you NOW!" she gasped out.

Bending his head he watched to see her reaction as he inserted two more fingers inside her and glided them in and out faster as his mouth covered her clit and he drank deep of her sweet nectar that was dripping all over the lower part of her body.

Her orgasm ripped through her like a tidal wave, her breathing almost stopped as she peaked. When she could at last take a breath she whispered, "You are so good!"

"No, Darlin', you are only as good as the one you're partnered with. The extra spice in our lovemaking is love, never forget that, Krista. I love you with all my heart," he told her before dipping his head and doing his best to clean up the sweet nectar while exciting her again.

"I won't forget if you love me NOW!" she insisted.

"My beautiful, new bride has no patience," grinned AJ, as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly entered her. Watching to be sure he didn't cause her pain he started to move.

"Finally!" she sighed, as she locked her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper into her.

To be continued…


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter 116

Laughing AJ ask, "How may I service my lady love?"

"You're doing just fine for an old man, Albert!" she grinned up at him, and raised her hips up to take him in even deeper.

"Old man, am I now? Well, I guess I'll have to show you how well my old body can move," he winked. Holding himself off her he moved faster and a little harder, looking down at her smiling, "How's that for an old man, Darlin'?"

"Ummmm, a little better..." she teased. "Are you getting tired, darling? Should I be on top?"

"Apparently, I'm not making a very good impression," he grinned, leaning down to taste her lips. Moving his hips, pumping hard and fast in and out of her he watched for any signs of pain then turned himself loose to allow her the maximum pleasure he could give.

"It's all right, darling, you will get better with practice!" she moaned out as she felt herself cresting again. Her entire body tightened and her inner muscles clenched around him as she came for the second time.

AJ felt her muscles clench around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He exploded inside her pumping another couple of times before rolling on his side to keep from falling on her tummy. Reaching over to pull her next to him he kissed her tenderly, "Krista, my lovely wife, thank you for changing your mind and marrying me today."

"You're welcome, Albert!" she smiled at him and cuddled close. "Ummmm, do you think that Tom could possibly make Krystal this happy?"

"I don't know about Tom and Krystal, but I know that no one could make me as happy as you do." AJ pulled her closer and kissed the back of her neck.

"And you better not let anyone else try!" she warned, rising up to glare into his eyes!

"I'll be as faithful as poor old Dammit!" AJ swore.

"Ummmm, I love you Albert Jethro Chegwidden. What are we going to name our babies if I can't name them after you?"

"If it's a boy and a girl, how about Robert and Adele?" he suggested. "Robert after my Lieutenant who is like a son to me and Adele who is my twin sister."

"Ummmm, well if you won't let me name the boys after you could I name the girls after my magical name? Lilac and Rose?"

"Hummm Lilac and Rose. That's different, but I think I like it so if we have twin daughters that will be their names," AJ nodded. "Yep, sounds good to me."

"And if its two boys they'll be Robert and Albert!" she tried to sneak that past him.

"I think that Robert and William, would sound much better don't you?" he grinned.

"Nope, I don't, but since you are letting me have my way with the girls I guess that I can let you have your way with the boys. But if we have another boy after these two then I WILL name him Albert!" she insisted.

"How many children are you planning on having, my love?" he asked wondering since she would make the perfect mother.

"How big is this house?" she asked as if mentally counting.

"It really doesn't matter we can enlarge it," he laughed. "I'll call the contractors to make it as big as you want for our children."

"Good, I think that I want to outdo Amie!" she sighed as she ran her fingers over his mat of chest hair.

"Who is Amie?" AJ asked.

"My midwife, America Free, but everyone calls her Amie for short."

"Oh, what an unusual name! Well how many children does she have?" he questioned unsuspectingly.

"At last count, eighteen!"

"EIGHTEEN!"

"Yep, aren't you glad that we are starting with twins!" she giggled.

"Krista, surely you jest! Eighteen children? How about we compromise and have six or seven?" he asked holding his breath. He didn't think he was up to a house full of eighteen children.

"But I thought, you thought, I would be a good mother!" she wondered how long she could keep him worried about this!

"You will make he best mother in the whole world, Darlin'. I am just wondering how good a father I will make," he frowned, worried she was deadly serious.

"You will be an amazing father, Albert, how could you think otherwise?"

"I am also worried about how I will feed the horde and think of how much college will cost."

"Who says they need to go to college? And you have a huge yard here we can grow things to feed them!" she knew she had him going now! 

To be continued…


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter 117

"Think of them dating and the girls will want a big wedding. Think how much that will cost," AJ shook his head in shock. "Krista, I don't think you've thought this though, Darlin'. Please consider everything that could go wrong, sickness, accidents, and I'm not a spring chicken."

Running her tongue up his chest to his chin and then kissing his lips, she whispered, "Ummmm tastes like chicken!" and giggled.

"You're kidding right? You really don't want eighteen children?" he asked pretty sure she was pulling his leg.

"I know that Krystal and Tom are planning on fifteen so we have to out do them! Now shut up and kiss me!"

"I'll have to have a little talk with Tom," AJ whispered just before his lips covered Krista's.

She giggled, "I'm not sure he knows...yet!"

"Ah, a conspiracy between the women," he replied kissing her luscious neck.

"Ummmm, is there any other kind?" she said and caressed his wonderful head. Krista soon forgot about talk as AJ began to make love to her again. 

It had been a long and tiring day. The people seemed to want to stay and finish off the cake and liquor and all Tom and Krystal wanted was for them to leave, so they could make love. Krystal looking around noticed that AJ and Kris had left.

"Tom, it's not fair they had to sneak off and leave us with all these people," pouted Krystal. "They're probably home making love right now! While we're forced to grin and be nice to all these people."

"I don't blame them one bit," chucked Tom. "That's what I'd be doing, if I were them."

"He invited part of these people, the least he could have done was stay until they left," complained Krystal looking around and seeing everyone enjoying themselves.

"Krystal, I think the ones he invited are your co-workers, so actually he was doing you a favor," grinned Tom seeing her look of aggravation. "He was giving you a chance to get to know everyone."

"Great, now I have met them, let them go home," she said turning to go into the house.

"Wait, goddess where are you going?"

"I'm going to call AJ and Kris and have them come back and suffer with us," she replied pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Calm down, darling, they'll leave soon, I promise. Lets leave AJ and Krista alone. We wouldn't like to be interrupted on our wedding night, now would we, darling?" he asked smiling at how anxious his new bride was for the day to end.

"No, I guess you're right, I won't call them, but they owe us and I won't forget," she vowed. "I knew we should have gotten a puppy," she added wishfully.

"What good would a puppy do, darling?" Tom asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"We could have trained it to chew on clothes and nip at heels until everyone left," sighed Krystal leaning her head on Tom's shoulder. "You're the Admiral, can't you order them to leave?"

"That would be impolite, darling, and besides, I thought you were enjoying yourself," he grinned kissing the top of her head. "What happened to that gorgeous smile I saw a little while ago?"

"It fell off my face when it started to look like everyone was going to spend the night," she frowned moving to put her arms around his waist. "I could yell fire, do you think that would work?"

"Some of them have already started to leave and the rest will follow, my goddess, just be patient," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "If not, I'll yell fire."

"Kiss me, Tom. I mean, really, kiss me," she begged glancing out the side of her eyes she knew that people were watching the closely. "I need to feel your lips on mine now, my love."

"Krystal, with what you do to me, if I kiss you now, I may not be able to stop," he whispered against her hair. "My control is very thin, knowing that tonight you will be mine at last."

"Please, Tom, at least give me a kiss to help me make it until tonight, my handsome sailor," she begged staring into his twinkling eyes. "Just one kiss, and I'll ask no more."

To be continued…


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter 118

Unable to stop himself, Tom lowered his head and covered her lips with his. Krystal opened her mouth to allow him access to her sweet tasting mouth with his tongue and caress her tongue and swirl his around her teeth. She dueled tongues with him and slipped her tongue into his mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth with her tongue and ran her tongue under his drawing his back into her mouth. Once inside she sucked on it as she pressed her body close to his as he wrapped her body closer to his and they both moaned.

Tom suddenly realizing that they were in the middle of a crowd pulled gently away. Seeing the desire in Krystal's eyes made him want to pick her up and throw her over his shoulders and carry her inside the house. There he would lay her on the bed stripping off her dress and make wild passionate love to her. His pants had become extremely uncomfortable and he held Krystal in front of him to hide the fact he had a raging erection. At the sight of the passionate kiss exchanged between the groom and his beautiful bride everyone decided that now would be a good time to leave the reception. Wishing Tom and Krystal well they hurried off heaving the newlyweds alone.

"Goddess, that was some kiss we just shared," he grinned leading her to the house. "I don't suppose it was planned?"

"Me, would I do something like that, my love?" winked Krystal. "One of us had to think of something to get rid of all those people. They were wonderful guests and I'm glad they came, but it was more than time for them to leave."

Krystal slipped into the bathroom and took a quick shower since the day had been warm and sticky. Tom hurriedly stripped off his uniform and placed it carefully over a chair. Pulling down the cover he climbed into bed and waited for his luscious bride. Soon the door to the bedroom opened and Krystal came out dressed in a short periwinkle shift gown with spaghetti straps. The gown fell just above her knees and she had worn her hair loose and it fell to just at her hips. Looking at her standing in the bathroom door before she had turned out the light she looked like a vision come to earth. Turning out the light she smiled at Tom and slowly walked to the bed. The gown outlining her body as she finally came to him as his wife and lover.

"My goddess, you are a vision! No man could be luckier than I am!" Tom said and held out his arms to her.

"I don't think I'll argue with you tonight, my love, it would waste far to much time," Krystal said going into his arms and burying her face into his chest. "I'm pretty lucky myself. I married the man I've love for years and he loves me despite my nightmare childhood. Kiss me Tom. I don't want to think of that tonight. Tonight is just for us, only us."

"Yes, it is. However, I do feel the need to mention one other person..." he said as he kissed and nuzzled her neck.

Instantly freezing in his arms she looked up and him and ask, "What other person, Tom?"

"Your sister..."

"What does Kris have to do with our wedding night?" she asked raising herself up and looking down at him. Now concerned that maybe he had told Kris about her secret childhood nightmare. "Did you talk to Kris?"

"I sure did, she gave me a special gift and told me how to use it. Said she had offered it to you, but all you wanted was for her to share your wedding day. So she gave it to me and told me to enjoy it!" he was grinning from ear to ear as he told her this.

"Tom Boone, what are you talking about? What did Kris give you?" frowning that her sister hadn't mentioned giving Tom a present and wondering what it would possibility be.

He leaned over to the bedside table and opened the tiny green bottle that Krista had given him, placing one drop in his hand like he had been told to do, the scent of peppermint filled the air. Rolling back over to Krystal, he nudged the straps of her gown off of her shoulders and after rubbing his hands together to get them all warm he rubbed them on her breasts. "She said we would like this!"

To be continued…


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter 119

"If it works for me, then it should work for- oooooo Tom, that feels sooo good," Krystal signed and stretched filling Tom's hands. "Magic, it's pure magic in your hands, my love."

"Krista said that the warmer the oil gets the more it will tingle!" Tom told her as he took one firm nipple into his mouth and began to warm her up!

Holding his head to her breast as his mouth worked to get the oil warmer in his hot mouth. She pressed her lower body and started grinding it into his erection as she tried to get closer to him.

"Patience, my goddess! I want to take all the time in the world tonight and please you so many ways that you won't be able to walk tomorrow!" 

"Then what all we going to do all day tomorrow?" Krystal gasped when Tom's hot, wet mouth covered her breast again and he sucked her deep into his mouth.

"We are supposed to be at AJ's for lunch. Now hush, woman! I need to concentrate!" he chuckled as he continued to spread the mint oil around with his tongue. His mouth tingled and he wondered if she felt it on her breasts too, and if so how interesting it would be to use it in other areas!

Twisting about on him as she moaned she cried and begged for him never to stop but then she want more so much more. She touched his chest full of hair and caressed his male nipples until they stood up as hard as hers were. "Tom, oh, Tom, suck harder, harder!"

And he did as his hand slid slowly down her tummy so as not to frighten her. He sucked and nibbled on her breasts as his hand found her curls and played there for a minute before opening her legs to his hand.

"Yes, Tom, please touch me there!" she begged arched her hips forward. The sensations he was causing combined with the wonderful peppermint Kris had given him were driving her wild she wanted to touch him and finally feel him inside her.

"I was just waiting for the invitation, my love!" his hand quickly slid between her legs again and his finger found her clit, with the other hand he continued to play with her breasts as he moved himself farther down the bed. 

"Ohhhh, Tom, darling, I need to touch you too, please let me?" she asked reaching for his arms and neck as he slid by. "Pleassse, Tom let me pleasure you, I'm not afraid."

"Soon, ba...darling soon! There are so many things I still need to teach you my goddess!" he gently inserted a finger into her vagina and ever so carefully he began to pump in and out of her, then he added a second finger and as her breathing increased a third...then he whispered what he was going to do next and she shuddered with the erotic thought of it...he brought his hand up and she felt him move it to his mouth, he sucked her juices off of his hand whispering in her ear how good she tasted and how he would lick her completely clean.

He moved his face over her wet center and then stuck out his tongue and gave her slit one long swipe ending at her clit which he placed a kiss on and then looked up at her for her reaction...she was spread open to him to touch, taste, tease, and torment, anywhere and everywhere he wanted. 

Krystal's long brown hair was flying from side to side as her head was moving from one side of the pillow to the other. She had clenched the covers tightly in her fists and was biting down on her lips and moaning. Her breathing was rapid. Her small perky breast were rising and falling as she gasped for each breath. Her pale pink nipples were hard and pointing upward, begging for attention. Her hips we arching upward to keep time with Tom's rhythm as he moved his fingers in and out of her. She was so wet and tight and the peppermint from his hand caused such a tingling feeling that she wanted to cry out and beg.

To be continued…


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter 120

As her first orgasm hit her Tom smiled and waited for her to recover. "Happy, love?" he asked.

"No, but I can't think of another word in the dictionary that describes how I feel," she sighed  
>laying back still enjoying the after math of her orgasm. "Tom Boone, I love you more than words can say. Now it's your turn, where's the peppermint?"<p>

"Are you sure we're done with you yet? After all you're not officially my wife until we consummate the marriage!"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, I just wanted to give you pleasure," she frowned laying sprawled before him. "Did you mind waiting until I was actually Mrs. Thomas Boone before I attacked that gorgeous body, Sir?"

"You may attack me anytime you like Mrs. Boone, but where you see a gorgeous body, I don't know!" he grinned as he moved between her thighs. "Krystal, my goddess, are you ready for this? You do know that it will hurt the first time, but I'll go slow and make it as easy as I can for you."

"I've been ready for ten years, Tom, and I think after what you just did, I'm prepared for your entry," she gazed up at him with love and trust in her eyes. "Come home, my love. Come inside me where you were always meant to be."

"You tell me if I am hurting you and I'll slow down, Krystal," Tom instructed as he placed himself at her very wet entrance. Sliding just the head of his shaft into her he paused to let her adjust to the feel. Looking into her face to make sure she wasn't in pain he pushed just a bit until he felt the barrier to her womanhood.

Smiling up at him determined not to let him know that he was hurting her in anyway when he went through the hymen. She was prepared and waited for his next move.

Seeing her smile he pushed just a bit harder, he was surprised at the resistance he was feeling. Although he wouldn't want to tell Krystal that he had taken other virgins in his life, this was unusual. He was having a much harder time getting through her hymen than he had with any other virgin he had taken. 

Still smiling wondering when Tom was going to take her she asked, "Tom is something wrong, darling? You're not hurting me, I promise."

"Alright, Krystal," he said and pushed harder still, this time he could see the pain on her face, but decided to push through to get it over with. Unfortunately he wasn't able to break through on the first push...or the second.

With a gasp, Krista sat up in bed holding herself, she looked for the phone. AJ woke at the movement in the bed next to him, and seeing Krista sitting up with tears in her eyes he asked, "Krista, Darlin', what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? If so you need to remember that's all it is a nightmare and can't hurt you." AJ tried to soothe his agitated wife down.

"Krystal! She's been hurt!" Krista sat there in bed, holding herself between the legs, franticly searching the room for a phone before she remembered that she had ripped it from the wall.

"Darlin', Krystal is just fine, remember tonight is her wedding night," AJ reached for her to hold her and comfort her. It has been a long day and a nightmare of a night.

"Oh, I forgot, I think Tom hurt her!" she sighed and cuddled into his arms.

Her eyes filled with tears Krystal looked up at Tom and said, "Darling, I have a suggestion, just ram your way through and get it over with. I don't know what else to do unless we have a doctor remove it. Personally, I'd rather not do that. Do you have any other suggestion?"

"Sweetheart, I don't want to continue to hurt you. I could use something else...how would you feel about that?" he asked withdrawing from her until he knew what she wanted him to do.

"Use what darling?" Krystal asked.

"Darling, let me give Krista a call and see if she has something for pain that we could use, then I can try again." He thought better of the knife idea...knowing the abuse she had been through as a child.

To be continued…


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter 121

"She's a virgin after all so I'm sure it did hurt her the first time," AJ said comforting her as he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her cheek. "They love one another and she has saved herself for him for along time now. Go to sleep, Darlin', everything's fine."

"Ok, Albert, thank you for being here for me," she sighed and cuddled into his arms.

"No, Tom, it's Krista and AJ's wedding night too, leave them alone. Can't you just do it and get it over with? I promise I'll be all right with it. I know you're having a heck of a time and it's not your fault, it must be mine," she said a lone tear sliding down her cheek. "Please, Tom, just do it and make me your wife."

"Alright, darling, I'll try again." Tom was still ready for action, he was just so concerned about hurting her, sliding into his beloved wife, he pushed with all his might. Not stopping until he broke through, his heart twisted to see the pain on her face, he held himself still within her, letting her adjust.

Krista was almost back to sleep when she screamed!

AJ became instantly awake and sitting straight up in bed reached for her, "What is it darling? The twins? Are you in pain, what?"

Krista jumped from the bed and ran from the room, she was naked and frantic! She did a quick search of the living room for the phone, she saw the base, but the phone wasn't on it. Not thinking clearly she didn't push the call button to find it, but ran to the kitchen where she looked for a phone and not seeing one ran down the hall to a room she hadn't yet been in.

AJ jumped out of bed and grabbing a robe followed her. She was running frantically from room to room and none of it made sense. She could fall and hurt herself or the babies. But most of all he needed to find out what was wrong with his wife.

"I am so sorry Krystal, it is not usually this painful, you just had a very thick hymen. It might have something to do with your age, I don't know, but it will never hurt like that again! I swear!"

Trying to stop the tears and knowing that her lip must also be bleeding where she had bit down to stop from screaming. She looked up at Tom, "It's not your fault, Tom, you did your best to be gentle and I know this. I'm just so thankful it's finally over. It'll stop hurting and the burning will stop any minute and we can make love finally after waiting so long. I love you Tom, never doubt that for a minute."

Bringing her body up to his, he kissed away the spot of blood on her lip; there were tears in this strong man's eyes. "My beloved wife! I vow I'll never hurt you again in that way! Tell me when the pain stops and we can reach the joy together, my love!" 

"It's already easing down, my love. You can start moving...easily please," Krystal begged. "If it hurts I'll tell you."

"Krystal, I love you so much!" he said and pulled out of her slowly, until just the head of his manhood was still inside of her. Looking into her face he watched to see if she was okay.

Smiling weakly at him she nodded. "It's alright now Tom it doesn't hurt only burns a little."

"My love, I'll stop if you want me to...we can wait until you feel better."

"No, please don't stop I love the way you fill me even if it burns just a tiny bit," she smiled up at his  
>worried face. "In case you hadn't notice, Thomas Boone, I love you, and want to have you make love to me."<p>

"I think I am beginning to know that my goddess. It feels so good to be in your arms at last!" he began to slowly stroke in and out of her watching her face for her pleasure the entire time. As he saw her close her eyes in bliss he knew at last that he was giving her the wonderful experience that he wanted their wedding night to be. 

To be continued…


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter 122

"Oh, Tom, I can't believe how wonderful it feels to have you inside me at last. We fit perfectly. There's no space between us at all. Oh, the friction when you glide in and out makes me want to lock my legs around you and keep you inside forever," panted Krystal her breasts heaving and her hips reaching up to meet Tom's.

"Then do that, my love!" he told her, taking her legs and placing them around his hips, this allowed him to stroke into her even deeper. It felt so good; he wasn't sure how much longer he could last with her tightness gripping him as it was.

Using her legs to pull him deeper inside and feeling the hair on his chest curl around her nipples made Krystal shiver. She drew him as close to her body as she could and moaned out his name, "Tom!"

"That's it ba...darling! Come for me!" he shouted as he felt her clench around him. He followed her close behind, taking his own joy at last as his seed poured into his wife.

Tired and breathless she still refused to release him. Holding him inside her body as she stroked his back and head, she was so happy. The pleasure was definitely worth the pain she'd suffered. "Tom, darling, are you asleep?"

"No, my love, just blissfully happy! And you?"

"Yes, I guess you could say I blissfully happy, but I was just holding you thinking how much I loved you. I didn't remember if I'd told you or not," she said kissing the side of his head. "Thank you for loving me and for my orgasm, it was wonderful. However, didn't you mention something about loving me until I couldn't walk tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think I mentioned it once or twice during the day!" he grinned at her kissing the tip of her nose. "I think a nap is in order, then I'll love you again! You'll be tender for a while, darling, so lets take a bit of a break." His concern was all for her.

"I don't care as long as you make love to me over and over again," she replied hugging him to her. "If you require a nap to restore your strength then fine we'll take a nap. But Tom, don't take to long, I feel passion grown inside me again for you."

"I have created a monster!" he laughed, and taking her at her word, he began to make love to his wife for the second time in their marriage, only a few minutes after the first time, when the phone rang.

Racing into what turned out to be AJ's at home office, she finally found what she was looking for, a phone! Picking it up she dialed Tom's number from memory and waited for the call to be answered.

"Damn, who could that be?" asked Tom. "Darling I'm afraid I have to take it, it could have something to do with my work. Would you just hold that thought."

"I'll do better than that I'll hold you inside while you take the call," giggled Krystal locking her legs around him and letting him barely reach the phone.

Grinning he kissed her nose as he picked up the phone, "Hello, Admiral Boone here."

"LET ME TALK TO MY SISTER RIGHT NOW AND STOP HURTING HER!" shouted Krista into the phone.

"Krista, I'm not hurting her, but I'll let you talk to her to prove it," he said bewildered.

"Krystal, it's your sister and she's upset and screaming at me for hurting you and ordered me to stop. You'd better talk to her and see if you can calm her down," Tom said handing the phone to Krystal and moving to the other side of the bed.

"Kris, what's wrong sweetheart? I'm fine really," she reassured her sister.

"He hurt you! I woke up in pain and knew it was you being hurt! If he doesn't stop it, I am having AJ bring me over there and I'll take care of him!" Krista cried into the phone.

"Here, Krista, put this robe on so you don't take a chill, Darlin'," AJ said trying to wrap her in his robe as she fought him off, while talking to Krystal on the phone.

To be continued…


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter 123

"Kris, I'm fine really. I was a virgin and it hurt some when Tom broke through, but other than that he's not hurt me at all. As a matter of fact it's been wonderful. We were just making love when you called," Krystal replied grinning at Tom as she ran her leg up and down his hip. "Are you alright, darling?"

"Are you talking to me or the monster that hurt you?" Krista demanded, swatting away AJ's hands as he tried to dress her. She glared at him as if this was all his fault, "Your FRIEND hurt my sister!"

While Krystal was talking to her sister, Tom had time to look down at their joined bodies. He was glad Krista could not see the bed at that moment! Blood was all over the sheets and on both of them, he'd seen less from gun shot wounds! He knew that he would need to get it cleaned up before Krystal saw it. Reaching over he turned off the bedside lamp hoping that she wouldn't notice the mess in the darkened room.

"Kris, I swear Tom didn't me hurt any worse that a man does when he takes your maidenhead. I am fine and was enjoying making love to my husband when you called. I wouldn't lie to you and no one is forcing me to say anything," Krystal said now truly worried about her sister. "Did you have a nightmare, sweetheart?"

"No, I woke up knowing you were in pain. Are you sure that you're okay and that I don't need to come over there?" 

"Sweetie, I'm sorry you felt my pain, but I'm fine and there's not need to come check on me. You might fine yourself embarrassed when you got here and Tom and I were going at it hot and heavy," chucked Krystal. "Really Kris, I'm not hurt and I'm so happy."

"Is she alright, Krista?" asked AJ after finally wrapping the robe around his wife.

"I guess so," she told AJ. "Okay, Krys, if you say you're fine then I'll let you go. But if you need me you call me! I'll have Albert beat Tom's ass!" 

"No way, Kris, Tom's ass is mine! Now go to bed with that new husband of yours and enjoy yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Night sweetie, love you…oh and by the way, thanks for the mint!"

Krista hung the phone up and looked at AJ, "He hurt her and still she is happy with him!" 

"Krista, she loves him and was a virgin. He couldn't help but hurt her a little. Knowing Tom as I do, he was as gentle as he could be. He loves her and wouldn't hurt her anymore than he could help," AJ promised.

"He hurt her a lot! I felt what she felt, and it was bad!"

"Come back to bed before you get sick, darling."

"Wait! I forgot something that Krys reminded me of!" she was off and running again, and because the robe had only been over her shoulders it fell off as she ran. 

Trying to keep up with her after he picked up the robe AJ yelled, "Krista, where are you going now?"

"With all that happened I forgot to mint you!" she sighed as she dug through her purse; pulling out the tiny bottle with a triumphant grin she headed back to the bedroom. "Coming?" she gave him a seductive look.

Throwing the robe over his shoulder he grinned, "With a look like that how could I not follow you Darlin'. Whatever this mint is I have to learn all about it."

"I can't believe that I forgot it! I gave some to the evil Tom, and Krys thanked me, or I wouldn't have remembered at all!" she sighed and shook her head. Climbing into the middle of the bed, sitting there cross-legged and naked as the day she was born, she opened the bottle in her hands and put a drop in her palm. The room instantly filled with the scent of peppermint and she rubbed her hands together warming the oil.

"Ummmm peppermint candy. What do we do with it, make tea?" he asked looking at her knowing that some of her oils she made tea with. Peppermint tea didn't sound too bad. "Want me to put on the kettle of water?"

To be continued…


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter 124

"No, I want you to come over here and lay down next to me!" she told him with her eyes focusing on his manhood.

"I can do that, but what's the peppermint for, Darlin'?" he asked eyeing her warily. "Are you going to drink it out of that little bottle?"

"Nope, I am going to suck on my very own peppermint stick. You know those really big fat long ones that you can find at Christmas time?" she grinned up at him patting the bed next to her.

"Darlin', it's not Christmas yet," he replied, confused as he climbed into bed with her and watched to see what she would do next.

She reached out for him, well for his cock, and began stroking it with her mint-covered hands. As the heat from her hands penetrated to his shaft he could feel a strange tingling start.

"Krista, what are you doing to me, Darlin'? You're lighting a fire of warm tingling feelings that might not be such a good idea. You probably should just stop now, or so help me woman I'm going to ravish you," he glared at her with passion filled eyes showing he truly meant want he'd just said.

"Okay, I'll stop stroking you!" she told him and moved to take him in her mouth instead!

"Woman, so help me you won't be able to move for a week when I get done with you tonight," he shouted. "Does that work on women as well?"

"Oh, yes! And you should feel what it does if you put it in my whirlpool tub!" she winked at him. Krista went back to sucking on her tasty candy cane.

Lying back on his pillow AJ shut his eyes and prayed he would last out the night. This peppermint stuff was definitely working wonders for all the tiny nerves in his cock.

Krista sucked and nibbled her way up and down his shaft while her small warm hands, covered in mint, played with his balls.

He'd thought that the training he'd had he could withstand torture, but this was such sweet torture and that it was driving him mad. That was it! He was going crazy, and the woman he loved, was driving him there, with her hot wet mouth, on his sweet-smelling, tingling cock. Something had to give and soon or he'd blow her head off. He'd never felt like this before and it was too new and the feeling too strong. He had to have her! She had to stop!

Krista could feel him tensing and knew that he was getting close to exploding in her mouth and she wanted to taste him so badly. She sucked harder and gently squeezed his balls in time with her sucking.

Unable to take another moment of that sweet torture, AJ gripped the edge of the bed and gritted his teeth as he gripped the headboard. Krista sucked again and squeezed his tight  
>balls filled with seed and he filled her mouth as he shouted, "Krissssstaaaa!" His wide chest heaving and his hearting beating rapidly, he reached out to his wife, to weak to do more than that.<p>

"Ummmm, yummy!" she sighed as she fell into his arms.

Holding her next to him he kissed her tenderly, "Yes, yummy indeed. Give me a few minutes to catch my breath and I'll show you exactly what it means to be driven crazy by desire."

"Oh, Albert, did I wear you out? Do you need a nap, darling?" she smirked.

"Hell yes, woman, you wore me out! Surprising me with that peppermint candy stuff, so help me that stuff is lethal!" AJ swore rubbing his cheek on her head. "I'll prove it to you in just a minute, Darlin'."

"I have a healthy supply, Albert! It is one of my best sellers at my shop!" she giggled.

"At last I have discovered your secret. You're masquerading as a healer while you're really a sex shop in disguise," laughed AJ. "What a lucky man I am, woman. What else are you hiding in that shop for me to discover?"

"Oh, many things! That is not even the sensual oils that I sell! Wait till you get a load of them! Ever had a full body massage by a naked woman covered in oil?" 

Sitting straight up in bed he looked at Krista, "What did you just say? You're teasing me right, Darlin.  
>That's not really happening down at the shop?"<p>

"No, dufus! That was a private offer from your wife!" she giggled.

To be continued…


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter 125

"Ah! And what would the charge be ma'am? I'm a man that likes to pay his debts in full," he wiggled his eyebrows leaning over her and nipping her earlobe. "Quote me a price and I'll see if it's a fair one and if it is we've got a deal."

"How about a baby for each massage I give you?" she asked, wiggling her own eyebrows at him.

"Unacceptable! I'm afraid we need to negotiate. What else have you to lay on the table, Mrs. Chegwidden?" he grinned as he cupped her breasts rubbing her nipples. "I intend to have several massages, Darlin', and I don't intend to keep up with them. I could end up with twenty-five massages in a month alone, where would that put me?"

"Well, if not a baby for each then how about complete sexual satisfaction for each massage? Since you have no idea what powers my oils have, maybe I should tell you that if I use the right ones I can get you to do anything I want you too! Or I will just cut off your peppermint supply!" she taunted. 

"What if I promise you complete sexual satisfaction and a baby every few years. Will that work for you?" he asked sucking her nipple and bringing his knee up to rub between her thighs. 

"I guess so..." she sighed as if she were disappointed in how the negotiations were going.

"Have I disappointed you sexually, my dear?" AJ asked, playing with her breasts. "Have I not seen that you were carrying twins the first time out?"

"Ummmm, darling, do I have to keep reminding you that YOU had nothing to do with that? It was a syringe in the clinic!" 

"Yes, but whose little guys were in that syringe?"

"Now, how do you know they are not little girls?" she teased back.

"How about I make a trip up there and ask them?" he asked sliding his hand down between her legs through her curls and into her inner folds. "How does that feel Darlin?"

"Ummmm wonderful, the only way it could feel better is if you had a touch of mint on your fingers!" she winked at him.

"Yes, I imagine it would," he replied sitting up and taking the bottle poured out a drop and repeated the process he had seen her do. Rubbing his hands between her folds and around her clit, he asked, "does that feel any different, my love?"

"Oooooh yes! The tingle! Oh, Albert, taste me please!" she moaned.

"Will you be my own private Christmas Candy, Darlin'?" he chucked dropping his head and sliding his tongue through her folds tasting the peppermint. Wonderful, warm and wet, but no comparison to Krista.

"Ummmm yes! Any other flavors you particularly like?" she asked with a gasp.

"Only one in particular, it tastes like pure honey to the tongue, its called Krista," he grinned licking her clit before taking it into this mouth and sucking.

She giggled and said, "Well, I don't have that bottled at the shop, but I think I know where you can get a never ending supply!"

"Ummmm I certainly hope so, because I find I have a terrible craving for her," he chuckled as he took his teeth and held her clit on either side and ran his tongue rapidly over and over it.

"Ohhhh, Albert!" she shouted as she came.

Sucking and licking all the delicious peppermint flavored Krista away; he then crawled up to lay next to her and folded her into his arms. "You know something, Darlin'? I like the way you say 'Albert' when you shout it out during orgasm."

"I started calling you that to annoy you, but now I am glad that I am the only one that calls you that!"

"Me, too, Darlin'. My name would sound no sweeter on anyone's lips but yours. Such sweet lips they are," he whispered against them, just before he covered them with his in a sweet peppermint kiss.

"I love you, Albert!" she sighed, in heaven in her husband's arms.

"Do you think you will be happy living out here in the country, with Dammit and me?" he snuggled closer. "After all, for a city girl, it'll be a bit change.

"I'll be happy anywhere you are, and the children will need a lot of room to run. As long as I can go into my shop everyday, I'll be happy living here with you and that silly dog. But I want a puppy!"

"Then a puppy you shall have. Do you have any idea what type of puppy you'd like?" he asked bending over and kissing her neck. It tasted so wonderful he licked and nipped on her shoulder while she thought of her puppy.

"A friendly and fluffy one!" she grinned at him, thinking of it playing with the babies.

Feeling her drift off to sleep in his arms, AJ chucked at her reply of a fluffy puppy. Dammit would really love to play with one of those. Yawning he snuggled closer to Krista and within minutes he to was sound asleep.

To be continued…


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter 126

Sunday, July 25, 2004

1230 EST

Boone home

McLean, Virginia

That morning when Krystal had gotten up to go to the bathroom, Tom had quickly stripped the bed and hid the bloodstained sheet until he could get it in the wash. Tom and Krystal arrived at AJ's house right on time Sunday. The two newlywed couples had decided to have lunch together and discuss the wedding and the plans for the coming week. Everyone was nervous about the girl's visit to Krista's doctor the next day.

Leaving their brides in the kitchen to work on lunch preparations, AJ and Tom went out onto the back patio to grill steaks for everyone but Krista. When they were alone and out of earshot from the twins, Tom said, "You know, I didn't expect any of us to get much sleep last night, but after that call from Krista, it took some time to settle back down. Did the two of you recover enough to have a good wedding night?"

"Yeah, but I found out why Krista is afraid of men in uniforms, Mess Dress especially," AJ told his friend keeping his eyes on the steaks he was arranging on the grill.

"Well, we guessed it had to do with their father abusing them. What happened?"

"I came into a dark room and put my arms around her."

"And?"

"She freaked, Tom! She thought I was her father!" AJ heard Tom curse, but was so focused on what he was telling him that he didn't think anymore of it. "Krista pushed me away and begged me not to hurt her. When I tried to calm her by offering to call Krystal, she begged me to do whatever I wanted to her as long as I left Krys alone!"

"Krystal told me she took beatings for Krista too. That man was sick, playing them against each other like that!"

"Sicker than you can imagine, Tom. Beatings were not the only thing that Krista was protecting Krystal from!"

"Oh, god! Not her too! Krystal thought that she was keeping Krista safe from the sexual abuse!"

"How can that be, Tom? Krystal herself told me she was a virgin."

"She was until last night, I can assure you of that! He made her…them I guess…give him oral sex."

AJ looked at his friend and Tom saw sadness and defeat there, as well as a rage he could do nothing about. "Tom, that bastard raped Krista when she was thirteen."

Tom's knees gave out as he heard this and he sank into a patio chair. "Oh god, AJ, I'm sorry! I had no idea and I'm sure that Krystal doesn't know either."

"And you say that he forced Krystal to perform orally? I know Krista doesn't know about that."

"No, and she never wanted her to, she thought she was protecting her from her father. The night before the wedding I was trying to convince Krystal that…well never mind I took her into my bed and loved her while leaving her a virgin. She wanted to do the same for me, and was doing a damn fine job until I called her 'baby'. AJ, she jumped out of bed and the terror in her eyes made me sick. When I mentioned calling Krista to calm her down, she came back to me  
>and 'told daddy she would do anything he wanted if he wouldn't hurt, Kris.' The man was a bastard and I wish he were alive so I could kill him."<p>

"We need to get the girls to talk about these things to each other. It is only hurting both of them to keep them all bottled up like this!" AJ told his friend.

"Do you think they will? They have kept the secret for so long." 

"They have to talk to someone and I think the first step is each other. Believe me I think it'll hurt like  
>hell, but what are we going to do sweep it all under a rug and pretend it didn't happen?" AJ's tormented eyes stared at Tom's. "They need professional help Tom, but first they need to come face to face with this together."<p>

"I agree, and they have talked about going to a counselor. I think that is a great step. Now do we dive into this before or after we eat? I doubt there will be much eating once this gets started and Krista needs to keep her strength up."

To be continued…


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter 127

"I agree, if they can eat let them because I have a feeling this is going to be long and drawn out. How are you handling it Tom?"

"As well as I can. I find myself watching every word I say to her. The last thing I want to do is hurt her more!" he shook his head sadly. 

"With me, it's not so much what I say, as what I wear, and how I sound. She sure doesn't like it when I raise my voice at all. I feel like I'm walking on eggshells," AJ replied walking over and putting his  
>hand on Tom's shoulder. "Aren't we a fine pair? In love with two beautiful women in need of help and both of us have no idea what to do."<p>

"I think all we can do is to love them with all our might, and see that they get professional help," Tom sighed.

"We're half way there then, Tom, because we love them with all our heart. Next step is finding them professional help," sighed AJ, rubbing his head like it ached. "Come on, the foods ready, let's try to eat and then we'll see if the girls will talk to each other. I think I'd rather face a whole village of enemy in Vietnam then go through this."

"Same here, but lets keep a united front on this. Hold them in our arms so they can't run and insist that they talk."

"That's going to be tough, what with Krista being pregnant. I don't want to have to fight her or hold her too tight hurting her or the babies," AJ turned away from Tom. He had all this rage built inside him with no one to release it on. He'd never do anything to hurt Krista but someone had to pay. Why weren't the girls taken away from the bastard? If what they said about the beatings should have been enough to get them out of the house. He intended to see an investigation carried out and find someone to release some of this rage on.

"You'll find a way, AJ. She loves you, she won't fight you to much, at least I hope not." Tom took the steaks into the house where the girls were putting the rest of the food on the table. He dreaded what was to come but he really felt it would be best for them to deal with this together.

"Ummm those look delicious, darling, and believe me I'm staring," Krystal laughed kissing her handsome husband. "Where's AJ, isn't he going to eat with us?"

"Here I am, just had to make one more check on the grill. What, no kiss for the master chef?" he teased glancing at Tom, wondering if he had done something to frighten Krystal. "You can just skip the kiss if you clean up afterward."

"No way, come here and let me kiss you for the steak and you clean up afterward," Krystal laughed reaching up and pulling AJ head down and kissing his cheek. "Nope, you don't kiss anywhere as well as my Tom."

"No, my cheek has never been very good at kissing, but I am pretty sure that if you ask my wife over there she'll tell you that I'm a master kisser!" AJ declared.

Krista looked up as she brought in the salad and said, "Yes, he is, don't you remember the contest? AJ is the best kisser in the world! Especially when they taste like mint!" She winked at her husband.

Tom's grin split his face, "That reminds me, Krista, I wanted to thank you for the mint you gave me for Krystal and I! That was an amazing feeling it gave! Right, darling?" he winked at his own wife.

Blushing, Krystal grinned, "Yes, it did add a certain spice to the night, a tingle you might say. Does this mean that we'll be getting more for birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas, New Year's and Groundhogs Day?"

"Well, Albert promised me a baby for each bottle that I gave him, what will you offer me?" Krista giggled.

"Tom, will you give me a baby for each bottle of the magic peppermint oil I can get Kris to give us?" Krystal grinned winking at Tom. "Would that help sister or maybe I could have Tom tie AJ down for you."

"Ummm now that is an interesting offer!" Krista looked AJ over with a lecherous gleam in her eye.

To be continued…


	128. Chapter 128

Chapter 128

"Now hold it just one minute here, I don't like this feeling of being ganged up on," he backed up looking at the twins. "Tom, feel free to jump in at any minute."

"For peppermint oil...sure girls where do you want him tied?" Tom asked with a laugh as he sided with the twins against his best friend.

"Some friend you are, Tom, sell me out for a little bottle of peppermint oil," grinned AJ watching all three just in case. He certain didn't want to end up on his back with Tom and Krystal there. Krista was a different story.

"Sorry, buddy! If you knew what that stuff does then you'd understand!" Tom told him with a grin. "Shall we eat?"

"I'm starving, let's grab our food and fill our bellies," he smiled, turning to Krista helping her  
>with her plate. Leaning over to Tom he whispered, "I do know what that stuff can to, we can make a million with that stuff alone."<p>

"Great idea, lets tell the SECNAV we are leaving the Navy to sell Love Oil!"

"First we call a press conference and then tell him. That way we get the look on his face programmed on a video forever, plus the free publicity," grinned AJ taking a seat and digging into his steak.

Everyone was laughing at the mental picture that image made. Lunch was a happy affair and everyone enjoyed the food, even if the men seemed to eat a bit less than usual. Once the table was cleared the guys asked if the girls would come into the living room for a bit so they could all talk about something. The girls thought that they wanted to talk about the appointment with Dr. Cook the next day.

Sitting down next to their husbands, Krystal smiled up at Tom as he wrapped his arms around her. When the talk was finished and the mess cleaned up she intended to take her husband home and make love to him.

Krista snuggled into AJ's arms too, liking this arrangement for the 'talk'. 

"Darlin', we want to talk about the abuse you suffered at the hands of your father. You both need  
>to know what he did to each of you," AJ said prepared for the storm he knew would follow.<p>

"Tom, how could you tell AJ something so personal and private that I confided in you," Krystal cried  
>struggling to get up. "Let go of me, I'm leaving now."<p>

Holding on to her, Tom said, "Krystal, you need to listen! Krista was abused too, you both thought that you were protecting the other and your father was using the two of you in some sick game!"

"What do you mean? I WAS protecting Krystal. She was safe!" Krista insisted.

"You were safe, I kept father away from you at nights by doing awful things with him. I only did it for you Kris, so he'd never hurt you. I could never let him do those things to you," cried Krystal struggling to tear out of Tom's arms. "Let me go, I want out of here now."

Tom held her fast, she could not get away.

"But Krys..." Krista took a deep breath, "He raped me!"

Throwing her head back on Tom's shoulder Krystal screamed, "NO! Please, God, no! I've failed you Kris, in all I've done I still failed you, sister."

"And I failed you if he was doing things to you too! Krystal, don't blame yourself!" Krista wiggled out of AJ's arms and went over to her sister. Falling to her knees next to her she took her in her arms to hug her.

"No, Kris, I was the oldest it was all my fault, I should have done more to stop him from hurting you. Damn his soul to hell. Why, did he take us in after mom died? If he didn't want us he could have sent us away somewhere we wouldn't be hurt?" Krystal asked clinging to Kris with every trembling muscle she had.

"You were the oldest by twelve minutes you dufus! Not twelve years! He was a sick monster! He didn't deserve to have us!"

To be continued…


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter 129

"He didn't deserve to live and I'm happy he's dead, I only wish I'd had the guts to have killed him the first time he came into my room. That might have saved you. It definitely would have save us both a lot of pain and horror," Krystal shouted.

"Krys, he started raping me when I was thirteen. There was no way you could have stopped him. At least he didn't take you that way!" Krista buried her head in her hands in shame.

"Tom, will you let me up. Please let me up!"

"I will, darling, as long as you are not running away. The two of you need to deal with this and AJ and I are here to help in any way we can."

"How do you take the shame away of being with your father, and doing unspeakable acts with him? Those things can never be erased from your memory or nightmares. You learn to live with them and go on," Krystal tried to struggle once again in Tom's arms before she became too weak and sank back into them for comfort. "The beatings were so much easier to take than the nights in bed with him."

"Krystal, the two of you need to talk with a professional about this. Someone who can help you see that neither of you did anything wrong. You didn't provoke him, he was a sick man!" Tom told his lovely wife as he held her close.

"Tom, you know what I did with my father how can you still love me. I know you married me, but please tell me it wasn't out of pity?" cried Krystal.

"Pity? My goddess, it was love! And passion and desire and caring and tenderness and so many other things! Pity never entered my mind!" he told her and kissed her deeply.

"Darlin', you were only children and too afraid to fight. You were only doing what every child does, obeying their parent. Only the man was twisted and evil which you and Krystal had no way of understanding, with you both being so innocent. He was the main problem and the rest was who ever was in charge of the base you were stationed at. They should have seen the beatings if nothing else and taken you both away and place you somewhere safe," AJ spoke  
>softly as he caressed he wife. He swore again he would see whoever was in charge suffered.<p>

Krista threw herself into his arms. He meant so much to her, she just didn't understand how he could love her after all that had happened to her, but she was so glad that he did. "I love you, Albert," she whispered.

"I love you, my beautiful wife. Tom and I are only trying to help you two. Both you and Krystal need to talk this out between the two of you and then seek help from a professional," AJ held her tight and kissed the top of her precious head.

"I know you are, I just don't understand how you can still love us when so much bad has happened to us!" she told him hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Sweetheart, none of it was your fault and I love you with all my heart. I will never stop loving you until the day I die. You have nothing to be ashamed of and nothing to fear every again. I will protect you and our children with my last breath, this I vow," AJ whispered lifting her to face him so she could she he meant every word he said.

"How did I ever deserve you?" she wondered, looking into his beloved face.

"Krista, you deserve all the wonderful things this world holds and I'll do my best to see you get them," he vowed looking upon the most beautiful face in the world. "Now give me a kiss woman, and tell me you believe I love you more anything in this world."

"I would believe you more if you gave me a puppy!" she smiled at him through her tears.

"Anytime you're ready to pick out that puppy just let me know and we'll find just the perfect one. That's a promise, Darlin'," he smiled tenderly at her request. It was time to have a long talk with DAMMIT about sharing.

"Ummm tomorrow?" she asked snuggling into his arms.

To be continued…


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter 130

"I love you, so much, Tom, and I wish I had no past like this to bring into our marriage. I think I'd like to talk to Kris now if she's up to it," Krystal smiled pulling Tom's head down and tenderly kissing him.

"Your past makes you the strong and determined woman that I love so much! I understand, darling. The two of you have a lot of things to sort out, but just know that AJ and I are here for you whenever you need us."

"You have no idea how much that means for me to know that you're here for me now and will always stand by me. Tom Boone, I was so right to give my heart to you. I've never felt safer or more loved in my life," she laid her cheek against his. "You're my love and my life, never forget that no matter what, Tom."

"You are my world, Krystal Boone! Never forget that!" Tom kissed her and then got up to leave her and her sister alone. "AJ, lets go take that mutt of yours for a walk and let the girls talk!"

"Are you ready to try and talk with Krystal, Darlin'?" he asked standing in front of the couch.

"Yes, but you won't be too far will you?" she asked, not sure why she wanted him close by, but knowing that if she needed him, he should be close.

"Yes, sweetheart, Tom and I will be walking Dammit just around the edge of the woods. If either one of wants us just open the backdoor and yell," he smiled.

"Will you tell Dammit that we are getting a puppy?" she called after him.

"That was on the top of my list of things to do. I want to make sure she understands she has to share. She is a good dog so I'm sure the new puppy and Dammit will get along great. Now, you two need to talk, so I'm out of here," AJ replied and headed out the back door to met Tom.

"Kris, I'm sorry I failed you. Is that why you're so afraid of uniforms? Did dad make you undress him to before he hurt you?" Krystal asked trying her best to hold back the tears. She was ashamed she had failed Kris.

"You didn't fail me! I love you and you are my sister! He hurt us both, the first time he...well he was in his Mess Dress uniform. And it always seemed that every time he came into my room he was in uniform. I don't remember much about having to take it off, but just that every time I saw the uniform it meant I would be hurt. Was that what he did to you?"

"Yes, he came into my room after he had been drinking and he kissed me. He touched my breasts and hurt them. He laughed and told me no man would want me but him because they were so small, but daddy would always want his baby. Then, he made me get out of bed and take my gown off. Kris, I was so afraid and the he laughed and told me to take off that horrible uniform. I just looked at him and he hit me hard. I backed up, and still in shock just stared, and he hit me again. I reached to unbutton his uniform and he backhanded me knocking me down and told me not to touch his uniform while I was bleeding, it would ruin it. I had to wipe  
>the blood on my sheet. After he was undressed he got in my bed and he…made me…" her words were broken by sobs. "He made me take his cock into my mouth and he taught me well over the years how to pleasure a man that way. He always made sure I swallowed every drop and then licked him clean. He kept calling me his baby, daddy's baby. If I refused, he said he would go to you and you'd take care of him, so them, I beg to do whatever he wanted me to do just as long as he left you alone. Fat lot of good it did," sobbed Krystal.<p>

"Oh, Krys!" she hugged her sister close. "He would rape me over and over telling me I would never be good enough for any man but him. He rarely spoke to me unless he was telling me what a slut I was. He started raping me on my thirteenth birthday, saying that I was finally old enough to be of use to him. He kept it up for years until I had to get out of there. The only thing that kept me sane was that I thought I was keeping him from you, I hate that he was doing that to you too!" The two of them fell into each other's arms crying and comforting each other. Both of them were so emotionally exhausted that they finally fell asleep. The men came back into the house two hours later to find them both asleep in the couch.

To be continued…


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter 131

Monday, July 26, 2004

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ, upset with what Krystal and Krista had been through the day before, had sent for Mac and Bud that morning. He vowed he would make someone pay for the treatment of the twins, if not their father then the Commanding Officer of the base where the beatings would have occurred.

Mac and Bud arrived and he had them take a seat. "I have something I want you both to check into. It would have happened about nineteen years ago in Japan. If there is anyway possible I would like this kept quiet until we decide what actions can be taken."

"What are we looking into that happened so long ago?" Mac asked waiting for her CO to hand her a file.

"The beating, emotional and sexual abuse of my wife and her twin sister. I trust you both can keep this quite in case nothing should come from this investigation? Their father who committed the abuse is deceased. I'm going after the base CO at the time. His name was Captain Raymond Davis. Check out the hospital and Davis and report back to me. That will be all."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Krystal picked Kris up at her shop; today was a big day for the both of them. They were going to see Dr. Cook and he was going to tell them if Krystal was the match that Krista needed. He was pretty sure she was, but needed to run a blood test just to be sure. Identical twins rarely were turned down for bone marrow transplants.

Upon arrival at County General the girls got out of Tom's car. "Kris, you know when you have the transplant AJ's not going to let you have it here. You're on his insurance, as well as the twins, and he will insist it be done at Bethesda. You have to admit that this hospital isn't up on the newest procedures as Bethesda."

"I know, but I've been seeing Dr. Cook since this first started and really hate to change doctor's in mid-stream" Krista sighed. "Do you think he would be allowed to practice at Bethesda?"

"I don't know, but it's something to check out," Krystal replied going into Dr. Cook's office. "We're here to see Dr. Cook. The names are Krista Chegwidden, and Krystal Boone."

Sitting down in the waiting room, the girls didn't have long to wait when a nurse came in to take them back to an exam room. He was waiting for them as they walked inside. "Good morning ladies, goodness you are identical! If Krista weren't pregnant, I would never be able to tell you apart! If you don't mind, we'll get started right away and I'll have my nurse draw blood while we talk," he smiled taking a seat.

"That'll be no problem, sir," Krystal held out her arm and the nurse filled a couple of vials full of blood before leaving the room.

"Now, I'm going to explain what happens to get the body ready for the transplant while we wait for the results. If you don't mind let me finish, then, ask all the questions you'd like," he smiled looking at both girls waiting for the to acknowledge that they understood. He was a busy man and need to get to other transplant patients and while he would answer questions he preferred to get all the information out to the patient before they began the question and answer session.

Krista and Krystal looked at each other and back at him and nodded that they understood.

"Alright, here is what will happen. During the transplant there will be some loss of bone marrow and stem cells so we need to build up the supply in both of you. What that requires is that you come in each week and receive an injection of Filgrastim. This injection will increase the number of stem cells released into the bone marrow. They will cause bone and muscle pain along with fatigue. Severe headaches accompany these shots. These affects should last for several days."

"Could we have them on Fridays, and the worst of the effects would be over by Monday?" Krista asked thinking that the less time they would both have to be off work the better it would be for them.

"Yes, that would work out fine and most of my patients do choose that as an option. That's really all you need to know for now, until we actually get the results of the blood test back, the odds of a match are quite good." Just then the door opened and the nurse came in with the results and handed them to Dr. Cook. Reading them over carefully while Krystal and Krista sat quietly on pin and needles, he looked up and smiled, "Ladies, it looks like a go, we have a perfect match!"

To be continued…


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter 132

AJ stopped by the shop for lunch that day and had spent most of the meal trying to talk Krista into seeing an OBGYN and having the babies born at the hospital. But he was having no success. "Albert, Amie is a wonderful woman and I've have all the confidence in the world in her," argued Krista.

"What if something goes wrong, darling? You could bleed to death or the twins could come breech. So many things could happen," AJ tried yet again to warn her. He had so many fears of losing her and the babies that he couldn't think straight at work or home.

"Yes, darling, but Amie is equipped to handle most things. What she can't take care of she'll call an ambulance and send me to the hospital. Please have a little faith in my judgment, I trust this woman, so please stop worrying," pleaded Krista once again. If this went on throughout her pregnancy she might have to take some drastic measures to shock Albert.

Just then the bell tinkled downstairs and a cheerful voice shouted, "Hello, honey anyone home?"

"Albert, it's Amie. You'll get to meet her at last," Krista laughed, she always felt better when Amie visited. "Hello, Amie, we're upstairs."

Going up the stairs she found not only Krista, but her handsome husband as well. "We meet at last, Admiral Chegwidden. I'm America the mid-wife. I hear you're not happy Krista is using me instead of going to the hospital?"

"I'm sorry America, but I feel there is too much that could go wrong." AJ looked at the 5'4" inch, l60 lb woman that seemed like a packed bundle of energy as she went about her work. "I assure it has nothing to do with you personally."

Laughing, the woman replied, "You've just never been around mid-wives before, so have no idea of our ability."

"Yes, Ma'am, I sure that is what it is," AJ said watching as she examined his wife. "Still I would prefer to learn much more about your art at a much later date."

"Why don't you come out to meet my wonderful family and decide if I'm capable of delivering your twins? I delivered three of my children myself," she laughed. "There was no one else available at the time so it was me or no one. I figured I was better than one of my sons doing the job so actually it was a breeze. Come out tomorrow and we'll make a day of it. Picnic with my family."

"AJ, can we please go, I'd love to meet Amie's children and visit her home," Krista pleaded as she readjusted her clothing. "I'd actually enjoy a day away from the shop if you could get away from that stuffy office of yours."

"Well then, Amie, we accept your graceful invitation and will see you about what time?"

"How about 11 AM that will give you time to see the old farm house and meet the children. They will want you to play baseball with them, but if they get on your nerves just tell them to go play in the creek. That will make them so excited they will forget everything else."

"We'll be looking forward to meeting the children and your husband. Thank you again for the invitation," AJ said, putting his arm around Krista.

"Sorry, you'll be the only father there Admiral. The old ball and chain left a few months ago. He decided he couldn't handle the children so told me goodbye and hit the road," replied Amie looking sad for a moment before looking up and smiling. "Personally I think the children are better without him. He never did know how to be a real father to them anyway."

Tuesday, July 27, 2004

1130 EST

Amie's house

McLean, Virginia

The next day Krista was so excited she could barely contain herself. She had heard Amie speak of her children and she was so excited to be meeting them. A day in the country was something she was also looking forward to.

AJ was just a bit leery of the trip but seeing Krista's enthusiasm, decided to make the best of the day.

Upon arriving at the two-story farmhouse that definitely needed a coat of paint, he helped Krista out. Amie rushed to meet them with a baby of about five months in her arms. "Hello, you two, I was worried you'd decide not to come."

To be continued…


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter 133

"Never, not after being invited by my wonderful mid-wife! I wouldn't to miss this for anything," grinned Krista taking the baby from Amie the baby immediately reached for her hair. "She's friendly to let me take her out of your arms like that. I hope our children are as happy like this little girl seems to be."

"Honey, believe me they're all happy children. I don't know what I did right, but they seem to take what life deals out and keep going with a smile on their face," laughed Amie. "I have everything for the picnic ready, I just have to move it outside to the backyard. Admiral I hope you're a vegetarian like Krista and I. There'll be no meat at the picnic."

"I'm becoming used to eating vegetables, Amie, and I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you've fixed. Please call me AJ. Admiral is much too formal for a picnic," he laughed. "Can I help you carry out the food why Krista holds the baby?"

"No, you just both go out back and I'll have some of the other children help me. After all you two are our guests and I'd never dream of putting you to work," Amie replied heading back to the kitchen as AJ, Krista and the baby girl went to the back yard. It was huge and there was a ball diamond or at least a bare spot in the yard where the children had played baseball so often they had worn the grass away.

"Albert, I forgot to ask Amie what the baby's name was. Isn't she just adorable," Krista said leaning down and kissing the little face and the baby cooed and pulled at Krista's long hair. "You're a doll and I'll have to check with mommie when she gets back and see what your name is."

Not far from the house you could hear a creek running and a volleyball net was set up. Amie came out with an armload of food and was followed by several girls. He saw that there were four more tables sitting next to it.

Smiling Amie asked the couple if they wanted, lemonade, tea or coffee. Krista chose tea, while AJ wanted coffee. Coming out a moment later with the tea, coffee and two jugs of lemonade, she placed them on the table. Looking up she shouted, "Foods, on the table, come at get it."

Children ran from all different directions to take a seat at one of the picnic tables. AJ was busy trying to count them, but it was impossible until they had all taken a seat and were grinning at their guests.

Amie so proud of her family started to introduce them AJ and Krista this is, "Gregg, Tom, Patrick, Marc, and Brian sitting directly in front of you. Starting on your left on the first table and working around are, Kelly and Katie my twins then, Shannon, Valeria, Babbette, Ressa, Helen, Jenni, Anna and Amber the other set of twins, and Peggy, Kayla and Ava is the baby you're holding Krista. Say hello children."

All seventeen said in unison, "Hello, Admiral and Mrs. Chegwidden."

AJ was sitting on the edge of the picnic table with his mouth open. He had been counting as she introduced her children. She really had EIGHTEEN CHILDREN!

To be continued…


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter 134

"Albert, darling, shut your mouth, of a fly might get inside," giggled Krista, who had been somewhat prepared for Amie's family. Still how did the woman handle all of them, feeding them and clothing them and seeing that they were taken care of, while she went about her job as a mid-wife? Oh, well she and the children certainly seemed to be happy and the rest was really none of her business.

"You have quite a family here Amie," Krista said patting Ava's tush. "I bet you're proud of them."

"Yes, honey, I am. They all stay out of trouble and mind what their mama tells them," smiled Amie at her large brood.

"Excuse me for being so blunt, Amie, but how do you make it without your husband?" AJ asked looking at the large family eating as fast as they could shovel it in.

"It's not as hard as you'd think. Gregg here graduated high school last year with a partial scholarship to the local college. He works for one of his professors to earn money for what he needs and that the scholarship doesn't cover. Ressa graduates this year and has been working hard to come up with the extra money to cover what her scholarship doesn't. We're still hoping for a full scholarship, but we've learned not to count on anything. Everyone else does odd jobs from working at fast food restaurants to mowing yards. The younger ones take turns cleaning the house, cooking and watching over baby Ava when I can't be home," Amie explained extremely proud of her children. "I assure you, Albert, I have no lazy children in this bunch."

"Has any of them given any thought of joining the Navy to get their education?" he asked reaching for his coffee brewed just the way he liked.

"Honestly, no. I'd rather they be as close to home as possible. You never know if something were to happen to me, one of them would need to step into my shoes and care for the rest."

After lunch was over a few of the younger children where put to bed for a nap. The rest wanted to play baseball. AJ sat back and watched for a while not wanting to leave Krista's side. Seeing the way he shouted instructions to the children Krista said, "Albert, why don't you go out on the field and enjoy yourself?"

"You really wouldn't mind, Darlin'? I wouldn't be gone long, just want to give them a few pointers," he replied standing as he spoke.

"Just go and enjoy yourself. I may go inside in a bit and talk with Amie," she smiled knowing he wanted on the field, but would never let her alone.

Running out to where the children were playing he yelled, "Someone have a glove I can borrow?"

"Sure, here's one," yelled Tom pitching him an old battered glove. Picking up the glove, AJ headed toward the field.

After AJ had been hauled off to play baseball with nine of the children, one of the older girls approached Krista, "Mrs. Chegwidden?"

Krista smiled at her, "Actually, you can call me Krista. Anna, is it?"

"No, I'm Amber. Mom was telling us that you belly danced to stay in shape and she even brought home that CD that you made for her, but I was wondering how hard it was to learn, and if you might teach me…" all that came out in one breath and Krista tried to keep from smiling.

"I would be glad to teach you, Amber. I could show you a few moves now and then if you like you could come to the shop on Friday afternoons."

"That would be great! I could pay you for lessons. I have a job."

"Do you work on Saturdays?"

"No."

"Then I have a deal for you. On Saturday I was going to have to start closing the shop because of the treatments I need to take. If you could shop sit from noon until four I'll call that even for the lessons."

"Would you care if I brought my school work to do between customers?"

"Not at all! Deal?"

"Deal! Let me get my boom box." Amber ran off and came back with a cheap looking boom box, and Krista's favorite belly dancing CD was in the player. Plugging it in and moving one of the picnic tables, Krista began to show her some basic steps. After about twenty-five minutes Krista asked, "Now would you like to see how they all fit together?"

To be continued…


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter 135

"Oh, yes please!" Amber sat down with Amie and the other kids that had been watching the lesson while Krista cued up her favorite song on the CD and cranked up the volume.

AJ had heard the music when it started, but after a glance at what they were doing had ignored it because it looked like they were just standing around staring at their feet. However, when the volume was turned up he looked back to see what was going on.

What he saw took his mind completely off the ball he had been attempting to hit.

Krista had her back to him and was swaying and shimmying to the music. Her hands were waving in an erotic pattern that matched the one that her hips were making. AJ fought to keep from getting hard in front of a yard full of children, but it was nearly impossible with the sight he was viewing. He could have looked away…like HELL he could have! She was the most arousing sight he had ever seen. He had no idea what she was doing, but he wanted to see more of it. As if hearing his wish, Krista turned around and faced him.

Their eyes met and she realized he was watching her. Tilting her chest forward just a bit, she shimmied her breasts at him. Even though she had a T-shirt on instead of her usual low cut top that she liked to dance in, that was the last straw for AJ. His mouth dropped open and he began to harden.

However, it was at that moment that Gregg pitched a wild ball at him, and the warning call of 'LOOK OUT' didn't register. AJ was hit in the head with the ball and knocked off his feet! Krista saw it happen, but had been to far away to do anything about it. By the time he hit the ground though, she was running towards him to make sure that he was all right.

Once they determined he would live, they all decided that a break was called for. Sitting down under the shade tree with Gregg, Brian, Valeria and Peggy to cool off before going home. Soon Ressa came out with a large pitcher of cold tea and glasses for the group. "Did you come from a large family, Admiral Chegwidden?" Brian asked finishing his tea with one long swallow.

"No, Brian. There was only myself and my twin sister Adele. To think I thought that was crowded," he chucked. "So do you all get along?"

"Oh, we have our spats like most brothers and sisters, but we'd fight anyone if they hurt one of the family," replied Gregg. "I'm sure you can relate having a sister."

"Yep, she beat up a lot of bullies for me," AJ chuckled causing the bunch to laugh.

"How does your mother make it? Don't get me wrong, she seems like a strong woman, but this world's a hard place to raise children," AJ looked around at the oldest children.

"You heard Mom, we all get by. We may not have the best, but we don't do without," Peggy said proud her mother was so strong she could pick up when their father had left.

"What about this mid-wife business? I've never met one until your mother. I'm a little worried about Krista and the twins," AJ admitted his concerns figuring her children would know her better than anyone.

"Mom's a great mid-wife. I've seen her deliver some pretty hard births," replied Valeria. "One was a really bad breech birth where the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. But Mom was great. She kept the mother calm all during the delivery."

"What if something worse happened to the mother? Maybe she's started hemorrhaging. Something your mother couldn't control," AJ asked looking at each young adult.

"She'd call an ambulance while she did her best to stop the flow of blood," responded Tom. "It's happened before and during all the years Mom's been a mid-wife she's lost only a handful of patients. Show me a doctor who can say the same."

"Sounds like you all are very proud of her," smiled AJ.

"Not many women can do what Mom does, much less deliver her own children. She had to deliver the last three because they came to fast," Ressa replied. "All of the oldest of us were gone so she had no help at all."

The door opened as Krista stuck her head out, "Albert, we need to start home. It's getting late and I need to check and see if I have any messages at the shop."

"Coming, Darlin'."

To be continued…


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter 136

"Hurry, it'll be dark by the time we get back now," she said before ducking back inside the house.

"I want you all to know it's been wonderful getting to know you," AJ said, staring each of them in the eye. "If your family ever needs anything I'll always be available."

"We don't take charity," replied Gregg.

"None was offered, son," AJ said resting his hand on Gregg's shoulder. "Just help from one friend to another. I hope I get to see you all again soon. Next time I intend to beat your butt off in baseball."

Walking to the Escalade and helping Krista inside, "Amie that's a fine bunch of children you have. Instead of just helping deliver our twins want to help us raise them?"

Grinning Amie replied, "You can just slip them in with mine and I'd never know the difference."

"You're a marvel, Ms. America. I sincerely hope our children grow into as fine adults as yours have," AJ replied giving Amie a big hug and kiss.

As he drove away Amie stood watching, holding her cheek where he'd kissed her. She was surrounded by several children each one waving goodbye.

Wednesday, July 28, 2004

1000 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Krystal decided she wanted to learn how to belly dance to surprise Tom. On Wednesday morning after he had dropped her at work, she dialed Krista's number.

Krista, answered the phone on the second ring, "Good morning, LilacRose, how may I help you?"

"Mind teaching me to wiggle my ass like you do, sis," giggled Krystal.

"Krystal, is this you? What are you taking about sweetie?" she asked with a frown at her sister's strange remark.

"Dufus, I want you to teach me to belly dance so I can surprise Tom. Will you do it? And not tell anyone, including AJ?" she asked, nervous about her ability to learn such a seductive art.

"Sure, why don't we start them on Friday before we go for our treatments? You could leave work at noon and then come to the shop, we could have a lesson and still make our three o'clock appointment," smiled Kris imagining her sister with two left feet learning to belly dance.

"Sounds great!"

"Alright, see you for lunch on Friday," said Kris. "Oh, sis, don't forget to bring your belly. Bye."

Thursday evening the twins had their first appointment with Dr. Stephanie Malcolm. She was a physiatrist specializing in abused and battered women. Both girls liked her very much after the first meeting and decided that she could really help them. They set up weekly sessions, which their husbands sometimes attended with them.

Mac and Bud had taken the first flight to Japan on Monday. They stopped at the base hospital where they found that both girls had been treated and released several times. Krista had been treated for a broken arm and then a wrist. Another time she had been brought in with a mild concussion. Krystal had been treated for broken arms and wrists at different times. Her jaw and collar both had both been broken. The doctor showed them that someone from the hospital had paid a visit to the home and talked to the father. He had reported to them that the girls were accident-prone. They checked school record and found that both girls turned up at the school constantly with bruises, but the father refused to speak to school officials.

Trying to locate Davis, they found that he had died three years ago. He had been shot while trying to rape an officer's daughter.

Returning to the office on Friday, Mac and Bud reported all they had learned to AJ. He dismissed them with their promise they would never utter a world to anyone especially his wife or their co-worker Krystal. He was furious, wondering what kind of man could let that go on under his command, and then realizing that both Davis and the twins' father were the same kind of man. AJ sat there with an internal rage burning, he wanted to take this out on someone, but everyone involved, except the innocent girls, were all dead and gone.

To be continued…


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter 137

Friday, July 30, 2004

1215 EST

LilacRose's shop

Falls Church, Virginia

Krystal arrived at the shop for her first lesson. Opening the door the little bell rang and she yelled, "Hey, Kris I'm here with my belly."

Kris was waiting on an elderly gentleman in the corner and couldn't help but giggle while the gentleman gave both girls the once over and decided they did indeed have charming tummies. Even though one of them was five months pregnant. Finishing his purchase he started toward the door and remarked, "Young lady, you have a lovely body and I'm glad your belly is attached or you'd look quite odd."

"Kris, why didn't you warn me you had a customer?" giggled Krystal. "I can't believe I just walk in and announced I had a belly."

"How was I supposed to warn you when I didn't notice you until it was too late. Mr. Wells received quite a kick out of it though, he sure left stepping higher than he did when he came in," Kris laughed hugging Krystal. "Now lets go upstairs and have lunch before we start your lesson, Amber will be here soon."

After lunch, Kris put on some exotic music and showed Krystal how to bend her knees and sway her hips and shimmy her upper body. After working at it for an hour the girls took a break. Pouring a cup of tea Kris sat down and looked at her sister saying, "You surprise me, Krystal, you're really good. I figured in all honesty that you'd be a klutz, but you have a real talent."

"Really? I'm good, Kris? No joke?" Krystal grinned in surprise.

"Yes, sweetie you're good. Each of us has different talents and from the looks of it belly dancing is one of yours," Kris reassured her. "By the time the babies are born you will be good enough for a little switch-a-roo if you'd like to play a joke on the men."

"You've got to be kidding, of course I'd love to pull the wool over their eyes," she giggled.

"Great, then as soon as the babies are born we'll find a way to fool them!"

After the belly dancing lesson Amber went home and the girls called a taxi to take the to County General for their first set of shots. "Kris, do you think they'll be as bad as Dr. Cook said?" asked Krystal. She was sure that she could stand up to anything; after all she was a healthy military pilot! It was Kris she was worried about, being in pain and carrying the twins. She was afraid her sister wasn't up to the side affects. At least she would be there for her.

"I'm not sure, but after all we've lived through the shots should be a breeze," Krista smiled although she was a little apprehensive herself about taking them.

Going inside Dr. Cook's office the twins were taken directly back to one of his examine room. They were both glad he didn't keep them waiting. "Are you young ladies ready to take that first shot?"

"About as ready as we'll ever be, Dr. Cook," laughed Krystal. "Do we need to do anything special? Do we get the shot in he arm or the hip?"

"First, Mrs. Boone, the nurse will check your blood pressure and temperature. I want to be sure you're not running a fever before giving you the shot."

The nurse took her time checking both sisters out and found that neither one had a temperature and that although their blood pressure was elevated; it was probably due to nerves about getting the shots.

"Do you ladies have a way home? Neither of you drove did you? Remember you're not to be driving after you receive these shots!" he warned.

"No, sir, we took a taxi here and will take one back to the shop to wait for our husbands to pick us up to take us home," Krista smiled.

"Alright, then the nurse should be here with the shots in just a moment and they will be given in the hip. Ah, here she is now, " announced Dr. Cook. "Remember to keep you weight off of the leg of the hip your about to receive the shot in, ladies. Who's first?"

To be continued…


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter 138

"I'll go first," Krystal replied. Dr. Cook swabbed the skin and quickly gave Krystal the Filgrastim shot. Then he moved on to Krista. 'WOW! That had hurt like hell!' Krystal thought and wasn't sure she could put her weight on that leg or not. Watching the Doctor repeat the process with Kris she felt sorry for her sister.

Reminding the girls of the side affects he sent his nurse to call a taxi for them. "I'll see you both next Friday unless you suffer any undue side affects from the shots."

"I don't know about you, but my shot hurt like the devil," complained Krystal.

"Thank goodness! I didn't want to say anything, you seem to hold up so well, but yes it was indeed painful," Krista replied trying to limp about the room to relieve some of the pain.

The taxi arrived and the nurse was nice enough to help the twins outside and into the taxi. Before they were half way to the shop both twins were so tried they could barely keep their eyes open. They hurt and ached everywhere.

Once at the shop Krystal had dug into her purse and paid the drive and they helped each other stumble inside. Nodding to Serena Berns, who Krista had hired to help out in the shop during the times that she would need to be away, they helped each other up stairs and Krystal just wanted to fall on the bed. Krista smiled and said, "I think I'll take a nice bath in the whirlpool it will help relieve some of the pain."

"Sounds wonderful. Here I'll help you get inside and I'll climb in bed until you get done. Then I'll give it a try," Krystal help Krista into the bathroom and it took both of them to remove Kris's clothes and get her in the water. "Will you be able to yell for me? I might as well lay down here on the floor, I'm not sure I can make it back to the bed and then in here to help you out. Maybe I should call the men to come home early."

"Don't be silly, it would only worry them and this is only the beginning. There's plenty of room just take off your clothes and climb in. That way we can both help each other out," Kris said turning on the jets.

Krystal looked longingly at the whirlpool, "Are you certain you don't mind?"

"Positive, after all we're identical twins what's one of us got the other one doesn't except my burgeoning belly? Now, shut up, and get in, before you fall on your face," Kris ordered.

Just barely getting her clothes off and slipping into the whirlpool with her sister, the two of them lay still. It was not long before the whirlpool lulled they both asleep.

Serena was behind the counter when Tom and AJ arrived at Krista's shop at almost an hour later. "Hello?" Tom said to her.

"Hi! Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, this is my wife's shop and we're looking for her and her sister," AJ told her.

"Oh! They came back from the doctor in a cab about an hour ago and went upstairs to rest. They were both so tired. Krista took some oils up with her for tea, I think."

"Thank you," the two men said and headed for the stairs. They entered the apartment and didn't find the girls in the kitchen or living room.

"Well, if they were that tired they might have gone in to lay down," Tom suggested, looking at the bedroom door.

"Are they in there, Tom?" AJ asked worried that they had been foolish and tired to go shopping and were laid sprawled in a department store to tired to move or in pain.

"AJ, its your wife's apartment, you should be the one to go in there and look, not me!"

AJ went into the bedroom and found it empty, he poked his head out and told Tom, "I hear the whirlpool running, and one of them must be in it. One of us should check it out. What to see  
>which one it is? I'll check with Serena, where the other one went?" AJ asked looking at Tom and the bathroom door then back at Tom again.<p>

"No, you go in there and I'll go down and ask Serena where the other one is!" Tom was not going to walk in on Krista in the tub!

To be continued…


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter 139

AJ slowing opened the door and was shocked to see two beautiful nude twins laying asleep in the whirlpool, "Tom, I've found them both and you're not going to believe this. If it weren't for them being our wives I'd love to take a picture of this sight. No one would ever believe what beauty my old eyes are beholding. Come see for yourself."

"Both of them in there together?" Tom questioned, approaching the door. "Are you looking at my wife?"

"Yep, laying asleep right along with mine," AJ grinned at his old friend. "Wonder how long they have been in there asleep? They could cold catch and end up in the hospital sick. Tom help me get them out and dried off and in bed. Hurry, man there's no time for modesty when my wife's health is at risk."

"AJ, don't panic, the water's still warm!" Tom said after finally coming into the room and looking down at the sight AJ had been viewing. "Wow! Did you ever think that two old goats like us would ever be this lucky? I wonder if Krystal will look like that when she's pregnant?" he said as he lifted his soaking wet wife out of the tub and carried her into the bedroom without even waking her.

AJ threw him a towel so he could dry Krystal off. When she was dry Tom quickly pulled back the cover and tucked her in. AJ lifted Krista out and while toweling her off she kept wanting to snuggle which made it twice as hard to get her dry and tucked warmly in bed beside her twin.

"Those shots must be pretty strong to hit them this quickly and so hard they never knew we were in the room and moved them to the bed," AJ said picking up the towels and putting them in the basket by the bedroom door.

"Yeah, now what do we do? We could let them sleep while we make some dinner? I'm sure they need to eat to keep up their strength," Tom offered.

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I only wish Krista ate red meat, I think it would put protein in her body which she should have right now. Any idea what to fix these two beauties?" AJ asked as the two of them headed for the kitchen.

"I have no idea what we'll find in her kitchen. After all, you guys have been married for a week just like us, does she even keep food here? If not I could run to the store," Tom said as he began to rummage through the fridge. He found salad fixings and some white mushy looking stuff that he had learned was tofu in the last weeks since knowing Krista, but he had no idea what to do with it. "I think a trip to the store is in order, or we could order pizza!"

AJ agreed that was a good idea, they could order two and get half of one "vegetarian" for Krista.

The girls woke to the smell of food, both of them hungry. They stumbled into the kitchen just as the guys had been coming to get them. Both men jumped to help their wife into a chair, before they fell over. They were still very weak and the pain was starting up again. Krista instructed AJ on making some pain relief tea for them and that helped quite a bit.

During the next month they continued the series of shots and when there were feeling well enough during the week, Krista decided that she really had to teach her sister how to cook and do some light house cleaning. Getting together with Tom, they divided the days they could work with her.

Krystal tried so hard, but some nights Tom had to eat burnt food and some nights it was half cooked. However with Krista's help after about a month Krystal pretty well had the basic's down and Tom had stopped losing weight.

The housework was a chore she truly hated. Forcing herself to dust and run the vacuum wasn't as much fun as flying a plane or arguing a case in court. Especially when Krista told her she had to move all the pictures and whatnots before she dusted. She couldn't just dust around them and be through in half the time.

Laundry looked easy enough, but turned into a nightmare. She immediately learned that everything didn't get washed together - that you had to separate certain clothes from others before you washed them. Bummer. However, evidently she got the hang of thing and the Boone home settled down to, while not normal, household bliss, but the couple was blissfully happy.

To be continued…


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter 140

Finally the day of the transplant arrived and the four of them set off for the hospital. AJ went by, picked up Tom and Krystal so they would all arrive together. Once there they were admitted, they were told to remove their clothes and put on gowns. Doing this they laughed at how funny they looked. Climbing in bed the men came into the room and got up on the beds with their wives.

"Lets cuddle while we still can," Krista suggested.

It seemed like a good idea so all four cuddled down in bed and waited to see what would happen next. Before anything more could happen, AJ's cell phone buzzed and he excused himself to go and take the call, which was coming in from his office. AJ returned to the room to tell that he had to go to the Hill for a meeting with the SECNAV. He had tried to get out of it, but Sheffield was insistent. AJ promised to return as quickly as he could.

Not long after he left, the door opened and in walked Dr. Vossen. "You shouldn't be on the bed with her," he said to Tom

"There're newlyweds and it's hard to stay out of bed with each other," remarked Krista.

"Well, be that as it may Sir you need to get out of that bed. Ladies are we finally ready to discuss the actual bone marrow transplant?" Dr. Vossen grinned.

"Not really, doc, our sex lives are much more interesting...well mine is..." Krista told him.

Tom started laughing...he loved having this nut in the family...he just hoped that his old buddy was up to keeping up with her!

"Your sex lives may be interesting to you, but I believe your life to be much more interesting to me right now. So if everyone doesn't mind- they need to put your IV's in since I hear the nurses coming down the hall with it now. While they're hooking you up, I'll explain the procedure to you and answer all your questions," replied Dr. Vossen.

"The transplant will begin tomorrow morning. Yes, nurse, go ahead and hook up Krista to her IV while I'm talking. We'll come and get you tomorrow morning at 5:30: AM you'll be given something to help you relax. In the operating room you'll be given either regional or general anesthesia. In this case it will be regional anesthesia. The procedure will last one to two hours per person. That is assuming everything goes according to planned. The marrow is removed from the back or the pelvic bone using a sterile needle and syringes. In this case we are going in through the back and into the spine. First we will be taking Krystal and drawing out marrow from her spine, hopefully with minimal leakage as possible. Then we will take that marrow and place it into Krista's spine and watch both sisters for infections. They'll both need to lay flat of their backs for the rest of the day to prevent severe headaches. I need not tell you that this is a painful procedure and that there are severe side effects such as the headaches and bone and muscle pain. You will suffer fatigue same as with the medicine Filgrastim. Then there are always the more severe side effects but they are not as likely to happen. Dangerous infections, paralysis and in some cases brain damage can occur. The worse of course is death, but all those are so rare that we only mention them to make the patient aware that there is a minimal possibility. Anyone have any questions?" asked Dr. Vossen looking as his watch.

"No questions, but remember no pain meds for me I brought in my oils for the anesthesia. Krys you're welcome to go that route with me too if you like."

"I don't know, I think I'll go the old fashioned way. Might be a good way to test your medicines, Kris. I can only hope that the old fashioned ones are the best," frowned Krystal remembering the tea.

"If you're sure, Krys, you can always change your mind at any time...with the oils any help is better than none."

"We'll see Kris, if the old fashioned ones don't work, then I'll yell for your oils and anything else I can get my hands on."

"Does anyone have any questions before I leave?" asked Dr. Vossen.

"Have you ever been minted, Doc?"

To be continued…


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter 141

AJ's meeting with Sheffield was not going well. His mind drifted to Krista's suggestion of what to think of when he was in a boring meeting and he could envision her on Edward's desk naked as the day she was born. She was facing him with her feet on the desk and her legs spread apart. She brought her hand up and started playing with her breasts. He could imagine her nipples growing hard as she worked them between her fingers. Her eyes would be half closed and her mouth barely open. Using the other hand she would glide it down her body to the juncture between her legs. Combing her curls with her fingers before delving into the inner lips where there would be dew glistening.

She rotated her hand around her clit as she moaned and threw her head back. Inching her hand down, she inserted her finger inside her and slid it in and out as she licked her lips. Adding another finder she rotated her hips and gasped as she adjusted her pace to go faster. Finally she shattered into a million pieces as her body shook and quivered from her orgasm.

Taking her fingers from her body she would look right at him and lick the nectar that could only taste as sweet as his Krista. By then, AJ was so hard and excited he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself in front of the SECNAV. He had no idea what the man was talking about. He was relieved when the meeting was over and swiftly left the office. AJ headed for the bathroom. That was one fantasy that had brought about a need for relief.

Back at the hospital Doctor Vossen said, "Minted! No, Mrs. Chegwidden, I don't believe I have. Would you care to explain?" he asked walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Good heavens, if we're talking about minting, you had better call me Krista!" she reached into her bag, which was on her bedside table and taking out a bottle put one drop in her hand. Rubbing them together, the smell of mint filled the room; she then placed her warm palms on his arm and rubbed the oil in a bit.

Dr. Vossen's arm heated up and tingled...after a few minutes of letting it take effect Krista said, "Now imagine the lady in your life rubbing that on your manhood..." and she winked at him.

"Oh, I like that Mrs. Chegwidden…Ummmm Krista, can I buy some from you for my wife and I?" asked Dr. Vossen smiling.

"Well, I was going to use this one here in the hospital, but I could give Tom the keys to my shop and you guys could go and get some, all the bottles are clearly marked," she suggested.

"That would be most appreciated, Krista. Now if you will excuse me I have to leave and care for my other patients. If Tom will just have me paged when he returns, I'll come get my peppermint. Thank you very much Krista," smiled Dr. Vossen as he left the room. 

"I look forward to that very much, darling, till then lets get you dressed. I hear the nurses now coming now to fix your IV!" Tom told her.

"I hate hospitals! I can't wait until we're back home and in bed. Then you can teach me some new tricks. And I can use some of Kris's oils on you, my love," grinned Krystal quickly slipping back into her gown.

"I'm afraid I don't know many tricks we might have to turn to your sister for that!" he laughed. "But I do love you and am looking forward to getting you home with me!"

He stepped aside for the nurse to fix the IV. "Now how in the world did you pull this out dear?"

"I'm not sure, I think it got stuck on the bed and when I moved it pulled the needle out," smiled Krystal innocently up at her. 

AJ came into the room, and the girls had their IV's put in and were lying in bed. The nurse was just leaving the room. "What's going on in here?" he asked.

To be continued…


	142. Chapter 142

Chapter 142

"You just missed all the action, AJ. Kris minted the doctor," grinned Tom.

"WHAT! Tell me you didn't," begged AJ. 

"AJ, it's not what you think, really it's not," cried Krystal.

Tom walked over to his life long friend and looking him right in the eye, said, "Yep she minted the doc. Sorry, old buddy, you're not the only one."

"Oh, pooh! I only put some peppermint on his arm and nowhere else," explained Krista. "Then I explained what it could be used for, and man, was he interested! Tom is going to have to run to my the shop and bring him some back."

"Well woman, why didn't you tell me that to begin with? You made it sound like you had been REALLY HAVING A PARTY," he grinned ruefully. "Hey, Krystal, nice tush."

Krista pouted, "Nicer than mine?"

"No Darlin', no one has a nicer tush than you, now give me a kiss," he said to soothe her.

"Woot!" she kissed him.

Tom looked on and laughed, glad that his nose was safe. He knew that AJ had broken Clayton Webb's nose once upon a time

"If I didn't have to worry about you fighting with AJ, then I wouldn't have to climb half way across the room to keep you two from going at each other," grumbled Krystal 

"Hey, little sister, Tom and I have known each other a long time and we might have thrown a few punches, but never had a knock down drag out. At least I don't think so, have we Tom?" asked AJ rubbing his chin.

"Well, there was that one hooker that you wanted before me even though I had paid for her!" Tom said, and then laughed at Krista's expression.

"Hooker huh? When was this, last week?" Krista asked.

"No," Tom admitted. "Back in Nam."

"See, Darlin', that was a long time ago. Way before I met you," he said, sending Tom a dangerous look. 

"Well I don't know about you, Kris, but I think we can draw up a fidelity contract and hold over their heads," grinned Krystal wincing as she moved her left arm.

"Don't worry about that, I'll just keep him so sexually tired that he won't have the energy to wave it at anyone else!" seeing her sister wince she reached into her bag, "Tom take this and rub it into her arm please, it'll help the pain...AJ, if you wouldn't mind, could you rub just a bit into my back? It's really starting to hurt and with this IV they won't let me have my regular bath."

Tom took the small bottle and after asking if he used it the same way as the mint and being told yes, he started to massage the fragrant oils into Krystal's injured arm.

"That feels better, sweetheart. Not nearly as well as the peppermint, but at least my arm isn't hurting now. Thank you, Tom darling," smiled Krystal. "What must you think of me? I acted pretty badly didn't I? Guess it must be the twin thing."

"So you do still love me. And you'll put up with the twin thing even though there are times I might get strange? Did I act this way back in training for my gold wings? Strange I don't remember, only when I'm around Kris," frowned Krystal.

"Yes, and I am sure someone told Dr. Vossen about it. What all did Dr. Vossen have to say about the transplant tomorrow?" asked AJ, still rubbing her back.

"He thinks I should have it," she smirked

"He does, does he? And what else does he have to say about it?" grinned AJ, sliding his hands up and down her slender back.

"It will cause pain...yadda, yadda... like I'm not in pain now...Geesh what a dufus!"

"What did he say the side effects were, Darlin?" he asked, pulling her gown down and helping her turn around.

"Pain…pain, and more pain...oh and possible death...such a bright chap!" 

"Alright, did he have anything good to say?" asked AJ desperately.

To be continued…


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter 143

"Yeah he liked the peppermint and wanted to buy some...I told him that if he got me to live he could have a lifetime supply free!"

"Darlin, you're going to live so maybe Tom and I should go and start stocking up on his lifetime supply," grinned AJ.

"We might run out for us at this rate!" she smirked

"No, Darlin', I never have to worry about running out. I know my woman will take care of me," he leaned down and started to kiss her until she forgot all about her peppermint.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him back.

"Woman, do you have any idea how much trouble you've already been to me this morning? Got me in trouble with my boss not ten minutes after I got there," laughed AJ, trapping her hand and bringing it to his lips to lavish it with kisses thinking of his fantasy.

"Oooooh how? Were you thinking of him in his undies?" she asked.

"Well he didn't look as good in his undies as I thought he would. More like a scrawny chicken. Now on the other hand you made a right pretty picture all sprawled out on that desk without a stitch on and fiddling around. Sure made my day, Darlin'," he grinned down at her. "Someday remind me to tell you all about it."

AJ felt one of the babies kick. Krista took his hand and placed it on her tummy, saying, "Darling, can you feel that? I wish that we had made love to create these two rather than using artificial insemination. I feel I've cheated us somehow by not going about it the natural way. I'm sorry for taking that away from you darling Albert," she whispered to him

"Shhh, Krista, it doesn't matter how you got pregnant only that you're carrying our children. Woman, do you have any idea what you do to me? I can't wait until I see you hold our babies at your breast, feeding them. You'll let me watch, won't you?" he asked, half afraid she'd turn him down.

"I will, under one condition..."

"Krista, you know I love you and would do anything in my power to make your wish come true. What's the condition?" he asked looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I'll let you watch me nurse our children if you give me the next one the old fashioned way..."

"It's a deal, sweetheart," he said, with his arm behind his head daydreaming and smiling.

The rest of the evening past slowing but finally the nurse came in to tell them, "Gentlemen please get out of the ladies beds. It's past time for visitors, so I'm afraid I must ask you to leave. There has been too much activity in this room tonight as it is. These ladies need their rest for tomorrow," explained Little Lulu as she took their temperature, blood pressure, and checked their IV's. Then she gave them their Filgrastim shot.

"No, you're staying right where you are my love!" she wrapped her arms around AJ and fell asleep again

"Are you leaving, Tom?" asked Krystal. "I'd rather you stay, but I'll understand if you leave. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"No, Krista, my love, I'd never dream of leaving. I'll be here all night long holding you in my arms," whispered AJ.

Two hours later, Krista was moaning in her sleep...the pain was getting intense, but the fatigue was keeping her from waking...she began to thrash.

"Darling, are you all right?" asked AJ raising up and looking down at her. Watching her and not getting an answer, he pushed the call button.

"What's wrong, AJ? What's wrong with Kris?" asked Krystal sitting up in bed.

"Don't know, but I'm about to find out," he replied.

"What is it now?" asked the little nurse that was so rude before.

"Something is wrong with my wife, and I'd like to know what!" demanded AJ.

"It must be the Filgrastim. She has bone cancer and the bone and muscle pain has affected her more than usual. It seems like she's too fatigued to wake up," she calmly replied.

"Well, don't just stand there woman-do something!" demanded AJ.

"Sorry, Sir, but she refuses pain medication and other than that, there's nothing I can do," she replied and left the room.

To be continued…


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter 144

"Let me check her oils, AJ, and see if there's something we can use to ease her pain," said Krystal climbing out of bed. Looking through Kris's oils was like looking through a needle in a haystack. "Can you wake her up enough to tell me what to look for, AJ?"

"I don't know Krystal, I can try," he said. "Krista, can you hear me? Darlin', I need to know what kind of oils will help ease your pain. Krystal is looking, but we need to know the names of them. Can you tell me? Please, wake up and tell me the names of the oils." 

Tom looked up and said, "If you can't wake her use the oils she gave me for Krystal's arm, she said that would ease the pain-it might work on her now."

"Hurt..." she moaned.

"Sssh, Darlin', the pain will stop soon, I promise," AJ said tenderly then turning to the other two. "Damn it, find those oils."

"I set the bottle on the nightstand, it had a green cap and said 'for pain' on it" he answered.

"Albert...I hurt..." she whimpered.

"I know, Darlin, but it'll stop soon. I promise you, my love," he said with tears in his eyes.

Looking on the nightstand Krystal reached over and picked it up, "I've got it! Here let's all put it on her so that it will ease the pain faster," she suggested.

Taking some of the oils AJ started rubbing it in her back while Krystal worked on her legs and Tom her arms.

"God, I had no idea she was in this kind of pain, AJ. How long has this been going on?" Tom asked, as he gently worked the sweet smelling oils into her skin.

"I have no idea, she won't let me know. She always makes light of it," replied AJ sadly.

"The nurse did say that the Filgrastim we've been taking would cause bone and muscle pain. It would also cause headaches and fatigue. I know that I'm aching all over so I can't imagine what she's feeling," said Krystal, rubbing more oils in Kris' legs.

"I hope that there's enough of this stuff for you too then, Krystal," Tom said, realizing that he had finished her arms, but not wanting to work on the front of her..."AJ you might want to do the front here..." he suggested.

"I'm fine, Tom. I'm not in pain anywhere near as bad as she is. I can put up with what I feel, she can't," replied Krystal, rubbing more oil into Kris' legs.

"Can you turn over, Darlin', so I can run some of the oil on the front of you? Is it helping any?" he asked concerned.

"Albert...why is everyone touching me?" she muttered, finally seeming to wake up.

"Because you were in so much pain, you were moaning and crying. We couldn't get you awake due to the medication they give you for the transplant. The nurses wouldn't give you anything so we found your oils and have been rubbing them in trying to ease the pain for you. Is it helping any sweetheart?" he asked

"Kris, are you feeling better?" asked Krystal, standing by the bed looking at her sister wringing her hands.

"Yeah I guess...Krys must be feeling bad too, you need to help her too," then in a stage whisper to AJ she said, "You let Tom rub me? You must trust him more than I thought..." and gave him a half-hearted grin

Tom looked at her sternly, "I didn't touch any place that was inappropriate, Krista!"

"Oh...darn..." she smirked, she was obviously feeling better

"I'm fine, save the oils for yourself. You need them more than I do and tomorrow they'll be giving me something to ease the pain," smiled Krystal. Taking Kris's hand and leaning over and she whispered, "He would have done anything if it made you feel better. I, on the other hand, was watching Tom closely."

"That's my wife. Please don't scare me again like that. I don't think my old heart could stand it. I love you," once said he leaned down and kissed her with such tenderness it would bring tears to your eyes.

"I love you, Albert...now use the oil on Krys too I have more in my bag...and gallons at the shop...please Krys don't be in pain because of me!" 

To be continued…


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter 145

"Really, Kris, I can make it. It's just a bad ache and I've had them before learning to fly. Just ask Tom. Maybe he'll give me a good rub down and then I'll go to sleep and when we wake up we can get this over with and you'll never have to hurt again," wished Krystal.

"Then go do it now, Tom, I'm fine...and AJ needs to hold me anyway...the old man needs some sleep."

Tom grinned and said, "Yeah, he is older than I am..."

"Oooooh how much older is he, Tom?"

"Seven months if I remember right!" Tom laughed.

Krista giggled at that, "I love you, Albert, even if you are old. Krys is older than me too!"

"NOT THAT MUCH OLDER! I'm what three minutes older than you? Gee you'd think I was years," said Krystal, raising her head just a bit.

"Lies! It was twelve minutes! Mom said so! Geesh I guess she's getting forgetful in her old age too!"

Between the interruptions from the nurses and the pain, the night seemed to last forever. All too soon morning arrived along with all the hustle and bustle of the shift change of nurses.

Big Bertha came in bright and early that morning flipping on the lights, and saying, "Alright men  
>out of the room. Time to prep the ladies. I have to shave them and put in a catheter so they won't be up and running around today. The little ladies are supposed to be laying with their head flat on the bed when they return from the operating room. So clear it out. You can come back in when I'm done."<p>

"Hey if anyone is shaving my privates, other than me, I vote for Albert!" Krista declared.

"Sorry, Ms. Kennex but you don't get a vote, so gentlemen please leave the room or I'll have a guard come and escort you out," grinned Big Bertha.

"I knew she was hot for my body! Krystal, protect me!"

With a laugh and a shake of his head Tom got up and got ready to leave. He knew when to take orders...even if he didn't like them. "I'll be back in as soon as she lets me, darling!" he kissed Krystal and left the room.

"Give me a minute to get the razors ladies and I'll be right back," snickered Big Bertha.

"Alright ladies, which one of you is first," Bertha asked armed with razor and soap when she returned. 

"Don't suppose we could get away with letting her do you twice?" Krista asked her sister.

"Nope, no way," grinned Krystal. "I am being nice by having the surgery for you, so you go first."

"No, you go first, you're older! And, nurse, she was the one that pinched you! You should use a very cold razor on her!" 

"You two act like a couple of children and should be ashamed of yourselves. I'll start with you," replied Big Bertha pointing at Krista. "Pull up you gown and lay still."

"Whew, there for a minute I thought she was looking at me," sighed Krystal. "Have fun, Kris. Let me know how it feels."

"Oh I bet we each get the experience twice!" Krista smirked...and making a face at the nurse did as she was told.

"I just bet that both of you were a joy to your parents," smiled Big Bertha as she shaved Krista then reaching for the catheter. "Now just be still...there now you'll feel uncomfortable for a little while.  
>You'll feel like you have to urinate and have a full feeling, but it'll go away if you relax."<p>

"See that wasn't anything, Kris. Didn't take any time at all. Bet if I had my watch and could have timed her it would have been under five minutes," smiled Krystal. 

"Shame you don't, because you're next, Mrs. Boone," grinned Big Bertha.

When she was finally finished and had left the room, Krystal moaned, "I bet that woman is kin to Hitler. I think I'll have the Navy check into her background. She'd be great at torture."

"I want my man back!" Krista called loud enough for the two men waiting in the hall to hear.

"Darlin', was it bad?" he asked. "Did the big, bad woman hurt you?"

"I don't know about Krista, but she gouged the hell out of me!" sniffed Krystal. "And in a very tender place on my body."

To be continued…


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter 146

"Good morning everyone. We're all prepped and ready to begin, I understand. They'll be coming to take you to the operating room in a few minutes and I will meet you there. Gentlemen, they will be gone probably four to five hours if we bring them back together," smiled Dr. Vossen. "If we bring them back separately then Krystal will be back in about three hours. I think I prefer to keep them  
>together though and bring them both back to the room together. Krista, I didn't receive my peppermint yesterday as promised. I'll be expecting it in a day or two. Anyone have any questions before I go scrub up?"<p>

"Hey! It's not my fault that you couldn't drag Tom out of bed from my sister to go and get it! Here take what's left in this bottle and he can go get us some more while we are in your evil torture room!" Krista giggled, handing him the half empty bottle

"Hey, don't tell the man that-he's going to be using a BIG NEEDLE on us. Doc, Tom, really was going, but I wasn't feeling good and he had to take care of me," Krystal replied. "He'll see you get several bottles today and then Kris will follow through on her promise and give you a lifetime supply just as soon as this transplant works. Be seeing you up stairs."

"Just remember everything is going to be fine and that I love you," AJ said as he bent down to kiss Krista. 

"I love you too...no matter what!" she whispered as she kissed him back

"If things get rough up there, Darlin', you think of me and," touching her tummy, "our little ones, and know that I'll be right here waiting for you. I won't leave until you're back and then I'll be right by  
>your side the whole time, my beautiful darling," he said, before his lips covered hers.<p>

"Sweetheart, there's no reason for you to sit here for hours! Go out and get some fresh air or do some work. Just come back in about four hours and I'll see you then."

"There's no way I'm leaving this hospital until I know you're alright, Krista, so there is no use in trying to talk me into it," he caressed her cheek. "So give me a kiss and remember, woman, think positive.  
>Positive that I'll be here and I love you and things are going to be alright!"<p>

Tom held Krystal close, he had no words, he just hoped that she knew how much she meant to him, and he hugged her even tighter. He would NOT let her see him cry. 

"You should have gone to work today. I'll be upstairs all day, so you've wasted all day just to sit here doing nothing," she tried to smile. "Remember to go to Krista's shop and get Dr. Vossen's  
>peppermint. I really don't want to piss that man off. It'll be all right, Tom. Always remember I love you."<p>

"I love you, my goddess, there's no way I wouldn't have been here for you today, and when they take you upstairs I am going to get the keys to your apartment and go and get you something nice to wear when you're back here in your room...I'll take AJ with me if I can get him to leave...but we'll both be here waiting for you before you can be back here in your room! I promise!" 

"They should be here soon and take us up. What is Kris doing over there? Is she all right? Big Bertha didn't give her anything by mistake did she? They're going to do the procedure with a regional anesthesia. If they've given her something to put her to sleep we'll have to wait another day, crap. AJ, did they give her something or did she go back to sleep?" asked Krystal.

Krista opened one eye and looked at her sister with a frown. "You dufus! I was trying to get Albert to go and get some fresh air while we were in the torture chamber! Geesh...sisters!" 

"Well, give a girl a hint would you. Scare me half to death. I want to get this over with dufus," growled Krystal.

To be continued…


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter 147

Just then, the door opened and Big Bertha came in with four men and two gurneys. "Alright ladies, I've your dates, and your carriages await," she snickered. 

"Gentleman, you'll need to leave the room until we get the ladies situated. You may follow them up to the elevator if you wish. Then you can go to the surgery waiting room for Dr. Vossen to call or come by and let you know how the procedure went. Now out, out of this room the both of you!" demanded Big Bertha.

"AJ, I told her sister that I was going to try and get you out of here for a while, and she told you to go. The soonest Vossen said either would be back was three hours, we'll be back by then and we can both leave contact numbers. Don't worry, my friend, they'll be fine, both are fighters."

"Krystal maybe, but Krista is expecting to die," replied AJ with tears in his eyes. "I'll go but let's leave both our cell phone numbers with the nurse."

"Come on man, I have seen you face the enemy! She's not going to die, or at the very least not today, even if the procedure doesn't work you'll have several months with her still, you'll just have to make every moment count. Krystal is worried that she'll not be able to keep her promise to Krista."

Meanwhile upstairs Dr. Vossen came by to talk with the sisters. "Ladies, I have reviewed your files and have decided to use general anesthesia on you both. Instead of going in through your spine, I'm  
>going in through your pelvic bone. You're both are too small for me to try the spine, so I'm going to have to go in about six or seven times in the pelvic area. Krista, you will be in one operating room due to the possibility of infections, while I'm working on Krystal. When I am finished with her, she'll go to recovery and I'll start with you. Any questions ladies?" asked Dr. Vossen.<p>

"If this is a higher risk to the babies then you do it the other way Doc!" Krista glared at him 

"No, Krista, there'll no more danger to the babies this way than the other. You should know by now that I'm taking the babies in consideration in all I do. Just try to lay back and relax, it'll be a few hours before I get to you. Try yoga or meditation to relax, whatever works for you," he grinned.

"My oils, I have them with me. And your peppermint is on the way so make sure you earn it!"

"No need to worry, Krista, I'm a very skilled surgeon. You and your sister are in good hands," he assured her. "Now, if you gentleman will take Ms. Krista into the other room, we'll move Ms. Krystal into this room and begin."

"Take care Kris. Make my niece or nephew behave and tell them I what to feel it kick soon," yelled Krystal. "Love you dufus."

"Love you more dufus!" Krista whispered as they wheeled her away.

"Now, Ms. Krystal, this is the anesthetist, Richard Van Meter. He's going to put you under as soon as the nurses get through putting on the heart monitor. Once you're asleep I will puncture six or seven holes around your pelvic area and draw out about two pints of bone marrow. The tiny holes will be covered with plaster. I'm afraid this will be painful and you'll be most uncomfortable. This could last for several days to a few weeks. Not to worry, you'll be given medication to help with the pain. You'll also receive a blood transfusion, so don't be afraid when you awake and see that happening. All right we're ready. Shut your eyes Ms. Krystal and relax," he ordered. "Mr. Van Meter, lets get started.

To be continued…


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter 148

Within moments Krystal was sound asleep and Dr. Vossen was at work obtaining bone marrow. He was an hour into surgery on Krystal and from the looks of things, would need at least forty-five more minutes. "How's she doing Van Meter?" Vossen asked the anesthetist.

"Good, a little drop in blood pressure back there, but she's just fine now. How much longer do you estimate?" he asked checking all the instruments.

"I would say about forty-five minutes. Do you see any problems?"

"No, doctor, she'll be fine," he adjusted the anesthesia to be sure Krystal was out for at least another hour.

"Nurse start the blood transfusion, she'll need it by the time we're done," Dr. Vossen nodded to his surgical nurse. "How is Krista, doing?" 

Upstairs in the operating room at 9:l5 AM Dr. Vossen finished with Krystal. "Not bad for not getting started on time," replied Dr. Vossen. "Someone roll her down to recovery and watch her closely. I'm going to scrub up, go next door, and start with Krista. Be careful with that bone marrow. If we had to do this again it would be too late for Krista to make it as it is we only have a 50/50 chance."

Going into the operating room where Krista waited, he asked, "Krista, are you ready to begin?"

"Sure doc...just remember your peppermint supply depends on me living!" 

"I'm really not worried about that at the moment, Krista. You ready to go under? Just lay back and relax. Krystal, came through just fine, by the way," he explained. "Shut your eyes. Now Mr. Van Meter you may proceed."

"Remember, none of your painkillers, doc, and kiss Krystal for me, just don't let Tom know!"

"Shut your eyes, Krista or they'll dry out and be sore when you wake up. I'll see what I can do for your sister. Now shut them!" ordered Dr. Vossen.

"That's it-limited supply of peppermint for you!" she grumbled and closed her eyes

"Let me know when she's completely under Mr. Van Meter," requested Vossen. "Then we'll begin."

"She's asleep now, Olaf, if you're ready to start," Van Meter advised. 

"Thank you, Richard. Alright as the Americans say, lets rock and roll." Using the little instrument, he drilled six tiny holes around Krista's pelvic area. Then, he took the bone marrow, and using needles and syringes, he injected the holes slowly until he had used all two pints of bone marrow he had taken from Krystal. Covering each of the six sites with plasters to hold in the marrow he asked, "How's she doing Richard?"

"Strange, same as her sister. Her blood pressure dropped the same, it came right back up, and then no problem. She has been doing fine since then," said the anesthetist shaking his head.

"Great! Give her a blood transfusion just like Krystal and roll her on down to the recovery room. Not bad-11:45 AM and both twins doing well," smiled Vossen leaving the operating room. "I'll need to  
>clean up and go down to the waiting room and tell the two men."<p>

"So are their men identical twins too?" joked Richard.

"Well they are both bald and Admirals. Only difference is one has a mustache and the other is the JAG," laughed Dr. Vossen. 

"Krista asked her if she would help you raise the baby if the worst happened. Krystal is afraid that you'll not want her around if Krista does die, because they look so alike and it would hurt you too much."

"Damn, Tom, why won't the woman stop talking about dying? But if she did die, seeing Krystal would probably hurt for a while, but then it would give me joy seeing her with our baby. It would be almost like seeing Krista caring for our child. I appreciate the fact that Krystal wants to help; but she may have to give me a little time. I just don't know. Lets play it by ear," AJ replied rubbing his tired moist eyes.

"Will do buddy, and just know that whatever happens both Krys and I will be here for you!"

To be continued…


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter 149

"Tom, I really appreciate that, you never know..." AJ said as he cleared his throat. "Let's go and get something accomplished."

Tom suggested that he drive, because his friend was so choked up. He took them to Krista's shop first and got the peppermint and the pain relieving oils she had asked for. While they were there, four customers came in and all bought something after asking where Krista was and who the two men were. Tom explained and rang up the sales for them then locked the place up as they were leaving. "Let's get something to eat," he suggested

"I don't think I can eat a bite. What time is it Tom? I know they took Krystal first," he replied looking at his friend. "Do you think they've started on her yet?"

"You need to eat to keep strong for her, and with all the lovin she needs from you; you really need your strength! It's only eight so they won't be back for two hours yet, at the soonest. Come on lets eat."

"I'll try. I know I could use a strong cup of coffee, better yet a strong drink of whiskey might help dull the pain," he muttered. "But then I'd be no use to Krista, when they brought her back down."

"AJ, she'll be fine!" Tom sat with AJ, making sure he ate something, as well as drink the coffee he wanted. They were back at the hospital by 930am

"I wonder if we can find out anything?" asked AJ running his hand over his head. "I think I'll go upstairs and ask a nurse. Wait there's one. Nurse, could you help us please? Dr. Vossen was performing a bone marrow transplant on twins this morning. My wife is one twin and his is the other. Can you see how the transplant is going please? It's the Kennex twins," he explained.

"I'll do my best sir. If you'll have a seat I'll be back as soon as possible," she smiled kindly.

"Sir, you asked about the twins?" asked the kindly nurse.

"Yes, yes I did. Have you found out something?" asked AJ nervously.

"Yes, Sir. They finished with Krystal at 9:l5 AM and she is in recovery as we speak and Dr. Vossen is just getting ready to start on Krista." she explained.

"Thank you, Ma'am. If there is someway you could keep me informed, I'd appreciate it. Krista is my wife," replied AJ.

"I'll do what I can," smiled the nurse, patting AJ's hand.

"Well, it sounds like things are going well, AJ! Keep your chin up, let's go back and wait in their room, I brought the two photo albums Krystal had at her place. One of them is of the two of them growing up together..."

"But if we leave to go to their room how will that nurse know how to find us? They're working on Krista now and she'll come back here if she has more information. We can look at the albums here. They even have coffee, we can have a cup while we look," argued AJ.

"Ok, don't fret yeah I have them right here, this one seems to be the childhood one...lets look at that one first."

"It's hard to imagine them small isn't it? My fiery Krista and your touchy little Krystal," smiled AJ.

"Look at them, two little peas in a pod, dressed like little dolls...their mother really kept them in frills!"

"Yeah, I wonder how she told the difference between the two of them?" frowned AJ. "Wonder if anyone ever had the two checked to see if she didn't actually get them switched. From the way she kept them dressed it could have easily happened. Tom, what if it did happen?" AJ looked up at his friend as a chill ran through his body.

"So now you're worried that you've married the real Krystal and mine is Krista? That would be the only switch, would be the names, they couldn't switch personalities." Tom laughed

"You don't understand what it would mean to the twins if their names had been switched. Think, Tom, Krystal could have Krista's gold wings. And Krista is about to give birth to Krystal's children, legally," frowned AJ.

To be continued…


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter 150

"AJ, I really doubt with what they're going through right now that would be the least of their worries."

"No, Tom, I don't want Krista to know until we're sure. There has to be some way we can find out without letting them know what we suspect," replied AJ worry in his voice.

"Should be easy to get their finger prints with all those little bottles of oils that are getting passed around."

"Yes, but we'll have to be very careful. You get something that only Krystal has touched. Wrap it up carefully and get it to me. I'll have it run through the lab at Quantico for fingerprints. Krystal's  
>should be on file anyway, but Krista's won't be unless she has been arrested," AJ planned.<p>

Tom laughed, "What do you think the chances of that are?"

"You look at those pictures, dressed up exactly alike. Nothing whatsoever to show a difference. No different ribbon, no bracelet or necklace-nothing. I'd say the chances are damn good," replied AJ  
>pointing out several photos of the girls.<p>

"No, you goof, I was asking what the chances of your wild Krista having been arrested in her life!"

"I wonder where she lived before she moved here? I know that Krystal won't know because she didn't know where her twin was. So I'll have to discreetly ask her. Wish me luck," said AJ, running his hand over his head.

"I think we are both going to need all the luck we can get with those two in our lives!" Tom chuckled

"Well that's the truth, for sure. I wonder how'd they'll take it if they have been switched?" AJ asked. "I don't think I want to be in the same room with Krista when she's told. I guess since they're in recovery, we should grab a bite to eat and go on up to their room and wait until they bring them back. It's almost l2:30 PM. now."

"Gentlemen, you will be glad to know that both ladies have come through the transplant successfully. They are both in recovery at this moment still under anesthesia. Krystal should be waking up within the next thirty minutes. Krista, however will not be awake for about another hour or hour and a half. Everything went beautifully. I decided at the last minute to go in through the pelvic  
>area instead of the spine so we had to put them completely under. Krystal has seven tiny holes around her pelvic area in which I drew out two pints of bone marrow. I gave her a blood transfusion and covered the holes with plaster, she'll be in pain when she wakes up and will be taking pain medication. Krista, on the other hand only needed six holes. I inserted the bone marrow from Krystal and gave her a blood transfusion as well. She'll be in pain to when she awakes. They won't need to lay flat since I didn't go through the spine. They'll still receive the Filgrastim shots, which will help increase the number of stem cells and help replace the bone marrow. Now, do either of you have any questions?" asked Dr. Vossen. "By the way the babies were monitored throughout the surgery and came through fine. Did you gentlemen pick up my peppermint?"<p>

Tom asked as he handed over the two small bottles of peppermint, "She said using only a drop or two at a time this should easily last you over a year, but if not, she would get you more."

"Dr. Vossen, the babies, you said it they were all right?" asked AJ.

"The heartbeats were strong and steady," he assured.

"Thank you, Sir. We both appreciate your help. Oh, Dr. Vossen, is there anyway you could finger print the twins while they are out without them knowing it?" asked AJ.

To be continued…


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter 151

"No, Admiral, that would be unethical. I'm sorry, but I can't possibility do it," replied Dr. Vossen.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I apologize. We may have a problem with the twins having been switched sometime during their lives, but we'll work it out," explained AJ.

Dr. Vossen shook his head and said, "Well, if you gentlemen, need anything let me know," as he left the waiting room.

"I figure by the time they get back to the room they're going to be in pain and need all our attention," replied AJ.

"Well, Krystal shouldn't be in pain since they're giving her drugs...I don't know about Krista and her oils."

"I've seen them work miracles. But surgery! We'll just have to wait and see. Krista swears by them," AJ swore. "Come on Tom, I'm starting to get hungry, let's get something to eat. I've had too much coffee and not enough food."

"I don't want to be far this time with them bringing Krys back to the room soon, how about the cafeteria?"

"They have food there so it's fine by me. I don't even care if it's good food. Just as long as it is edible," replied AJ. "Besides, Krista won't be far behind Krystal coming back. So we need to eat and get back up to the room."

"They're going to be fine, buddy, I just know it! We'll have long and happy lives tortured by those two...or four or six or...however many kids we end up producing. Speaking of kids have you called Francesca to tell her she is going to be a sister?"

"No, I haven't had time. There's been too much happening too fast. After Krista is home and everything's settled down, I'll call her," promised AJ.

"You might want to give her as much warning as possible, from what I remember of her she's a tad emotional. It might take some time to adjust to the idea of a new stepmamma that's about her own age and new baby brothers or sisters to top it off!"

"She can keep her emotions in Italy. I love her, but she'll accept Krista as my wife and our children as her siblings or stay out of my life until she can. I won't put up with any temper tantrums. She's too much like her mother. I shouldn't have left her with her as long as I did. If I'd had any sense I'd have gotten partial custody and she'd be a little more level headed, but I failed her there. However I won't fail these babies or Krista. I won't make the same mistake twice. I won't lose them because of my older daughter's spoiled actions," declared AJ.

"Wow, what has she done to deserve that? You could give her a chance before you fly off old man. Or is it just the tension of not knowing how Krista is?"

"Mostly, I guess. I know this transplant only gives Krista a 50/50 chance and that scares the hell out of me. But I also know Francesca has a temper just like her mother. I want her to understand right off that while I love her and always will, Krista and the babies are in my life now and she needs to accept that," he sighed.

To be continued…


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter 152

"I'm sure she will, AJ, after all, she has her own life in Italy so she can't expect you to be at her beck and call forever. She's a grown woman now!"

"Tom, old buddy, you're about to learn that's the worst kind," AJ laughed, walking out of the waiting room. Tom followed his friend to the twin's room to wait for them to return

"I wonder how long it'll be for we know if the transplant is successful? The doctor never did say and I was so glad that Krista and the babies came through all right that I didn't think to ask. Maybe when he comes back in today or tomorrow I'll get a chance to ask him. You keep Krista busy while I slip out, alright Tom."

"Ummm...I'm not sure I'm THAT brave!" Tom laughed, "what if she tries to mint me?

"I said keep her busy, Tom I never said to let my woman mint you. If you do that I'll have to hurt you, bad!"

"You would have to stand in line behind her sister I think old buddy!"

"Yeah, they are feisty aren't they? How did two old sea dogs like us get so lucky?"

"I'm not old, you are! And I live right!" Tom laughed.

"Just wait until the little woman has you running around in circles," laughed AJ.

"Or the kids!"

"How many children would you like to have, Tom?"

"No idea really, maybe one of each. What about you?"

"I don't know, sometimes I think a house full and sometimes I think two or three," he laughed. "I think Krista will make a wonderful mother and I can see her with half a dozen or so loving them and teaching them to be wonderful and wild." 

"You two will be at war with each other the whole time. You'll be teaching them to be responsible and she'll have them running naked in the yard!" Tom laughed.

"Yes, but can't you just see the sight, all my children running wild and free. Ah and Krista would be out there too, right in the middle laughing and playing, she's such a free spirit," he smiled his thoughts years away. "Oh, and Tom, before you and Krystal come over, call."

"Yeah sounds like that'll be a good idea!" he laughed

"Hey, shouldn't it be just about time for the girls to get back?"

Upstairs in the recovery the twins started showing signs of coming out from under the anesthesia. "Krista, can you hear me? This is Dr. Van Meter. If you can just open your eyes and let us know for sure you know where you are then you can go back to your room."

"Krystal, this is Dr. Vossen, open your eyes. Let me know that you understand where you are and I'll send you back to your room."

"You could use a breath mint doc," she muttered

"This one's alert!"

"I'm a woman, not a lert!" she griped

"Hurts! How's Kris?"

"She's fine. She's alert too. Alright, let's move them back to their room."

"I need something for pain, please," came from Krystal.

"Just as soon as we get you settled in your room, I'll give you something."

"What pain medication did you give her Van Meter?"

"None! At her request. The woman is into making her own medicine and if you ask me she looks pretty happy just coming out of surgery," laughed Richard.

"Hurt…AJ..."

"You'll be back in your room in just a few moments, Ma'am, and then you can have something for the pain," replied the man pulling the gurney.

"No!"

"Chill, lady! Your room is around the corner."

She sighed reassured

"Here you go. Gentlemen if you'll leave the room until we can get these ladies settled in their beds. It won't take but a minute," grinned one of the huge men pushing the gurneys.

"Tom, are you here?"

"Right here baby!" he said. "Go ahead and get them settled with us here, they don't have anything we've not seen, guys," Tom told them

To be continued…


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter 153

"Albert..." Krista called to him.

"Darlin', I'm right here, just like I promised. Everything's gonna to be all right. Let them put you in bed and they'll leave and if you can stand it I'll hold you," whispered AJ as he kissed her.

"Oils...hurt...hold me..."

"Do you want your oils, is that it?"

"Yes tummy...please..." a single tear slid down her cheek.

Looking through her oils he found the one he needed. Opening the bottle and pouring some in his hand he rubbed them together then lifted her gown and began to gently rub her tummy and down around where he could see the plaster that the Doctor had used to fill the tiny holes.

She sighed as the oils began to work and she smiled at him, "Thank you, my love... that helps so much..." she sighed again at the feel of his strong hands on her.

"Can you roll over on your side? The Doctor said six holes and I'm only counting four so that leaves two somewhere and I need to rub some oil on those other two holes."

"Ummm...roll no...could lift with legs..." she tried to lift her butt off the bed and managed to get it up about two inches off the mattress.

Finding the other two holes he rubbed the oil all around the area the best he could. Then gently lowered her and covered her. Tenderly kissing her, he asked, "Feeling better, Darlin', or is there something else I can do to help ease your pain?"

"Yes, the pain is easing, you could kiss me..." she sighed

"Anything you want, my love," he whispered as he leaned down and passionately kissed the woman that had come out of major surgery only moments ago. Never would he argue about her oils for pain again.

"Love you! Albert! Babies ok?" she gasped, she had almost forgotten the babies!

"I love you, too, Darlin'. I talked with Dr. Vossen and he said a monitor was hooked up to them the whole time and the heartbeats were strong and steady. So our babies are very healthy indeed. All you have to do is lay back and get well," he smiled caressing her cheek.

She smiled at him.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Tom told Krystal, "I'm right here baby!" 

"Oh, Tom, it hurts so bad!"

"Tom, is Kris all right? She cried out."

"Damn it! Give her something for the pain!" he demanded. "Don't worry darling it'll be better soon. AJ's taking care of Krista."

Grabbing Tom's hand in a death grip, "Tom, order the nurse to bring me something for pain, please."

"I did, darling, she will in just a minute, I promise!" he held her hand and prayed that her death grip would ease so he could get feeling back in his hand.

Turning loose of Tom's hand and gripping the rails of the bed, Krystal bit down on her lip waiting for the nurse to come. "Sweetheart I would rather sacrifice my hand then your lip..." he took hers again and then gently kissed her so she would stop biting it

"I'm fine...Check on Kris be sure she's alright!"

Tom looked up in time to hear Krista's request for a kiss, "She's demanding kisses-I think she is doing fine."

"Kissing! She was yelling in pain not long ago. Did they bring her pain shot? Where the hell is mine!"

"No one has been in here darling, just AJ rubbing in her oils...shall I get some for you?" 

"Tom, just get me something and get me something fast. I don't care what it is, please!"

"AJ! I need those oils over here!"

"What? Tom, what did you want?" AJ asked

"AJ, she's in agony! What did you do to Krista? Krys needs help!" 

"I used her oils on her and it eased the pain. Let me check and see if there's enough for the two of them. If not, we need to go back to the store," he answered.

"Help Krys she's in pain, Albert."

"Do you have enough oils, Krista?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I gave Tom a list, he should have enough to mix more if he got them from the shop."

To be continued…


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter 154

"If she doesn't have enough for the both of us, call the damn nurse and tell her if she doesn't bring my shot, I'm coming to get it," gasped Krystal.

"Damn it, let me up to help her if you guys aren't going to!" Krista said trying to get out of bed.

"AJ, stop her!" Tom exclaimed as he grabbed the bottle of oil. He opened it, poured some into his hand, like he had seen Krista do, and begin to massage it into Krystal.

"Krista, you can't get out of bed, think of yourself and our babies!"

Tears were rolling down Krystal's cheeks, and she was glad that the feel of Tom's hands with the oils on them seemed to ease the pain almost immediately. "Tom, darling, thank you. My lower back hurts too, could you reach that?"

"It may hurt a bit, but I am going to lift you so I can reach there, darling. It'll be better soon, I promise," he lifted her bottom a bit and rubbed the oils on her backside also. "Better?"

"Tom's using the oils on her now, so lay back and rest or you'll be needing the oils again much quicker I'm sure," he helped ease her down.

"Oh yes, sweetheart, I can at least breathe now. Thank you, my love. Are Kris and the babies alright?"

"Ok, if you promise he is helping her," she laid back holding AJ's hand. "I think I need another kiss." 

"Damn! They're kissing again! They'll be ahead of us if we don't do some catching up!" Tom smiled tenderly at her

"Anything to keep my woman happy," smiled AJ, bending and tenderly kissing the woman he loved. 

"I promise to kiss you just as soon as you let me know if she and the babies are safe," Krystal smiled softly up at him.

"Ummm then climb into this bed and love me?" Krista suggested, only half teasing.

"Good god, they must be, she's asking for sex now! Your sister is...is...I have no idea what she is, but amazing just doesn't seem to cover it!" Tom said as he kissed her tenderly.

"Darlin', why don't we give it a few days until you're up to dealing with some extra special loving. You know, the kind that lasts day and night!" grinned AJ, while stroking back her hair and gazing deeply into her eyes. This amazing woman he loved was also the mother of his children.

"Okay, could you just hold me?"

"It would definitely be my pleasure, Ma'am," AJ saluted while tenderly cradling her gently next to him.

"Mmmm you feel good..." she cuddled next to him and fell asleep.

"WOW! That was nice, darling. Guess the babies must be all right then. Now do that, Admiral, may be the only time I can order you around for awhile," winked Krystal. 

"I'm at your command my love!" he said and kissed her tenderly

"Hey, look at them, why didn't you think of that? Letting old AJ beat you out of all the good stuff?" asked Krystal, as she gently moved over to make room for Tom.

"Well and how are our two surgery patients? I have the shot someone requested. Which one of you is in agony and which one is drinking?" smirked Little Lulu.

"Take your shot and shove it! I'm Navy and don't need any pain medication. My sister and I are made of stronger stuff. Get out and leave us alone," ordered Krystal in an Admiral voice.

Tom shook the bed he was laughing so hard.

"Well I never!" exclaimed the nurse leaving.

"No, I bet she hasn't either," smiled Krystal leaning next to Tom. "Think I'll ever make Admiral?"

"You're the Admiral of my heart, does that count?" he chuckled

"Yes, Tom, more than you'll ever know," whispered Krystal, slipping into a calm peaceful sleep.

To be continued…


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter 155

Two hours later the pain was beginning to return and woke Krista, "Albert," she nudged him. "I hate to bother you, but could you hand me my oils and tell Tom that Krys will need them again soon too."

Tom held her as she slept, but he heard what Krista told AJ, so he carefully got out of bed and reached for the bottle. He handed it to AJ after taking some in his own hand and lifting Krys' gown began to rub them in.

Taking the oils from Tom, AJ applied them to Krista. The gentle rubbing seemed to soothe her almost immediately. "There Krista, Darlin', feeling better?"

"Yes, hungry!" she told him with a small grin.

"I'll check and see if they'll let you eat anything yet," he smiled. "You just rest and I'll be right back."

"Tom, how did you know the pain was beginning again? Thank you my love, it's starting to ease already. You have magic fingers, my handsome man," she smiled. "I hope you don't make it a habit of going around lifting ladies gowns."

"Oh I do, you are the tenth lady I've done this for in the last few minutes...silly girl!"

"Ah, to be called a girl, again. For that you have earned a kiss, but if I catch you with your hands up another woman's gown I'll break your arms, Tom, darling." 

"No one's, but yours, darling!"

"Albert will you just come over here closer to me?" she beckoned with a finger.

"You, my love, are going to rest. So no," ordered AJ. 

"Damn man! Tommmmy would you come here please..." Krista pleaded.

"Darling, your sister needs something, I'll be right back," Tom told Krystal.

"Hurry, back, my love," whispered Krystal, just before she fell asleep.

"What did you need Krista?" Tom asked looking at his friend oddly that he couldn't get whatever Krista needed.

"AJ, won't come close to me," she sighed, "Will you?"

"Tom, I'd be careful, if I were you," warned AJ.

"I want to suck him and he won't let me..." she winked at Tom. "And since Krys is asleep..."

"You best be teasing, Krista. I would hate to have to kill you because the woman I love just gave my best friend a blowjob. And by the way, Tom, I'd be sure that Krystal found out that you let her do it," dared AJ.

"Who gave whom a blow job?" asked Krystal, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You know me better than that, AJ!" Tom snapped at his friend. He stepped up close to Krista and whispered something in her ear that no one else could hear and she looked up at him with a tear in her eye and nodded. Pulling him down again she kissed his cheek and waved him back to Krys

"I wanted to give Albert one, but he's not in the mood, so was offering to give Tom a comparison..."

"Nothing makes sense, Tom will you hold me. I'm still groggy," muttered Krystal. 

AJ, still a bit angry turned to Tom and said, "I'm going on a coffee run. Do you want any?"

"Why don't you let me get the coffee and you talk with Krista?" Tom offered hoping to calm his friend.

"I'm sorry Albert, I shouldn't tease you like that..." Krista said and turned her head away.

To be continued…


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter 156

"You go get the coffee then, Tom, and I'll stay here."

"I'll kiss you now baby and hold you as soon as I get back with some coffee, can I bring you girls some hot water for tea?" he offered.

"That sounds good, my throat is sore where they put that tube down it," croaked Krystal.

"Do you need any money?" asked AJ fumbling in his pocket.

"Yeah I can't afford coffee!" Tom laughed and left the room.

"I hurt all over, wish I could have a bath, but if Tom is bringing hot water I can make do with tea for now. If Krys needs something for her throat could you mix it if I told you what to do?"

"Yes, just give me the instructions, I think I can manage to mix it up properly," responded AJ. "By the way, what did Tom tell you?"

"What Tom said, it was private, that's why he whispered it!"

Tom was back in fifteen minutes with a tray, he had two coffees and two pots of hot water for the girls.

"Okay two drops chamomile and two drops peppermint for flavor if you boys haven't used it all or given it all away!"

"Got you some hot water for tea, darling. Krista's going to tell us what to do," he kissed her and then went over to the other bed to get instructions for the teas."

Angry again, AJ said, "That's a fine way to want to start off a marriage with secrets between us."

"Tea, lovely," smiled Krystal about half awake. "What are you two arguing about now? God, AJ, she just came out of surgery!"

"He wants to know what you told me before, Tom."

"Tell him if you want, Krista-girl, it wasn't something that should cause you two to fight about."

"I know, but you told me that in confidence..."

"Only because it would embarrass the big lug, but if he's going to give you grief like this maybe you deserve someone who'll be nicer to you...let me think of someone I can introduce you to!" Tom took the oils for the tea and went back to Krys.

"Alright you two, I'm sorry. What do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and apologize? I will if it will help. I'm sorry, Krista, but I'm jealous where you're concerned, even of my best friend," said AJ, hanging his head. "Tom, I owe you an apology too, I'm sorry, my friend."

Krista motioned him close with her finger and when he came she whispered in AJ's ear, "He told me to be nice to you because love hadn't been good to you in your life before I came along. I think he cares for you..."

"I whispered something in your sister's ear earlier and he got jealous, because she wouldn't tell him what I said. How are you going to react to that, darling?" he smiled at her holding out the mug of  
>tea, "Krista said this would ease your throat."<p>

"He does, he's my best friend. He's also right about the other. Some time, when you're better, maybe I'll tell you about it. But for now just drink your tea and feel better. I didn't mean to lose my temper, Krista, it's just I've lost so much in my life that I don't want to lose you too," he dropped his head whispering.

"I think I'd be jealous too, Tom. I love you so much. Tea, feels nice," she smiled shyly.

"Hey dufus, you'll never lose me...I'll even wear a bell if you like, so you can find me in a crowd!" she kissed the top of his beautiful head.

Tom leaned close to Krys and whispered in her ear, "I told her to take care of him, love hasn't been kind to AJ through the years. I really think he needs her in his life. Just like I need you, my love. And I think you need me too...I saw how worn the picture of you and I was in your album and I'm pretty sure there were lip marks over my face in that picture!"

To be continued…


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter 157

"It's not the losing you in a crowd that bothers me, it's losing you all together. I lost my first wife and daughter when she left me. I fell in love again and a maniac that was trying to kill me killed her. Another chose her son's lies over me. Then, I think I just didn't want to be lonely so I asked a woman to marry me and found her in bed with another man. So, you see my record with love hasn't been so  
>great," he tried to smile.<p>

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry, and now me with the possibility of me dying..." tears slid down her cheeks..."I'll try so hard to not die for you my love...I want you to be happy at last."

"That's all I want Krista, you and our babies. I'll never ask for anything else. Just making you happy enough not to want to leave or want anyone else. You healthy, holding our children, nursing them while I watch. Holding you in my arms at night when I go to sleep and still be holding you when I awake the next morning. To see you wake up with a smile on your face, knowing you're happy," he said caressing her cheek. "Do I ask so much, do I want so much, Krista?"

"Ummm I want more than that Albert...I want another baby given to me the traditional way..." she kissed him.

"That would make me very happy, Darlin'. Course I wouldn't mind a couple more the traditional way," he grinned down at her.

"Ummm that sounds wonderful to me too."

"Well, let's get these here well and healthy before we start working on the next one, my love," he nuzzled her neck while caressing her cheek with his thumb.

'Promise?" she whispered as she ran her tongue around his ear.

"Promise, my love. And what fun I'll have keeping THAT promise!" he chuckled.

"I'm sure you're out of practice from what you have told me...it might take a LOT of practice darling..."

"Well practice makes perfect, Krista, my Darlin'. I'm sure we can come up with something, don't you?" he grinned at her. "I'm more than willing to try."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Nodding, "Yes, you can ask me anything, Tom."

"Just how many times did you kiss all those pictures that you have of me?"

Placing her face in both her hands, "Tom, I can't believe you looked at those pictures. I never meant you to see them unless something happened to me. I've loved you for so long and so much."

"It's just that I figure all those kisses you gave to those pictures were meant for me right?"

"Tom, you know I never wanted to kiss anyone but you. I feel silly now, for kissing those pictures now like a little kid. If it makes you feel any better I even slept with them sometimes."

"Well, I figure you owe me...every kiss and night with those pictures was supposed to be me and I want them!"

"Oh, my handsome, Tommy, you can have them and more, much more. Just let me get well and I'll show you some of my dreams," she winked and her shyness disappeared. "Had a few fantasies you might be interested in, my love. Can you tell me you never thought of me, not once?" 

"No, darling, not once...more like thousands of times...and I want you to show me every one of your fantasies and then we can start on mine!" he grinned wolfishly at her.

"Oh, my wonderful Tommy, we shall. I promise we shall."

"Good, I'll hold you to that darling, now rest my love." and he held her close

"You still have my picture, don't you, Tom? Just in case?"

"In case what, Krystal? In case I'm not in your life? The pictures are still in the album, but if you're keeping them in case of that I might have to get rid of them..."

To be continued…


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter 158

"Alright, love, calm down. I won't hurt your pictures as long as you assure me that I am loved more than they are."

"Tom, the only reason I have those pictures is because you're in them. I love you more than life itself. If it will prove it to you, throw the pictures away, I want only you." 

"No, sweetheart, we should keep them to show them to the children..."

"Children, I like the sound of that. Lots and lots of children."

"As many as you'd like my love!"

"Alright, ladies, it's time to check your blood pressure and temperature. Are we having a nice day today? No one's asked for pain medication. Strange…does anyone need a pain shot?" asked Little Lulu.

Krista didn't answer, she was sleeping peacefully on AJ's chest, so he covered Krista's ears and snuggled down deeper with her.

Tom looked up at the nurse and then at Krystal, "How are you feeling, love?"

"I feel fine, now get rid of her. This is the first time Kris has been asleep since we came back from surgery." 

"Please, don't disturb Krista, Nurse, she needs her rest. I can assure you that if there's anything wrong AJ or I will be the first to let you know. The girls don't need any pain meds, they're doing just fine without it. But more hot water for tea would be a good thing."

"What? Do I look like a waitress to you? I went to school to be a nurse. If you want hot water call one of the aides," huffed off Little Lulu.

"Thank you so much for your care and consideration of your patients!" Tom muttered and held Krys closer.

"You tell her, Tommy. I think I'll let AJ deliver all our children. Kris said he was good at it. Don't want a nasty nurse or doctor standing over me with my legs spread being mean. Tom, I'm starting to  
>hurt again, is there enough of the oil left for Kris and me both, if not leave it for Kris."<p>

"I don't know if I want AJ between your legs either darling! Maybe a nice lady doctor! Or Krista's midwife? And there are plenty of the oils left, your sister had us bring several bottles and she told me how to mix them. Let me rub them on, then I'll go and get more hot water. You both will want some more tea soon I think," he said and began to massage her pain away.

"You don't want your best friend delivering our children, why? They say he's delivered several and is very good. After all, Kris and I are identical and if he's seen one, he might as well see the other.  
>However, if it will make you even the least bit uncomfortable then we'll choose someone else. I want you to be as comfortable at the birth of our children as possible. Yes, darling, that feels wonderful. You have the most magic hands. I love you, my Tommy."<p>

"It makes me uncomfortable for just that reason; he's in love with your sister who looks just like you. I'm sure we can find someone that we're both comfortable with to deliver our children darling. I love you too my goddess. Sleep now."

"Whatever you want my love," replied Krystal yawning. "I love you so much, Tom. You took away the pain and yes I believe I can sleep in your arms." 

Krista, more used to feeling pain than her sister, had managed to sleep for a bit before it hit her again.

"What is it, my sweet, Krista? Did I shift and wake you? Are you in pain?" he asked. 

"Yes, darling, the pain is back, might I have a cup of tea and my oils?"

"Let me get the nurses aide to bring some water and I'll massage the oils in for you, my love," he promised. AJ went to the door and stopped an aide. After asking her to bring hot water, for the girls, he then opened a bottle of the oils and poured some in his hand. He rubbed them together until they became warm and lifted her gown. He gently massaged the oils in hoping to ease her pain. "Is that better, Darlin'?"

To be continued…


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter 159

"AJ is caring for her, darling, don't you fret. She's telling him how much she loves him, so I'm sure she's fine. Course I know she could be better...because she doesn't have him naked and..." cough..."well, never mind!" he stopped before finishing what he had been going to say

"Since I had been going to do it myself so you could rest, it is better than better, darling. Have I told you in the last fifteen minutes that I love you?"

"So, she's been feeling much better," snuggling down next to him. "Maybe tomorrow, I'll be able to compete with Kris and who knows I might even win the competition. Would you like that, my love?"

"You don't have to tell me, Krista, my love. You show me in more ways than you know. And I'm not just talking about sexual ways. I love you; my darling, life wouldn't be worth living without you. So lay back and hurry up and get well for me and the little ones," he smiled as he continued to gently rub the oils in her body.

"Only when you are completely well, then we can compete all you like!" he smiled at her. "But they have a head start on us in the baby race..." 

"That doesn't mean that we can't catch up. I'm willing to force myself to give all I have darling if you are," grinned Krystal.

"Albert, how soon do we get to go home?" Krista asked.

"I don't know, Dr. Vossen didn't mention it when he was in. The truth is, Tom and I were just so glad that the both of you came through alright we didn't think to ask," AJ stated.

"Well how bout we spring a prison break?" she whispered in his ear nibbling on the lobe.

"I say, you keep that sweet little tush of yours in bed until the doctor clears you to go home," he grinned, nipping her neck. "I want you well and healthy for the rest of our lives. Also, someone is going to have to get up and change those diapers in the middle of the night."

Holding his head to her and moaning, "Tom, my darling, I hope Kris' medicines work fast, because I don't think I can wait a couple of weeks without your love."

"I know, Albert, but I just want to be sure you loved me enough to do something for me..."

"Krista, I thought you knew I loved you by know. What will it take to prove my love, Darlin'?"

"If one of these babies is a boy let me name him Albert," she whispered.

"Darlin', why would you want to do that to one of our son's? Can't you think of another name you prefer?"

"Nope, that's the best name I know...I knew you didn't love me..." she sighed dramatically.

"Darlin', I do love you, it's my name I hate. Can't you at least try to think of something else?" 

"Nope," she pouted.

"Alright, Darlin'-if one's a boy, then you can name him Albert. However I reserve the right to tell him that his mother named him."

"He'll be so loved, he won't care!" she declared, happy to have won another fight.

"Lets wait until he comes home with a black eye or two then see what he says."

"How about if we name him Al Bert?"

"How about you go to sleep before I call the nurse and have her give you a shot?"

"She's great! Get some sleep buddy, with these two in our lives I'm coming to believe that sleep is going to be at a premium!"

"Yeah, that's the truth. You never know what Krista's going to come up with next. She wants to name our son Albert if one of the babies is a boy. Albert, can you imagine? And I just agreed to it."

"After all the years you've spent avoiding the name? Wow, you are in love with that little lady!"

"Yep-crazy in love with her. I've been scared to death that something will go wrong with this bone marrow transplant and I'll lose her. I don't know what I'd do, Tom. Be thankful you don't have that to worry about."

To be continued…


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter 160

"Sure I have that to worry about! What did they call each other? Dufus? You dufus! My best friend would lose the woman he loves, my wife would lose her twin sister, and I've come to care for that nutty lady myself! Yeah, I don't have anything to worry about!" Tom snorted.

"I'll be sure to tell Krista you called her a Nutty Lady. I'm sure she'll appreciate you think of her that way, dufus."

"Good god! Don't do that-she will cut off my peppermint supply!" Tom laughed.

"That would be awful, a shame now wouldn't it," AJ laughed then caught himself so as not to wake up Krista.

"Now that would be a tragedy, now shut up and sleep, old buddy!"

"I guess we'd both better try to get a little sleep before one of those nurses come back in and wake the girls up again. Seems like every time they do, it causes them to hurt. I wonder if we could lock the door?" whispered AJ.

"I don't think hospital doors have locks, I could prop a chair under the door handle..."

"Nah, it wouldn't do any good. She'd just stand there and beat on the door or call a guard. Best to let Little Lulu just come on in. Don't you just love the way the twins named the nurses?"

"They are a pair aren't they? Do you have any idea how long it'll be until we know if this transplant was a success or not?"

"Dr. Vossen said we'd know just as soon as Krista started producing good bone marrow and stem cells. She'll have to take it easy for at least two months and have blood transfusions until that  
>time is up. They'll both have to take those shots they've been giving them. That will cause muscle and bone pain and fatigue."<p>

"She's not going to like that! Are you sure none of that stuff will hurt the babies?"

"Vossen promised that no harm would come to the babies through any of the treatment."

"That's good," Tom said through a yawn. "I don't know what either of you would do if something happened to them."

"Krista's like a mother bear so I trust her instincts. We'd better get some sleep now. Night, Tom."

"Sounds good, AJ," Tom said and was asleep within minutes.

The men got an hour's sleep before Little Lulu came in and turned on the lights. "Time for me to check the girl's blood pressure and temperature, also, time for another shot. Now aren't you glad to see me?"

"No go away! I want to go home, right now," mumbled Krystal in pain.

"Do you have to come in so often? Can't you let them rest for a while pain free?" AJ asked upset that she was so cheerful about doing her duty.

"What's the shot for?" Krista asked. "Don't want a pain shot!" 

"No, Dearie, it's the shot to help your bone marrow and stem cells reproduce. The one you've been taking since you came in the hospital."

"Make her go away, Tom, please," begged Krystal.

"Krystal, darling, you need this shot to make you well. Let her give it to you and then she'll go, for me darling, please?"

"Albert, when she goes, I'll need my oils again...I hate to be such a bother..."

"It's no bother, Darlin'. I'll have them ready and we'll use them just the moment she leaves.

"Thank you, Albert, you're so good to me and Albert Jr."

"All right. Oh, how is Kris?"

"She's giving AJ a hard time about his name again, I think she's fine," he laughed.

"Well, Krista, I do try. Are you really sure about Albert, Jr. for a name?"

"Okay, as long as she's alright!"

"Yep, it's my new favorite name!" Krista smiled and kissed him.

"Well, I guess as long as it's your favorite name, Darlin'," he said, wishing he could change her mind. 

"Krista, are you all right? Your sister wants to know!" Tom called across the room

"Fine here, just won another argument with Albert!" Krista giggled.

"Krista! That's all this is to you. Who can win all the time? You don't care what we call our child just as long as you get your way. Well, we won't be calling him Albert!" stated AJ firmly.

"Sounds like AJ won that one," replied Krystal burying her face in the pillow.

"You're wrong, AJ. I want to name our son after the finest man I know..." a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Ah, Darlin', let me think about it, all right," he said, taking her into his arms.

To be continued…


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter 161

"Will you both just shut the hell up!" yelled Krystal, then buried her face back into the pillow that was wet with tears.

"Tom, what's wrong with Krys?" Krista tried to get up to see her sister.

"I don't know, but I'll find out!" Tom took Krystal in his arms and asked, "Darling, what is it?"

"I'll be fine in a few minutes, really, Tom. I just need to lay still."

"You're in pain, darling! Let me get the oils..." picking up the almost empty bottle he looked over at the other bed. "Krista, we need more of the pain oil mix."

She explained which of the bottles were to be used and how to mix them to get the combination needed for pain relief. When he finished and the bottle was once again full, Tom brought it over to Krystal and massaged her pain away. 

"Thank you, darling. I thought that small amount was all that was left. I didn't want to use it, I was going to leave it for Kris. I was almost to the point of asking for a pain shot. This is much better, I get to feel your hands on me while the pain leaves."

"Ummmm…so is it the oils or my hands?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"That's hard to say, my love. The oils stop the pain, but your hands make me forget about the pain. Don't stop just yet, it feels too good having your hands massage my body."

"I'll continue as long as you like, my love!" Tom told her

"Ummmm…feels wonderful. Did you get any sleep at all, darling?"

"About an hour I think, we can sleep together as soon as your pain's gone." 

"It's much, much better. You can stop now if you want, I was just enjoying the feel of your hands on me."

"Darling, I really don't want to stop but you need your sleep!" he told her and got back into bed to hold her tight

"I love you, Tom, thanks for making the pain go away. I wonder how long it's going to last. At least a few hours, I expect."

"Well, as long as we don't run out of Krista's oils that shouldn't be a problem. I'm hoping that AJ and I can take you lovely ladies home soon." 

"You and AJ will both need to go to work. You can't afford to stay around and baby-sit two grown women. Sweetheart, we can make it and you don't want to lose your job." 

"Yeah…like they can fire two Admirals! Don't worry, darling, neither of us ever take time off—we're way overdue for some free time."

"I wonder if my position will still be available. Think I should ask my boss? Or is he busy right now!"

"Oh ask him! He can't be doing anything too important over there, I can hear them talking!" Tom laughed.

"Hey, boss, after taking all this time off when I just started, do I still have a job?" teased Krystal.

"Well, I don't know about that, poor attendance and yelling at the Admiral. I'll have to think about it and get back to you," grinned AJ from the other side of the curtain.

"Does he really mean it, Tom? Could I lose my job?" asked Krystal worried.

Tom whispered to her, "It sounded like humor in his voice to me but..."

He was interrupted by Krista, "Krys, you could always ask me to bribe him for you! I threatened to cut him off sexually and he's now letting me name our son Albert!"

"No, Kris, don't bribe him. If I can't hold down a job on my own, I don't want it." 

"AJ, tell her she has her job! She doesn't know you're kidding!" Tom told his friend

"Krystal, of course you still have a job. If you have to be off six months…I'd never fire you."

"I'm so glad the sperm bank made that mistake, Albert!" Krista said hugging her husband.

"I am too, Krista. Best mistake ever made! Now, I have you and soon two babies. I don't believe I was ever happier in my life."

"Not even when we're having sex?" she giggled.

To be continued…


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter 162

"Well, Darlin', now you know I love to make love with you. I was more or less think about our long-term future.

"So what do you think it would take to spring a jail break from this place?"

"You're not going anywhere until Dr. Vossen releases you, young lady! That's final!"

"Where is your sense of adventure? Is it that you think you are too OLD to sneak past the nurse guards?"

"No, I think YOU'RE to sick and weak to sneak past the nurse guards, Darlin'." 

"Oooooh thems fighting words!" she sat up and started to swing her legs over the edge of the bed saying, "Come on, Krys, this is a jail break!"

"Ummmm your sister is intent on escape?" Tom asked.

"Believe me, I don't think she'll get very far. I know I couldn't."

"Krista, why risk undoing all the good that's already been done? Please, sweetheart, lay back down and let the transplant work, for me."

"I'm going to have to rethink this marriage thing, Albert...you're a stick in the mud!" she said as she laid back down and cuddled into his arms.

"I think she just thought better of it too," Tom said holding Krystal close.

"You do that, Darlin', and I'll hold you tight while you think about it."

"Ha! You just don't want me escaping!" she giggled

"I'll never let you escape my arms or life, so there no use in trying."

"You sleep, darling, I just want to hold you in my arms and watch you," he whispered. "I could watch your beautiful face for hours."

It seemed the four had not been asleep any time at all when Big Bertha came in and switched on the light. "Good morning, kiddies. Time for your shots, ladies, and checking your blood pressure and temperature. If everything reads all right then Dr. Vossen said that the catheter could come out this morning. Won't that be fun?" she laughed going about her business giving the twins their shot of Filgrastim and checking all their vitals.

"Someone kill her. Damn it, I'm in pain," cried Krystal

"Darlin', are you all right or are you in pain too?" asked a worried AJ.

Krista did not want him to know just how bad she was hurting and he would if he heard how strained her voice was when she spoke so she simply nodded at him

AJ started to apply the oil. He has just started to massage it in good when he was interrupted. "What are you using on her?" demanded Big Bertha. "Both of you, what are you applying to these women?"

"They're pain relief oils!" Krista snapped. "So far though I haven't found any that can relieve a pain as big as you!"

Tom nearly dropped the bottle of oil he was holding as he doubled over with laughter at Krista's comment.

"Well I never!" huffed off Big Bertha to call the doctor.

"Maybe you should sometime, it would improve your disposition," AJ calmly said.

"Do you guys have someone you don't really like that's desperate enough for a woman that he might take her on?" Krista asked.

"No one comes to mind, unless it would be a sailor who'd been out to sea too long."

"What about that Rabb guy that you don't like?" Krista asked.

"I wouldn't even wish her on Rabb!"

Suddenly the door opened and Big Bertha came back inside. "Dr. Vossen has ordered the catheter removed…so surprise!" she said waving her gloved hands.

"Ok, which one of you is first?" grinned Bertha looking from bed to bed.

Being brave Krista gulped and said, "Me I guess."

Lifting her gown, Big Bertha said, "Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly." 

She wasn't gentle, but Krista kept her mouth shut as Big Bertha went over to Krystal. As soon as the nurse left the room Krista went back to sleep again. The night was calm and the tea was soothing so the women slept for a little over four hours before waking up in pain again.

The twins woke up at almost at the same moment. Krista, not wanting to wake Albert who slept on next to her, reached for the bottle of pain relief oil for herself.

To be continued…


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter 163

Feeling her move in his arms AJ awoke, "Darlin', are you in pain? Let me help ease it for you, my love."

Tom felt Krystal wake and after giving her a tender kiss also reached for the oil to help ease her pain.

"I think Kris has it now, let her use it, I can wait. Just hold me."

"She already has some on her hands, darling," he told her as Krista handed him the bottle with a smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Albert," she sighed at his gentle hands on her body.

"I love you, Krista, wake me when you're in pain so I can help you!"

"Tom, use those magic hands of yours and take the pain away."

"I'll do that, my love!" he smiled at her, and kissed her, as he began to massage the oils in

"Ummmm that's feels so wonderful, Tom... you have no idea how the oils with your gentle touch can ease the pain."

"I can do some other wonderful things with these hands as soon as you're well, my darling!" 

"Yes, my love, I remember very well and am looking forward to continuing those wonderful things very soon."

"So am I, my love!" Tom whispered in her ear.

"Tom, I feel sick, where's the little thing you throw up in? I need it quickly!"

He quickly handed her the barf bowl and looked over at Krista for help. "She's sick!"

Grinning, Krista told AJ to get the hot water and make Krys some Fennel tea, "That should take care of her morning sickness!" and she giggled.

While AJ was making the tea Krystal was throwing up and miserable. Tom held her and prayed that when it was her turn for real that she would not have to go through this again!

In between bouts of vomiting Krystal looked up at Tom pleading, "Please make them hurry, I don't think I can stand much more of this. It's causing the pain to start again and I have nothing on my stomach to actually throw up."

Tom handed her the tea, "Krista said this should help, darling!"

"Thank you," she said reaching for the tea. Taking a sip she wanted to throw it up to, but forced herself to keep it down.

"Are you sure you want to be pregnant if this is what it does to you?"

"Tom, darling, I want to have your baby more than anything. What's a little morning sickness? If this bothers you so bad, what are you going to do when it comes time for the delivery?"

"Ummmm I think I will be on the golf course and let AJ handle that one! He's delivered three that I know of!"

"Thomas Boone, you'd leave me alone in pain to suffer and deliver our child while you went and played golf?" Krystal asked in hurt and amazement. "Here, take this tea, I don't want anymore, thank you."

"Krystal! Don't you know when I'm teasing you? Silly woman! Of course I'll be by your side!"

"Oh," she said sheepishly.

Dr. Vossen came into the room and said, "Hello, everyone, I need to check the ladies to be sure no infection has set in. Should I get a nurse or have I a volunteer?"

"I'll go first Doc. After all Krys did this for me, I can be brave for her," Krista said.

"All right, and, you, Sir, may act as her nurse since you seem to have scared them all away," chucked Dr. Vossen. Lifting Krista's gown, he checked to be sure each of the little holes was still filled. He  
>turned her gently and did the same with the others. "You look like you're doing fine Krista. Can I get you something to help ease the pain?"<p>

"No thank you, doc, I'm not in pain at all. Albert has been rubbing my oils on for me and I'm fine. How soon can I go home and when is it safe to have sex again?" Krista wanted to know.

To be continued…


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter 164

"If you continue to do as well as you are now, then I think I'll release you in three days. As for making love, my dear you won't feel like that for a while. My guess is two to three weeks. In rare cases some women have been known to have sex within two weeks after the surgery. I doubt that will happen. It's been two days since the surgery and if I let you go home in three days, that's almost one week. You'll be too fatigued, and much too sore from muscle and bone pain."

"Ummmm, doc, you're wrong! Both Krys and I feel like it NOW! It's just our silly men that think we're not ready!"

"I would ask you not try anything while in the hospital in case you cause damage to the surgery preformed. Once you're home, if you think you're ready then you have my permission to try with caution. I still don't think either of you are ready, but far be it of me to stand in the way of young love."

"Thank you doctor, it's been along time since I've been called young, but I hope I can stay up with this beautiful hellcat," laughed AJ leaning down and kissing Krista.

"Better get used to it, Albert, there'll be three of us soon!" she giggled

"Yes, and Krista, I'll love all three of you. I can't wait to hold you all in my arms at the same time. That's something I won't have any trouble getting used to at all, sweetheart, since I love you all so much."

"Ummmm, Albert, we love you too," she said on a yawn then giggled. "I guess we're tired too."

"It's been a rough couple days, especially for you and Krystal. I think it would be best if the two of you got some rest. I may take a nap myself. If you need me, just let me know, I'll be laying right beside you and I want to help you any way I can."

"Ummmm I wish I was awake enough to watch you sleep..." she drifted off snuggled in his arms.

"But it would give me so much pleasure to watch you sleep and let our babies rest with you, Darlin'," whispered AJ brushing his lips with hers. It was the first decent sleep that the four of them had gotten since the girls entered the hospital. Even though the pain woke the twins after about six hours, it had been good solid sleep; they woke refreshed, even if they needed another oil treatment. 

"Did you sleep well' Darlin'?" asked AJ. "Can I get you anything, tea or do you need an oil treatment to relieve any pain you're in?"

"Just my oils, Albert, and yes I slept like a baby in your arms. I feel so much better!"

Tom felt Krystal stirring and reached for the oils before she was completely awake. He was rubbing them on her as she became aware that she was in pain.

"Tom darling, how did you know?" Krystal asked drowsily. "I slept well-did you my love? How are AJ and Kris?"

"Because I know you, my love. They're fine, AJ's waiting for the oils and Krista just said she was feeling better. How are you feeling, my love?"

"I'm glad, Darlin', with a little luck you should be allowed soft foods today and if things keep going well they'll take that IV out soon. Then I'll be able to take you home with me and hold you safely in my arms for you to sleep any time you want," smiled AJ kissing Kris good morning. "Krista, if you can wait just a minute, Tom's using the oil's on Krystal and then I'll massage your pain away."

"Much better, I slept better last night since I've been here and I wake up to you using your magic hands to make the pain disappear. Did you rest well, darling?" asked Krystal stretching under Tom's tender touch. "Hummm feels so good, sweetheart, I love you so much."

To be continued…


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter 165

"I'm fine, Albert, I've lived with pain for a long time and can hold out a few more minutes. Do you think there's any chance we could have some more hot water for tea?"

"Darling, after you heal, the pain will be gone forever, I'm sure of it," smiled AJ, caressing her cheek tenderly. "Give me just a minute and I'll bring you back a kettle of hot water myself, my love." 

"Yes, I rested very well because you were in my arms."

"Oh, Tom, I love you so, and being your wife is a dream come true." 

"Ummmm you are too good to me...but there will be more pain silly…remember labor?"

"I'll be there with you throughout that too, my love, holding your hand the entire time," AJ promised. "Just think, Krista, once the pain is over we'll have two precious gifts to cherish. So it will actually be a labor of love."

"Yes, I can't wait for them to be here, I want to hold them and love them...we have so much to be thankful for!"

"Then just as soon as Dr. Vossen comes in to check on us again, I'll ask him when we can start to walk around. After we accomplish that we should be going home soon."

"That sounds like a great plan!"

"Yes, darling, so very much. I'll help care for our sweet twin bundles of joy. We've a lifetime of love and happiness to share with each other now that Krystal has helped give you a second chance at life. I have a new family that now includes a sister and brother that is my best friend. Since I met you Krista, my life is indeed full of love and laughter. I thank you for all you have brought into my life and know that I love you with all my heart and every ounce of my being."

"I love you too, my sexy Albert, did I just hear that Krys was talking about a walk? I want to go for a walk too!"

"Sweetheart, I think Krystal is talking about asking Dr. Vossen how soon it will be before the two of you will be allowed to get out of bed and start walking. Maybe today or tomorrow we can get permission, if you two promise to take it slow and easily. Remember you're carrying a very precious gift and have to keep it safe. Also, you need to take care of yourself and not get carried away and undo all the hard work that Dr. Vossen's put in, to help you. Think how Krystal would feel if after donating her marrow you pushed yourself and something happened and we lost you or the twins. We all would be crushed, and Krystal would blame herself. Darling, I love you, so just lay and rest, wait for Dr. Vossen to give us the go ahead to take each step at a time."

Finally after three long days and nights in the hospital Dr. Vossen allowed the twins along with their husband's to go home. The pain and fatigue continued, but thanks to Kris's oil mixtures and teas  
>the twins had relief from the pain and rest from the fatigue. The men cared for the girls losing sleep to see that the women they loved were taken good care of. They took more time off work than either of them ever had before, but they felt that it was necessary to the health of their wives. Soon the girls started to respond to the treatment of Kris's natural medicines and the loved bestowed upon them by the men they loved. After two weeks the girls were finally able to be up and about for longer periods of time and seemed to being enjoying a full recovery. Although Krista wouldn't know for at least a year whether her body would be completely free of the cancer, they would all have to wait for the final results of the bone marrow transplant. All four of them discussed the girl's health and made some important decisions involving their future lives. <p>

To be continued…


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter 166

After the men had brought their wives home, they were still concerned with their being switched as babies. They needed to get their fingerprints without them knowing about it.

"We can get their water glasses, send them to Quantico and have their birth certificates sent there too. That should tell us if they were switched. The way their mother kept them dressed as children it wouldn't surprise me if they were," said AJ frowning.

"I'll call Quantico and have a buddy of mine to sent off for the birth certificates and we can provide the glasses," replied Tom. "You do know we're going to have to be very careful about this. The girls aren't dumb and they could catch us. What'll we say if they do?"

"We'll just have to tell them the truth and hope they can wait for the results without too much worry," sighed AJ.

That evening as Krista was drinking her tea, AJ sat beside her. "Did I make your tea alright, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Albert, it's fine," Krista said.

Once through with the tea, she handed the cup to AJ. He carefully took it and went into the kitchen and placed it in a plastic bag. He then took it out and put it in the car. He had done his part now all he had to do was deliver it to Quantico.

At the Boone Residence, Tom had poured Krystal a diet soda and was sitting down on the bed with her. "You look much better today, darling, how do you feel?"

"Much better," she replied. "It feels good to be up and about again. I'll be glad when I can go back to work, I miss it."

"It'll be a while yet before that will happen," he said. "I still have you all to myself in the meantime."

After she had finished her soda he took the glass and put it in a plastic bag and took it and placed it in the car.

Coming back I in the house Krystal was waiting for him. "Where did you go, Tom?"

Hating to lie to her he simply said, "I had to run out to the car for a minute."

"Oh, I tried calling you and when you didn't answer, I came looking."

"I'm sorry, darling, I was going to be gone such a short time I didn't think to tell you."

"That's all right, I guess you've taken such good care of me that when was alone, I just panicked," laughed Krystal.

"Come on, let's get you back in bed," said Tom help her back to the bedroom.

The next morning, AJ and Tom met with the fingerprint expert and handed over the cup and glass. They waited, pacing the floor, while they checked the birth certificate with the cup that was Krista's and the glass that was Krystal's. The men had made it very plain as to which twin had touched which article. Checking, and double-checking, he called the men over and let them look in the microscope. "If you'll notice the groves in the print with the cup, you'll find that it matches the one on the birth certificate for Krista Kennex or Mrs. Chegwidden. The same holds true for Mrs. Boone. I'm afraid you gentlemen have been worried about nothing. If the twins were ever switched they were switched back. That often happened when the parents didn't use some form of identification."

"Thanks, Jim, we really appreciate you doing this for us. If you'd seen the way the mother had them dressed you would have known why we were worried," replied Tom.

"No problem, just glad to be of help. You'd better take your cup and glass back or you'll get caught by your wives," laughed Jim.

Leaving the building Tom asked, "Are we going to tell Kris and Krystal our suspensions?"

"Yes, I think we should now that we know that our worry was for nothing."

Gathered together that night all four were sitting on the couch when AJ started the conversation.

"We had your fingerprints checked to be sure you weren't switched while you were children. You'll be glad to know that if you were, you were switched back," AJ informed them.

"What made you do that?" asked Kris.

"Your family picture," he replied.

"Well at least we know that we are who we think we are," she said. "I never would have thought of it, thanks, darling."

To be continued…


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter 167

Friday, October 22, 2004

0200 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

It had been two months since the bone marrow transplant and although her doctor said she was doing well, there was still no definite word that it had been a success. Every two weeks since the procedure, Krista had a small amount of marrow drawn and tested, the first three tests had been inconclusive and yesterday she had been tested again. She would know the results some time today.

Even though she was now eight months pregnant, she would still go into her shop everyday. AJ had tried to get her to take the time off until the twins were born, but Krista felt great and wanted to remain active. So, AJ dropped her off every morning on his way to JAG and picked her up each evening when he was done for the day.

Her doctor and her midwife had said that as long as she felt well enough to work it wouldn't hurt her to do so. With the apartment upstairs she could go up and rest any time she wanted.

Krista's backache had started about two in the morning, or at least that was when it had become bad enough to wake her. She had gotten up and taken a bath in Rose, Neroli, Geranium, Lavender, Nutmeg and Clary Sage oils to relieve the pain and to encourage her body to be ready for the labor and delivery to come, because she knew that she was in the early stages of labor. She was able to go back to sleep for a while after that and got up again when AJ did. Because she knew that it could be hours until the babies came, she didn't even mention that she was in labor to her husband.

He dropped her at the shop as usual and went off to work not suspecting a thing. Later in the day, Krista called Amie to let her know that she was having a constant backache, but that she wasn't yet having contractions, nor had her water broken.

Meanwhile at JAG, Krystal was suffering sympathy backache pains, but had no idea of the reason for them. It wasn't until she was in a conference meeting with AJ and Harm that she had a hard stabbing pain in her abdomen and looked down at her feet expecting to see a puddle.

Krista had been preparing for delivery since her call to her midwife. She'd gone upstairs and gotten out her candles and oils she would need during her labor and delivery. On the bed, she laid out two beautiful gowns for the babies and one for herself. Making sure that there were matches and the electric teakettle in the bathroom, she was heading back downstairs when the first pain hit.

Her water broke at the same time and Krista found herself sinking to the step she was standing on so she didn't fall the rest of the way down them. Calling out to Serena to call Amie, and then bring her the phone, Krista began her breathing techniques. When she knew that her midwife was on the way, she dialed AJ's cell phone number.

"Commander? What is it?" AJ and Harm asked in unison. Harm just leaned towards her from his chair while AJ came around his desk to approach her chair.

Krystal looked up at AJ and said, "I think you're about to become a father, Admiral!"

He was about to question what she meant when his cell phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw that it was the number to Krista's shop. Comprehension dawned as he looked from his phone to Krystal who was still holding her tummy.

Flipping open the phone instead of 'hello' he said, "Krista, its time isn't it?"

AJ heard her aggravated chuckle, "Darn, Krystal! I wanted to tell you myself! Yes, Albert, we're about to be parents. How soon can you and Krystal be here?"

"We are on our way now, darling. Don't go having them before we get there!"

"I won't, Albert. Do you want me to call Tom or will you two do that?"

"I'll have Krystal call while I'm driving," AJ hung up the phone as he looked at Krystal who was already gathering up her things to go.

"Commander Rabb, you're in charge while I go and become a father."

"Congratulations, Sir! And don't worry about a thing here!" Harm told him.

To be continued…


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter 168

In AJ's Escalade, Krystal dialed Tom's number, when he came on the line she cheerfully said, "Darling, Krista's in labor, can you get away to be there?"

"She's not due for another month!" he exclaimed.

"But with twins you never can tell when things are going to happen!"

"Don't I know that!" he told her with a smirk that she could almost hear.

"You be nice Tom or we won't you let you in the bathroom!"

"Bathroom! I still can't believe that AJ's allowing her to have the babies in the bathtub!"

"Well, we're here now, darling, I have to go. Be here soon as you can!" Krystal told him and hung up. She and AJ raced into the shop and then up the stairs to the apartment. They could hear the belly dancing music as they entered the apartment, but neither was prepared for the sight that beheld them when they got into the living room.

Friday, October 22, 2004

1330 EST

Krista's apartment

Falls Church, Virginia

There was Krista, in the middle of the room, belly dancing in time to the music!

"Woman, what are you doing? Has your water broken yet?" AJ asked, walking around in front of his wife who should be laying down, in his opinion.

"Kris, are you alright?" Krystal asked as another pain hit her.

"Yep, I'm fine, water broke before I called you and the pains are about three minutes apart now!" she cheerfully told them. Standing up on tiptoes she shimmied over to AJ and kissed him and they swayed to Krystal and hugged her. "Is Tom coming?"

"Yes, Kris, he's on his way over as we speak. Please be gentle with him. He's more nervous than Albert," giggled Krystal. "Show me a move or two if you feel up to it, I'd like to surprise Tom."

"Oh! Sure, here put your feet like this and then move just your knees...see-it makes your hips sway and drives the men wild! Right, Albert?" 

"Krista, are you sure you shouldn't be lying down? Where is Amie? Shouldn't she be here by now?" he asked, looking around to see if he couldn't fine the mid-wife.

"She's filling the tub! I've had my tea and she's filling the room with scents. She said that when you got here you could rub the oils to help delivery on my tummy...if you want too that is!" she winked at him and swayed again.

"Will you lay down if I do?" he asked, concerned that she'd shake and wiggle the twins out any minute.

"If he won't do it for you Kris, I will," Krystal winked.

Suddenly Tom rushed in, "What's she still doing standing up?"

"We're trying to decide if we should ask you to rub the oils into my tummy-Albert, doesn't want to!" Krista told Tom, wanting to see him panic. She didn't think she should be gentle with him like Krystal said; he might as well get used to if for when Krys got pregnant!

"ME! I'm not your husband! If he won't do it, can't Krystal or the mid-wife?" Tom asked, walking back and forth, wondering what Krista was doing in her belly dancers outfit. Surely she hadn't been belly dancing in her condition. "AJ, rub the oils on your wife's belly!"

Krista squatted down and began to breathe strangely, she smiled up at them all, "The pains are coming faster now! It should be soon!" When the contraction passed she got up and began to dance again. Wiggling her ample breasts in Tom's shocked direction.

"Krystal, you should be having those babies in a proper hospital with doctors surrounding you!" Tom all but shouted as Krista danced around him.

"Now, Tom, Albert and I have talked this over before and I'm perfectly safe having them here."

"Tom, you're just nervous now. Wait until it's time for our baby to be born and you'll be thinking  
>different," smiled Krystal touching his arm as another sharp pain hit her. Grabbing her stomach and doubling over she gasped.<p>

"Krystal, what's wrong, my goddess?" Tom asked with panic in his eyes.

To be continued…


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter 169

"Nothing, darling, just sympathy pains for Kris," smiled Krystal now that the pain had passed. "It must be a twin thing."

"We need to get you some of my tea so the pains aren't so bad, Krys."

"I'm fine, Kris, they don't hit that often, but when they do-they hurt like hell," Krystal laughed.

"Krystal my goddess, as much as I want children, I don't think I can watch you in pain." Tom pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as he trembled slightly.

"She won't be in pain if she had some tea!" Krista gasped out. At that moment the phone rang and she danced over to answer it. After confirming that she was Krista Chegwidden, she listened for a few minutes and then sank down onto the floor with tears sliding down her face. She looked up at Albert as the phone fell into her lap. 

Rushing to her side AJ pulled Krista too him, "Darlin', what's wrong? Please tell me? Don't cry, my love."

She opened her mouth to try and speak but the words would not come out, just then another contraction hit her. This one surprised her and because she hadn't been ready for it, it hurt! Gasping, she tried to rise to a squatting position as Amie came into the room and cried, "What are you doing to her, Albert! She should be squatting through those contractions not sitting! Help her up!"

"Something's wrong, Amie, she got a phone call and sat down crying. We can't get her to tell us what's wrong. Can you help her, please?" AJ begged the midwife.

"Damn it, woman, do something, she's in pain!" Tom demanded.

"She's in pain because she's not in the right position. Now if someone will help her into a squat, she'll be fine. Then when the pain passes we should move her into the tub, the babies are wanting to join the party!" Amie beamed at them.

"Albert!" Krista gasped reaching out her arms for him.

"Yes, Darlin', I'll help you," he replied lifting her and trying to get her to squat.

"Come on, Kris, the babies will be here soon. Think about holding them," Krystal said reaching out to take her sister's arm.

"Please, Krista, do what Amie wants so you'll stop hurting?" begged Tom.

"That was Dr. Vossen!" she tried to move into a squat as the pain finally passed. Krista wanted to be in AJ's arms.

"What did he say, Krista?"

"Please, people, lets keep our mind on what's going on here," reminded Amie. "The babies are about to be born. Do you want that to happen in the middle of the floor?"

"NO!" shouted Tom. "Get her in the bathtub now."

Krista smiled at Tom, "And you were the one who thought the bathtub was a bad idea!" she giggled. Looking up at AJ, Krista pulled his head down to hers and whispered in his ear, "The tests came back positive...I'm cured!" Her eyes met his as she pulled back waiting for the impact of this news to hit him.

Tears filled the gentle giant's eyes and he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Krista, I love you so much and now we have a lifetime to love each other and raise our children. Thank God for this wonderful day."

"What? Tell us! Don't keep us on pins and needles, it's bad enough we have to wait until the twins are born," Krystal squealed jumping up and down she was so excited.

"It's Krista's news to tell, so I'll just back off," grinned AJ. After all, Krystal had risked her life  
>to give Krista her bone marrow.<p>

"No, it's OUR news!" she insisted. Reaching out for her sister, Krista hugged her and said, "Thank you for my life!" and waited to see how long it would take for what she meant to dawn on her twin.

To be continued…


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter 170

"Your life? Oh, Kris, the transplant worked, didn't it?" tears started to run down Krystal's cheeks as she stared at her sister. Reaching out to hug her she whispered. "I'm so glad, Kris! I couldn't have borne it to lose you again. I love you so very much and now I'll have you and the babies to love. Heck, I have a whole new family that I'd never trade for anything."

Tom, seeing his wife so emotional, came and put his arms around her, "We have a whole new family. I never had one either until you came along and look how lucky AJ's has become. Surely we've all been blessed beyond what we deserve."

"I know I have…a wife, twins, a sister and my best friend is now my brother. May we all live long and healthy lives and be as close as the twins are," AJ said, just before Amie demanded Krista be taken and placed into the bathtub.

"You may carry me, Albert!" Krista announced grandly as she lifted her arms to him with a grin.

"Gladly, my love, lets go see our babies. Come on you two, don't hang back-this is going to be a hell of a sight to see," grinned AJ, carrying Krista into the bathroom and sitting her down. "Want me to help you undress, Darlin'?"

"Uh, maybe we should wait outside, until...uh…you know," stammered Tom.

"Are you going to keep AJ out of the room when I have our babies?" teased Krystal.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," whispered Tom.

"Well, in deference to Tom's modesty, how about if I only take off my skirt and leave the top on?" Krista grinned as she did just that before he could turn his head. She stepped into the fragrant water that Amie had prepared for her and pointed out the oils she needed AJ to rub into her tummy to help ease the birth.

Amie got into the tub with Krista and checked how far she was dilated and said, "Oh, my dear, it will be very soon, you're doing so well. We already have one of the heads crowning! Come and look, daddy!"

"Look you two, that's one of the twins. Hell-I wish I'd thought to bring a movie camera so I could have filmed this moment," AJ said, looking the head of his child and smiling at Krista.

Tom and Krystal looked down at the miracle and Tom felt suddenly woozy. Leaning over and holding the bathtub, Krystal saw what was happening. "Tom Boone, get back up here and watch. You've seen battle. The birth of a baby is not going to put you on the floor."

"Yes, Ma'am!" he snapped and rose, keeping his eyes away from what was happening in the tub just a few short feet away. He thanked god that AJ didn't have that camera, or god knew how many times they would be forced to watch this event over and over again!

"Oh, Amie, I feel like I want to push! Is it time yet?" Krista asked breathless.

"Yes, honey, the baby's crowned so you can push anytime. Albert, you get behind her and help her lift up her shoulders when she pushes. Don't push until I tell you to, honey," Amie replied feeling Krista's tummy, waiting for another contraction.

"Here it comes, I can feel the contraction starting!" Krista gasped.

"AJ, push up on her shoulders and, Krista, push as hard as you can honey," Amie ordered. "You two watch this, it won't be long now."

"Oh, Tom, this is so exciting. I can't wait until it's me having the baby," Krystal said throwing herself in his arms.

This caused Tom to turn and get a good look at what was happening. Hey, there really was a baby's head coming out. "Krystal sweetheart, we'll try harder I promise."

"Push, Krista, you can do it Darlin'."

"I know I can do it, dufus!" she teased AJ as she pushed with all her might, happy that she would soon have her baby in her arms. Within moments she felt the baby pass out of her and she fell back into AJ's arms with a tired sigh. Looking up at Amie she asked, "It's a girl isn't it?"

To be continued…


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter 171

Amie looked at the proud parents as she cradled the baby, "Yes, you have a daughter! Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" She offered the scissors to AJ and showed him where to cut.

AJ proudly took the scissors and cut the cord then handed them back to Amie. "Can I hold her now, Amie?"

"Let's put her on mommy's tummy so she can get a look at her too, okay?" Amie smiled indulgently.

Laying the baby girl on Krista tummy AJ smiled and kissed her, "Look, Darlin', what we made. See how beautiful she is?"

"Hey, you didn't do any work on this one, big boy!" Krista teased.

"I was just going to add that she'd be even more amazing if we'd actually been in bed together."

Tom broke down and laughed until Krystal warned him that she was going to have to take him out of the room.

"No, my goddess, I wouldn't miss the rest of this for anything," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I need to see how this is done so I can take good care of you when it's our turn."

"You can use my bathtub if you like, Krys!" Krista offered as she caressed the tiny baby's head. "Albert, I know you want to hold her, but I think we're about ready for round two, could Krystal hold her till the next one is here?" She felt another contraction starting as she looked at Amie and nodded.

Krystal looked down at the tiny baby and fell immediately love. Tom, watching her face asked, "Anxious for one of our own?"

"Yes, Tom I want to have our baby so badly and we've tried and nothing's happened," Krystal replied sadly.

"Goddess, it's not been that long, give it sometime. We'll have babies running around all over the place," he smiled at her and played with the tiny baby girl.

Amie looked up at Krista, "I want you to push now!"

AJ lifted her shoulders as Krista pushed hard. Sixteen minutes after the first baby was born her tiny sister entered the world; Amie looked up and said, "Would Uncle Tom like to cut the cord on this one? It's another girl!"

"Albert, I'm sorry for not giving you at least one son!" Krista told him.

"You can do that next time around my beautiful wife and if not, I'll be just as happy with a houseful of daughters," he smiled, kissing her tenderly as he watched Tom carefully take the scissors and with trembling hand cut the cord. Looking up and grinning he handed them back to Amie and caressed the baby's cheek.

Walking back to Krystal, Tom said, "You know something, my Goddess? Daughters are very nice especially when they look just like their mothers."

"Are you saying that Krystal looks all red and wrinkly, Thomas Boone!" Krista demanded with a giggle. She cuddled her daughter close to her body. "This one is Rose!" she announced.

"Rose, what a lovely, name Kris," replied Krystal. "What is the little darling's name I'm holding?"

"Lilac," she announced to her sister. "Ummmm, you guys might want to get Tom out of here now, I think its time for the afterbirth..." Krista said as she felt the need to push again. "Krystal, there's a gown on the bed for the baby..."

"Alright, what about Rose? Do you want me to take her with us too?" she asked as Tom made a beeline for the door.

"I don't think Albert wants to give her up yet."

"Okay, I'll go out and dress this perfect little darling," grinned Krystal leaving the bathroom talking all the while to Lilac. "Tom, darling, meet, Lilac. Isn't she just perfect?"

"Yes, she is, my love. Why Lilac?" he asked thinking it was a lovely, but strange name.

"It is Kris's magic name. Her store is the LilacRose so the children are named Lilac and Rose. Want to help me dress Lilac?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that very much, darling," he replied heading to the bed where the tiny gown was  
>laid out.<p>

Once the afterbirth was delivered and Amie had cleaned Krista up she told AJ, "Give the baby to your wife now, daddy. I want you to wrap her in this warm bath sheet and carry her into the bedroom. She needs her rest."

Krista looked up at AJ and with a tired grin asked, "So, how does it feel to be a daddy finally?"

To be continued…


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter 172

"Finding out you're going to live a long and happy life with me, was pure magic. Seeing our two beautiful daughters born made the day perfect. I think I must be the happiest man in the world today, my love. I have everything I ever dreamed of and all because I fell in love with you, my very tired wife," he said kissing her tenderly. "Now let's get you in bed so you can rest."

"You know in all the excitement of the birth I'd forgotten about the fact that I was going to live...isn't that silly?" she asked with a yawn as he placed her on the bed with the baby still resting in her arms. "Krystal, could you help me on with the larger gown...that one's mine..."

"Gladly, my beautiful tired sister," she grinned handing Tom Lilac. While Krystal helped her sister dress, she turned and looked at Tom. One moment he had a look of panic on his face and the next a look of wonder. Every time the baby moved, he was panic stricken, but as long as Lilac was still he stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

As AJ and Krystal were dressing the twins, AJ looked at Krista, "Darlin', what if one or both of the twins had been a boy? Wouldn't they have been a bit girlish dressed in lavender and pink?"

"Albert, don't you trust me by now? I had it all covered. I knew the babies were going to be girls!" she grinned quite proud of herself.

"And just how did you know that?" AJ asked with an indulgent grin.

"Oh, I did a tarot reading on it!" she explained.

"See, boss, the women had the whole thing covered," grinned Krystal picking up Rose and holding her next to her.

"Thank you for informing me, Krystal, I'll never doubt you again," AJ replied, picking up his beautiful daughter Lilac.

"Does that go for work too?" she asked nudging his arm gently.

"Don't push your luck, Commander!" he winked at her while kissing Lilac.

Amie came in and announced, "Alright, put the babies on the bed, I have work to do."

"What kind of work?" asked Tom moving closer to watch what she was going to do to his precious nieces.

"I have to weigh and measure them, then finger and footprint them so I can file it with the hospital," she smiled at the tiny children she'd just delivered. No matter how many babies she delivered she loved them each and would take them home with her if allowed.

Laying a scale on the floor, she picking up the baby in the pink gown, "I'm assuming this one is Rose."

"Yes, it is Rose Chegwidden," grinned Krystal looking at AJ.

He shook his head and said, "No, she's Rose Krystal Chegwidden, and this one is Lilac Katherine Chegwidden, one after her wonderful Aunt and the other after their maternal grandmother."

"You're naming Rose after me?" Krystal turned to ask her sister crying. "I don't know what to say."

Krista grinned at her and said, "How about…'It's the least you can do for saving your life'!"

"I donated my bone marrow to you because I loved you, dufus," sniffed Krystal. "This is just an unexpected bonus."

"Yeah says you!" Krista grinned at her sister.

Meanwhile, Amie was busy working on getting the twins weighed and measured. She laid Rose on the scales and declared that she weight five pounds, fourteen and one half ounces. Then turning to the measurement scale she had Krystal hold Rose and she measured seventeen inches. Then taking a pad she pressed Rose's thumb on it and then pressed it to an identification card. She also took her footprint and placed it on the same identification card. Quickly filling out the card with the name, and date of birth she set it aside and reach for the Lilac. Repeating the same process with her she found that Lilac weighed five pounds, twelve ounces and was sixteen and one half inches long.

"Now, I'll file this information at Bethesda in case you ever need it for identification," said Amie. "Please remember me the next time you're pregnant. I would love to deliver more of your children."

To be continued…


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter 173

"Hurry, I want my namesake back. She is going to be sooo spoiled by her Auntie Krystal," she replied, picking up Rose and cooing to her as she placed tiny kisses over her little face. "How about just giving me this one, since you have Lilac to spoil yourself."

"Nope, you'll have your own soon enough. You two just need to practice more!"

"Have you seen it in your tarot cards, Krista?" Krystal asked in a desperate voice.

"Sweetie, you know that I don't do readings about other people unless I'm asked. I will as soon as I'm up to it, if you want to know!" she reassured her sister.

"Now, wait a minute! You are going to tell us when we are going to have children with a bunch of cards?" Tom questioned.

"I've had a lot of success with my readings, Tom. You just heard that I was able to win the office pool for Krys."

"I don't know that I'm comfortable with this Krystal!"

"If you're not comfortable, then, I'll not have Kris do one. I was just curious when our children would start coming. After seeing these two born today, I'm anxious to hold our baby," replied Krystal looking down at Rose blinking her eyes so no one would know how badly she wanted a baby. Rose and Lilac were so beautiful and perfect. She just wanted a baby of her own to cuddle and share with Tom like Kris and AJ.

"Krystal my goddess, if it's that important for you to know, then go ahead. I only want you happy, darling," Tom told her, looking down at her and the baby she held wishing like she did that it was theirs. It was hard not to be jealous of AJ and Krista, but their time would come he just knew it would!

"No, darling, I'll wait and let nature take its course and when the time comes I'll know," she smiled down at Rose. "It will happen soon, it just has to."

"Yes, I'm sure it will!" Tom told her. 

Krystal cleaned the baby's thumbs and feet. Placing Rose on the bed she played piggy with her. Going from big toe to little toe she sung, "This little piggy went to the market, this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy had roast beef, this piggy had none, and this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home."

"So that's the piggy thing? You'll have to teach it to me!" laughed AJ. "It's charming, Krystal, and I love it. You're going to make a wonderful mother."

Krista whispered to Krystal, "So, did you win the JAG pool about the babies that Albert wasn't supposed to know about?" However, she made sure her whisper was just loud enough for AJ to hear.

Overhearing Krista and Krystal talking about the baby pool, as he was meant to, AJ asked, "Krystal, didn't anyone at the office tell you that I had strictly forbidden anymore baby pools since the Robert's last child was born?"

"Yes, I believe someone mentioned it as they were making a guess as to the time and date," she smiled sweetly.

"Why were they doing this, if I had forbidden it?"

"AJ, they listen to you when you give a reasonable order, but something like this is for fun and everyone enjoys it!" she gave him a wide grin.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere with that tact, he changed gears, "And just how was it that you of all people guessed when Krista would have the babies?"

"AJ, I thought it would be fun to beat all your employee's myself. Krista was even the one that helped me place the guess! The deal was that we would split the money."

"Yes, Albert, it's really no big deal," yawned Krista.

"No big deal? Krista how did you come up with the date? That was a damn good guess if you ask me!"

"Albert, I read my tarot cards and they told me when the twins would be born or as close as possible," Krista explained.

"Tarot cards? You knew when the twins were going to be born by reading tarot cards?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" she giggled.

"AJ, look at her she's exhausted and needs to go to sleep. She just found out she was going to live and gave you twin daughters. Think of what's important, buddy, and let the rest go."

"He's right, Darlin', I'm sorry, please forgive me," he came over and knelt by the bed. "Have I thanked you for our beautiful daughters, yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll get around to it soon," she tried to smile, but it turned into a yawn.

"Then thank you, Darlin'," he whispered and kissed her tenderly. Before he could finish the kiss she was asleep.

To be continued…


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter 174

AJ, Tom, and Krystal were in the kitchen discussing what they all wanted to do for dinner, while Krista and the babies were sleeping in the bedroom. No one heard Krista come in as Tom said to AJ with a chuckle, "You know that with all this tarot stuff, I'm really glad that I fell in love with the NORMAL twin!"

"What makes you think I'm the NORMAL one, Thomas William Boone?" Krystal asked as she walked behind him slapping his cute tush.

"Yeah, I think my wife is just as normal as Krystal and on most days she seems much more normal. You don't have to work with that little hell cat," chucked AJ.

"Hey, I resent that comment, boss. I may not do things exactly the way you'd like, but at least I get results. Just look at my record, I'll stack it up with anyone's in the office," Krystal pouted.

"Yep, and at least you've not shot a gun in the ceiling yet," he replied before laying down the napkins.

"Now, why would I want to do that? There's a story here and I want to hear it someday soon. Hey, there's Kris. Honey, do you feel alright?" Krystal smiled.

Krista stood there with one of the twins in her arms looking just a bit hurt. She had heard Tom's comment and thought that meant that he didn't like her. 

"Would you like me to hold the baby while you drink some tea? I can fix it for you in a jiffy?" Krystal  
>leaned over giving her new niece a quick kiss.<p>

"You could get Rose for me Krys, I need to feed them," Krista said avoiding Tom and sitting down on the other side of the table from him. She opened the shirt that she was wearing and placed Lilac at her breast and began to nurse her.

Tom's eyes popped open at this display and he became very uncomfortable to be in the room while this was going on.

"Kris, wouldn't it be better if you were laying down while you did that?" Tom asked glancing up at the tiny baby nursing and then at his feet.

"Tom, I don't think it makes much difference if she sits, stands, lays down or stands on her head the milk is there for the baby to nurse," chucked AJ at his friend's nervousness. "Here look at the way her tiny mouth locks around Krista's nipple. It really has a way of holding on tight when she sucks."

"Uh…I'll...uh...take your word for it AJ. I think I'll go check and see if Krystal needs help with Rose," said Tom almost running from the kitchen.

AJ watched his friends fast departure chucking. This had been a fun day watching his friend's reaction something as simple as birth and then the nursing of his children.

"He doesn't like me, Albert," Krista whispered as Tom went hurrying out of the room.

"What makes you think that, Darlin'? It's just been a nerve-racking day for him. Tom had rather take on a platoon of enemies than be around a woman giving birth. Then you scared him to death nursing in front of him," AJ replied going over and putting his arms around her and watching his child nurse at her breast. "You may have already developed Post-partum depression, darling."

"No, I heard him say that I wasn't normal when I came into the room. Am I too whacky for you too, Albert?"

"Darlin', you misunderstood. We were looking for something to eat. We all eat meat and you don't, so to us, that's a little strange since we love a delicious steak. He didn't mean anything by it, only he didn't like tofu. He loves you enough that he eats it regularly and never complains to you. Believe me-Tom Boone would do that for no one else but you, Krista," AJ kissed her softly. "If you don't believe me, ask him, he won't lie to you. One thing about Tom, he'd never lie."

"Hey! Who is talking about me lying?" Tom questioned as he and Krystal came back into the room with Rose.

To be continued…


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter 175

"Albert was saying that if I asked you if you liked me, even though I'm not normal, you wouldn't lie to me about your answer." 

"Kris, in all the years I've known Tom, he's never lied, if that helps. I'll stand behind AJ and promise  
>you that Tom will be totally truthful with you no matter how much it hurts you," Krystal replied,<br>looking at her husband with eyes filled with love and pride. She took Rose and sat down at the table.

"I don't know what ever made you think that I don't like you Krista, I think you're one of the most amazing women I have ever met. You do such fantastic things with your herbs and oils, you have helped Krystal more than many doctors could have during the times we've known each other. Last month when I had that awful toothache, I couldn't believe that you relieved the pain instantly with what you did! I only meant that you do things that are strange to me, and that I would find it hard to understand most of them. Please believe me, that I do like you, in fact I love you..." 

"Stop right there, buddy, you have your own twin to love, this one's mine. Krista, it might be a good idea if you did go to the bedroom to finish nursing Lilac. Evidently it doesn't offend Tom quite as much as he thought it would," growled AJ, standing over Krista like a proud lion protecting what was his.

"Tom did you really mean what you said? You love Kris?" Krystal looked at him through hurt eyes. She had said he would be honest no matter if it hurt, she just never thought it would hurt her. "Maybe I should lay Rose down. AJ, I need to go back to office I have some more work to do on that court-martial case that starts Monday. I'll just catch a taxi and grab some food along the way."

"Will you two both chill?" Tom snapped. "If you weren't both so jealous, you'd have allowed me to finish and you would have found out that I love her like a SISTER! Geesh!" Tom laughed.

Krista smiled at him where he knelt in front of her chair and leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Tom. You're like a brother to me too! Now, if that sister of mine will give me Rose, I need to feed her too. Tom would you like Lilac? She needs burping..."

A look of horror came over his face at the thought of thumping that tiny baby on the back to get her to bring up air. "No thanks!" he exclaimed standing and backing away quickly.

"Oh, give her here, what in the world are you going to do when you and Krystal have a baby? Call a nanny to help Krystal with it? Honey, I hope you know what you're doing cause Tom won't be worth a hill of beans," grumbled AJ, taking Rose and placing her over his shoulder, patted her back until she let out a loud burp. Feeling something slide slowly down his back, he knew he was in trouble after that speech. "I'm going to take her back to the bedroom and see if she needs her diaper changed."

They watched as AJ slowly edged backward out the kitchen door before he turned and hightailed it to the bedroom. "What's up with him all of the sudden?" frowned Tom.

"I'm not really sure, but if I were to guess, I'd say the baby just spit up on him. What's your guess, Kris?" giggled Krystal.

Krista had missed it because she was helping Rose find her other breast and get the nipple in her mouth. Looking up she just noticed that AJ was gone. "I would think that was probably what happened, did he have a burp rag over his shoulder?"

"No, he was too busy fussing at Tom to think of putting one up there. Think we should sneak in there and see what he's doing or just wait and see if he comes back out in a different shirt or a wet one?" giggled Krystal.

"Lets sneak in!" Krista and Tom said in unison and then shared a conspiratorial grin.

To be continued…


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter 176

"Wait for me…you two are not going to have all the fun," Krystal jumped up and hurried around the table.

"Well, hurry up, dufus!" Krista whispered as they headed out of the room. She was still nursing Rose as she walked. 

AJ wouldn't change clothes even if he had them there so he was in the bathroom trying to get the spit up off his shirt with a wet washrag

When the three sneaks didn't find AJ in the bedroom, only Lilac lying in her bassinet, they headed to the bathroom door where they saw him shirtless at the sink trying to clean off the mess with a wet washrag. Krista giggled and asked, "Dive-bombing condors, Albert?"

"What! What's everyone doing in this bathroom? I assure you all, I'm capable of going to the bathroom by myself, thank you. Now, if you will all excuse me," he growled and shut the door to a group of laughing people on the other side. Yep, he'd been caught.

"But, Albert, we were just admiring your manly chest!" Krista called through the closed door, which sent Tom into spasms of laughter that woke little Lilac in her bassinet.

Rushing to pick up Lilac up Krystal said, "Yeah, boss, some chest you have on you, but it sure doesn't compare to Tom's. I think you need to work out more often. He doesn't have an inch of fat anywhere, pure muscle. You really should let him give you pointers."

"The hell you say! I'm in better shape now than Tom was at his highest point. Him? Give ME pointers? Let him try to keep up with me on the running trail and see who gets left behind. You missy, said something about needing to get home to work on a court-martial case if I remember correctly," AJ opened the door and glared at Krystal who stood their holding his daughter and simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"I finally caught you. You do that all the time behind my back, don't you, and don't bother denying it," AJ snarled getting right up in Krystal's face.

"Oh, I wasn't going to deny it, because it's the truth. It called stress relief. If I didn't use my  
>little habit…I end up court-martialed," she got right up in his face and grinned. "Aren't we all having fun?"<p>

"Ummmm guys I hate to spoil the fun, but now that the babies have eaten, I am really hungry! Could we get some food and then go home please?" Krista asked sitting on the edge of the bed as she burped Rose. 

"I'm sorry, Darlin', of course, here let Krystal burp Rose, she deser...needs practice for when it's her  
>turn," AJ grinned at Krystal as he handed her his daughter. "Handle her gently, she's not a head of<br>lettuce."

Taking the baby, she turned Rose to burp her and when AJ turned his back she stuck her tongue out at him. AJ helped Krista to the table and by the time he had her seated, Krystal came back inside having burped Rose and placed her down next to her sister.

"So what are we having?" Krista asked as she looked at the empty table and stove. "Or did you want me to have the babies and do the cooking too?" she giggled.

Krystal turned to look at Tom, "I thought you and AJ were in charge of the food. Shit, lets just order a couple of pizzas. They'll be here before we can get anything fixed and no clean up. How does that sound?"

"Ummm no tomato on my half, I don't think spicy is good for breast milk," Krista offered.

"What is pizza without tomato sauce?" Tom shook his head sadly.

"I have to give up chocolate for the duration too!" Krista griped.

Both AJ and Krystal looked at each and said, "CHOCOLATE!"

"Yes, it does funny things to the milk, so no chocolate while I'm nursing. I'm thinking of trying carob, it might not effect my milk the way chocolate does and it is almost as good!" she grinned at them.

Krystal looked at AJ and Tom, and started giggling, until she finally sat down on the floor crying. Both men stared at her like she had finally lost it. "Cho...Ch...Choco...Chocolate milk for the babies. She can't eat chocolate because they'd get chocolate milk. Get it!"

"Tom, I think you need to take her home and put her to bed. I must have been working her way too hard and the excitement of today has sent her over the edge." AJ stood staring at Krystal sitting in the floor giggling and just shook his head.

"That might be a good idea, it will let you take Krista and the babies home too. We can just grab some take out food on the way home," scooping Krystal up in his arms, Tom headed for the stairs to take his wife home. He didn't want her to know the reason, but he was horny as hell after seeing Krista breast-feeding.

To be continued…


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter 177

"Am I the only one that thinks it's funny? Chocolate milk?" Krystal laughed, to weak to hold her head up off Tom's shoulder.

"I have other things on my mind, woman!" Tom growled in her ear as he carried her down the stairs and out into his car.

"What other things do you have on your mind, Thomas Boone?" Krystal grinned. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"You, in my arms as soon as we get into the house and in our bed seconds later!" he smiled at her. 

"Sweetheart, I can pick up something on the way home to make you once we're there," AJ said kneeling next to Krista. "Whatever you want, my love. Have I thanked you for our beautiful daughters yet and told you that I love you very much, Mrs. Chegwidden."

"Albert, I'm really hungry, could we just pick up something quick? You can cook for me tomorrow?" she didn't want to beg, but she was starving.

"Anything you want, Krista. Get what ever you need and I'll put the girls in their carriers and bring them down to the car. Do you need any help love?" AJ asked, helping her up from the table.

"No, anything is fine and if you can take the babies then I can get myself down the stairs. You really don't mind that they're girls, Albert?"

"How could I mind, Darlin'? They are every bit as beautiful as their mother. Krista, I love them, just as I do you."

"The next one will be a boy, darling, I promise!" she smiled at him. 

"Krista, as long as you and the baby are healthy they can all be daughters. After all, I'll have all my  
>women around to spoil," he kissed her forehead and hugged her tenderly.<p>

"Thank you, Albert. I just want to get home so you can put all your women to bed. Well, I do want to eat first, will you mind if I go to bed early?"

"Now why would I mind after all the work you did today. In fact I insist. Now let's get these beauty's home and get all three of you tucked in," AJ replied, gathering the girls and putting them in the carriers and covering them good before looking to see if Krista was ready.

She was in the front passenger seat and had fastened her seat belt, she was already half asleep. Putting the twins in and securing them, he walked around and placed a cover over Krista and kissed her cheek. Shutting the door, he climbed in behind the wheel and locked the doors. Looking around at his beautiful family, he stopped a moment to give thanks and then headed home. Krista and the babies slept the entire ride without waking once.

Monday, October 25, 2004

0630 EST

Chegwidden house

McLean, Virginia

"Albert, we need to have a small get together to show off our beautiful babies," Krista announced, while fixing breakfast three days after the birth of the twins. Although AJ had tried to keep her in bed the woman would not stay down. She would lie down awhile in the afternoon so she would be ready to meet him at the door when he came home.

"Party! You want to throw a party for the children and they're not even a week old yet?" he watched her while fixing a pot of coffee. He would never get used to her tea.

"Nothing elaborate just a small get together. I know you'd love for the people you work with to come so you could show off Lilac and Rose. Then there would be Krystal and Tom. I'd love to invite Amie, but with eighteen children I don't know where we'd put them," Krista laughed and dished up Albert's omelet and wheat toast.

"When would you like to have this big shindig, woman?" AJ asked sitting down to his breakfast.

"How about on Halloween? That way if they want to come in costumes they can? I can sew up some darling costumes for the girls. Please, Albert, lets print up an announcements that includes invitations," Krista begged sitting down in his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. "Pretty please…"

"All right, call a printer and have an invitation sent to JAG, and I'll post it on the bulletin board," he couldn't deny her anything anymore or so it seemed. After he had left for work, Krista sat down at the table to write down how she wanted the invitation worded.

Admiral and Mrs. AJ Chegwidden Cordially invite you to their home on October 3l, 2004 at 7:00 PM. We wish to celebrate the birth of our twin daughters, Lilac and Rose along with Halloween. Costumes Optional.

Looking it over, Krista thought that said everything and called the printer and gave him the information. She requested that one invitation be sent immediately to JAG Headquarters. Satisfied with her decision she set about planning the party and the girl's costumes.

To be continued…


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter 178

Thursday, October 28, 2004

0700 EST

Chegwidden house

McLean, Virginia

All the invitations had been sent out and everyone was excited about attending the party at the Chegwidden's and getting a glimpse of their new baby girls. Krystal and Krista had practiced until they both felt confident they could pull a fast one on Tom and AJ. They had their costumes ready and Krystal's hidden at Kris's so there was no chance of Tom finding it. Kris had made cute little costumes for the girls. She had sewn little flowers to their gowns and they looked so cute that daddy was caught several times in the nursery trying them on his precious Darling's. Everyone invited had accepted the invitation and Krista had the meal completely planned. She decided to ask AJ what he was wearing to the party. "Sweetheart, have you made up your mind what kind of costume you'll wear for the party yet or do you need help?"

"I'm not wearing a costume, the invitations said costumes optional. My home, my party, so I'm not required to wear a silly costume," AJ stated. He put down his cup of coffee to get ready to leave for work. "And don't try to talk me into wearing one, it won't work."

"I'd never do that, sweetheart. I mean, if you didn't want to wear a silly costume to a party I'd planned to present our daughters to your friends and mine, then how could I make you? I don't have time to try, what with all the work I'm putting into the planning and cooking. Not to mention all the clean up afterward. You're a grown man and can make up your own mind after all."

"All right just stop. Pick me out something and I'll wear it. Nothing fancy though, no pretty boy for me," scowled AJ.

"Thank you, darling. To be sure it suits you, I'll make it myself," she smiled. "I'll make you a King. Something stately and dignified, that suits your bearing."

As AJ was driving into work, he pictured the costume Krista would make for him. He was picturing Henry the Eighth in royal robes, and then a thought struck him. He looked down at himself and wondered if that meant Krista thought he had put on a few pounds!

Quickly calling Krystal and catching her before she left for work, "Krystal, who's Tom coming to the party as?"

Giggling, "Well, he didn't want to wear a costume and I told him he looked just like Tom Selleck with all those muscles and that terrific mustache. So he's coming as Magnum PI. I have a gorgeous flowered shirt and a cute pair of shorts and sandals for him to wear. Of course he hasn't seen them yet. Who's AJ going to be?"

"We had a little discussion about that this morning and he didn't want to wear a costume and I was so shameful in making him feel guilty. So, he has let me make him a costume as long it is dignified. I have decided he would look splendid as the king from the movie 'King and I'. A wonderful tunic shirt that will show off his chest and pants that stop just at below the knee and of course he'll have to be barefoot! Do you think he'll kill me?" laughed Kris until her sides hurt.

"You deserve it, but the costume is perfect. I can hardly wait. You better hurry with only three more days to get it done," Krystal replied, just before she headed out the door laughing. She wondered how she was going to keep a straight face at the morning staff meeting.

At the staff meeting AJ was handing out assignments and asking questions of his attorneys concerning investigations. After a lengthy discussion with many here herefores and therefores from Harm, Krystal was thinking about the movie the 'King and I' and said out loud, "Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera…."

AJ looked up at his sister-in-law and asked," Pardon me, Commander Boone?"

"Excuse me, Sir. I was just trying to tie something Commander Rabb said to another thing I'm working on."

To be continued…


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter 179

Sunday, October 31, 2004

1830 EST

Chegwidden house

McLean, Virginia

Three days later everything was ready. The food was prepared and set out and the drinks were to be taken care of by Tom and AJ. Krista went inside the girl's room to help AJ get them ready. He still had no idea what his costume looked like. "AJ, did I tell you I invited Pete to the party?"

"The hell you did! Get on the phone right now and uninvite him! That man is not coming into my home," AJ ground out between his teeth trying not to upset the girls.

"Darling, I was just teasing! Pete's moved out of the store he rented from me and is now living across town. If I see him now he crosses the street to avoid me," laughed Krista. "You and Tom scared the poor man to death."

"He deserved everything we gave him. If he knows what's good for him he'll continue to cross the street when he sees you or Krystal," he replied, laying Rose down and looking at Krista. "Okay, they're ready, where's my costume?"

"You'll find it in the bedroom laying on the bed. Albert, believe me when I say it's perfect for you. Wear it and be proud," she laid Lilac down and reached up to kiss him.

Going into the kitchen to check on the food one more time, she heard a strange noise coming from their bedroom. Stomping into the room AJ's face flushed, "Who the hell are you kidding? I'm not putting on this monkey suit! It's hanging open in the front and has pants that look like they were shrunk in the dryer!"

"Now, dear, it's a costume from the movie 'The King and I'. You are the King! He was a very handsome man, just like you are, and I thought about that the whole time I spent sewing the costume. Please, Albert, wear it for me; it really is a perfect costume for you. You're a man fit to be a King. My King anyway, please," she pouted so prettily that AJ didn't have the heart to turn her down. Damn! He'd look like a jackass in this in front of all his staff and the SECNAV was coming tonight, too! He'd never live this down.

Tom and Krystal arrived early because Krystal was going to dress there. Tom and AJ took one look at each other and started laughing. Finally sobering up, they glanced around and leaned toward each other and said at the same time, "She made me do it."

Krystal having heard them as she headed into the house grinned and asked, "Henpecked already, boss?"

Seeing he look in his eyes she headed rapidly to the bedroom where she knew she'd find Kris. "Man, it's dangerous out there!"

Shortly thereafter the guests began to arrive. Stationed at the door, AJ answered a knock and let a leather-clad Catwoman in his home. "Well, ma'am, did you bring the Batman with you?"

She hissed at him in response and then added, "No, Sir, he's busy saving Gothlem City from the Riddler," laughed Mac. "Where are the two little beauties?"

"They'll be out soon. Krista gave orders that no one was to see them till after the surprise that she and Krystal have planned. Just help yourself to the food and check out Magnum PI over there in the corner sulking." AJ pointed to Tom.

"Sir, you're the King, your orders should bring forth the princess's."

"Not in this Kingdom, Mac. The Queen rules the roost, just don't tell her I said so, I've already been accused of being henpecked once tonight."

AJ opened the door next to a cowboy in a tight pair of jean and flannel shirt with a cowboy hat on. "Howdy, partner, just came in from the back forty and thought I come by to get a cold one to cool my parched throat. I heard that there was two mighty fine fillies to be found here tonight," winked Harm.

"Rabb, have you been drinking? You give me your keys and I'll have someone drive you home," AJ frowned, looking him over and leaning in to see if he smelled alcohol.

"Sir, it was only a joke really. Just trying to get in the theme of the party. Cool outfit you have on. Who are you? Hop Sing the cook on Bonanza?" Harm smiled waving at Catwoman.

"Rabb, get out of my face for a while and give me a breather. Grab a cold one, that should keep you out of trouble for awhile," sighed AJ, watching Harm swagger away, thankful the man wasn't wearing six shooters.

To be continued…


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter 180

After Harm wandered off, there was another knock at the door and AJ opened to Darth Vader and one of the Stepford Wives. Grinning, AJ invited the unusual couple inside, "Hello, Harriett and I'm guessing that's Bud who's out to destroy the universe tonight?"

"No, Sir. I mean yes, Sir, it me, Lieutenant Commander Roberts. Where are Mrs. Chegwidden and the babies?" Bud wheezed.

"Sorry, Bud, there's to be a surprise and we have to wait. Come on in and make yourself at home," AJ smiled, guessing that Bud was having trouble breathing in his costume. It looked hotter than hell.

"May I say you look splendid, your Majesty?" Harriett curtsied.

Pleased at Harriett's reaction to his costume he thanked her, proudly telling her that Krista had made it.

Excusing themselves, Bud walked over to speak to Tom, and Harriett headed straight for Mac. "Mac, did you get a good look at the Admiral in that outfit? I would love to be able to run my fingers through that hair on his magnificent chest."

"Tell me about it! Who knew he was that great under that uniform!" giggled Mac. "Not having the same affect on you, I suppose, since you're a married woman."

"Mac, I'm married-not dead," laughed Harriett. "It's getting hot in here. Let's get something cold to drink and stare at something else for awhile," suggested Harriett heading toward Tom.

"Harriett, you know Tom's a handsome man too," Mac nodded toward where Tom was taking drink orders.

"Yeah, but I need to check him out up close and personal. Think he'd take his shirt off for us?" Harriett whispered as they approached the bar.

"Ladies, what can I do for you?" Tom winked.

Harriett and Mac looked at each other and grinned, "Well, it's getting hot in here and we need to cool off, I'll take a water with lemon. Harriett what will you have?"

"Aren't you hot with that shirt on, Admiral Boone?" asked Harriett. "You could open it and wear it like the Admiral's doing with his tunic."

"I'm fine, Lieutenant Sims, can I get you something to drink?"

"A glass of white wine will be fine, thank you, Sir."

Heading back to the corner, Mac giggled, "Harriett, what were you thinking?"

"Don't ask, Ma'am, just don't ask." sighed Harriett.

AJ opened the door and there stood Spiderman on his front porch. "Spiderman, welcome! The Chegwidden home is blessed with comic characters tonight. Come in and find Catwoman."

Spiderman walked in and nodded without speaking and heading toward Catwoman. AJ stared wondering who Spiderman could be. Surely it must be some of Krista's friends? The person was too small in build to be Sturgis.

Before he had time to shut the door Sturgis walked in, "Good evening, Sir. Pardon me, I should have said, it's an honor to meet you, your majesty!"

"Sturgis, are you a big Yul Brenner fan?" AJ asked shaking his hand.

"He was a wonderful actor, but I just love musicals. I particularly like the part where he made his rules as he went along. No woman could have her head above his. This English woman was there teaching the children and he loved to irritate her. He would lie on the floor and insist that her head was lower than his at all times. It was hard for her to lay down with the hooped skirts, but she was as stubborn as he was. If you've not seen the movie, I highly recommend it," grinned Sturgis making his way toward Tex.

'Ummm sounds like this King had some pretty good ideas. Might be a good idea to get the DVD and watch it with Krista,' AJ thought. Before he had time to give the idea anymore thought, someone else knocked on the door. Opening it, he stepped back, there stood Sheffield and his wife. DAMN the man wasn't in costume and he was staring at AJ with a gleam in his eyes.

"Darling, this is our Judge Advocate General, Admiral AJ Chegwidden. Or he was…looks to me he has gone from an Admiral to a King. AJ, are you pushing for a promotion?"

To be continued…


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter 181

"No, Sir, just keeping with the spirit of the holiday," smiled AJ gritting his teeth. "Hello Mrs. Sheffield, won't you both come in? Tom…Admiral Boone will fix you something to drink and the food is in the dining room, so help yourself."

"Tom, who are you tonight?" grinned Sheffield, enjoying himself more than he had in quite sometime. He really needed to attend more of these gatherings.

"I'm Tom Selleck's character, Magnum PI," offered Tom, thinking that if he had on a grass skirt and a coconut bra, he couldn't look anymore foolish than he did now.

"Interesting, a King and a Private Investigator. Darling, my people are very versatile. Tom, please fix me a scotch on the rocks and Elaine will have a white wine," ordered Sheffield.

"Yes, Sir, coming right up."

Next at the door was an elf Princess who introduced herself as Arwen from 'The Lord of the Rings". AJ smiled at Serena, Krista's, helper at the shop, and said, "Arwen, you are the most beautiful elf princess I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Mr. Chegwidden. Where are Krista and the babies?" Serena asked, looking around to find her friend.

"Sorry, Serena, but there is a secret afoot and Krista's in hiding right now. She'll appear shortly. The twins are still asleep, but will be up in a bit and they'll liven up the party. Help yourself and introduce yourself to my people, they don't bite, except for the cowboy," AJ chuckled pointing Serena to the room full of people talking and having a good time.

The next time AJ opened the door, there on his front porch stood the strangest bride he'd ever seen. The best way he could describe Rhonda was 'the stripper bride' and her husband 'the drunken bum'. Laughing, he let the two in so he could get a better look. "Rhonda you look, well…I'm at a loss for words."

Rhonda stood in front of him in a white corset, with a pair of six-inch heels; she had a garter belt holding up white fishnet stockings with a garter around each thigh. She was made up so heavily that you almost couldn't tell who she was. She carried a tiny bouquet in her hands, her veil stopped at her shoulders and the fake diamond necklace she wore pointed at her ample cleavage! Next to her was a man in a suit that had to have been in a trunk for years and then taken out and wadded up and placed under a mattress for a week. He wore a clown's tie and had fixed it to look like he hadn't shaved in a couple of weeks. "AJ, this is my husband Eric the most handsome man I've ever met."

"Yes, Darlin', I can see you're a matched pair. Go right in and help yourselves. Serena's inside and my staff is a great bunch to know," grinned AJ, watching Rhonda walk off with her hips swinging.

The last to arrive was Carrie Stevens, Tom's secretary and her husband Kevin. They came dressed as Raggedy Ann and Andy. "Hello, Admiral Chegwidden, I see you have my boss tending bar. I don't believe I've seen the Admiral looking quite so colorful before!" grinned Carrie, nodding at AJ and walking with her husband to visit with Tom.

Finally all the guests had arrived. AJ looked around and motioned for Tom to come over. Tom turned on the CD player and placed the disc in that Krista requested. Adjusting the sound AJ asked everyone to clear the center of the room. Everyone waited to see what would happen next.

Out of the bedroom came two exotically beautiful women with their long brown hair falling free and in belly dancing costumes. The only difference between the two women was the color of their costumes.

Everyone's eyes were on the two swaying and shimmying ladies. AJ looked at Tom and asked, "Did you know they planned this?"

"Of course not, did you?"

"Hell, no! Not in front of this bunch," replied AJ walking around the two. "Can you tell which one's Krystal?"

"YES!" shouted Tom over the music as he walked around them looking closely. "I think so."

"Look they're just alike, I bet no one can tell them apart!" giggled Harriett.

"I'd like a piece of that action, Harriett if you're so sure it's impossible," laughed Mac.

Bud took off his Darth Vader Mask to get a better look and ask, "Harriett, can I bet on this one, please?"

"Let's make things interesting. We'll all bet and the one we choose as Krista, gets to kiss our Admiral tonight," suggested Harm. "Even if it's her twin, Krystal."

To be continued…


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter 182

AJ's head snapped around at that and with a fierce frown he growled, "That is inappropriate, Commander!"

Harm hung his head and said, "Sorry, Sir, I don't know what came over me!"

"Yeah, AJ, it's not like it hasn't happened before!" Tom laughed and then explained about the kissing bet they had and how the girls fooled them. "But why don't we let the ladies get back to their dance, I for one want to see this!"

With the tension of the moment passed, everyone turned back to watch the two belly dancing beauties. The two girls moved in time to the music, their bodies swaying in intoxicating patterns. The song that was playing was slow and sensual and the twins' movements were in perfect time to the beat. One twin shimmied her breasts in the very startled and embarrassed face of Bud Roberts while the other twin did the same to the SECNAV!

When one of the girls paused in front of AJ, he smiled knowingly at his wife. He had only to look at the ample bosom in front of him to know that he had watched his daughters nurse at those breasts. Allowing his eyes to travel to the other girl's chest, just to make sure, before he reached out for the one in front of him, he was piqued to find the other girl just as amply endowed.

Krista had thought of that when making the costumes. Even though she already had her shape back through the use of her oils and exercise, she would have to do something about the difference in their chest sizes. She simply padded the top of Krystal's costume!

By the end of the song, the guests were ready to make their guesses as to which twin was the one that had been dancing for years or the one that had only learned a few months ago. Of the fifteen people there were nine that voted for the twin in red and black while the other six were sure that it was the one in blue and black that was the more experienced dancer.

The lady in red shimmied up to Spiderman he rose to do her bidding. Coming out of AJ and Krista's bedroom, Spiderman carried a scimitar; everyone took a step back from the man and the blade. With a bow he presented it to the lady in red and the twin dressed in blue cued up the next song on the CD player. This song was fast paced and started out with a strong beat. The lady in red placed the scimitar on her head and began to dance.

The center of the room quickly cleared to give her space to move about. This was obviously Krista! AJ had been wrong when he had thought about reaching out for the lady in blue in the earlier dance! Now he could see that the lady in red was his wife, she danced with a beauty and grace that amazed him, and for that matter amazed their guests too. It was impossible to believe that this sexy sensual siren in front of them had given birth just eight days ago!

Her body shimmied and shook in time to the music, but never once did the blade on her head waver. It was as motionless as her body was not. She sunk to the ground as she continued to shimmy, on her knees she bent her back until it nearly touched the floor and still the blade remained motionless on her head. Rising back up just as gracefully as she had sunk down she once again stood tall. She removed the blade from her head and swished it around several times in the motions of her dance and then placed it back on her head for a few more shimmies and shakes. The song ended with the lady in red landing in AJ's lap and kissing him! Yes, this was his wife!

The nine that had been correct cheered while the other six admitted defeat. After the girls had a moment to get something cold to drink, Krista asked AJ if he would help her bring out the babies.

When AJ and Krista left the room, Tom cuddled with the lady in blue that was on his lap. "You were wonderful, darling! Will you dance for me like that some time in private?" he asked in a whisper. 

To be continued…


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter 183

"Would you like for me to, Tom?" Krystal replied sultry.

"Sweetheart, you must know I would! You were magnificent tonight!" Tom pulled her closer allowing him a brief glance down her bodice. "You put your breasts to such gorgeous use tonight, it's such a shame so many saw your charms."

"Yes, isn't it? I noticed that you still managed to gaze upon Kris's charms several times," Krystal pouted jealously.

"Yes, but, darling, AJ was staring rather hotly at yours too! Aren't you just a bit annoyed at him?" asked Tom trying to switch the blame.

"No, not a bit, at least someone was enjoying my charms even if they were padded," smiled Krystal in triumph.

"He can look all he wants, but they, as well as you, belong to me. Krista is a wonderful dancer with a beautiful body, but she's not the woman I'm in love with or whose body I enjoy holding and touching as we make love. Darling, you have no reason to be jealous. I may look, but I'll always come home to you for all my loving," Tom whispered in her ear while running his finger around her neck and quickly dipping down into her top to gently touch a silken globe.

"Kris taught me so many new dances, how about if show you a few tonight while you recline in bed?" she smiled softly at her handsome husband.

"I'd enjoy that very much, darling, much more than the show you put on here tonight. We will disappear just as soon as the babies have been passed around and we've held our nieces," replied Tom, kissing Krystal's cheek as she cuddled in his lap waiting for the grand viewing of the Chegwidden twins. 

AJ and Krista bent over the cribs and picked up their children. They quickly changed their diapers and put them into their costumes that were laying ready. Smiling at each other, they carried the babies into the living room to be presented to the waiting guests.

Placing his free arm around Krista, AJ got everyone's attention, "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the latest addition to our family and the reason for the celebration tonight. May I present our twin daughter's, Lilac Katharine and Rose Krystal. Ms. Lilac is being held by her mother the lovely and talented belly dancer, while Ms. Rose has the full attention of her father the King."

Harriett hurried up to the babies for a closer look, "Oh they are so precious! You two are truly blessed!" 

"Blessed? With twins?" Sturgis asked disbelievingly. "Twice the work, twice the crying at night, twice the diapers and spitting up!" He shuddered at just the thought, and everyone laughed. Harm was nodding in agreement. 

"Harm, what are you agreeing with Sturgis? I thought you wanted children?" glared Mac. "You'd better make up your mind pretty quick, flyboy, or the deal's off and I'll try what Krista did. I'd probably be better off in the long run as far as the gene pool goes."

"Now, Ninja-girl! I was just agreeing that two at a time was a bit much!" he blustered.

"Did it ever occur to you that you don't simply put in an order for how many you want or the sex of the  
>baby?" asked the now angry Marine.<p>

Trying to smooth ruffled feathers, Spiderman pulled off his mask to reveal that it was Jennifer Coates under the red mask, "You know unless twins run in your family, it's very unlikely that you'll have them. And we're here to celebrate these two tonight, not fight over ones that aren't here yet!"

Tom and Krystal walked up to the new parents to gaze upon their favorite nieces. "Harriett's right anyway! AJ is a very lucky man, as am I. We were lucky enough to fall in love with identical twins, exactly like my nieces. However, I'm sure you've noticed what trouble they can cause when they put their lovely heads together!" Tom turned to his buddy and told him, "It just goes to show you one thing, AJ, we're in for double trouble for the rest of our lives, and you, my friend, even more so with these two new beauties!"

To be continued…


	184. Chapter 184

Epilog

The man sat in his five by eight cell staring at the paper in his lap. He looked up at the news article taped to his wall; it was dated July 24th and announced the marriage of Admirals' Boone and Chegwidden to Krystal and Krista Kennex. The newest article was dated last week on October 22nd announced the birth of twins to Admiral and Mrs. Chegwidden. The man could count; there was no way that Mrs. Chegwidden had not been pregnant at her wedding! She was the slut that he had always told her she was!

Next to the first article he taped up the second, then he marked the day off of his calendar. There were only six more months until he was a free man again. Then he was going looking for his babies. He would teach them that they only belonged to him, not to some Admirals! "I'm coming, babies, daddy's coming!"

The End?


End file.
